Until We Aren't Strangers Any Longer
by Corrosionz
Summary: She didn't know him anymore, he didn't know her. Aside from recognizing each other's faces, they were complete strangers. Will working at the Machine Faction restore an old friendship or cause the rift to grow larger?
1. Back to Djose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2. I simply am a HUGE fan and wanted to write a story about it. Fair enough?**

**Rating: M for violence, language, drug reference, crude humor, and sexual content. In my previous stories I would write a disclaimer and rating before each and every chapter. That will be changing with this story. I find it repetitive and unnecessary. You already know what the story is rated…I'm sure you don't like the constant reminders either. ; ) **

**Author's note: This fic is inspired by a song by Bon Jovi. I thought that it fit Rikku and Gippal's relationship really well…perfectly actually. So I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

_**Until We Aren't Strangers Any Longer**_

A Final Fantasy X/X-2 Fanfic by Beautiful Nightmare07

**************

"_I wish I could still call you a friend, I'd give anything."_ –Pink, _Who Knew_

"_Tell me who you think you see when you look into my eyes."- _Bon Jovi_, Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore_

_**************_

Sand. That's all she have had the taste of inside her mouth and she was sick of it. Sand. Sand. Sand. EVERYWHERE! She was sick of seeing it, sick of tasting it, sick of being around it. She needed a change in scenery and she needed it NOW.

Vegnagun was long gone. Peace had once again returned to Spira. Yunie was happy with Tidus. The two had been inseperable since he had returned. Yuna had fought so hard to bring him back to her. She deserved to rest with her beloved. Paine had gone on to work with Baralai in Bevelle. It was strange that she had decided that was her calling but it came to Rikku's attention shortly afterwards that Baralai was very single and very good looking. She couldn't blame her calloused friend for her need to be around someone of the opposite sex for once. Besides, it wasn't like he was an enemy of the world or anything. Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal had joined forces after the defeat of Vegnagun. So Rikku couldn't find anything to complain about.

Even Rikku had to admit that it had been getting a little tense there towards the end. There were only so many female hormones you could take and for so long. So they had all said their goodbyes and parted into different directions. Yuna stayed in Besaid, Paine to Bevelle, and Rikku back to Bikanel. She frowned, "They all start with a B."

"Pardon?"

She snorted at her random comment that she had thought she had kept within the confines of her mind. Apparently she had been sadly mistaken. She threw Buddy a grin, "Oh nothing…you know me, always sayin' random stuff."

She was sure he rolled his eyes. It was rather hard to tell with the goggles that he constantly wore. What color were his eyes, now that she had a chance to think about it? '_I bet they're like hot pink or something…_'

The former guardian let out a growl of impatience. She was so close to freedom that she couldn't take it. Perhaps the airship had crashed on its way back to Bikanel from its trip to Luca? '_For the love of machina please don't say that!_'

"Rikku," Brother purred in that borderline stalker tone, "I will miss you, yes?"

She turned to him and threw him that sun-worthy smile, "Well of course you will, Brother. I'll miss you too. I'll make sure to keep in touch with a com sphere at least once a week so keep yours on, 'kay?"

He nodded his mohawked head before grabbing a hold of her small frame and pulling it to him in a tight hug.

Rikku let out a whimper of discomfort and slipped out of his hold, "Be good, 'kay? Keep dad in check."

Again Brother nodded, saluting her.

The long awaited airship came into view and finally landed, sending more grains of sand into the air and Rikku's mouth. She glared angrily at the golden pieces of Spira before she stomped onto the ship, flicking her hand in a dismissive goodbye to Brother and Buddy. Soon the door shut and she was lifted away from Bikanel and away from Home.

************

Not that Djose was much better than home. While Bikanel was covered in annoying grains of sand, Djose was covered in jagged, electrical rocks. One false move and one was in store for a nasty shock to the rear.

As usual, there was a long line jetting out of one of the nearby tents. She didn't waste her time. She was here to work on machina per Cid's orders. Even though the venture into the world alone had been her idea, Cid had made sure to get a word in edgewise. She would work at Djose for the Machine Faction until further notice.

'"_Try not to piss off Gippal too much, Rikku. I'm pulling a lot of strings to get you a job down there. Please stay out of trouble, please?!"' _

She casually rolled her eyes, tossing her long pony tail of golden hair over her naked shoulders. Surely her father had more faith in her than that? She could act professional if she absolutely had to. Sure Gippal annoyed her but she could ignore him. She was rather sure she wasn't his cup of tea either.

That hadn't been the case when they were younger though. They had been attached at the hips, constantly going out on adventures, warding off fiends and hunting for treasure. That had all changed once he had started to mention some of the older Al Bhed girls. Why did he care about their shiny hair or curvy waists? Why had that automatically made them better than her? She couldn't figure it out but once she grew a pair of long legs and curves she realized what he had meant. But still, Gippal didn't seem to notice her transformation. Sure she was younger than he was but was she really that unnoticeable? Not that she cared or anything.

"Stupid Gippal," She grumbled to herself, casting wary eyes in search of the smart mouthed Al Bhed. Surely he was close by. He wouldn't leave the Machine Faction without its boss. This was his life. He had built this company from the ground up. Nothing kept him from his work. Nothing.

"Except maybe a pair of long legs and a bright smile," She added sourly. This was getting ridiculous. Surely he wasn't inside on such a beautiful day. No more wasting time.

Rikku grudgingly walked up to another Al Bhed to gather information on the Machine Faction's leader's whereabouts.

"He said something about a trip, that he would be back shortly."

She frowned, "A trip? Where the hell could he possibly want to go?"

"Well what's it to ya, Cid's girl?"

The swirls in her eyes seemed to spin upon hearing the familiar mocking voice of her childhood friend. She wouldn't let him see how much he had unsettled her though. In a very Rikku fashion, she straightened her back, let her eyes sink nearly shut, and spun around. Once she was completely facing him she put her hands on her hips, "Gippal. I was just looking for you."

Remarkably white teeth peeked out at her against his tanned skin, "The ladies always say that. I didn't expect you so early."

"I was eager to leave," Rikku muttered, trying to ignore her body's obvious interest in his. He was beautiful, even if his one eye was gone. Even when they had stumbled into each other not long ago when Yuna had dragged them all to Djose to find more information on Tidus' whereabouts, Rikku had noticed how devastatingly handsome he was. Perhaps the lapse in time of seeing him had made her truly realize how perfect he was. Not that she didn't know already…_'Shut up_.'

"You were eager to see me, don't lie. I know how it is. Women can't stand to be away from me," He teased, his green eye peering at her curiously.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. So can you please just tell me what my job will be so I can get a move on with my life? The less time spent with you the better."

Gippal snorted, "My sentiments exactly. Alright so you're going to be working inside the Chamber of the Fayth with my most skilled workers."

Rikku felt her spirit falter. Inside? Why, it was perfectly fine out here. Besides she had wanted to sneak off for like an hour or so. There was no way she would be able to sneak past him while she was inside!

"We're trying to put a new master machina together so your added expertise will be appreciated. After all, you took down the world's most powerful machina, your input will be crucial."

'_Damn you Shuyin, why'd you haveta make me so qualified for?_' "Alright," Rikku sighed, throwing Gippal a wink, "I'll do my best."

The gesture seemed to nauseate him. He frowned darkly at her, sighing, "What have you got planned?"

She let her eye open again, her mouth opening slightly, "What Gippal, I can't wink at you without you thinking I'm gonna torch your business?"

Gippal raised an eyebrow, "Can you blame me? I know how you are, Cid's girl."

Her eye twitched at his use of the nickname he had deemed for her. Was it even witty enough to consider it a nickname? It was more of a statement. She was indeed Cid's little girl. He had started calling her that around the time he had started noticing breasts. She was still just that little girl that used to tag along with him in Bikanel. Even though now she was more than grown he still labeled her as Cid's girl. Apparently things were never going to change, were they? And since when did he get off with saying that he knew how she was? The only thing he knew was her face, other than that she was a complete stranger to him, and he to her.

"Smart guy," She offered finally, turning towards the former temple, "When's lunch?"

His mouth fell open, "Are you asking already? You haven't even started yet!"

She shrugged, walking towards the door that led inside, "I just was curious as to when I was going to be able to be free of your pompous ass."

Gippal grinned devilishly at her, "Hey where's your cousin Yuna? She was a babe. She still hooked up on that dead guy?"

Rikku clenched her hands into fists. '_Stay cool…stay cool. He's trying to annoy you._' "She's in Besaid with that dead guy. And his name is Tidus, for your information. And he was never dead, he was a dream, one that the Fayth decided to give back to her. So back off, she's happy and very much taken!"

He clicked his tongue in a disapproving notion, "That's too bad. I haven't seen a woman with hips like hers in ages. Well I bet you're pissed about her and Tidus being an item. Weren't you crazy about him there for a while?"

She glared at him, shoving the door open, "Shut up, Gippal."

All she could hear was his sardonic laughter as she slammed the door shut behind her.

************

The day went rather well after her less than comfortable meeting with Gippal. She would have to get used to it though. He was now officially her boss and she had to be civil for her father. It was his wish so she should respect them. But it was so hard with a man like Gippal. Just one look could make her blood boil so badly that she was quite sure that if Vegnagun was still around that she could have taken it alone.

"Time for lunch, Rikku!" A worker exclaimed, smiling at her brightly.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was going to pass out," Rikku gasped, jumping to her feet. She wiped oil and grease from her hands and even removed some from her sweating forehead. "Thanks for telling me…er I didn't ever ask you your name."

He threw her a lopsided grin, "It's Tamai. You're Rikku right?"

She nodded, "Um yeah…how did you know that?"

"Gippal's been preparing all of us for a hoover-wreck waiting to happen and he called her Rikku. I'm assuming he meant you."

The vein in her temple pulsated. Damn Gippal couldn't keep his mouth shut for anything.

"Yeah, I'm Rikku. Nice to meet you. Thanks for tellin' me about our lunch break."

"No problem. Would you like company during lunch?" He offered, rubbing a towel over his brown spikes.

She grinned. Everyone else seemed friendly here, Gippal was the only exception. Or maybe it was just her loathing towards the leader that made him so insufferable.

"Would I? I don't even know where to get any lunch."

Tamai laughed, "Well typically most workers just eat in the cafeteria but if you ever feel like a break from the food here we can walk out onto the Mi'Hen Highroad and there's this awesome little place that sells some kick ass soups."

Rikku blinked, "I don't remember there being a side restaurant along the Mi'Hen Highroad."

He nodded, "Well they put it up within the last few months or so just for the workers of Djose."

"Hmm. Well let's try the cafeteria today and then if it's too sickening then we can do the restaurant tomorrow. Deal?"

Tamai gave her a thumbs up, "You read my mind."

************

It was crowded beyond reason. And the idle chitter chatter quickly faded once she had stepped foot into the cafeteria inside one of the larger tents. Her cheeks instantly crimsoned, "They're all staring. What all did Gippal say about me?"

Tamai wrinkled his nose in amusement at her embarrassment, "He mostly just called you an airhead. I don't think that's why they stopped talking."

She bit down on her lower lip, bowing her head in attempt to look less noticeable, "Well then why did everyone shut up?"

"If you take a look around most of them are men."

"So men have this thing about talking in front of women?"

He laughed, "No…it's how you're dressed. Most of the women around her are usually dressed…more."

Rikku threw her green eyes down to look at her attire. Surely they weren't offended, were they? "Oh my god am I offensive looking?"

He shifted uneasily, "Well to the women I'm sure. The men don't seem to mind."

She glanced around the room and realized what he was saying. They weren't looking at her in disdain, they were looking at her like they were starving and a rare piece of meat had just wandered in the door.

"Oh crap," She muttered only loud enough for Tamai to hear.

He nudged her shoulder, "Hey don't let it get to you. Just try to ignore them and dress in something different tomorrow."

Rikku nodded as she picked up a tray and received her meal for the day. Tamai led her to a mostly abandoned table and sat down next to her, "Alright so the food isn't growling today. That's a good sign."

She laughed robotically.

Tamai sighed, "Look…why don't you ask one of the women for a spare shirt or something?"

Rikku swallowed, "You think they'll let me? They don't look too friendly."

"Alright if you were a woman and there was a new girl who came in and every guy in the room stopped to stare, would you be the happiest camper?"

She blinked. That was a normal thing when it came to Yuna. "Um…I wouldn't really care."

He shrugged, "Well you're a rare breed then."

Rikku stabbed at some pasta, "Let's just eat. The sooner I finish the sooner I can get out of here."

Tamai studied her expression for a moment before he took a bite of his own food, "Agreed."

************

Lunch couldn't pass quickly enough. All Rikku could do the entire meal was fidget. The daggers the other women were staring into her back were actually starting to feel real. As soon as Tamai had finished off his meal they left.

Once they had returned to the Chamber of the Fayth to continue constructing the machina, Rikku finally settled.

"God is my back bleeding? I'm pretty sure a couple of them chucked knives at me as we were eating."

Her new found friend rolled his blue eyes, "Rikku, don't worry about it. They're just catty. They'll be over it by tomorrow."

She laughed mockingly at him, "Haha, apparently you don't know how jealous women's minds work. Forgetting is definitely NOT something that they'll do. They'll go to bed, plan my demise, and be back tomorrow."

At least all she had to worry about for the time being was jealous women and sex-deprived men. Gippal had remained out of sight and out of mind for the entire day. As long as she was mostly covered when she came to work and Gippal stayed away, then this job wasn't going to be as bad as she had initially thought it would be.

"So how do you know Gippal-sama?"

She fell from her mental rants to find that Tamai had come to stand next to her, helping her turn a wrench that had been jammed tight against a screw. She blushed, "Thanks. Um…Gippal and I grew up together. We used to be best friends."

"Used to be?"

Rikku tilted her head to the side and wrinkled her nose, "Yeah. We grew apart. We don't even hardly talk now."

Tamai sighed, "That's unfortunate. It's always sad to see the ones who we used to care so much for go about life as if we never mattered to them."

Her heart thundered in agreement. He was completely right. Maybe that was another reason why she hated him…he acted like he didn't know her. Like he never knew her. At first it had been hard to stomach but after years of pretending like it didn't hurt her, she got used to the gnawing feeling in her stomach whenever she thought of him, seen him.

"Yeah…" She murmured, turning back to the machina, "It is."

************

The rest of the day Rikku worked in silence. Her mind, however, was louder than it had been in a long time. But once a firm hand came to rest on her shoulder, the mental torture ceased.

She looked up through long pieces of blonde hair, her light green eyes tired with the day's work, to find Tamai smiling down at her, "Time to call it a day."

Rikku nodded, shakily pushing herself up to her feet, brushing off any debris that had fallen into her lap.

"You look bushed."

She giggled slightly, "I'm not used to this. I'll be good by tomorrow though. You would figure being a guardian and helping destroy Vegnagun would top this but I'm tellin' ya, I haven't been this tired I think…ever!"

Tamai watched her laugh at herself and couldn't help but let a smirk come across his face. She was so light hearted and full of life. How anyone could say she's a nuisance was beyond him. Gippal was truly a blind fool if he found this girl to be troublesome or insufferable.

As they walked out the door of the temple Rikku gasped, whipping around towards Tamai, "Um, I have a question…where am I supposed to sleep?"

He brown haired man blinked and then sighed, "Gippal never said anything did he? I haven't the slightest idea. Shall I try to find him for you?"

Rikku shook her head, blonde hair whipping around her face as she did so, "No thanks, Tamai. I can find him. Sleep good tonight. See you tomorrow."

Her friend nodded and waved goodbye to her as she turned back to the temple. Rikku let out a sigh and headed back inside. A weight had settled onto her shoulders the instant she realized that she would have to speak with Gippal for a second time that day.

The door pushed open to reveal Gippal standing in the middle of the temple front room, facing to the side, his arms crossed, legs spread ever so slightly, a charming expression on his face. Rikku blinked and then realized that he was talking to some woman.

The female was around her height, a little curvier than she was, and tanned. Her eyes were different from a typical Al Bhed's. They were brown which led Rikku to believe that the girl was only half Al Bhed. She was blushing and swaying her body around in an attempt to look innocent. And it was obviously working because Gippal seemed to be eating it up.

An animal in the pit of Rikku's stomach growled ever so slightly at the scene before her. She wanted to storm in and destroy the moment but she refrained. It took everything in her, but she remained silent and seemingly unnoticed.

"So tomorrow night then, love?"

The blonde nodded eagerly, grinning goofily at Gippal as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it, "So until then."

She laughed nervously before she removed her hand and headed towards the door. Upon seeing Rikku her smile widened and again she laughed…rather stupidly, Rikku noted.

As the door shut Gippal caught sight of Rikku and couldn't help but sneer, "Well if it isn't Cid's girl. Couldn't get enough of me earlier, had to come see me again I see."

The animal in her stomach quickly faded and instead was replaced with the cooking of her blood, "Keep flattering yourself. No I just needed to know where I was supposed to stay tonight. You didn't tell me earlier."

"I know."

She glared at him, "What did you expect me to sleep upstairs with the machina or something? What the hell, Gippal?"

He grinned her. That cheesy grin that made her want to smack it clean off of his face, "I figured you'd find somewhere to stay. You and Tamai seem to be hitting it off rather well."

Rikku was in disbelief. Was he seriously implying that she would whore her way into a bed? "What the hell is wrong with you, Gippal? I'm not going to share a place to sleep with him or anyone else for that matter. I want my own place."

He shrugged, "Well there's a spare room here in the temple. We used to use it for storage but I had it cleaned out and a bed with other proper furnishings brought into the room for your convenience. And your wardrobe."

The part about the wardrobe made her flinch, "Um…do you have uniforms or anything?"

Gippal cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

Rikku made a circular motion with foot against the floor, "Well I…I wasn't really dressed for my job today. And most of my clothes are around this…length."

Her former friend laughed, "The men were eye-raping you were they?"

She stomped her foot onto the floor, causing the room to echo, "Could you stop being an asshole long enough to help me out, please?"

He shook his head, "No. See you in the morning."

Rikku glared at his back as he headed into a room to the right of the entrance into the Chamber of Fayth. _'I know where you sleep, jerk. Don't think I won't smother you in your sleep…'_

She cursed loudly to herself as she took the room to the left of the entrance to the Chamber of Fayth, kicking the door lightly for it to open. The room was basic. A bed, sheets, a pillow, a dresser, a light…and was that an attached bathroom? At least there was a plus to having to be inside the same building as Gippal. She could shower in peace.

The spicy Al Bhed reached down and grabbed her suitcase, extracting her pajamas for the night. She knew she had better get to bed soon…if today was any indication, things were only going to get worse and she would need her sleep.

* * *

**Alright so a new story in the process. Don't worry my "Lips of an Angel" fans. I'm still working on it mostly. This story won't be updated nearly as frequently as LOAA until the story for that one is finished. So stay happy! Reviews. =)**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	2. Races and Nasty Faces

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who has already added this story to their favorites. =) You guys rock.**

* * *

"_My past is like a nightmare that I never can escape. I can't wait 'till I wake up so I can fall back asleep. And I won't understand what happened between you and me. But you will probably end up with someone half as good as me. So I don't care if you look into my eyes and say hello. You were blind to me now I'm blind to you." –_Safetysuit_, The Moment_

_**********_

Her first night's stay wasn't nearly as rough as she had planned for it to be. Actually it had been rather peaceful. This scared her. When she first woke up in the morning she was rather sure she would find some sort of trap or practical joke waiting for her courtesy of Gippal. But to her relief, all seemed to be as she had left it.

Luckily for her he didn't seem to have the time to waste on her, "I guess nothing's changed at all."

Worried green eyes took in every article of clothing she had to her name. Everything was…suggestive. If it wasn't a bikini top then it was a noodle strap top that cut off just underneath her breasts. If it wasn't a mini skirt, it was mini shorts. And if it wasn't boots it was high heels. The only piece of clothing she seemed to have that didn't expose her midsection was a purple dress. And that wasn't saying much. The midsection was just about all the dress covered. Rikku whimpered with defeat. She would have to just grin and bear it.

She gathered up her selected clothes for the day and headed for the shower, her spirits lowered from that of yesterday. But perhaps with Tamai on her side she would be able to survive this hell hole.

************

So it was a little better than yesterday. No skirt. No bikini top. Everything else was the same though. Where her bikini top had been was a tube top that fell short of her belly button, a sea foam green in color. And where her skirt had once barely covered her, a pair of black shorts took its place. Not that it did any better. But at least no one could steal a glance up her skirt. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled on her boots before sighing. No white ribbons on the side of her arms today either. This was a good as it was going to get.

"If stupid Gippal would have just given me a uniform or something I wouldn't have to be messing with this," She grumbled to herself, pulling her long blonde hair up into her famous pony tail.

Rikku glanced at herself in the mirror before grabbing a bottle of water and darting out of her room. She let out gasp as she nearly crashed headfirst into a few Al Bhed that happened to be littering the main lobby of the temple. Her heart rate increased. Had she overslept?

The feisty thief hugged the wall and made an attempt to sneak up to the Chamber of the Fayth without being noticed. Hopefully Gippal hadn't noticed yet. Where was Gippal, now that she thought of it?

She shook her head; the beads in her hair rattling slightly as she quickly ran up the stairs and sighed as the lift inside the chamber took her to the upper most level.

Rikku closed her eyes and smiled brightly as she waltzed into the main room where she and Tamai had been working on the monster machina yesterday.

"Hiya Tamai."

Silence.

Something was wrong. Her mind told her to keep her eyes closed, that it was best that way. But of course, as she always did, she ignored her conscious. Slowly, green-swirled eyes edged open to find Tamai waving at her nervously.

Rikku laughed, exhaling the breath she had sucked in finally, "Phew, I thought that maybe something was up. Am I late?"

"I don't know, Cid's girl. I don't think an hour is too late, do you?"

She smacked her palm to her forehead, gritting her teeth together as she turned to find Gippal standing behind her, arms crossed, his brow furrowed with irritation.

"Gippal…heheh, when did you get here?"

"I've been standing here the whole time. I'm so glad you decided to finally waltz in here. I've had to help Tamai until you got here."

She blushed, "Sorry Tamai."

Gippal threw his arms out to the side and let them fall down to his sides lazily, "Are you kiddin' me, Cid's kid? Don't apologize to him, he had my help. You should be telling me that you're sorry."

Rikku glared at him, placing her hands on her exposed hips, "Excuse me but who didn't give me an alarm clock?"

Her former friend's eye glinted with anger, "I'm not your babysitter. I remember saying that when we were younger. I figured you would have gotten the clue by now. Still as hard headed as ever, I see. Work starts at seven in the morning, not eight. Seven o'clock sharp, do you understand me, Cid's girl?"

Normally she would have retaliated but she was putting her father's name at stake here. Even though they didn't always see eye to eye she couldn't tarnish his image like that. She loved him, even if he had gotten her into this lousy mess.

"Yeah, yeah."

Again he glared, "Seriously. It's sir while we're working."

Alright…he was seriously pushing it. Her eyes narrowed in to meet his one good eye and she nodded stiffly, "Yes…_sir_."

She watched as his shoulders relaxed and a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Better. Now, get to work, _kid_."

It was her turn to cast daggers with her eyes. This only encouraged him to laugh harder as he sauntered out of the chamber and headed towards the lift. Rikku stole a glance over at Tamai to see if he was laughing as well, but like a true friend, he remained silent. He even looked a little sympathetic.

"I'm _so_ not a kid. God he's such a jerk," She grumbled, walking over to join Tamai.

Her newly found friend shrugged, "He just acts like that with you."

An arched eyebrow automatically cocked as she bent down and began to apply another part to Gippal's monster machina, "Are you messin' with me? He's a complete dick to me but he's not like that to anyone else? I'm the chosen one? How did I ever get so lucky?"

Tamai snorted, "I don't think luck has anything to do with it. You're just the one he's known the longest so he takes out his frustrations on you. Plus you said you two used to be friends when you were little? What went wrong?"

She shook her head quickly, letting him know that this topic was off limits. Her childhood wasn't something she cared to talk about in detail. Especially when it came to Gippal. He was kept in the darkest place of her mind and she intended to keep every memory of him hidden there. Out of her everyday thoughts and only available when she was feeling really depressed.

"Sorry…I was just trying to figure out why he's so…different with you. And not in a good way either."

She shrugged, "Oh well, I'm used to it. It's not like I treat him like royalty either, or have you not noticed?"

Tamai grinned at her, his blue eyes flashing with humor, "I've noticed."

Rikku winked at him, "Good then, if you noticed then that means Gippal is more than aware of my dislike of him as well. Enough about this," She said, flicking a braid from her vision, "Let's get this bad boy goin'."

************

"LUNCH TIME! LET'S GO TAMAI!"

He laughed at her eagerness, "Are you sure Gippal will let you go to lunch since you were an hour late?"

She rolled her eyes, "He can't keep me from eating. Gippal is a moron but even he knows not to get in between me and food. That's dangerous territory."

Tamai nodded, "Alright then. Let's go. Shall we try the cafeteria again today or would you like to go to the Mi'Hen side café?"

Rikku tapped a finger to her lower lip as if in great thought before she flashed him one of her dazzling smiles and pointed towards the north, "I say Mi'Hen café!"

Her friend smirked, "Alright then. The change in accommodations doesn't have anything to do with the women here, does it?"

Before she could catch herself, Rikku was blushing. She quickly recovered and threw him a haughty expression, "Like I care what those girls think. Let's just go, I'm starvin'."

The other Al Bhed followed her as she ran to the lift and jumped on, grinning wickedly as the blue electric current filled the platform and descended to the lower level of the temple.

The main lobby was empty, thankfully. Which made Rikku wonder, where exactly Gippal was work during the day? Not that she cared much, just more for precautionary purposes.

As they exited the temple, the raw sunlight that poured onto their sheltered forms nearly burnt Rikku's retinas to the point of no return, "God it's bright out here. The lightning doesn't help either," She added as a flash of blue lightning from the temple cast an eerie glow around their bodies.

Tamai shrugged, "You'll get used to it."

His comment made her a little depressed. She was hoping that she wouldn't be here long enough to get used to it all. Maybe Gippal would get tired of her and fire her. '_No…I can't do that to daddy. Be a good girl_.'

Something poked her. She grunted.

A poking sensation again. Quickly she blinked out of her coma-like state to find Tamai prodding her in the shoulder with a slender finger, "Hey…you alright?"

She raised a hand to scratch at the back of her head, a goofy grin on her face, "Yeah…sorry. I think I zoned out there for a minute. I'm good now though. Now, let's go get some grub."

Tamai nodded, "I'm game."

Rikku lowered her hand and pointed directly into his chest, "Are you now? Care to make a little wager?"

The other mechanic chuckled darkly, "What kind of wager? You should never bet a gamblin' man, Rikku-san."

She smacked her hands together and rubbed them against one another in an evil gesture, "Oh so then we should have high stakes if you're such a gamblin' man, Tamai. Alright so…it's a race. The first one to the Mi'Hen café buys the lunch for both of us."

Tamai crossed his arms, leaning most of his weight on his left leg, "Stipulations?"

The former guardian blinked, "Stipulations?"

"Yeah…like the rules?"

Rikku flicked her hair from her face, a devious expression on that cute little face of hers, "Oh there aren't any rules. No blood, no foul."

Her friend let a mischievous grin capture his face, "My kind of girl. Alright, on the count of…GAH! RIKKU!"

The young woman was cackling loudly as she bolted towards the Mi'Hen highroad, leaving an awestruck Tamai to catch up to her pace, "That's not fair!"

"Like I said no rules!"

He cursed under his breath as he ran after her, wishing to all that was state of the art machina that he hadn't left his wallet in his other pants.

************

Of course he had to pay. He was behind her by a mere two seconds but still, every second counted and it had counted against him. So he paid the fifty gil it took to purchase both the meals and ate with Rikku happily. Although he had lost out on fifty gil he didn't mind. He couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather spend it on.

Once they had eaten their fill and even left some on their plates, they left a tip and grudgingly headed back to Djose to finish off the rest of the day.

He watched as she placed a hand on her sculpted tried to conquer the flustered look that was working its way onto his face.

She made a raspberry noise with her perfectly formed lips and giggled afterwards, "I'm stuffed. This was definitely not the outfit to wear today. I should have known we'd go eat there. I just didn't expect the food to be as good as it was. Next time we go we need to plan ahead so I can dress accordingly. Now everyone is going to think I have a beer belly."

Again he watched as she tried to stick out her stomach and puff out her cheeks playfully. He knew what she was trying to say and the point she was trying to get across but it just wasn't working for her. The girl couldn't have a single ounce of fat on her body and if she did it was in all the right places.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. If you're trying to call yourself fat then you should just stop because it's not working. You got a bowl of egg soup and you couldn't even finish it. Are you kiddin' me? I'd hate to take you to a buffet and pay a shit load because you wouldn't get past your first plate."

Her nose wrinkled in delight, "Please…I was raised with boys. I can keep up in a buffet."

Tamai sniffed, "Yeah I'm sure. I don't know where you'd put it all, then."

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Alright well like you're one to talk. The only fat you have is in your big, fat head."

She let out a gasp as he shoved her forwards slightly, "Excuse me but you're talking to me, not Gippal."

The former defender of Spira's mouth cracked into a sly grin, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Her friend shook his head, chuckling at her humor as they walked back to the front of the temple. Everyone was still out and about, and of course, all eyes found Rikku. Like clockwork, she shifted uneasily and cast her eyes to the ground to draw patterns in the dirt with her feet.

"I'm um…I need to go inside. I promised my cousin I would send him a transmission today during my lunch hour. Will you be alright out here?"

Her eyebrows knit together once she realized that she would be left out here alone but she nodded. If she could fight Sin…if she could defeat Vegnagun, then she could learn to deal with a few catty women. And maybe if she asked around she'd be able to find one that had a heart and would let her borrow a work uniform.

Tamai squeezed her shoulder before he left her there, alone and half naked like she usually was. A trend that she was beginning to grow tired of.

As soon as the loud bang of the temple door rang through the tense air, Rikku was on the move. Regardless of how much she wanted to crawl under one of these electrical rocks, she refused. So with her head held high and her resolve set, she walked over to the group of women. Of course the looks they were giving her grew darker the closer she got to them but she paid them no mind. She had to find something to wear. If she ever wanted to get out of the lime light she needed a different attire to work in.

"Um…hi. My name is Rikku."

They said nothing; a few of them put their hands on their hips however. Sweat began to bead on her forehead. '_Stay calm…they're just girls_.'

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten to talk to any of you yet," She continued in her always perky voice, "But I was wondering if maybe someone could help me out? You see all I have to wear are clothes like I have on and I'd like to wear something to work in that…covers me more."

A couple of the women snorted, and one of them even nudged a friend of hers in the ribs. They snickered at one another.

Rikku swallowed, "I know it's kind of strange for me to be asking you without you even knowing me but I really don't want to keep making everyone uncomfortable with the way I dress so do any of you think you could help me out?"

"Help you out? You have the nerve to even buy clothes like that, let alone wear them, and you come over here and ask for us to _help you out_?" The woman standing in front of the entire group snarled, taking a step towards a flustered Rikku.

Rikku's face was uncertain as the woman took another step towards her, "I uh-"

"You thought you could just show up here and get respect from everyone automatically just because you helped save Spira on two different occasions? Must we remind you that you weren't the only one who saved the world? I remember Lady Yuna being there both instances. I have a news flash for you, sweet cheeks, you aren't getting any of our respect or any of our clothes-"

"I don't want your clothes to keep…I just thought I could borrow a shirt or something until I could get to Luca to buy more."

The women all cackled before flicking their hands at her and waltzing off to their designated work areas. To say that she was hurt was an understatement. Usually people didn't react to her like this. She didn't parade around like she was the savior of Spira. Quite the opposite rather. She was happy she could have been a part of the team that had done it on two separate occasions.

Her mind drifted off to her friends, in their scattered positions around the world, and she couldn't help but let her lower lip tremble as she fought back the urge to scream. Tidus had instilled that habit into her. Or rather Yuna had told her about it and had informed her that her beloved Tidus had been the instructor of the technique. But she couldn't do that here. She had to keep her family's name in tact but it was proving to be much more difficult than she had originally thought.

All she had wanted was a chance to be herself. Start her life. Free of worry or expectations. But yet again a normal life had escaped her grasp. It was becoming more and more clear that she wasn't ever going to have what those women had. A normal life. She had already been too tainted. Everywhere she went people knew her face. Anyone she talked to knew her story. People knew her and already had an opinion formed before she could even properly introduce herself.

Her shoulders sagged as she turned to go back inside the temple, eyes glued to the ground. If she had been paying attention perhaps she would have tried to find a different way into the temple but seeing as how she was side tracked, which was a dangerous thing when it came to Rikku, she didn't notice the tall, muscular figure of Gippal blocking her path.

"Cid's girl!" He called out, jerking her back to Spira and the rest of the world.

She blinked hazily at him for a moment. As much as she wanted to feign anger at him right now she couldn't bring herself to do it. The women had unsettled her too much.

"What is it, Gippal? I was heading back to work. The lunch break isn't even over yet so you can't yell at me for being late."

He raised his eyebrow, sealing his arms over top of his chest, leaning in towards her. She didn't react as she usually did. Whenever he invaded her personal space like that she would blush and push him away but she was so out of it right now that she probably didn't even truly notice.

When his tactic to turn her back into the normal, flamboyant, care-free Rikku didn't work, he stood back to his full height and groaned with frustration, "Listen…I heard what the other workers said to you."

Rikku shrugged, "Alright. Wanting to add your two gil as well? Alright, get it out. I don't have all day to wait for an insult from you. I would like to get back to assembling that machina of yours."

Gippal rolled his good eye, "You're just as annoying when you're depressed as you are when you're happy. I don't know which one is worse."

His long-lost friend finally let something inside of her click and she was back to her old self. Thankfully. She glared at him and shoved a scrawny index finger into his chest, "Listen here Gippal, no one asked you to even talk to me so shut the hell up about me being depressed. I'm a woman and I'm allowed to have any damn emotion I want."

The line his lips had previously been formed into quickly upturned into a devious grin. It had worked. Her defiant personality had resurfaced. "Follow me."

She watched him with an open mouth jog over to the temple. He stopped in front of the door and turned around, "_Now_, Cid's girl."

He threw his arm behind him in a motion for her to follow him. Rikku let out a perturbed whine before she jogged after him, making sure to hold onto the top of her tube top. Flashing everyone definitely wouldn't help her current predicament any.

Once inside she found a couple Al Bhed men inside rapidly speaking to one another in her native tongue. She waved shyly at them before following Gippal. He was headed towards his room. Her eyes rounded. What exactly was he wanting her to go in there for?

"Gippal I don't think-"

"Be quiet, kid. Just wait outside for a second."

Rikku waited awkwardly outside of his room, glancing nervously around the room for any curious eyes that might be transfixed on her. Of course there were a few pairs but nothing serious and none of them happened to female so it was a little easier to stomach.

He was only gone for a minute or so before he reemerged, shoving some sort of fabric into her hands.

"What's this?" She asked, looking at him uncertainly before holding the fabric out to look at. It was a large, long sleeved, purple shirt. Her eyes rounded upon distinguishing that this shirt was one of his and an identical copy to the one he happened to be wearing right now. Minus the large shoulder ornament and the gloves.

The young woman swallowed harshly at her throat, lowering the shirt to look at him, "What's this for?"

As usual, Gippal seemed uninterested and his mind completely elsewhere. He merely shrugged, "So you'll stop complaining about needing something to wear to work. Here's the deal though, you can only wear it until Friday. That's in two days. I want it back after your shift and then I expect you to go to Luca and buy some new clothes, alright?"

He was being…nice? What was going on?

If it had been any one other than Gippal she would have launched herself into their arms and hugged them so tightly around their neck that they would be pleading for air. This, however, was a different instance entirely.

"I don't know what to say."

Gippal's light green eye came to rest on her disheveled form, "I do. Get to work."

Rikku watched as he walked away with his usual, lethargic gait. Her mind still couldn't wrap around the act of him giving her the shirt to wear, even if it was only for a short period of time. He had said he had heard what the other workers had said to her but still…since when did the fact that she was being ridiculed instill such a gentlemen reaction from her former friend?

"I owe you one!" She called after him as he reached the door handle of the temple's main door.

"I know."

He shut it behind him and was gone.

With her spirits rejuvenated Rikku quickly tossed the gigantic shirt over her small frame and smirked at the room she had in it. She could probably fit another Rikku or two inside it with her. The sleeves were much too long as well. She rolled them up so that they exposed her hands and enabled her to work. It was all she could do not to giggle at how ridiculous she was sure she looked. She didn't mind. She would much rather be dressed in a overly large shirt of the opposite sex's than be ridiculed for her lack of clothes.

Quickly she dashed to her room, grabbed a belt, secured the large shirt a bit closer to her waist, and hurried back to the Chamber of the Fayth. All the while she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**=) Rikku is such a cutie. Update in a day or so. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites so far. I love the reaction I'm getting from this story so far. Thanks for reading everyone! I appreciate it very much. **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	3. Grease

**Author's Note: Gippal's shirt= yum yummy. =D**

* * *

"_I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do_." –Hoobastank, _The Reason_

"_You hate someone whom you really wish to love, but whom you cannot love. Perhaps he himself prevents you. That is a disguised form of love.__" –_Sri Chimnoy

***************

Grease. Already. She nibbled on her lower lip for dear life. Surely Gippal would understand? He had given it to her to work in, after all.

She smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand, staring down at the very bottom of the shirt that played just above her knees. A grease smear had slipped through her defenses to leave a rather nasty stain on her borrowed shirt.

And Tamai was no help at all. All he could do was laugh and tell her he was sorry and then laugh some more.

"Some friend you are. I'm in a moment of crisis and all you can do is stand there and smirk."

He shrugged, "It's funny."

"Whatever."

"Ok you can't seriously sit there and tell me that if it had been someone else other than you that you wouldn't find it the least bit comical?"

Rikku frowned, knowing she'd been had, "Just keep your mouth shut. If you're not going to help me I don't want to hear it. So shut your trap."

This only earned her another chuckle, "I didn't say I wouldn't help you out. When does he want it back? Friday you said? I'm sure we can have the stain out before then, and if not, I'm sure one night we can skip out on some sleep and high tail it to Luca for a fashion emergency."

Her nose wrinkled in amusement but she quickly wriggled it away, "I'm going to make you hold up your end of that offer, Tamai. You can't back out on me. Grease doesn't come out of clothes just like that!" She growled, clicking her fingers together to demonstrate her point.

He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't born yesterday. I know that."

"Well good then you know why I'm so upset. Oh my gawwwwd Gippal is gonna _kill_ me!"

Tamai sighed, "Listen, the guy knew that there was a chance that you would get grease on his shirt. It's his fault that he loaned it to you."

"You're not helping any. We can play the blame game all we want, and trust me, no one likes to make Gippal look like a moron more than me, but that's not going to get me anywhere. If he sees this he'll feed me to a hungry fiend."

"You're really that worried about it?"

She nodded meekly, nibbling on her lower lip in a custom habit of nervousness. _That_, Tamai thought to himself, _is adorable_.

"Give it to me after work today and I'll take it and try to get the stain out. If for some reason it won't we can go to Luca tomorrow night and buy Gippal a new one."

Flipping her hair and braids upwards and out of her face, she grinned at him brightly, "Really? That would be awesome! Thank you sooooo much!" She exclaimed, bouncing up in the air with her excitement.

Tamai gave her a good hearted roll of his eyes, "Whatever."

************

Avoiding Gippal the rest of the day hade proven to be a little more difficult than she had originally thought. Why was it that whenever she didn't have anything to hide he was no where to be seen, but now that she had damaged one of his favorite shirts, he was everywhere? Every time she wanted to run to the bathroom, he was in the main hall of the temple. Every time she went outside for some sort of tool they needed to repair the machina, he was out there speaking with a group of the workers.

The fact that he chose to ignore her worked to her advantage. When she was younger she used to despise the fact that he thought he was too good to talk to her, let alone be seen with her. But it had worked in her favor today. He didn't seem to notice her, or care.

So at the end of her shift, she snuck down to her room, shifty eyes constantly pricking over her surroundings. No Gippal.

As quickly as she possibly could, without drawing attention to herself that is, she darted into her bedroom. As soon as the door was shut behind her, she shred the purple shirt from her body and balled it up. Grabbing the closest bag, she stuffed it inside and let out a sigh of relief. She had made it. No Gippal. No discoveries. No deaths.

Rikku yawned as she adjusted her tube top and pulled her black shorts down a little before leaving again. It was still relatively early and she had every intention of soaking up some of the day without a wrench in hand.

************

Who knew Tamai could tell such great stories? She was either laughing so hard that the women from earlier were casting her devious glares, or she was on the verge of screaming her head off out of terror.

"I don't understand why any one would ever want to do something as stupid as that," She mentioned, stretching her long legs out on the blanket she was lying down on.

Tamai's brow knit together as he watched her from across the fire that he and she shared alone.

"I wouldn't call it stupid…I would call it…curious."

She giggled, "I'm curious but I would never do something like that."

"That's coming from the girl who helped save Spira from Sin and Vegnagun. Don't pass judgment over me, little missy."

Rikku snickered, "You're goofy. It must be getting late," She observed, glancing about the campsite, "Everyone is going inside and turning off their lamps."

Tamai looked around as well and nodded in agreement, "Must be later than we thought, huh? Times flies when you're having a good time."

The beads in her hair clanked together as she nodded vigorously, "I haven't been able to sit down and listen to stories like that in the longest of times. It's been fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at work. You have the shirt, right?"

Tamai patted the brown leather bag sitting on the ground beside him, "Check."

She gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks partner. Only two days and then it's the weekend. Got any plans?"

He shrugged, "Nah, I usually just stay here and find something to tinker with."

Rikku's face took a disgusted turn, "What? Well then we'll have to change that. Let's go to the moonflow or something."

Tamai's blue eyes sparked with interest, "The moonflow? Why there?"

She winked at him, "To swim, of course. It's so warm this time of year. Whaddya say?"

The half Al Bhed raised an eyebrow, a sly smile curving onto his defined face, "I'm in."

************

Rikku had said goodnight to her friend and had wandered in to the dark temple slowly. Hopefully Gippal was still out on his date. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Gippal and his prospect. What was it that he saw in those kinds of girls? She would never quite understand.

There was a high pitched giggle towards the right half of the temple. A blonde eyebrow immediately arched in piqued interest, "What was that?" She whispered to herself, wandering over slowly.

After a few steps she stopped. There it was again! Alright, she was completely confused. Nobody was in the temple at night except for her and-

Rikku's eyes widened as she scurried over to his bedroom door and pressed an ear against the mahogany wood. There it was again, along with another laugh that sounded deeper.

Her mouth fell open upon her realization that Gippal had brought the woman back to the temple and was getting his shag on. '_Alright, I'm totally not a supporter of Yevon but this used to be a holy temple, for machina's sake!_' She thought, her blood beginning to boil upon hearing the woman breathe his name.

It was wrong of her to listen but she couldn't stop herself. It was like someone had glued her to that spot.

"You know I thought for sure you would be trying your best to get at that new worker you hired. She's quite a sight."

Rikku's cheek bunched together as she pressed her face against the door further, holding her breath. The floozy was talking about her when she was about to have sex with Gippal. Surely that was a turn off!

She heard his warm chuckle, a sound that used to send shivers down her spine. Not anymore, however. ….Or rather not that she cared to admit. It was just the temperature fluctuating. That's what caused her to contract goose bumps and shake ever so slightly, or at least that's what she always told herself.

"The new worker?"

"The blonde with the braids?"

"Oh," He laughed again, "Cid's kid?"

"Is that what she's called?"

Rikku heard the woman gasp, moaning ever so slightly.

"You thought I'd go after her?"

"I don't see why not. She's very attractive."

The bed creaked. They were shifting positions. "No. Never. She's annoying."

The woman giggled again, "Oh she can't be that bad. You don't seem to- ahhhhhh."

"No more talking about Cid's girl. All I want to hear is _you_ moaning. I would never go for _her_."

"Oooh, I love when you get aggressive."

Rikku tore away from the door and ran to her own room, finally releasing the breath she had been holding captive. She knew Gippal found her annoying, he wasn't any prince charming for her either, but to actually hear him say it…and to hear him say it while he was having sex…

She could have sworn she had heard something shatter in the hallway but nothing had fallen to the floor.

The former guardian rubbed at her throbbing chest as she gathered her clothes and headed for her shower.

************

The morning that followed, Rikku made sure to get up extra early. She was meeting Tamai at his tent to see how the extracting of the grease from Gippal's shirt was going.

"I have good and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

Rikku grunted, brushing her bangs from her face, "The good news."

"I got most of the stain out."

"The bad?"

"There's still some left."

The young Al Bhed snatched the shirt from out of her friend's grasp, stretching the fabric so that she could get a better look at the damage. He was right, most of it was gone. However, there was still a stain and it happened to be incredibly dark and highly noticeable. She frowned, "I can't ever get a break, can I?"

"Well you're welcome," Tamai hissed, getting up to grab his goggles for work.

Rikku flushed, "I'm sorry. Thank you for trying so hard, Tamai. I really appreciate it. I just was kinda hoping we wouldn't have to go to Luca for stupid Gippal."

Tamai sighed, "Well don't worry about it. It's a chance to get out of here and have some fun, right?"

She shrugged, "I suppose you're right."

"You seem down today. How about another race to the Mi'Hen café?"

Rikku's eyes flashed with the challenge, "Didn't I school you enough last time?"

Tamai flashed her a sneer, "I'm more than aware of how you play now. It'll be more interesting this time."

"Alright, well let's say the loser has to buy lunch for a whole week instead of one meal? I don't think I punished you enough last time."

Her friend rolled his eyes, "Please, I won't allow there to be a repeat. _I_ will win. And _you_ will pay."

Rikku bunched the purple shirt into a ball and smirked, "We'll see about that."

************

Surely Gippal would notice the fact that she wasn't in his shirt but dressed in her usual exposing attire. She didn't care though. He could run his mouth all he wanted to. She didn't have the energy to argue with him today. For some odd reason she was feeling completely drained of all things Gippal.

She went with a pair of white shorts today, and a yellow shirt that tied in the back, leaving most of her backside exposed. She didn't mind the dirty looks today, however. Being snippy with one of the women wasn't beyond her today.

Rikku jogged up to the lift and sighed, staring at the blue lightning fill the platform, ready to lift her upwards. She braced herself, waiting for the device to move upwards, "Wait. Hold the lift."

The former guardian blinked, glancing around the lift, "How am I supposed to hold the stupid thing?"

"Just get off of it!"

She leaped from the platform, watching as it sank back down to the ground. '_Why can't they just wait for it to come back down? Are they in that much of a hurry?_'

"For knowing a lot about machina you sure aren't too bright when it comes to ancient lifts in old-ass temples, Cid's kid."

Red. All she could see was pure red. The sickening color of blood. And all she could feel was anger. Free and flowing. '_Gippal_.'

"Couldn't you just take the lift after I got up there?"

"I could but then that would entitle me having to wait, and I'm an impatient man."

She rolled her eyes, stepping back onto the platform alongside Gippal. He was entirely too close for comfort. She could smell his cologne and see everything about him in absolute detail.

The lightning once again filled the lift and made a creaking noise as it broke away from the ground and began to lift them upwards towards the chamber.

He was standing as he usually did. Feet slightly apart, arms crossed over his broad chest, head tilted to the side, speculating. Unfortunately for her, what he seemed to be speculating over was her.

She quickly bowed her head so that she could look at the ground, "You're quiet today, Cid's kid."

"I'm not a morning person."

"You are going to work early. It's only 6:30 in the morning. Decided to make up for yesterday, did ya?"

"Sure."

An observant green eye watched her mannerisms, "You're angry about something."

Rikku threw her arms down to her side, hands stretched open. She jerked her head upwards, eyes hard, mouth open in an annoyed motion, "Gippal, I'm not angry about anything. I said I'm not a morning person and I mean that."

"That's strange. I remember when we were younger you used to come to my room around this time and ask to go on a treasure hunt."

"Ok, well I was like seven. I'm a lot older now and a lot of things have changed, so drop it."

He was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat, his eyebrows knitting together, "Where did my shirt go? Don't tell me you lost it."

If he kept at it, she was surely going to lose her cool and push him off the lift and down to the floor, hopefully breaking a couple bones in the process, "I didn't lose it, Gippal."

"Well then where the hell is it? I let you borrow it so that the other workers would stop teasing you. If you weren't such a baby I wouldn't have had to give it to you but you looked like you were on the verge of tears so I intervened."

"It's in my room! I just didn't want to wear it today."

"Why, did you find out that you enjoyed the way they were all looking at you?"

Rikku's eyes rounded, the green irises shaking with rage, "I don't like to be ogled at like I'm some sort of trophy. I don't know why you think that. Like I said, I just didn't want to wear it."

"But it does the job and covers you up. I think you do like being ogled at. Is it because no one at Home ever looked at you that way?" He sneered, glaring down at her devilishly.

She let out a howl of frustration, "How about you just leave me alone, Gippal? You don't know me! I'm just a familiar face, that's it! And I don't care if no one at Home ever looked at me like that because there wasn't anyone at Home worth my time!" She countered, making sure the last sentence stung where it hurt the most. His ego.

Gippal frowned, "You still haven't told me why you're not wearing the shirt I so nicely let you borrow."

The lift reached its destination, dust flying into the air as it locked with the upper floor.

"Because it's _yours_, Sir!" She snapped, stomping off.

Tamai shifted uneasily, scratching at the back of his head, trying his best to think of something to clear the air. He had heard them arguing the entire time they were on their way up here. And now that they were all stuck in the same room, he couldn't help but wish that he had the ability to teleport out of this tense situation.

"How's the machina coming along?" Gippal growled, stepping beside Tamai, taking a clipboard from the half Al Bhed. He flicked through the sheets of paper, his good eye roving over the information at an ungodly speed.

"I see," He muttered, handing the clipboard back to a flustered Tamai. "It seems to be coming along well," Gippal continued, glancing over the machina for a moment, his true focus the blonde woman angrily screwing in a new part. Why was she so angry for? Surely he hadn't been too abrasive. All he had done was ask her to hold the lift. She had been angry from the start.

"Do you need more help? I can send a few extra workers up here."

Tamai shook his head, "Nah. Rikku and I got it. Ever since she came along it's like I have five extra helpers. She's really fast. Thanks anyways, sir."

Gippal nodded, continuing to glare at the back of Rikku's head. "Alright then. Carry on."

Tamai grunted in response, going over and squatting down next to Rikku. Instantly the woman seemed to brighten, nudging the half Al Bhed with her naked shoulders playfully. And then he returned the gesture, causing her to laugh that bubbly, infectious laughter that she always had had ever since she was little.

Gippal studied them for a moment longer before heading back down to the main lobby. It was then that he realized her lie. She wasn't not a morning person. She wasn't a Gippal person.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys. I've been sick and all that loveliness. Don't hate me too much. ;) Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. Next chapter up in a few days.**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	4. Demands

**Author's Note: C'mon Gippal!!!!! =/**

* * *

"_You turn your back on me. You take your steps away with hesitance. You take your steps away from me."- _Jimmy Eat World_, Cautioners_

"_I'm not o-fuckin'-kay. You wear me out." – _My Chemical Romance_, I'm not Okay (I Promise)_

_***********_

The rest of the morning ran smoothly enough for Rikku. Gippal didn't come back to check on the machina or to torture her any further than he already had. Why she had decided to flip out on him on the lift earlier eluded her. It all seemed hazy now that she thought back on it. Why had she been mad?

'_I only want to hear __**you**__ moaning. I don't want to talk about __**her**__ anymore._'

Without him clouding up her atmosphere she had nearly forgotten the reason for her sudden lack of control over what her tongue decided to let pass through her lips. He had completely thrown her under the bus during sex with some bimbo. '_Bimbo? Rikku, you don't even know her! You get mad at the women workers for passing judgment over you but then you do it so readily? She could be totally nice._'

A wave of something crashed over her as she grit her teeth together, shoving a piece of the machina inside its respective spot a little harder than she probably should have. '_No she's a bimbo. A slut. A whore. A night walker. All of the above. She's just using him_.'

Her eyes rounded in confusion at the sudden change in her demeanor. Surely if Tamai had been around he would have been afraid that she would turn around, give him a compliment and then detach his head from his body. Thankfully he had made a run downstairs to grab a couple bottles of water.

'_Who cares if she's using him? He's definitely just using her. They won't last. They can't last_.' She corrected herself calmly, smiling at herself as she finally put her emotions in check.

"Here we go. Ice cold."

Rikku's head jerked upwards at the warm sound of Tamai's bubbly voice. She grinned, dropping her tools in an effort to catch the bottle that he had launched her direction. She was never any good at catching things like this. Sure she could rob someone blind in the middle of the day but as far as any sports like activity, she was horribly lacking.

Yuna had tried to change all of that during their missions to find more spheres of Shuyin. Tidus. Him. Them. Gah, thinking about it still hurt. Her cousin had tried to get them into a competition for blitzball, an effort to feel closer to her missing lover perhaps? Maybe, but it had failed miserably. He was truly the star of the Zanarkand Abes. They, however, were probably best left on the bench.

Long story short: She could fight, but she sucked at sports.

And so it was no surprise to her when the bottle missed her open hands and went crashing onto her bare legs, causing her to shriek at the introduction of freezing temperature to her otherwise warm body.

Her friend's mouth hung open the entire duration of her freak out. He looked almost guilty. "Rikku I'm so-"

She waved him off, giggling at herself once she had recovered and made a couple noises indicating the absolutely bitter cold of the bottle against her skin, "It's alright. It's not your fault that I can't catch. Thanks for the water, Tamai."

He nodded, leaning against the wall.

"So can I ask you why you jammed the claw of the machine into its hood?"

Rikku blinked at him for a moment before turning to the machina they had been tediously working on to find that he was indeed right. The claw the machine was to use for grabbing objects was poking up and out of the hood. She had been right when she had thought that she had applied it a little too roughly…and apparently not in its corresponding position either. She felt her cheeks burn slightly.

"Um," She laughed guiltily, "Can I just pass on this question?"

Tamai rolled his eyes, "Sure. Just take it out of there so I can fix the hood again."

Crappy. She felt completely horrible for making him work more than he had to. Tamai was such a nice guy; he didn't deserve to have to suffer through her mood swings today.

"Are you sure you wanna go to lunch with me?" She whispered, unbolting the claw.

The half Al Bhed raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged, "I just figured you would want a break from my crazy ass."

Tamai laughed, "You keep things interesting. If you don't feel like going to eat today then we don't have to. But if you're just afraid that I'll beat you then that's messed up. You'll beat me but won't even let me have a chance at a rematch? That's cheap."

Rikku giggled, taking a drink of her water, "I never said that. Maybe I'm just kinda moody today. I don't know."

"I don't know how you don't know because I sure as hell do."

She coughed at his sudden tone. It was a little sharper than it usually was…scolding? Maybe. "What do you mean?"

"You're perfectly fine until Gippal comes into the room and then all of sudden all of Spira is your enemy."

Blush. That's all she could possibly do, "You don't understand, he just makes me so mad that I don't know how to react."

"No, I understand perfectly well. What I don't understand is why you let him have this type of hold on you. I mean if you guys were friends when you were little and aren't anymore, and if you don't talk hardly at all like you claim, I really don't understand. If I had someone that I used to be close to treat me like that then I'd just let it go. It's the past; let it stay there, Rikku."

She sighed, "It's not that simple."

"He doesn't even call you Rikku. I haven't heard him call you by your name since you've been here. It's always something like Cid's kid or girl or woman or something. He's not at all respectful, he's rude, and he's cocky. How can you stand it?"

He made a completely valid point. How did she stand it? Gippal didn't treat her right or respect her. He had clearly moved on from his childhood, so why couldn't she? Her lips fell into a pouting expression. Everyone had someone to call their own but yet she kept sealing her off from the rest of the world to wait on something that was never going to happen.

She deserved more than him anyways. He wasn't a friend. He was barely an acquaintance. He was a boss, nothing more. Their childhood friendship was long lost in the sand of Bikanel. At first she had thought becoming a guardian would prove to him that she was mature, that she could handle the world. He was in the Crimson Squad. He was doing something with his life and so was she. But it had failed, miserably. Instead he had seemed a little more than upset that Cid's girl had helped bring the Eternal Calm to Spira.

And when she had successfully destroyed Vegnagun with the help of her friends she had thought possibly that the second time might have been the lucky number. Sadly she was mistaken. He hadn't said hardly two words to her after he, Nooj, and Baralai had joined a universal team for the well being of Spira. All he had said was, "Wow, Cid's kid."

Ok three words. Three lack-lust words. '_Wow_.' Like he was surprised she could even do something so spectacular with the help of her friends. Surprised that she would actually amount to something at all.

Loathing crawled into the back of her mind causing her to growl a little. Now that she thought about it she couldn't stand it. Tamai made a completely valid, and slightly alarming, point. She hated it. She hated him. For far too many reasons and her little eavesdropping session last night had only confirmed what she had kept from herself. That she hated Gippal for all that he was and all that he couldn't be, especially to her. Or her to him.

It made her want to cry and scream and laugh and run away and sleep all at the same time. It was tiring for certain. He had become an addiction for her over her life and now, to finally admit that she was addicted and that she was going to get over this illness, was freeing.

'_Do they make rehab for guy addiction?_' She thought sarcastically to herself.

"Hey, you alright Rikku?"

Her name. He always said her name. He always cared about how she was feeling. He was always taking time to check on her. He was always around and eager to spend time with her. He found her interesting, her, as a person, not just as some sort of sex object as Gippal did with most women, Tamai, liked her.

His hand covered her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, his face worried, bright blue eyes pleading. She lifted her tormented face to look at her friend and immediately, for the first time in the longest time, she flashed him a real smile. A smile that the childhood Rikku had long since forgotten.

************

"Alright can we at least count to three this time? I know the rules don't say anything about being fair but I would like to make things a little more interesting, if you would."

Rikku rolled her eyes, shoving him slightly, "Sure, whatever. Cry baby. I'll play fair, but only for the start. After that it's one."

Tamai snorted, "Cry baby? That's offensive. The only one who'll be crying is you when you lose and have to pay up."

She giggled, ignoring the dark glares from the other workers as they squared up next to one another, both in a lunging position.

"Who's going to count…just to make sure it's fair?"

"Hey you."

Rikku watched as Tamai motioned for one of the male workers to come over and join them. He seemed confused, scratching at his black hair, "Yes?"

"We're having a race, Kinkaid. Do you think you could count backwards for us? We want this as fair as possible."

"Where are you racing to?"

"The Mi'Hen Highroad side café. Loser has to buy the other lunch for a whole week…and anything else the winner deems as acceptable punishment."

Rikku rolled her eyes, "You're just making this worse on yourself. I'll have you buying my lunch and doing my laundry for a whole week if you keep adding stuff on."

Tamai laughed and then turned back to Kinkaid, "Do you think you could do that for us?"

The other Al Bhed shrugged, trying to hide his obvious humor at the scene playing out before him, "Alright when I say 'go' you may commence."

The former guardian snickered at the use of the word commence. Like this was official or something. Instead she grit her teeth together, letting her brow furrow in complete determination as she leaned forward a little further, her calf muscles clenching in preparation.

"3-"

Tamai smirked. It caught her off guard.

"2-"

"What's the matter Rikku? Don't think you can win?"

"1-"

He was smug. He hadn't been smug before. Surely she was misreading his facial expressions. Had he had this planned all along?

"Ready? Set?"

"Better stay focused, you don't wanna lose," Tamai warned her, laughing lightly at her confusion.

"GO!"

She nearly fell forward at the sudden upset of dust and rocks that Tamai left behind as he took off. Rikku let out a cry as she quickly dug her heels into the ground and took of after him, cursing to herself that she, the master of all manipulation, had been undermined by her opponent.

Kinkaid laughed loudly as the figures of the two runners were quickly growing smaller with each second.

"What's so funny?"

The dark haired Al Bhed turned to find Gippal glaring off into the distance at the two friends.

"Tamai and the new girl. They're racing to the Mi'Hen Highroad café. They made a little wager."

"What was the wager?" Gippal asked, curiously.

Kinkaid grinned, turning his attention back to the specks that were Rikku and Tamai, "That the loser would buy the winner lunch for an entire week and then whatever else the winner demands."

"Who was winning?"

"Tamai."

Something flashed through Gippal's' eye that Kinkaid couldn't quite decipher but he was rather sure that Gippal didn't find the race nearly as amusing as he did.

************

It was official. Tamai had won, by a landslide. It wasn't fair really. Rikku had been distracted. But still, no blood, no foul. Even Rikku could concede the point. She panted for air, bending down, her hands clasped around her knees as she gasped for air, "Not fair. Fell. Over. Hole. In. Road. I haven't even had my first check yet!"

Tamai chuckled darkly, plopping down in on of the café chairs. "Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses. You just don't wanna pay up."

Rikku smiled slightly as she fell down into the seat opposite him, wiping sweat from her brow with one of the disposal napkins that adorned the table, "I'm not backing out. I'm just saying, I haven't even got paid yet and I was supposed to go to Luca to buy a new wardrobe. Now it'll haveta wait because I gotta pay for your lunch."

Her friend rolled his eyes playfully, "It's fine, you big baby. I won't make you pay for my lunch."

She stared at him, mouth opening and closing in futile attempts to harvest more air into her strained lungs, "really?"

He shrugged, "Sure, whatever. You have to pay up some other way, though."

Rikku raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Sure, whatever you want as long as you don't expect me to do what the girls on the corners in Luca do."

For a moment he seemed angry. Offended possibly? Probably. "I wouldn't ask you do to something like that, Rikku. Shit."

He was angry. Immediately she regretted clarifying his stipulations. He wasn't Gippal; she shouldn't treat him like he was. And not that Gippal would ever ask such a thing from her, but she had heard him with other women. It was always sex with him and so she had assumed most other men were like that. The only exceptions to that rule were Tidus and Wakka. And Tidus was barely an exception. He was respectful but he made it no secret that sex definitely wasn't something he hated doing. Quite the opposite honestly. And Yuna would only blush and giggle stupidly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. But seriously, you haveta pay up some how."

"How about I keep my mouth shut for a whole week? That would be a good recompense for the race. I'm sure you get tired of hearing me talk."

Tamai had a smug look on his face. Nothing too serious. It suited him. When Gippal wore that look she wanted to knee him right to his groin, Tamai was different. It was more acceptable. Less fake?

"Nah, I don't know if I'd be able to take that chamber if it were too quiet. I think I like your blubbering."

She rolled her eyes, "Please, all men want a remote to shut women up. It's a dream that males have had since the dawn of time."

"Possibly, but not mine. Not in this case. I want something else."

"Well I don't know what else you could possibly want besides that or food."

She watched him cross his arms over his chest, his tanned arms flexing in the process,

"Well what I want is rather simple in concept, difficult in nature. Do you think you can handle it?"

Rikku rubbed her hands together excitedly, "Oooh another challenge? We're just full of surprises today, aren't we, Tamai?"

He leaned forward, his brows jetting upwards, "You haven't the slightest idea. Do you accept?"

The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulders and waited, impatiently, "Well?"

"Alright so as punishment for losing you have to-"

She leaned back into her chair lethargically, grinning in anticipation.

"Forget all about Gippal and move on."

************

Night had fallen and Rikku had already had her shower. The rest of the day had passed by entirely too quickly. Ever since Tamai had made his demands at lunch she had found herself thrown in a mist of haze and confusion.

His demand hadn't been ridiculously outrageous. It was honestly a pretty acceptable request but she just couldn't seem to come to terms with it. What would he benefit from Gippal being out of the picture?

'_It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Rikku_.'

She sighed, curling up into her bed, eyes wide and unblinking as she watched the torrents of lightning fill the outside. It was a normal occurrence that she had yet to adjust to.

Tamai had been right. She needed to forget about everything Gippal and move on. He was nothing more than a memory that refused to fade away anyways. He hardly acknowledged her and if he did it was to insult her in some way or form.

For being someone who had been as close to her as her family when she was younger, he sure knew how to hurt her.

It shouldn't hurt but it did. She hated Gippal. Everything about Gippal. It should be easy to accept Tamai's demand. It should be easy to forget. But it hurt. It hurt more than it should and it tormented her.

************

Lingering here would only cause rumors. That's all he needed was rumors. Besides, he had Koitrah coming over again tonight. If she caught him outside of Rikku's door she would put two and two together and infer something that didn't need to be inferred. Or did it?

'_No…most definitely not_.'

He just wanted to ask her about earlier…why she had been so nasty with him? It wasn't anything more than that. Just a question and an answer and then that would be that. Still…

His heart was pounding, his breathing was accelerated and his mind was a blur. Combat could cause someone's adrenaline to accelerate but it was nothing like this. This was something new entirely and he wasn't sure he hated it altogether.

A partially gloved hand rose to knock, but fell short of actually racking against the wooden plank.

He swallowed, contemplating.

In a huff of uncertainty and irritation, Gippal spun around on the heels of his boots and stalked off back towards his own room. It was stupid to even think about starting such a conversation with Cid's kid so close to when Koitrah was coming to visit him. '_Fuck him._' He mentally corrected himself, letting out a long sigh of fatigue. All this thinking had to be bad for someone. And unfortunately he had been doing way too much ever since this morning.

Ever since she had yelled at him. Ever since the reason she had refused to wear his shirt was because it was in fact his. Ever since he had seen her laughing with Tamai shortly after their verbal exchange. Ever since he had seen her running off on a light-hearted race with the half Al Bhed. Ever since.

His work had suffered drastically, causing several machina malfunctions due to his 'added insight.' This couldn't keep happening.

He had just been about to blow off a mind blowing night of fucking to simply talk to Cid's girl.

Gippal's eye widened at the mere thought and he laughed at himself. Something needed to change and it needed to change quickly. He couldn't take many more days like this one.

He was rather sure that Cid's kid didn't have the slightest of clues. She never did.

* * *

**Alright so how was that one for my Rippal fans? =) I heart them too. I'll have the next chapter up in a day or so. I'm gonna update my other fic and then this one will follow shortly after so keep your eyes open. Hope you all liked it. **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	5. Awkwardness

"_I can breathe again, dream again, I'll be on the road again. Now I feel free again, so innocent_." – Cascada, _Another You_

_***********_

A never ending sleep. That's all she was asking for. Was that too much to dream of? She just didn't want to get up and face the world. That's it. Surely there were worse things to dream for.

But yet the dawn still came and she was still breathing and fully capable of functioning. '_Dammit._'

She didn't know why she was so hesitant to start the day today. Most women would be bragging if they were in her position, she, however, found the whole ordeal uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

Still she showered and dressed. She had to continue this little charade for the sake of her father and her own sanity. She couldn't just give in. Too much was at stake. But one thing was for certain: Tamai had been the victor and had made his demands all too clear. And being the honest person that she was...most days, she had to oblige. And who knew, maybe this would all work out the way it was supposed to. Maybe she would get her happy ending after all.

That's what kept her going. The idea that she could be happy once this was all over, regardless of the sinking feeling in her chest.

Why she even had a sinking feeling was beyond her. Gippal definitely didn't deserve such a notion and yet, here she was, lamenting over the idea of not having anything to do with him. Even when they hadn't seen each other in years, there were always rumors of his day-to-day life, chance encounters with the successful Al Bhed, and even long-spent hours of nostalgic memories of the one-eyed wonder.

But now she was being asked to give all of that up. Gippal obviously didn't have a problem acting like she didn't exist. He did it on most days. So then why the hell was she having such a problem with it?

"I shouldn't be," She growled aloud to herself, slipping over her arms her cream colored ribbons.

Daring a glance in the mirror, Rikku couldn't help but notice the dark circles under her reddened green eyes. If she was being honest with herself she would admit that she had cried over the idea little last night. But since she wasn't being honest with herself at all, she simply passed it off as missing her friends and family. That was all. Nothing more. Nope, no way.

Today she wore a purple cami and a pair of white shorts with her favorite boots. She didn't match but Rikku wasn't one to care. It was what she liked and the fact that she ended up looking like the rainbow whenever she was finished dressing didn't ever occur to her. Nor did she mind. Rainbows she found to be beautiful, after all. Maybe their beauty could rub off on her. There had to be something about her that just didn't sit right in the stomach of males.

Whatever it was she didn't have the time or the energy to contemplate it right now. Now, she had a machine to build.

************

'_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Steady breaths. Just like that. Nothing to be nervous about. It's just Tamai. He's the same as he was yesterday. Breathe. BREATHE DAMMIT! …That's better. See is it that hard? That's a no. He's just a normal guy. He just wants you to get a move on with your life. ..Rikku_!'

The feisty blonde's eyebrows bunched together as she approached Tamai's back. He hadn't heard her come up apparently. He was busy adjusting one of the machina's wheels when she walked over to him.

"Hiya…T-Tamai."

His back immediately straightened and he dropped his wrench, cursing a little under his breath, "Rikku-chan. Hey. Sorry, you startled me. I didn't even hear you come up."

She wrinkled her nose with humor, "Really? Well I figured if you didn't hear me come up that you'd at least choke on the dust that the lift kicks up when it docks."

He laughed slightly, "Nah, not today. Guess I was too busy thinking. Good morning, by the way."

Rikku nodded, "Good morning to you as well. You're up here early. Couldn't sleep?"

Tamai smirked, "You're a good judge of character, braids. Yeah, I wasn't able to sleep at all last night. So I figured I'd try to give my mind a rest and come in to work a little early."

"Did it help ease your mind any?"

He sighed, "You know, I think it might have made it worse."

She let her head tilt to the side, the braids he had teased her about only a moment earlier fell in front of her face, "Does it have anything to do with what you said yesterday at lunch?"

Tamai let out a grunting noise as he pushed himself up to his feet, brushing off his knees, "Ah…I'd be lying if I said no."

Rikku couldn't help but let a smile pass over her mouth, "I appreciate the honesty. Can I ask what you're thinkin' bout? You regret it?"

The blue eyed man shook his head quickly, laughing, "Not at all. The only thing I regret is the look I got from you after I made my demand."

Her face fell, "The look?"

Tamai shrugged, "Sure, you looked like I had punched you right in the jugular."

Rikku stared at the ground, shifting uneasily, "I just was-"

"Surprised?"

"That's it!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers together as if a great discovery had been made.

Her friend rolled his eyes playfully, "Well I could decipher that much. What I've been having trouble understanding is whether or not it was a good surprised or a bad one. I still haven't come up with an answer yet."

"That's what you've been thinking about huh?"

He nodded, wiping his oiled hands with a dirty rag and then tossed it into a corner when he was finished, "Why do you look so tired? Could you not sleep either?"

"I would be lying if I said I did," She mocked, winking at him.

"Funny," He grumbled, sauntering over to the corner to grab his water, gulping at the opening for a moment before gasping for air, "So…do you mind if I ask what the look meant? Maybe if I get the answer straight from your mouth it'll be less time wasted pounding the whole scene over and over through my head."

Her heart began to pound again. She wanted to be honest with him. Tamai had basically just proven to her that he had been nothing but honest with her since the get go…but the problem was she didn't know which answer was the honest answer. How did she feel? What did the look mean? Where did she stand? Would things change? Could she let go? Did she want to let go? Could they have another race to decide the answer? '_That would be a hell of a lot easier,_' She thought sourly to herself, clearing her throat.

"Tamai…I really don't know what to say."

"Ooooh that's a bad sign," He muttered, leaning against the wall. He looked like she had literally slapped him across the face with her statement. She watched as he slowly let his eyes sink closed, breathing deeply.

"I wasn't finished."

"My apologies, please continue," He whispered, leaning his head against the wall in complete defeat.

"I just um," She hesitated, licking at her lips, glancing about the room for anything to help her keep going. Nothing was helping. Nothing at all. And then she caught sight of the oiled rag and immediately her thoughts drifted to Gippal's grease stained purple shirt and her heart fluttered. 'What the hell? Cut it out!'

"I'm going to be honest and say that I don't know what the look meant. Can I have a little more time to figure it out?"

He didn't respond, he simply gave her a curt nod. Apparently her answer hadn't helped at all. In fact it appeared to have made things worse.

She gulped before approaching him quietly, nearly making him jump out of his skin when she touched his exposed forearm, "T-Tamai, don't be upset. Please? Just a little time to figure out what I feel and then as soon as I know I'll let you know, alright?"

Tamai stood there, blue eyes wide, mouth parted, gasping for air, but he nodded, slowly smiling, "Alright. I'm sorry if I was being selfish. I can't take not knowing something."

Rikku couldn't help but beam at him, "That makes two of us."

************

Gippal held his head, rubbing at his eye. Surely this day couldn't drag any more than it already was, could it?

There was a loud explosion and immediately his teeth grit together, his green eye flashing a dangerous look. Apparently it could go a tad slower, "What happened?"

The woman in front of the machina recoiled under his glower, nearly falling backwards when he stalked towards her.

"S-sir…it was an accident. The lightning wasn't triggering the motor like it should be. We tried to adjust it and instead the motor blew. We can have it fixed before the end of the day."

"That'll put you behind a whole day, Leighla."

She winced, "I understand that sir but it was an accident. It won't happen again-"

"No it won't happen again or else I'm shipping your worthless ass back to the sands of Bikanel to dig for the rest of your existence, understood?"

Leighla's eyes rounded in pure fright as she gave him a vigorous nod, "Y-yes sir. Understood Gippal."

Immediately he regretted ever being so harsh with her. Just because he was frustrated he shouldn't take his anger out of his workers. That's what Cid's girl was for. But right now she was the last person he wished to see. She had his mind too clouded and his mind suffering such a state wasn't something Gippal took lightly.

"Listen Leighla…it's alright just try not to let it happen again, alright?"

She stared at him uncertainly but nodded all the same.

Gippal gave her a curt nod in return before turning back towards the temple, grumbling to himself as he headed inside, grabbing the clipboard that was sitting on an old temple statue.

"I bet you didn't haveta deal with this shit," He grumbled aloud to one of the past summoners made of stone.

The papers rustled together as he thumbed through them absentmindedly. He was unimpressed with the information laid out before him. They would simply have to do better. He was running a business here and businesses had schedules they had to adhere to.

His eye flicked over towards the lift and he felt his breathing hitch ever so slightly. He should, being a decent boss, go up and check on his ultimate machina but for whatever reason, he found that he didn't have the desire or the will power to approach the Chamber of the Fayth at the present time. Instead he went to the sphere center and plopped down, checking any incoming messages for his business.

There were the normal messages from Bikanel and Rin. But along with a few other private business transmissions, he found one that didn't seem to belong. And thus piqued his interest even further.

It was marked as important but it wasn't intended for him. The subject and read as follows: '_To: Rikku of Bikanel, former guardian of Lady Yuna. From: Besaid Island. Subject: It's marked urgent, does the subject really matter, Rikku?!'_

His eyebrow rose slightly at the subject. It sounded like something her cousin Yuna would say, from what he gathered of her personality in the brief encounters he had experienced with her.

Gippal let out a long hiss. Surely this meant he would have to go upstairs, pull Cid's girl away from her job, and let her enjoy her sphere.

He leaned forward, squeezing the area of his brow where the bridge of his nose met his forehead. He closed his good eye and sat there. Utterly silent. Utterly unsure. Since when would such a task cause him to think about what he should do so thoroughly. '_Since it started interfering with my sex life._'

It was settled, he would just send someone else to tell her. Gippal turned off the sphere screen and stared at his appearance on the black screen. He couldn't do that. It would cause people to start whispering amongst themselves and rumors were not something that Gippal took lightly.

His good eye rounded with frustration as he kicked away from the sphere theater and got to his feet. Surely he would regret such actions but he would have to tell Cid's kid himself.

"Sir we wanted to run some figures-"

Gippal held his hand up in a gesture for the Al Bhed to stop. He stalked towards the lift and went to stand in the middle, crossing his arms almost defiantly, "It'll have to wait."

His worker watched his boss ascend on the platform and couldn't help but think that ever since Gippal had hired Rikku, things had been different with Gippal. Whether they were good or bad he was uncertain. But change usually never resulted in a good way.

******** ****

The buzzer on Rikku's watch sent waves of unpleasant buzzing throughout the entire chamber, informing them that it was lunch time.

"Wow, the morning went pretty face," Tamai groaned, crawling out from under the machina. There had been an oil leak, and Rikku, being the one with more to lose from oil being stuck in her hair, let Tamai handle it. He hadn't minded. He was wiping his forehead on a rag when he heard Rikku begin to cackle. He jerked his eyes upwards to look at her.

She was huddled over, holding onto her sides, eyes clenched closed, mouth parted with her unending laughter. He raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Rikku lifted a finger, shaking from her giggles, to point at his face, "You're completely covered in oil! How could you not know that? Did you fall asleep under there or something?!"

Tamai was rather thankful that the black liquid was covering his face, that way she couldn't see the redness that had filled his cheeks, "I didn't fall asleep."

'_I was thinking…about you_.' That was something he knew he couldn't say. Absolutely not, not after the conversation they had shared this morning. It would be a death wish. One that he was not about to walk into willingly.

"Would ya just help me wipe it off? Sheesh."

She snorkeled a little further but nodded, grabbing a clean cloth from next to her and approaching him.

His back straightened of its own accord the moment she invaded his personal space. His blue eyes followed her hand as it left her side and rose to meet his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, his nose, his mouth.

Rikku's green eyes seemed to be swirling at an alarming rate, humor clearly filling the light colored orbs. He watched her further as she swallowed, throwing him a sweet smile that was all Rikku. Her head fell to the side as she threw him a wink, "Just one more spot and you'll be good as new-"

"What's going on here?"

The two friends gasped simultaneously, Rikku spinning around to find Gippal standing in the doorway, lips in a straight, unforgiving line, an incredulous look plastered onto his tanned face.

Rikku fell into place beside Tamai, holding onto one of her arms with the opposite hand. She let her eyes find an interesting pattern on the floor and kept her focus there, "Well we were just about to go to lunch when I noticed that Tamai's face was completely covered in oil. I was just getting it off for him."

Tamai gave the lump in his throat as harsh swallow as he forced himself to look up at Gippal. Even though the man was only working with one eye, he could throw looks that could give a twelve-eyed monster the chills. This time was no different.

The dark green was smoldering with an emotion that Tamai had never seen the man display before in his three years of working for the man. He, however, was no fool when it came to recognizing that particular emotion. And he couldn't help but let a smug expression pass over his face for the briefest of moments.

"It's true. She was only trying to help."

Gippal raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, "Of course, Cid's kid is always helpful, aren't ya?"

Rikku cleared her throat, still not chancing a look at him, "That's right."

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt the…cleansing session but Cid's girl…you have a sphere message from Besaid Island."

She raised her eyes finally, staring at Gippal in disbelief, "From Yunie?"

Gippal shrugged lethargically, "I guess so. How the hell should I know?"

"It's from Yunie, I just know it!" She exclaimed, dropping the oiled cloth to the floor, running for the lift. Tamai made to follow her but instead Gippal turned around on his heels and took the spot in front of him.

Rikku was jumping up and down on the lift waiting for it to activate when Gippal joined her. The lift let out a hiss as it freed itself from the floor and began to descend to the lower level, "Sorry, you'll have to wait for the next lift," Gippal sneered at Tamai as the half Al Bhed glared after him.

Rikku paid no mind to the silent exchanges between the two men. She was too focused on what the sphere could contain.

"I wonder what's happened. Maybe we need to save the world again. Ooooh maybe she bought a new outfit. Ooooh or maybe Tidus hurt himself somehow. It could be sooooo many things!" She blubbered, smiling widely at Gippal out of sheer excitement. She was too utterly anxious to see what the sphere contained to remember that Gippal was the last person she wanted to be around.

He snorted, leaning most of his weight on his left leg as the lift came to a stop. Rikku had jumped off the lift just short of it touching down, "You're going to break your legs if you keep that shit up," He grumbled.

She shrugged, tearing towards the sphere theater. Gippal followed her, regardless of the mental demons he was battling, he was too enticed to see what the sphere contained to care.

Rikku spun around in the chair before pressing play. She glanced over her shoulders and raised an eyebrow, "You know, curiosity killed the cat, Gippal."

He chuckled darkly, his eye glinting with her statement, "Thankfully I'm not a cat, hmmmm Cid's kid?" He purred, leaning down so that he could get a better view of the message.

He was vaguely aware that Cid's girl shifted uneasily in the chair, but seeing as how it was making the now present Tamai more than unhappy to see, he didn't mind invading her personal space. '_You gotta be quick kid_,' Gippal thought arrogantly, smirking at the sight of the former guardian turning several shades of red under his presence.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, especially since it was Cid's offspring, but he kind of liked the fact that he was the one making her blush.


	6. Anger

"_Speak when you are angry - and you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret_." –Dr. Laurence J. Peter

"_I can't take anymore of this. I wanna come apart. And dig a little hole inside your precious heart. 'Cause it's always raining in my head. Forget all the things I should have said_."- Staind, _Epiphany_

_***********_

It was a little fuzzy at first, like she couldn't get the screen to focus in on her the right way. But then, clear as day, Lady Yuna stood in her normal gunner attire, smiling at the sphere screen with one of her world changing smiles.

The village seemed just as busy as it always was, the villagers bustling about, haggling about with one another like normal. She could even hear Wakka's booming voice in the distance.

A few gusts of wind rattled the sphere camera a couple of times but other than that it was perfect. Too perfect. It was almost sickening. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her cousin, if anyone deserved a happy ending it was Yuna, but she couldn't say she wasn't jealous.

Yuna cleared her throat for a minute before bending down, throwing the camera another shy smile, "Rikku, hey. I tried to contact you earlier but you weren't in Bikanel. Cid told me that you were in Djose working for Gippal."

She threw the camera a look that only Rikku could decipher. It was simple: '_Gippal? Really? What are you doing there with __**him**__?! And why didn't you tell me? You have a lot of explaining to do!'_

Thankfully she only flashed that look for a moment before recovering, "Well listen, I wanted to send you a message because it's crucial that you come to Besaid as soon as possible."

Rikku's bright green eyes widened as anxiety captured her heart. What was wrong? Why did Yuna need her there so quickly? Did something happen?

Yuna held up her hands and shook her head curtly, laughing while in the process, "Stop freaking out, Rikku. It's nothing too serious. There's just something I need to tell you and I need you to be here in person for it."

Her cousin glanced about and then leaned in closer to the camera as if she were personally whispering to Rikku, "It's about Tidus."

The former guardian raised an eyebrow. That in itself was an enigma. The man was so all over the place that it was hard to really narrow down anything with Yuna's little hint.

Lady Yuna straightened her back and then winked, "So when you get a chance get a hold of me with the sphere network. I want to know when you'll be here. Please come soon. I miss you."

She waved at the camera before reaching forward and shutting it off.

Rikku stared at the black screen for a moment longer, her chest rising and falling with labored breaths of excitement and apprehension.

Something behind her shifted and she caught a musky scent that she knew all too well. Something she was both fond of and hated. It was a strange emotion but all the same she was lost in the smell. It was a fool-proof way to know whether or not Gippal was close by or not. He had always smelled the same.

"You didn't tell her you were coming down here?"

His voice broke her misty focus, snapping her back to reality in one skip of her heartbeat.

She spun around in the chair, nearly knocking him backwards onto the floor. Rikku's eyebrows furrowed together as she stared at him, "I don't see how that's any of your business. You completely just invaded my privacy just now. I should report you to the human resources department."

Gippal rolled his eye lazily, stepping away from her and towards one of the statues of the summoners inside the room, "I _am_ the human resources department. Claim overruled."

It was so annoying. He could make her blood boil or turn ice cold in one small movement of his eye. If he had both of them at his disposal he probably would have her busting out windows or shoving chocolates into her mouth at an unforgiving rate. And feeling helpless was not something that suited Rikku. It never had. It never would.

"Whatever. I'm going to go see her this weekend so don't expect me to do you any favors."

Gippal snorted, "You're doing me a favor by leaving."

Tamai let out a long sigh of agitation, "Can we please just go to lunch? I'm starving."

The former Crimson Squad member smirked a little at his comment, "That's strange, Tamai. You look a little green. You sure you're hungry? Maybe you better lie down."

Rikku quickly snapped her attention to Tamai and noticed that the half Al Bhed was indeed a strange green color. She rushed to his side and touched his upper arm, "Tamai…are you alright?"

He nodded, his concentration centered on the blond man slouching against one of the statues, a hair-raising sneer plastered onto his young face. "I just need some air."

Rikku pat his shoulder in agreement, taking his hand and leading him towards the door, "Next time I have a message I would like it if you didn't hover over my shoulder like an annoying hornet."

Gippal chuckled darkly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess you're just not used to attention, are ya, Cid's girl?"

Tamai flinched as Rikku's nails dug into his exposed arm.

"R-Rikku…stop…you're…hurting-"

She bared her teeth as she shoved her friend through the door, following closely after him. Again she heard Gippal laughing to himself at her disposal. That was going to change. She wasn't going to be some sort of constant joke for his mere amusement.

************

Tamai shoved a piece of pasta into his mouth, his eyes falling shut at the flavor. He looked like a kid eating his favorite meal. Rikku couldn't help but smile at the color it brought to his face. '_Handsome face. He's a good-looking guy, Rikku._'

"Feelin' better?"

"Mmmmhmmmm," He moaned, chewing his food with absolute delight. It was a strange thing. She had heard the stories from many of her friends but never actually been in the situation as old as time.

She had a perfectly good, gorgeous man pining after her and then a handsome man with as much interest in her as he would a piece of sand. And the one who wanted her was the one she neglected and the one that treated her like she was worthless was the one she couldn't remove from her thoughts. It was strange. One of her friends from Home had always said, 'Girls just like it rough, apparently.'

Was it any different for her? Surely she didn't like being treated like a piece of trash by someone who had vowed to always value her friendship.

Her eyes grew hazy as memories of the event filled her mind.

"_Vydran is going to kill you!"_

"_No he won't because he won't find out, right?"_

_The seven year old girl stared at him incredulously, "Vydran __**always**__ finds out. You can't hide this, Gippal."_

"_Fine. Well then I'll just tell him that I broke his favorite blaster because you thought you could fight a fiend all by yourself."_

_Her eyes welled with fear, "You wouldn't tell him, Gip. You're lying!"_

_His green eyes, yes he still was sporting both of his orbs back then, bore a hole straight through her, "Am I? You know better than to sneak out and fight alone. Cid would have a frickin' seizure if he knew what you were doing. So if you turn me in, I'm turning you in."_

_Rikku shook her head fervently, "No, no, no. I won't tell. I promise. Please don't tell Vydran."_

_Gippal ran a hand over his short spikes. They hadn't even started to grow in yet. Cid had shaved the young boy's hair a few nights after he had moved in with them. Gippal had a tendency to fall asleep with gum in his mouth and on one fateful night it had glued itself into his golden locks with an unforgiving grip. The only solution had been to shave him of his thick blond hair. Gippal's most prized feature aside from his smile. He didn't cry but he did whimper the entire time. _

"_Alright, well then I promise too."_

_He slid down the wall to sit beside her, rubbing at his bloodied leg. It wasn't anything too serious. Just a scratch, really. But still, it pained Rikku to see her friend hurt because of her lack of better judgment. _

"_I'm sorry you got hurt, Gip."_

_He closed his eyes, yawning, "No biggie, kid. I guess it was worth it," Gippal murmured, nudging her playfully with his shoulder. _

_Thankfully he had his eyes closed because she was absolutely beaming, "Hey Gippal?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you think we'll always be…ya know…close?"_

_At first he remained silent. It could have been for a few seconds, maybe minutes, maybe even hours but eventually he spoke again. _

"_I don't know but I do know one thing-"_

_Rikku lifted her swirling eyes to meet with his. She hadn't realized that he had been looking at her this whole time, "What's that?"_

"_I'll always value our friendship. Even if we can't always be close, remember that, alright?"_

_She giggled and nodded with acceptance, "'Kay."_

It was as clear as a photograph. She could still smell the musty smell of the supply closet they had hid themselves inside of.

"So I guess we have to cancel those plans to go to the moonflow, huh?"

She blinked at Tamai uncertainly. '_Moonflow_?'

For a brief instant, Tamai looked angry. Disappointed? Or maybe she had hurt his feelings with her lack of memory.

"You asked me to go with you to the moonflow so we could go swimming this weekend? Remember?"

Rikku's mouth fell into an O-shape as she made the noise to match her expression, "Ooooooooooh. I'm so sorry, I forgot."

Tamai shrugged nonchalantly but she could tell he was upset. "It's fine, I know you probably haven't seen your family and friends in a long time. I'm sure you could use a little family comfort."

She felt terrible. It had been such a long time since she had felt this bad. Rikku wasn't one to disappoint her friends. That was someone else who shouldn't be named. '_Or thought of._'

"Hey-"

Cold blue eyes wandered up to look at her, studying her with increased interest. "What?"

"Why don't you-"

************

The rest of the day Tamai was nothing but one big smile. He was laughing and joking like tomorrow would never come. And Rikku couldn't get enough. With his personality and good looks it was a wonder the man was still single.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow? I still can't believe that you want me to come along with you to Besaid. Oh, by the way, did we give up on running to Luca to buy Gippal a new shirt?"

Rikku shrugged, "He'll understand. He gave it to me to work in, after all. He knows how bad things happen to me. He must have at least considered that the shirt might get ruined."

Tamai shrugged, "Well maybe he won't even care. It's down at the bottom. He usually tucks his shirts in anyways. It doesn't even really matter."

Rikku shot him a sarcastic look, "You don't know Gippal. If one stray hair is out of place, it matters. He's kind of obsessive compulsive."

Her co-worker nodded in agreement, "He's that way when it comes to his business too. If it's not done perfect then you're gone."

The former guardian sighed, "He's always been that way. I guess you better tell him that you'll be away this weekend too. I'll meet you tomorrow morning on the bridge leading to the Mi'Hen Highroad, 'kay?"

The young man nodded, waving goodbye to her for the night.

Rikku swallowed as she gathered her things and followed minutes after Tamai had left. The day had passed by easily enough and they had even made more progress than expected. They were ahead of schedule as of today. Surely Gippal would like to hear such news.

An involuntary yawn surfaced from Rikku's lungs as she descended on the lift and trudged into her bedroom. The evening was still rather young but she didn't have the energy to go out and attempt to mingle with the other works. It had been nearly a week and they were still avoiding her as if she carried some sort of plague. It was annoying to say the least, but Rikku remained optimistic.

If she didn't she would surely slip into insanity. If she weren't already there.

************

When had she fallen asleep? The saucy blonde groaned as she rolled out of her bed and pulled her alarm clock towards her. It was nearly midnight. She must have fallen asleep as soon as she entered her room. Apparently she had been more exhausted than she had originally thought.

Rikku stretched and ruffled her hair a little as she set the clock back on the nightstand and let her bare feet hit the cold concrete floor of the temple. A chill shot up her spin, making her arm hair stand up in reaction.

She held onto her upper arms and rubbed the profusely, wishing for warmth to flood her body again. It probably didn't help that she was still in her cami and shorts.

The skilled thief glanced about her room to single out her headband. Without it she was utterly helpless. Her hair was entirely too thick and unruly not to come standard with the blue piece of fabric. It was no where to be found.

She stuck out her lower lip as she thought hard on where she could have left it, "I know it didn't just sprout wings and fly off," She mumbled. She raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Well hopefully not."

One thing she knew was that nothing in Spira was for certain, including a flying headband.

Why she was so attached to that particular headband was beyond her. Probably because it had been a gift from Yuna. A piece of her memories. It was what kept her physically connected with those that she loved the most. It was her shield from the outside world and its cruelty. She couldn't function properly without it.

"Yuna," She whispered. Then it hit her, "The Sphere Center!"

She had placed it beside her when she had been watching the sphere message from Yuna earlier. It had to still be there unless Gippal had found it and torched it purely out of spite. She frowned. It wouldn't surprise her if he had. He was incredibly ill humored.

Rikku slipped on a pair of flip flops and poked her head outside of her bedroom door. It was pitch black save for a few light candles here and there. Not a soul in sight. '_Thankfully_.' She probably looked like some poor Ronso cub that had gone without a haircut for nearly three years.

With as much grace and silence as Rikku could muster up, she headed towards the Sphere Center. Her hands clasped around the desk ledge as she blindly felt around for her favorite accessory.

After silently fumbling around for a few seconds her fingers came across a cotton-like fabric. "Aha! There you are!" She quietly exclaimed.

Her fingers curled around the headband and slid it up and over her head, freeing her captive eyes from their prison of blonde waves.

Quickly she turned around and began to tip toe back to her room, thankful that she had actually been able to find the article without breaking something in the process.

CRASH!

Her eyes widened as she glanced about her person, frantically trying to pin point what exactly she had struck. '_Just my damn luck! Hurry up, gotta find it before Gippal comes out here making a scene._'

It was weird; she didn't even recollect hitting anything. She had been rather sure that she was out in the center of the floor, not close to anything breakable.

"Oh my gosh, did it hit you?"

"No just ignore it."

"But I broke one of the temple's vases. Shouldn't we at least clean it up?"

"No. Leave it."

She was relieved that for once she wasn't the one breaking something. But she was also curious. What were Gippal and Koitrah doing in the middle of the temple this late at night?

If she had been thinking clearly she would have simply ignored the commotion and headed straight for her room. But, of course, as always when it came to Gippal, common sense eluded her.

So she followed the rustling noises. She lingered in the darkness upon discovering Gippal and Koitrah, only a mere few feet from his bedroom door, pressed against the wall. At their feet was a blue, pearl, and black vase. Luckily she had been able to view it before its demise. It had truly been a rare piece of art.

It was sickening the way the light danced on Koitrah's skin. The blonde was absolutely stunning in every aspect. Even when her make up was smeared and her hair sprouting in an array of different directions, she was still perfection at its finest.

And the way the light caught the pure gold of Gippal's spikes as he spread kisses about his lover's skin was just too much. Something inside of Rikku growled. If she had fangs she would have bared them by now.

But she couldn't just clear her throat and announce her presence in that way. She would appear a pervert and machina knows Gippal just needed something else to throw in her face.

She was backing towards the Sphere Center again, grabbing a pen.

Koitrah's head fell backwards, her back arching into Gippal's obviously skilled touch. Rikku watched in horror as his hand slid underneath her blouse, sliding the clothing upwards.

"Shit girl," He hissed, pressing his knee up further, allowing her to rub her eager sex over top of his leg.

His lover braced herself against the wall further, biting on her lower lip to keep from crying out with anticipation.

Rikku's eyes narrowed in on the passion being exchanged between the two. It was now or never. She dropped the pen as well as a book she had found to be lying on the desk top.

Koitrah screeched with surprise as she roughly shoved Gippal away from her and clutched at her chest, tugging her blouse down with a violent jerk of her arms.

"What was that?!"

Gippal was wiping the sides of his mouth, blinking blindly in an attempt to see through the darkness.

"Oopsie."

His eye narrowed with raw anger upon recognizing the voice of Cid's girl. He let out a growl and stormed the direction of her exclamation.

He was fast. Much faster than she would have guessed. Rikku let out a whelp of pain as his hand tightened around her wrist, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You know for only having one eye you sure do have a pretty good sense of seeing in the dark."

"Be quiet. What are you doing, are you spying on me?"

If he could foam at the mouth he would certainly be doing so right now. Rikku would have gladly faced Sin and Vegnagun again rather than deal with him. Hell, she would have rather faced them both at the same time than be within Gippal's irate grasp.

"Who is it, Gippal?" Koitrah called out, fixing her appearance as best as she could.

"It's fuckin' Cid's girl!" He yelled, squeezing her arm tighter, pulling her along with him towards the dim light of the candles that the lovers had been about to fornicate beneath.

Koitrah's dark brown eyes hardened upon seeing Rikku being dragged towards her against her will, "HER?! The new worker? See I told you Gippal, I knew she was going to be trouble. She was obviously spying on us."

Rikku couldn't help but glare at the busty blonde. Who had died and made her the book of knowledge? "I was not. I was getting my headband."

The taller blonde woman snorted in clear lack of belief in Rikku's defense, "Sure, a very likely story."

The younger of the two women pointed angrily at her head, indicating the blue headband adorning her wild golden locks, "I left it by the Sphere Center. I need it or else I won't be able to see without my hair falling in my face. I just woke up and I needed to start getting my clothes together for my trip this weekend. Please don't think I woke up just to spy on you and Gippal because trust me, I could find hotter action on the t.v."

Koitrah glared from Rikku to Gippal and then back again, "This is absurd. I can't even have a nice night with you without the whore of the Machine Faction ruining it!"

Rikku gasped in shock and insult, "EXCUSE ME?! The whore of the Machine Faction? Takes one to know one!"

Gippal's fingers began to dig into her skin, causing her free hand to try and release his grip, "Let go, Gippal!"

"I can't deal with this. Once you get rid of this little bitch you can call me. Until then, goodbye Gippal!" Koitrah announced to the abandoned main room, her long skirt billowing behind her as she stormed from the temple.

"Koitrah, no. KOITRAH WAIT!"

The door slammed, causing dust to fly into the air.

Gippal watched her leave in a fit of heated fury. His head snapped back to glare at Rikku, grabbing the other wrist into his iron grasp. She fidgeted against his hold but made no progress in releasing herself from his angry hands.

"Now how about you tell me why you were spying on me, you little sneak?"

Rikku glared back at him, still attempting to break free of his hold, "I wasn't spying. It was like I said: I couldn't find my headband and I remembered leaving it by the Sphere Center so I came to get it. The fact that you two happened to be breeding in the main lobby wasn't my doing or my intention of disrupting."

Gippal was livid. Simply livid. He was panting as if he had just run for a day straight without a break. His good eye was shaking in its socket, flicking from each one of her eyes. His fingers kept releasing and then tightening around her wrists. Rikku couldn't remember ever seeing him like this. It frightened her.

"Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what you were really doing."

Alright now it was her turn to get frustrated. Was it so strange that she was trying to retrieve her headband? Surely it was something that she had done a million times back at Home. Was there a certain 'Do-not-retrieve-one's-forgotten-headband-after-midnight' law here that she wasn't aware of?

"I already told you! I was getting my headband."

"And you just so happened to need it in the middle of the night?"

Rikku shrugged, "I just woke up. I fell asleep as soon as I got back to my room after work. I wanted to pack up a few things but I couldn't see and that's when I realized that I didn't have my headband."

"Likely story. You must have heard us out here. How can you seriously be so jealous, kid?"

She let out a cry of rage as she pushed at him. His grasp remained solid. So she jumped and tried to kick out his legs. Of course, being Rikku, she missed and instead fell flat onto her rear.

Gippal let out a groan as he struggled to pull her back to her feet, all the while Rikku was howling in pain, "My butt!"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! You've been nothing but a pain since you got here!" He snapped, shoving her so hard away from him that she nearly fell onto her backside again. With the help of a nearby statue, Rikku steadied herself.

In an instant she was back in his face, shoving as hard as she could against his chest. He wouldn't budge. He never did. No matter how much she tried or how hard she pushed he would never budge. He never had.

"You're not exactly a frickin' walk in the park either, Gippal. You're insufferable!"

He gave her a sardonic chuckle, "I should have known you would still be the same childish little girl I left back at Home. I had figured that after saving Spira twice that maybe you would have matured at least a little but I was obviously sadly mistaken. You're worse than when you were a kid. At least back then you had a fuckin' excuse!"

She shook her head rapidly, her messy braids smacking the sides of her face like whips, "No, I was the one who was sadly mistaken. You haven't changed a bit either. You're still the pompous asshole you were when you left Home."

He chuckled again. It was more of a mocking laugh, one he knew would drive her nuts, "But yet you still can't get over it, can you? You're still pining after me like a lovesick pup. You're still that little girl on Bikanel chasing after her stupid fantasies of riches and adventures. No wonder you're still single. You have the depth of a bomb fiend. At the slightest indication of opposition you blow up instead of investigating further into it. GROW THE FUCK UP, LITTLE GIRL!"

The animal in her tummy howled. She blacked out. The next thing she remembered was staring at Gippal, her chest rising and falling with labored breaths, her hand held across her body in mid air. Gippal was clutching at his face, staring at her with surprise. Her eyes fell to the spot where his hand was laid and realized that it was turning a shade of pink. She had slapped him?!

Her eyebrows knit together in a glower to go along with the sting, "First of all, I'm not pining over you like a lovesick puppy. Trust me; just the mere thought of you makes me want to toss my lunch. You're just as greasy as your hair gel. You think you're so cool that every girl would be out of her mind not to want a piece of you. Well then call me crazy because I would rather rot my entire life away in the Farplane than touch you in any way other than a slap. I don't need you, Gippal. I never did. I never will. The boy from Home is dead to me. He morphed into this monster that just uses his body. The Gippal I knew wasn't this beast. He was my friend. Someone who said that they'd always value my friendship."

"That Gippal was a fool for making such stupid promises."

"That's alright, I know someone know who will make me all the promises in the world and keep them."

He paused, sucking in a breath.

Rikku nodded, raising an eyebrow arrogantly, "That's right. Run your mouth all you want, Gip, but the truth of the matter is that Tamai is more of a man than you'll ever be. At least he knows how to treat a woman as more than just a mere sex object."

"You're just mad you aren't the one I'm fucking."

She whipped around on her heels and stormed towards her room, Gippal hot on her trail, "Don't walk away from me, Cid's kid."

"No Gippal, leave me alone. I don't want you to ever talk to me again. I'm just an employee of yours. Unless it's business related don't bother wasting your breath. Tamai and I are going to Besaid this weekend so don't bother sending us a message about what you need done. We won't be back until Monday."

"I hope you're going to buy new clothes that way you don't have to look like a complete whore while you're working."

It stung. She would be a liar if she said it didn't. But she would never let Gippal know it.

Rikku reached inside her room and shoved a crumpled up violet shirt into his palms, "There's your damn shirt, Gippal. Oh, and as far as me looking like a whore, at least I only look like one. Too bad you can't say the same thing."

She went to slam the door behind her when his hand stopped the heavy wood from connecting with the frame, "We aren't finished, _Cid's girl_."

There it was. That damn name again. It was the final straw.

"No, we are finished, Gippal. AND MY FUCKING NAME IS RIKKU, YOU IDIOT!"

He faltered long enough for her to slam the door shut and lock it in his face. The two glared at the door, Gippal on one side, Rikku on the other. There was her proof. She didn't need to wonder about him anymore. It was clear to her that Gippal was never and would never be the man she dreamed about.

It was a sad turn of events but the chapter needed to end and a new one needed to begin, one with Tamai as the leading man.

* * *

**Wow, watch you're mouth Miss Rikku. Lol. I really wanted them to just go at it this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =) I love all the reviews so far, as well. Keep 'em coming! **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	7. Return to Besaid

"_Give me back my point of view 'cause I just can't think for you. I can hardly hear you say ' what should I do?' Well you choose. Oh look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone. Oh well it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won_." – Jet, _Look What You've Done_

"_If you only knew how many times I counted all the words that went wrong. If you only knew how I refuse to let you go even when you're gone."- _Shinedown_, If You Only Knew_

_***********_

"You seriously are gonna bet THAT?"

"What, you think longer?"

"Hell nah, I say this weekend."

"Oh c'mon now, I doubt that. He doesn't seem to have it in him."

"Oh please, looking like that? He definitely has the odds favoring him."

"He doesn't want to overstep any boundaries though."

"He doesn't, but who says she won't? You've seen how she dresses. She's just asking for it."

The other men chuckled, "Just one false move and you'll get an eye full."

One man actually seemed to drool at that point, "I try not to stare but it's so damn hard."

"Yeah and I'm sure your wife appreciates your efforts to not be a total perv."

The balding Al Bhed glared at him, "Sarah doesn't even notice. She hates her."

The other middle-aged Al Bhed smirked, "So that gives you a right to lust after her when she's not looking?"

"Like you don't."

"I'm not married."

"It doesn't make you any less of a pervert, Roji."

Roji rolled his olive green eyes, stroking his goatee, "I'm just…admiring a beautiful piece of art."

The bald Al Bhed snorted, "What do you think Gauz, appreciator of art or dirty perv?"

Gauz, the youngest out of the group, nearly Gippal's age, probably a year or two older, laughed, "I think you're all dirty pervs. But I s'pose that makes me one too. So when we gonna get this bet finished? What do you say, Irkah?"

Irkah, the balding Al Bhed, sighed and thought about his decision thoroughly, "Well…I say by the end of next week."

Roji dropped in a piece of money, "I saw by the end of the month."

Gauz thought for a moment before raising an eyebrow and his index finger, "I say that if he hasn't banged her by the time they get back, that I'll have her fucked by the end of the week."

"You haven't even talked to her," Irkah breathed, trying to suppress his need to laugh hysterically at the youngest man's declaration.

"That doesn't mean that I won't when she gets back. I've just been buying my time. Studying her."

"Stalking," Roji offered.

"_STUDYING_. NOW, can we get this bet going?"

"Alright so the pot is up to 300 gil and a bottle of sake," Roji hummed happily, scrapping up the donations and putting them into a box, snapping a lock over it to keep the contents secure until the winner had been crowned.

"Well then, it's settled. I'm so gonna win. If not the bet, at least the girl," Gauz said happily, taking a long drink of his tea.

Roji and Irkah glanced at one another and then shrugged, "We'll see."

Gauz's metallic green eyes glinted with excitement, "I can hardly wait."

************

Where she got the gumption, he would never fully know, or understand, for that matter. She always worked in a way that seemed foreign to him. It was why he had distanced himself from her initially.

Things had suddenly changed once Takeira had started taking an interest to him. Cid's girl had seemed to change over night. It was odd. It still confused him. She and Takeira had always been friends but almost as if overnight their friendship had ended and a new rivalry had been forged.

At one point Gippal had actually witnessed the two attempt a battle royal against each other, Cid's kid brandishing some sort of knifed-glove type deal, and Takeira flailing around a spear. It had been frightening to say the least. The person he had been afraid for the most had been Takeira. Cid's girl seemed like she knew how to handle her mighty mitt. And, which was more likely to occur, Cid's kid was extremely clumsy and likely to kill a friend before she would a foe, simply by pure lack of coordination.

If he hadn't been insanely pissed at her, he would have found this particular memory to be humorous. However the only expression that made its way onto Gippal's young face was that of a scowl. And a particularly nasty one. Thankfully it was the weekend and he didn't have to put up with his workers until Monday. Two days to get over his anger. Easily done. It would be easy to forget all about Cid's girl and her vehement tongue. Gippal had been feeling a little homesick and a visit from an old friend might do him some good. So with a slightly happier outlook, Gippal flopped down in front of the Sphere Center and connected to Bikanel's sphere screen.

"Hello?"

Gippal nodded at Cid, "Ahhh Cid, it's been too long since we've last spoken."

Cid's face seemed to fall upon recognizing Gippal as the sender of the transmission. What had Rikku done now?! "Um…is this a hospitable call or should I start clenching my teeth now?"

The young Al Bhed shook his head, trying to hide his disdain for Cid's girl at the present time, "No, no. It's purely hospitable."

The life seemed to be breathed into Cid once again as he relaxed and even threw Gippal a sloppy smile, "Excellent. What can I do fer ya, Gip?"

Gippal leaned back in the office chair, lacing his fingers together methodically, "I was wondering if you could tell me the whereabouts of an old friend."

Cid raised an eyebrow with the request but nodded his consent to help him in any way.

************

Upon her return to Besaid there were no crowds littering the beach. No reunion of lovers that had been long separated. No smiles. No cries of excitement. Nothing. And it was nice. She felt like she could just be herself here. Rikku had always felt that way with Yuna and Tidus. And Wakka and Lulu eventually. It had taken some time but during Yuna's patronage she had managed to befriend the black mage and stalky blitzer, much to his original disdain.

"Oh I get to see the baby!"

Tamai raised an eyebrow, helping her down from the ship, "Baby?"

"Wakka and Lulu's son! I bet he's so big now!"

"Wakka and Lulu?"

Rikku smiled at Tamai as he caught her, letting out a little 'meep' as the air dissipated from her lungs for a moment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock the air outta ya," Tamai breathed, setting her down on the ground gently.

For some reason, Rikku felt herself becoming increasingly self-conscious around him. It had all started that morning, after her blow up with Gippal. It was then that she really began to notice just how blue his eyes were. It was then that she began to notice the nice shade of brown that his hair was. It was then that she began to notice just how built the man was. It was then that she began to notice everything. Almost like he had suddenly been put in high definition for her viewing pleasure. And what got her going about Tamai was his personality. She had yet to see any character flaw. He was doting and respectful, and he was fun to be around. He was the complete package deal. Something she should have been looking for since the very beginning.

She thought she had found it once, but it had quickly vanished, being replaced instead with a brotherly bond with Tidus. Sure, she had harbored intimate feelings towards the bubbly blond blitzer, but upon seeing his love for Yuna, and her feelings returned, Rikku quickly backed off, wishing nothing but the best of wishes for the two lovers. And after their journey together, and their journey to return him back to Spira, was when she had realized that Tidus wasn't the one she was supposed to be with. He was like her in a guy's body. It would never work. And she was happy for that. It had worked out for her cousin and close friend. There was no better result she could have wished for. It was perfect.

"This is nice; I've never been to Besaid before."

"Really? Well I guess it is kinda outta the way," Rikku commented, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulders, falling into step alongside the tall Tamai.

"I haven't been many places, really. Just Luca, Mi'Hen, and Djose. Oh and to the Moonflow once."

Rikku stared at him with utter disbelief. Perhaps she had taken her ability to travel all over Spira on separate occasions for granted, "Really? You've never been anywhere else?"

Tamai laughed a bit uncomfortably, "Sheesh make me feel like I've lived a sheltered life or something. I just have always been working."

"Since you were born?!"

The half Al Bhed laughed at her lack of foresight, "No Rikku, since I was a pre-teen."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Luca."

She smiled at the thought of possibly running into him at some point during her journeys, "What did you do?"

"Well I mostly just helped work on machina. But in my spare time I was blitzing."

Rikku cocked an eyebrow in response, "You play blitzball?"

Immediately Tamai's eyes began to sparkle at the mere thought of playing the sport, "Oh yeah. I wanted to be a part of the Al Bhed team but when Sin came I was forced to join a machina assembly squad."

She frowned, "In Luca?"

The older of the two nodded, "Not everything in Luca is all glitz and glamour. Behind the reporters, blitzers, and singers there's a lot going on. It usually all takes place at night, though."

Something about the sour look on his face made her skin turn cold. What was there in Luca that made him so bitter? This was the first time she had ever seen the man in such a disposition. And it didn't suit him. It was a look that Gippal had mastered but Tamai shouldn't ever have such a demeanor. He had experienced something that had left him mentally scarred.

'_I'll remember that_.'

"Well the important thing is that you get to see some of Spira now. If we ever break away from the hell hole known as the Machine Faction we can try and go sight seeing, would you like that?"

Tamai's face instantly sobered and the smile fell back into its normal spot on his face, "I would love it."

Rikku winked at him as they approached the village, "Doesn't take long to get here does it?"

Her friend shook his head, "Not at all. It's rather peaceful."

"Tell that to Tidus. He falls down this hill most of the time."

Tamai chuckled, "Clumsy is he?"

"Definitely. Which I find to be surprising because he was the star player for the Zanarkand Abes."

She watched as Tamai came to a stop, staring at her incredulously, "The Abes? There isn't a team for Zanarkand."

"I know that. Pre-war Zanarkand."

Tamai smacked his forehead, letting out a muffled groan of confusion, "Pardon?"

Rikku tapped the side of her temple as she tried to think of a way to explain it, "Well um…just know that he was the star player for his old blitzball team and that you should probably be ready to brush up on your ball skills because Wakka, Tidus, and the Aurochs are going to bombard you."

That made him nervous. This brought a mischievous grin to her face. It was strange but his look of helplessness she found to be attractive. Maybe this was all she had needed after all. Since her arrival to Djose she had been completely wrapped up in all things Gippal, regardless of how much it had sickened her. But now that she had a break from Djose and the prick she could completely focus on her friends and relaxing. Who knew after one week of work that she would need a vacation as much as she did right now?

"Wow, welcome back stranger."

The Al Bhed's froze, unaware that they were being watched, "Um…"

From behind one of the old Yevon statues appeared Wakka, jogging up with a huge smile.

Rikku couldn't help but smile, "Wakka! Hiya!"

The blitzer made a fist and pounded it against his chest softly, "Well if it isn't my favorite Al Bhed. What brings you to Besaid?"

"Do I need a reason to come and visit?" Rikku asked, quickly remembering that Yuna had been a little more than secretive about her reason for summoning Rikku back to the island. Perhaps she was the only one who knew about the transmission. Until it was clear that the others were in on it as well, she was going to keep her mouth shut.

Wakka shrugged, glancing over at Tamai. Suddenly his face fell and his fingers twitched at his sides, "Holy shit you got married, ya?"

Rikku's eyes rounded before she quickly shook her head and arms simultaneously, "No, no, noooooononoonoonooo. This is Tamai. He's a friend from Djose. He works for Gippal too. He's never been able to see Besaid so I thought it would be nice of me to bring him for a visit."

The red-headed blitzer flipped his long piece of hair back, smirking at Tamai. It was then that Rikku realized that the two were the same height, which was rare. Wakka typically towered over most men. Poor Tidus was a good head or two shorter than the former guardian and proud father.

"Hmmm, well good. Who knows if he's good for ya. He looks kinda thin to be suitable for you."

"Tidus is thin."

"Tidus is also thin because of his blitzing forte and his fighting style."

"I play blitzball as well."

Wakka was stopped short of his destruction of Tamai's appearance when the quiet Al Bhed finally opened his mouth, "And I work on machina all day. I don't really have time to pig out."

The islander raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, "A blitzer, ya? Well I sure hope you don't mind but you're going to play a game with us later, got it?"

Tamai blinked stupidly, "But I-"

"Just do it!" Rikku whispered hurriedly, smiling guiltily at Wakka.

"I can take anything you have to throw at me."

Wakka gave a curt nod before turning on his heels, motioning for them to follow them, "Yuna was helping Lulu watch the baby. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Rikku was practically dancing in step next to Tamai as they headed for the village.

"You handled that pretty well. Wakka can be pretty intimidating."

Tamai warmly smiled down at her, "It's nothing. I'm used to people trying to intimidate me. Besides, I have to impress your friends, right?"

The pesky thief could only smirk.

************

She was even prettier than he remembered.

"I didn't think you would come. It was such a sudden request. You came quickly. Did you have a safe journey?"

Flipping her reddish-blonde hair over her shoulders, she simply gave him a dark smirk, "I don't look like I'm hurt, do I?"

His mouth automatically parted into an interested smile, "I suppose not. So how has life been?"

"Boring. Nothing at all to do," She whined, fluttering her long lashes at him.

He knew what she was doing. She knew what he was doing. And neither seemed to mind. It was what they had needed. A change in pace. What a better way than this?

"So are you going to take me to dinner to catch up or what?"

Gippal mockingly gave her a bow, "I do apologize my dear lady. Where are my manners? You must be famished. Come, let us go to Luca and dine. We'll take my hover."

Delighted dark green eyes swirled at him, the lightning from the temple catching them just right, "I take that you have a business proposition for me?"

'_A lot more than that_.' Gippal thought hungrily, taking a good look at her slender body, "In good time. Dinner first. Then we'll talk business."

She pulled her long hair from her face, flipping it behind her shoulders, "Yes. Let's go then. We have a lot of catching up to do. You sure have changed since the last time I have looked upon your face."

"A lot of things have changed since the last time you saw me, Takeira."

Takeira smiled at him mysteriously, "I would definitely like to know."

Gippal held out his arm for her to take, "All in good time. Tell me; are you any good at filing?"

************

Rikku didn't want to let her cousin go. She was even more stunning now that she was in person. Time had made Yuna's memory a little hazy and distorted. But upon seeing her again she realized why Gippal always made comments about her cousin's figure.

"You sure have gotten thinner, Rikku."

"Yeah, thanks Ti. Like I haven't noticed."

The blond blitzer gave her his goofy grin, laughing slightly, "Just saying."

Yuna shook her head, "No, she's perfect. Was it easy enough to get here? I didn't think you would be here so soon!"

Rikku shrugged, "Don't you know that I can't stay away whenever you call for me?"

The former summoner smiled softly, "Of course. I assume you are tired. Would you like to rest?"

"No, we're fine, aren't we Tamai?"

The half Al Bhed nodded eagerly, staying close to Rikku.

Yuna raised an eyebrow at Rikku, and then turned to Tamai, holding out her hand, "Tamai was it? Nice to meet you, I'm Yuna, Rikku's cousin."

"The summoner who defeated Sin and saved Spira a second time from Vegnagun. It is truly an honor to meet you," Tamai whispered, kissing Yuna's hand.

The blonde Al Bhed woman beside him simply beamed at Yuna as her cousin turned a shade of red. She was never any good with compliments.

"So how do you know Rikku?"

"Um I'm her partner at work. Gippal paired us up together to assemble his 'Monster Machina', or whatever the hell he calls it."

Yuna giggled, "He's a bit eccentric."

"Let's not talk about Gippal anymore. I left to get away from him, not to talk about him. Now Yuna…" Rikku began, throwing her cousin a curious look, "Can we talk?"

Yuna let out a quick 'oh' as Rikku dragged her cousin away from the group, leaving an animatedly talking Tidus and Tamai to better acquaint themselves with each other.

Once they were safely away from the others, Rikku held onto Yuna's shoulders for dear life, eagerness seeping from her pores, "Well, what's happened? You two seem to be better than ever. What's the deal?"

The brunette couldn't help as a sloppy, yet completely beautiful smile filled her face, "Well I wanted to tell everyone at once but I think you should know ahead of time. You're my cousin, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point, I'm about to pass out with excitement here, Yunie!"

This caused the former summoner to giggle for a moment before nodding, "Of course. Well it happened the night before I sent you the sphere transmission-"

Rikku waited, growling with frustration, "Um hello? Info please!"

"He did something."

"Well what the hell did the idiot do?!" Rikku exclaimed, shaking her cousin slightly.

Yuna threw up her left hand and fiddled her ring finger in front of Rikku's eyes, the blue diamond ring sparkling with a vengeance.

"Rikku, I'm engaged!"

* * *

**Alright so probably not that big of a surprise but I wanted it to be different. Most fanfics already have them married and all that jazz. I wanted it to be more of a edging into that field for Tuna. Lol. Hope you liked it. Nothing too exciting. Next chapter will have more and will be posted within the next couple of days. =)**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	8. Drunken Men and Unwelcomed Dreams

"_I'm better as a memory than as your man._" –Kenny Chesney, _Better as Memory_

"_Dear Agony, please let go of me. Suffer slowly. Is this the way it has to be? Dear Agony."- _Breaking Benjamin,_ Dear Agony_

_*********_

Alright, _this _was funny. She even laughed.

Yuna raised an eyebrow of suspicion, uncertainty taking her features hostage, "R-Rikku…are you…alright?"

Rikku waved Yuna's concern off lightly, bracing her hands against her knees as she continued to laugh hysterically at a rather serious comment, at least from Yuna's perspective.

"Why are you laughing?" Yuna demanded, stomping a booted foot with irritation.

"B-b-because…heheh, I thought you said you were…that Ti had…the ring…ahahah I thought you said you were engaged."

Her cousin threw her arms across her chest and glared at Rikku with a disgusted expression, "I did say I was engaged, Rikku. I'm glad to see that you think it's funny."

Immediately Rikku sobered and her laughter was cut oddly short. Instead a gasp fell from her mouth as she took a lunge towards Yuna, grabbing her roughly around the shoulders again, "YUNIE YOU'RE ENGAGED?!"

Yuna's eyes widened as she held up a finger to her lips, "Shhhhh! I brought you here to tell you before everyone else. You, Tidus and I are the only ones who know. You have to be quiet!"

"BUT YUNIE-"

"RIKKU!" The former summoner exclaimed, shrugging off her erratic cousin and clamping her hands over her mouth.

"PPPPUUUT MMMYUNAH!"

"Shush! Right now!" Yuna demanded, her face solemn.

Rikku stared at her awkwardly for a few moments more before she closed her eyes, "Ahhhhlrightahhhh."

With a deep breath, Yuna finally let go of Rikku's gap on the lower half of her face and backed away, "Now then, will you please keep your voice down? You're starting to make me think that you don't support my engagement."

It was Rikku's turn to stare at Yuna incredulously, "Yunie…no I just…didn't expect this. I thought the idiot had cheated on you or something!"

"Wha-ahahahaha!" Yuna laughed, holding onto her stomach as she returned Rikku's gesture of a round of laughter, "Cheated? Oh please, with who?"

"Well I don't know, him and Wakka are always alone. Maybe the hours got kinda long."

"Are you implying that my fiancé is gay?!"

The blonde Al Bhed shrugged, "Well I mean not that he acts like it or anything but he is kinda pretty. And Wakka is a lot bigger than he is. All he would haveta do is surprise Tidus and then-"

"Too much, too much! Stop!"

A blush painted Rikku's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her chest, "Well…you asked if I was implying-"

"I know what I asked! Just stop it, Rikku!" Yuna interrupted, shaking her head rapidly, trying to shake the images of Wakka attempting to rape her fiancé from her head, "And besides, Wakka has a kid and is with Lulu. And Tidus loves me. OFTEN!"

"What do you mean…often?"

The color faded from Yuna's face, her eyes shimmering with the fear that she had been caught, "I meant that Tidus always tells me how much he-"

"You mean he always shows you-"

Yuna pointed a finger in Rikku's face, "He tells me too. Don't you say a thing, that's supposed to be private."

"When?"

The white mage froze, "When?"

"When did he first-" Rikku shook her head and swallowed.

"When did we first…it takes two. I don't know Rikku like…three months or so after he came back."

"Oh god so this whole time you've been shagging?"

"Did you just say shagging?"

"Answer my question!"

Yuna looked away and towards the blue sky, "Yes, Rikku. I didn't know it was such a big deal to you. Last time I checked you were always the one telling me to live my life, and to stop playing it safe all the time. The time we spent on the airship hunting for spheres really opened up my eyes. And once Tidus came back…it just all fell into place."

"I know I just-"

"Tidus is a great guy. You know that I love Ti to death I just never expected…any of this."

Her cousin sighed, "Rikku, please tell me that you're happy for me. Tell me you're happy for Tidus and me. We're so happy and we love each other so much…please just be happy for us."

Rikku watched as the half Al Bhed woman bowed her head, waiting quietly for Rikku's reaction. Instantly she softened and pulled Yuna in for a tight embrace, "Of course, Yunie. You know I'm happy for you…I was just…surprised. Ti will make a great husband and father someday. And you…well you know I think you're extraordinary."

She listened to Yuna choke out a half sob and half laugh, "You give me too much credit."

"No Yunie, I don't give you enough."

************

By the time the two had rejoined the others, nightfall was beginning to surround them, and Tamai and Tidus were half drunk.

"Oh god, who gave them alcohol?" Rikku groaned, glaring at Wakka.

The blitzball captain grinned wickedly at her, "What makesh you fffink I gave it toosh them?"

Lulu looked at the two cousins with a pitiful expression, "I didn't know. I was inside with the baby most of the afternoon. And then when the baby finally goes to sleep I come out to find this: the three of them completely incapacitated."

"Hey, I am sooooooo not trashed. I could drink anyone under the table in Zanarkand-"

Yuna's eyes narrowed in on Tidus as he fought to keep his balance. His already alcohol-based reddened cheeks burned further under her scrutiny, "Not that I'm proud of it, or anything."

"Sure," Tamai hiccupped, tilting his cup back, emptying the contents into his mouth, "I need a refill, bartender."

Rikku put her hands onto her hips, "Um no, you're gettin' cut off. The first time you meet my friends and this is what you do?"

Tidus shook his head, his brows furrowing together angrily, "Hey, hey, hey. Stop breakin' his balls, R-R-Ricky-"

"It's Rikku, Tidus!" She hissed.

"Rikku…s-s-s-sorry. That's what I meantahhh. He's totally awesssssssome. He knows so musch stuff about blitzbahhhhl. He's fun to talk to."

"Totally the guy for yous, kid," Wakka coughed, his head lulling backwards.

For some strange reason Tamai began to laugh hysterically. Rikku had just been getting used to their compliments when he had interrupted her train of thought, "What's so funny?"

Tamai struggled to his feet, holding onto his cup as he teetered for a moment or two, "That they fffffinks we are good togethersh."

Her mouth didn't fall open because she was surprised. No, of course not. She was just trying to breathe in a little deeper. His comment didn't bother her one bit. Nope, not at all.

"What do you mean?"

The half Al Bhed man stumbled over to her, dropping his cup in the process, and draped his arm over her shoulders, leaning his cheek on top of her head, "Because you lovesssssss someone _elsh_."

Yuna blinked, "Pardon?"

Even when he was drunk Tamai was a gentleman. It was strange. Most men became dogs and tried to molest anything they came into contact with. But this man…he was still courteous.

"I'm so sawry, missesh summoner. I didn't 'splain. Beautiful Rikku here loves Gippahhhhl."

Rikku's swirled eyes met with her cousin's briefly before she shook her head quickly, "He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Then why are you so red?"

"I'm not! It's just the glow from the fire."

"Rikku, I-"

"Hey uh…sweetheart?" Tidus grumbled, leaning forward quickly.

Yuna quickly ripped her attention away from Rikku and to her fiancé, "What is it, Tidus?"

"Does vomit come out of sandddddd?"

Rikku and Yuna's mouths both fell open as Tidus lurched forward and emptied his stomach of the poisonous liquid that had caused his intoxication.

Tamai and Wakka simply let out cries of astonishment and then laughed, "Whoa, dude! That shit ish everywheres!"

************

Gippal couldn't have been more pleased with himself if he tried. This was the best idea he had concocted in the longest of times. And he was always spurting off great ideas, so this was definitely one that he was rather proud of. And not only was he proud of his decision but he could also _enjoy_ this idea of his.

"Takeira, it has been quite the pleasure."

Her long lashes batted seductively at him, "The pleasure was all mine, my friend. It has been far too long. So have we come to an agreement, then?"

The blond Machine Faction leader leaned forward, smiling when she didn't flinch away, "I think we have an accord, madam."

Takeira gave him a haughty expression, her hand coming to rest against his tanned cheek, "Now then, I've come to stay with an old friend and I have absolutely nothing to do tonight. Do you know of anything I could do for entertainment?"

Gippal's light green eye shimmered with her allusion, "Why, I do believe I have something that might be quite entertaining for the both of us."

She giggled, "I don't think you're talking about a board game, are you?"

He shook his head slightly, taking her hand into his, "I have never been one to rely on the dry entertainment of childish board games."

The busty strawberry blonde raised a defined eyebrow, "I vaguely remember such qualities in you when you were just a child. You were always off on some sort of adventure."

Gippal nodded eagerly, "I still like adventures, I just play a little differently now."

Takeira gave him a wry grin, "Well then, I would definitely like to see how."

************

Rikku and Tamai had been able to board at the village inn, taking beds alongside one another.

As soon as Tamai's head had hit the pillow, she had heard the distinct sounds of uneven breathing and snores. She watched him for a while longer, all the while trying to come to terms with the news that Yuna had disclosed to her earlier that day.

She felt guilty. She really did. She hadn't reacted the way Yuna had expected her to. Hell, she had reacted in a way that she hadn't expected either. For how long now had she wished that Tidus and Yuna would just get married already? The two were perfect for each other. They had always been meant to be together. So why had the announcement of her engagement caught her so off guard? And why had the idea of Yuna and Tidus being intimate with one another been yet another shocker to the young Al Bhed? Surely she had expected as much. It wasn't really that shocking, now that she had time to reflect on it.

Then why had she become a statue upon hearing the wonderful news?

Rikku let out a long exhale as she turned on her side, her back to the slumbering Tamai. Maybe it was just because it was unfamiliar territory. She had always been the one helping Yuna out, telling her what to expect in certain situations but now…now she was completely helpless. Helplessness didn't suite her at all.

There was no advice she could offer. No dirty little secrets she could divulge in a night of playful banter between her, Yuna, and Lulu. And Paine if the anti-social little bitch ever came around to say hi to some people once in a while. '_She's shoved so far up Baralai's ass…can't say that I blame her_.' Rikku thought to herself, covering up to her nose with the blankets, sighing in the sweet smell of tropical flowers and ocean air. It was peaceful here but such a peaceful surrounding left her to think in the quiet of the night. And thinking was never good when it came to Rikku.

The moon danced in her vision as her mind clouded with memories of her childhood and the main person that filled her memories. As much as she didn't want to fall back into her routine of dreaming of Gippal, she couldn't help it. It was what she did when she couldn't talk to him, or see him. And after their argument, there was no reconciling. The things he had said had been despicable. She would be a fool to ever forgive a man such as him. What she couldn't fathom was his innate need to hurt her. What had she ever done to him?

It hurt to think that she was never going to talk to Gippal again on a personal basis. There had been a time when talking with Gippal had been the main reason for her to live. Now it was her downfall.

She shifted in the rough cot, causing it to squeak under her weight. Rikku's eyes widened at the loudness of the bed in the otherwise silent room. She quickly inhaled a breath and listened.

Tamai choked for a moment before yawning and falling back into an alcohol induced sleep.

The air hissed from her lungs as the tension passed and the world returned to the way it had been. Lonely and depressing. Dull and gray.

These feelings were simply annoying. There was no other way to describe it. Every time she thought she had finally caught up to her emotional roller coaster, it would climb up another set of tracks and follow the upside down loop, tossing her confused body from the cart. It was frustrating.

Before she had thought that it was a hopeless idea to try and save the summoners from their deaths in order to defeat Sin. Now that it was all said and done, this was much more hopeless. As much as she tried she just couldn't seem to shake it off. She was doomed and the only one who knew it was her.

And even if she didn't want to accept it, it wouldn't matter. If she were to ever finally settle down with someone they would always be second place, as much as she wished for them to kick the current asshole in first place clear out of her memory banks.

Her long legs stretched as she buried her face further into the pillow, her eyelids sliding shut after much hesitation. This trip was supposed to clear her mind, and instead she was becoming more and more confused.

With the realization that Yuna was engaged to be married, and Wakka and Lulu were happy with one another and raising a child, and somewhere, Paine and Baralai were probably all over each other, just was too much. She hadn't found anyone to love on her first journey, and her second journey had led to an emotional ruin as well. When was it going to be her chance to win? When was she going to get those knots in her stomach whenever someone looked her way? When was she going to have the fairy tale first kiss that made the whole world stop? When was she going to have someone to love, and someone to love her in return?

WHEN?

************

"_Hey, why don't you stop staring at me, Gippal?"_

_He was laughing. He was always laughing in her dreams. Much like her real life, always laughing, and always laughing at her expense. _

"_How can I not stare? You look ridiculous!"_

_She crossed her arms, "I don't look ridiculous. Vydran said I look pretty."_

_He snorted, "If that's what you want to call it. Then fine, you look pretty…pretty scary."_

_Rikku glared at him, her hands settling onto her hips, "How about you stop makin' fun of me, Patchy the Pirate?"_

_At that comment he fell deathly silent, "Shut the fuck up."_

_A smirk curled onto her mouth. Success. Finally she had unnerved him enough that he would leave her alone._

"_I don't understand what's so bad about this outfit. I mean…yeah it's a little revealing but Vydran said that it's perfect for the dinner tonight."_

_Gippal rolled his eye, touching his eye patch absentmindedly, "He's just trying to show you off like some sort of new airship. He wants all eyes to be on you that way it'll be easier to marry you off later."_

_Rikku rolled her eyes, flipping her blonde pony tail slightly as she did so. Gippal caught sight of the familiar movement and knew all too well what her eyes happened to be doing at that exact moment, "Roll your eyes all you want, but I know what he's doing. Why else would he have you dressed in a dress that slits clear up to the top of your thigh, make it strapless, and your cleavage pushed up?"_

_She sighed, "He just wants me to feel pretty-"_

"_Yeah well he's just meatin' up the hook for all the hungry fishies to take a nibble."_

_He rose to his feet, his back muscles contracting as he did so. Why he was without a shirt she couldn't remember. He had come in that way. All she could remember is that she had seen him with Takeira earlier that day. Perhaps she was the reason for his lack of a shirt. _

"_Well whatever, don't say I didn't warn ya, kid."_

_Rikku gave him a push, causing his body to tense, "Like you care. You don't hardly ever talk to me but then as soon as you hear about this you come prancing in here like you own the place. Where do you get off, Gippal?"_

_His hands were fisting now. Why was he so angry? "Fine, then. I was just trying to look out for you like a brother should. Your piece of shit brother doesn't give a shit enough about you to tell you what's going on here. If you were my little sister I would let you out the damn door lookin' like that."_

"_Well thank Yevon you aren't my brother then, eh?" She hissed back, her eyes locking with his one good eye. It was unreadable. Much of the time that's how it was. As much as she tried, she just couldn't seem to decipher what his green orb held within its depths._

_He raised an eyebrow, a sardonic smile creeping onto his face, "Yeah, thank Yevon for that."_

_That was it. She couldn't take his scrutiny anymore, "Just go," She hissed, storming to her door and throwing it open._

"_Gladly!" He mumbled, stomping past her, "Oh and by the way, if you see Takeira, tell her I need my shirt."_

_Rikku stared at him in awe, "W-what? Takeira? Why would she have your shirt?"_

_He leaned in, his face smug. Her cheeks instantly reddened as she recoiled from his invasive gesture, "Just ask her, would ya? Good luck tonight, Cid's girl. You're gonna need it. Don't come cryin' to me if one of those men try and cop a feel. I tried to tell ya."_

_She slammed the door then. And of course, much to her father's chagrin and Gippal's absolute humor, she had changed and dressed in a more modest evening gown. It had been purple and criss-crossed down her back. There was no slit. There was no cleavage to gawk at. She was simply elegant in a dress that her mother had worn when she had been younger. _

_No men bothered her. And her father didn't even hardly speak to her for the next few weeks to come. Neither did Gippal. But from what she could remember, every time her eyes happened to meet his, he automatically smiled._

_************_

She stared sleepily at the window, the sunlight dancing across the surface of the sea, casting bright reflections directly into her light green eyes. It had been a dream. No…a memory. One that she had forgotten on purpose. These little visits to her past were beginning to effect her. All these suppressed memories were suddenly resurfacing and causing her heart to crumble with each smile or word spoken within their confines. It was all still too fresh within her heart. That little episode had happened a few weeks before her fifteenth birthday.

And it had also been one of the last times Gippal had actually come to visit her. It was then that he had been preparing to leave for the Crimson Squad. It was then that she was about to embark on a journey that would forever change her life and the world of Spira. It was then that she realized that she had lost everything with the slam of her door.

The blood curdling sound of the wood slamming against the frame still ran through her ears, reminding her that she had been the one to shut the door. Both physically and figuratively. That night she had shut Gippal out, as well as the rest of the male population.

Rikku sat up and glanced over to Tamai's cot. He was gone. Apparently she had slept longer than expected. She tilted her head, closing her eyes and listening. Off in the distance she could hear Tidus' infectious laughter, joined by Yuna's, Wakka's, and Tamai's. And there was even a slight giggle of amusement that obviously belonged to the stoic Lulu. They were all out and enjoying the day already. Yet again she had been left behind.

Yet again.

* * *

**So there was chapter 8. I wanted to put in another memory with this one. I know, not a whole lot of Gippal in this chapter but I thought it was important to focus more on Rikku with this update. I hope you all liked it all the same. :) Oh and I hope you all like the idea of Tidus being drunk as much as I do. He's so goofy.**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	9. Even in My Memories

"_I think I'll get out of here. Where I can run just as fast as I can, to the middle of nowhere, to the middle of my frustrated fears. And I swear, you're just like a pill. Instead of making me better, you keep making me ill_." –P!nk, _Just Like a Pill_

"_How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does waltz away from all the memories. How do I not miss you when you are gone?_" –Joy Enriquez, _How Can I not Love You?_

_********_

Tidus was clutching at his head by the time she had joined the others out in the sunshine, "I feel like Auron is crackin' me over my head with that big ass sword he used to carry."

"Well it would serve you right, you all were drunken idiots last night, "Lulu grumbled, rocking the baby gently in her arms.

Wakka sighed, "Don't you think we've paid for it enough? We've got hangovers to last us a while, ya?"

Yuna couldn't help but giggle as Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap, "Sucking up isn't going to let you off the hook."

Tidus tried his best to look pitiful, gazing up at her through his thick lashes, "We never get company. Surely you can let it pass this one time?"

Tamai was reclining against a tree when Rikku finally appeared, "Yrr, kuut sunhehk, cmaabo rayt. Tet oui cmaab famm?" (Ahh, good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?)

Rikku stared at him sheepishly for a moment, more than aware that he was speaking to her in her own language that only she knew. Of course Tidus had attempted such a challenge while he had journeyed with them on their mission to defeat Sin, but the spunky blitzer had long since forgotten such dialect.

"Hud cu silr. Oui?" She asked, coming to stand beside where he sat. (Not so much. You?)

His eyes closed as he shrugged, "oui ymfyoc cmaab paddan frah oui'na tnihg." (You always sleep better when you're drunk.)

The former guardian gave him a slight laugh as she let out a groan, falling down into a sitting position next to him. He nudged her with his elbow, his blue eyes meeting with her green ones, "Wanna take a walk?"

************

It would have been rude to reject his invitation, and let's face it, with the way she was feeling right now, some company would be greatly appreciated.

For a while they walked in silence, simply listening to the sounds of the sea faring birds and the rush of the wind as it whipped past them. But then it wasn't enough. The anger brewing inside of her quickly worked its way to her solemn surface, nearly passing from her mouth in a shrill shriek, "What is it with everyone not even bothering to wake me up this morning?"

Tamai's lazily held eyes instantly widened as if he had just been woken from quite the daydream, "P-pardon?"

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" She growled again, throwing him quite the distasteful look. It wasn't that she was displeased with him in particular but he definitely hadn't helped the situation. Her only friend in Djose had left her behind, whether or not he knew it yet.

"Rikku, you were sleeping so well, I just thought that you could use a little more rest-"

"Well you thought wrong, didn't you? Hmmm?" She asked, her voice quickly taking on a shaking quality as she stormed ahead of him, her long scarf licking at her heels as she distanced herself from him.

Tamai's brow fell together, his jaw clenching tight with his resolution, "Oh no, not this time," He whispered, chasing after her.

The angered blonde cast a hateful glance over her bare shoulders to find the mechanic giving chase after her. "Not a chance, blitz-boy," She grumbled, her hands instantly fisting as she turned her focus back ahead of her, her lengthy legs instantly springing into a run.

He rolled his eyes at her effort. She was quick, yes. But he was much faster. She had long legs, definitely. But his were longer. She was more aerodynamic…well she had that going for her. His height definitely slowed his ability to break the wind bursts, but he didn't let it slow him. This was going to stop and it was going to stop here. He was tired of carrying someone else's burden for a crime he didn't commit or ever have the intention of committing, for that matter.

"Leave me alone!" Rikku snapped behind her, more than aware that he was closing the distance relatively quickly now.

"No, not until you stop!"

The back of her thighs were beginning to burn. Sure she could run for a long distance but quick sprints definitely weren't her forte. Apparently blitzball had aided in Tamai's endurance of such a task. He didn't seem to be slowing or did he have the intention of it.

"Stop, Rikku!" He tried again, his heels digging in a little further as he increased his pace.

"Just let me go!" She answered, her chest beginning to heat with the rapid beating of her heart and air flow. It was almost over. Any second now she was going to trip over some random stone and he would have her within his grasp.

…

If it was such a bad end result, why was she hoping for it?

"That's it!" He exclaimed, the distance finally close enough for him to reach her legs and tackle her to the ground. A technique he had learned when he had been just a boy in Luca. Tackling the opponent's legs didn't injure them, regardless of one's size or stature, and the target instantly became immobile. It worked wonderfully in this case.

Rikku's chin fell into the soft, warm sand of Besaid, a few grains flying into the air. There it was again, that nasty taste of sand she thought she had long since forgotten. She frowned as she spit out the bits that had been forced into her mouth upon her capture, "Get off of me!"

With that, even though she struggled, even though she kicked and pushed against him, he was turning her over onto her back, holding her wrists down on the side of her head. "Calm down!" He grumbled, mounting her, thankful that he dodged a kick that had been aimed dangerously close to his playpen ,as his mother had always called it.

"No, you calm down. How about you remove your person from on top of me, and just let me be alone?"

"If you wanted to be alone then why did you accept to go on a walk?"

For that she had no answer. She didn't want company but she didn't want to be alone either. It was definitely an odd feeling she has sporting.

"It was a stupid idea. Let's just forget about it and go back to the village."

Tamai gave her wrists a subtle squeeze, earning another mewl of protest from her as her swirling green eyes of anger found his crystal blue ones, "Rikku-"

Just her name. A simple word that she had heard since she could remember. A name deemed for her the day she had been born. Never before did she have such a reaction to it being said. It was almost as if the name had been the key to her demise from the very beginning. Instantly a burning sensation warmed at the backs of her eyes. 'Not now!' She mentally warned herself, sniffing back the need to let the saline liquid fall from her eyes. She hadn't ever cried in front of a man since-

"Talk to me, please," Tamai breathed, his breathing still a little uneven after his chase for the sly thief.

She shook her head meekly, nibbling on her lower, trembling lip.

The farplane help him, she was such a pain sometimes. But there was something about this woman that made him want to better himself. That made him want to make her smile at all times. The fact that she should ever have to frown, let alone cry, was more than he cared to think about.

"Please?" He asked again, releasing one of her hands to brush a layer of caked sand from her cheek.

"D-don't touch m-me," She choked out, her body instantly relaxing under his weight.

"There we go, at least I got three words," He cooed, tilting his head to the side, his black hair sweeping to the side a little with his curious gesture.

"That's all you'll get too!"

His eyes glinted with humor, "Ah! That was five! It's getting better!"

She grit her teeth and let a hiss of air pass through them, "Stop it, Tamai! You're being-"

"Charming? Funny? Enlightening?"

"CHILDISH!"

Immediately her eyes rounded at her own explosion. Tamai simply quirked an eyebrow, "Childish?"

She shook her head quickly, "N-n-no, I didn't m-m-mean that. I meant-"

"No, you meant childish."

Was he angry? She couldn't tell. Certainly it would have made her angry. Why would she choose to label him with one of Gippal's famous words? Why 'his' word?!

"T-T-Tamai, I'm s-s-sorry."

He shook his head slightly, a small smile curving onto his mouth, "I'm not. At least I got you to talk. It's alright to let loose and have fun, Rikku. Too many people are serious. But if you notice, the children are always happy. Always taking time to notice the little things that surround them. If everyone were a little more like children, Spira might actually be a better place."

She swallowed, "What is it that children notice?" She asked him. Surely she would know the answer to this typically but Gippal had wounded her with the word so many times that she didn't take it as a compliment any longer. Her outlook on life had always been light and care free, but with her return to Djose, things had taken a dire turn. But maybe…maybe Tamai could correct her misconception of the word. Maybe Tamai could shed light on the darkened subject. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Rikku stared at him incredulously, "Are you messin' with me right now?"

"Just do it!" He commanded, waiting patiently for the instruction to be followed.

Clearly agitated but in no position to argue with him, she did just that. A long breath in, a long exhale out. "Alright?"

"Did you feel that? Just the feeling of air filling your lungs, making it possible for you to live another moment?"

She blinked. All that from one breath?

"Children listen to the breathing of others constantly. The heartbeats of a loved one. Children stop and take in their surroundings, memorizing the detail of the landscape, burning into their memory. Such beauty should never be forgotten, but as we grow older, and our concepts and priorities change, the scenery is quickly tossed to the side to be replaced with logic and mannerisms. Think, Rikku. Tell me one place that you remember, in the greatest of detail."

If she hadn't been so unsettled by the depth of his lesson, she would have been able to list off quite a few. But something about all of this had shaken her. Why couldn't she remember anywhere? Wait! There was a memory.

"The…the lower levels of Home."

"What about them?" He asked her softly, his hands easing off of her wrists to settle beside her shoulders.

She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, "They…they smell like grease and gasoline."

"Mmhmm."

"And dust. And sweat."

"Yeah-"

"And it's usually pretty dark, even in the daytime. And I'm usually afraid to go down there, but not that day."

"And what do you see?"

"I see…a room full of dismantled machina. I see tools covering the floor. There are rags hanging over the stair railings. A music sphere is in the corner. It's playing softly. It's a slower song. It's soothing."

"What else, Rikku? What do you feel?"

She took in another deep breath, her angered brow quickly fading into a serene expression. In the blink of an eye she had changed from an angered she-devil, to a reminiscent school girl.

"I feel…anxious. I'm not supposed to be down here without Vydran. But it's alright. He won't find me. I feel…scared. What if I don't do it right? I can't be bad at this."

"Keep going," Tamai purred, listening with great intensity at her most fond memory.

"I feel…a warm hand touching my own. It's comforting. But it's nerve wracking. That hand is always so sure…I don't know how I'll ever compare. But it doesn't matter right now. All that I can feel is that moment. All I can see is the way the light bounces off the blond and green. All I can see is the flash of white teeth as they form a shy smile."

"What else?" He asked, his own breathing falling sporadically from his chest. This wasn't exactly what he had been hoping for. But still, he had done this to better Rikku. He had done this to help her. It didn't matter what memory resurfaced as long as she could smile after it was all said and done.

"I'm shaking. I can't stop shaking. I'm so embarrassed. He tells me that it's alright. He tells me that it's simple. But what if it's not simple? He always says it's easy when it's not. He's always lying. He's probably lying right now."

"He might not be-"

"That's what I think, 'what if he's not lying?' What then? Should I trust him? Why shouldn't I trust him? It's not like he'll hurt me. He always protects me, especially when Vinnie wants to pick on me. He always stands up for me. He always runs Vinnie away. He always tells me that Vinnie thinks he can bully me because I'm only seven."

He didn't even need to encourage her any longer. She was freely letting the memory fall from her mind, a pink tint on her face, her breathing increasing as she relived the moment.

"I like when he protects me. It makes me feel like I matter. But this…this is new. Does this mean he cares for me? If I let him do this, does this mean we're married? I can't cook yet! I can't even do the laundry yet. I'll be a bad wife. I won't make him happy. But still…I can't keep myself from wondering, would he make a good husband? Vydran won't like that I've married already. He'll say I'm too young. 'Seven year olds aren't allowed to be married yet!' But does this mean we're married? Or does it just mean that we're really good friends? Or does it mean he thinks of me like Vydran thought of mother?"

She paused, almost just as unsure now as she had been then.

"He's touching my cheek now. His hand is shaking. So he's just as scared? He said he's done it plenty of times, though. Why should this time be so scary? It's just me. Just Rikku. I've always been just Rikku. But still, he's shaking. And he laughs, but it's not his normal laugh. It's a nervous laugh. I go to pull away but he shakes his head. So I stay still. 'Sorry,' he says, 'You just looked so confused.' He always blames it on me. And then, I can smell it, the sweet smell of his hair. It always smells like rain. Even in the desert it remains that scent. It's nice. 'Relax,' he tells me. I try but my heart won't stop pounding! And then, I feel it. It's moist. It's warm. It's…nice. I didn't know he had such a nice mouth. I mean it was nice to look at but I didn't know it felt so nice. Does mine feel that good? Does he like the way my mouth feels against his? Did his heart skip a beat too? Probably not, it's probably just mine. He's done it lots of times, after all."

Tamai stared at her with awe at her description. The Rikku he had met her first day at Djose had faded and instead had been replaced with this innocent girl.

"He pulls away and then waits a minute for me to open my eyes. I didn't even know I had closed them. It's funny, you usually notice things like that. And then once I look at him, he smiles at me widely and winks, 'There ya go, kid. Now you don't haveta spend the rest of your life wondering what a first kiss is like. I spared ya the humiliation.'"

Then her eyebrows knit together again, but her smile remains constant, "So we weren't married after all. I hadn't done it wrong. He hadn't done it right. He had just been sparing me childish ridicule. He was protecting me again. He never really wanted to make me feel special…but that's alright. It was nice. I can still taste his mouth if I lick my lips. And it's enough. That, and the slight blush he's wearing is enough to keep me happy, even if I know that it didn't mean anything. Even if I know that I never stopped being Cid's kid to him. Even if I know that I never meant anything to him. It's enough to know, that for one that split second, I had something that was unforgettable. But it kind of hurts. But that's alright, I won't let him see me cry. Big girls don't cry and he likes big girls. So don't cry, be brave, Rikku. Keep smiling, even when he hurts you. Even when he makes fun of you in front of the others. Even when he's yelling at you. And even when he tells you that you're annoying. Keep smiling. Big girls don't cry."

It was over. The memory he had asked her to relive was finally exposed and finished. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, a red tint hinting inside her eyes. She smiled at him slightly, "Big girls don't cry," She murmured, the smile on her face faltering for the slightest of moments before plastering itself back into place. The redness instantly sobered itself from her eyes and she returned back to her normal self.

"Rikku-"

Instantly her arms sprang around his neck and she pulled him down to her, her face burying itself into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what else to do," She whispered against his skin.

Tamai swallowed, listening to the sound of her increased breathing, "It's alright, Rikku. Just remember, take time to remember things. Take time to enjoy things. Look at life through the eyes of a child once in a while. You'll be surprised at the things you notice or finally see."

He felt her nod against him, "Thank you."

His chest rumbled as he chuckled slightly, "You're very welcome, Rikku."

Slowly he removed her arms from his neck and he returned to his feet. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet with one strong movement.

She brushed at her clothes frantically, clearing her throat all the while. "I'm sorry my memory wasn't a different one, Tamai."

His eyes locked with hers. She was truly sincere. She was truly sorry. Just the look on her face made his heart melt. Quickly he shook his head, smiling at her warmly, "Rikku, I didn't ask for you to pick which certain memory came to your mind. I told you to tell me where you remembered perfectly. It doesn't bother me that it was that memory. It's a very good memory."

Rikku's head tilted to the side, a rope of her braids falling just over her wrinkled forehead, "Really?"

He nodded firmly, "Sure."

"What's yours?"

He blinked, "Pardon?"

She shrugged, "Well what's yours, Tamai."

His cheeks burned. Ok, now he was embarrassed. "I-"

"I won't make fun of you. You just heard my pathetic excuse for a memory. At least let me hear yours, it's only fair," She whispered, the pain of her relived memory still evident within her voice.

He cleared his throat again. It was only fair. "Well…it's warm. It's kind of sweltering sometimes but I don't mind. It doesn't seem so insufferable most of the time. It's only when I'm alone that I notice how horrible it is. There's machina parts everywhere. And there's blue light that flashes through the window at regular intervals. I used to hate it but once it started reflecting off of her I couldn't help but fall in love with the way it made her eyes sparkle. The way it made her teeth glow. And she's always smiling. And she's always laughing and joking. She's always talking. I like to hear her talk. It makes me smile too. And she's always there, looking for me out of a group of all the workers. Just me. Never anyone else. She values my friendship. And I hers. She makes me happy. I haven't been happy in a long time. So I enjoy her company. No…I live for her company."

Rikku stared at him with unblinking eyes as he gave her an embarrassed shrug, "Well…what can I say? You captivate me, Rikku."

"What memory is that one?" She whispered, taking a step towards him.

"Every one with you in it," He told her, his voice falling low under their new proximity.

The former guardian couldn't help but feel a little flattered, "I'm not as pretty as you seem to think, Tamai. The light probably distorts my features," She teased, throwing him a playful wink.

"No, Rikku," Tamai purred, reaching up and touching her cheek, "...Oui'na payidevim." (You're beautiful.)

His head tilted to the side and his eyes fell closed as his mouth pressed over hers.

It was so sweet. Something she had dreamed of hearing a man say about her since she could remember. And of course she felt a little guilty that when he had leaned in to kiss her, that his ice blue eyes had seemed a light shade of green, his black hair turning blond, and an eye patch covering of his beautiful eyes. Machina, she felt guilty. But it was too nice to push from her mind now. Tamai had faded from the world for the time being and Gippal was standing there, repentant of everything he had ever said and done, holding her, kissing her like he had that day down in the lower levels of Home. Kissing her a way that she always dreamed he would. It was nice.

And the smell of grease wasn't overpowering the smell of fresh air and the feel of anxiousness. No, this time it was perfect. If only it had been real.

* * *

**Alright so there's my update. So when I was writing Rikku's memory, I'm gonna have to say, I gotta little misty. I don't know why but for some reason it made me sad. =( And it's kind of horrible the way Rikku's envisioning someone else but it's kinda hard not to when you love someone else, right? –shrug- I hope you all enjoyed it! Review and lemme know what you think, as always! ^^**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	10. The Personal Secretary

**Author's note: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. I've had a drama filled week and let's just say it's affected my ability to concentrate. But I do appreciate all the reviews and the patience you all have with me. =P Seriously, you all rock. **

* * *

"'_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's ok. I'm finally believing that maybe it's true that I can't live without you."_ – Boys Like Girls, _Two is Better than One_

_********_

"Awwwwwww, ain't it sweet?"

Tamai and Rikku tore away from each other's mouths as soon as their exchange had been interrupted. The pair flicked their eyes towards the opening that lead towards the village to find Tidus standing there, watching with a slight smirk on his face. His arms were crossed and most of his weight was centered on his left leg, a typical mannerism he displayed whenever he thought he had a discovered a juicy detail.

"Shutty, Ti!"

The equally bubbly blond jogged up to the two Al Bheds, his eyes mischievous, "So had to sneak away for a little lover's reunion, hrmm?"

As soon as he was within reaching distance, Rikku landed a heavy smack across the blitzer's lower arm, "You have the worst timing, ya know that?"

He raised an eyebrow, his lips pursing together in a thoughtful expression, "Maybe…or maybe I have the _best_ timing ever."

Rikku rolled her emerald eyes, catching a quick glimpse of Tamai's flushed face laughing. So apparently he found the entire situation funny as well? Was she the only one who was completely embarrassed?

"What do you want, Tidus?"

"Well…I was sent here by the future misses. She wanted to see what you wanted for dinner."

Tamai raised an eyebrow, "Future misses?"

Tidus blinked stupidly before letting out a bewildered sigh. There he went, ruining another surprise, "Yeah we're engaged. Just act surprised when she tells everyone at supper, alright? If she finds out I blurted it out to you then my ass is had."

Rikku gave him a sly smile, "Well then maybe we should tell her."

The dream man coughed in dismay, "Wha?! You wouldn't dare, Rikku! You can't do this to me. If she finds out I might as well ask the Fayth to make me disappear again because if they don't, she'll send my ass to the Farplane! She wanted to be the one to tell everyone."

"And she _could_ send you to the Farplane, too," The thief informed him nonchalantly.

Tidus nodded eagerly, "I know this! I've seen her with that gunner dress sphere. If she's sportin' the warrior dress sphere I'd blow her outta the water, but that gun…damn! I couldn't even out run it if I wanted to…and I can run!"

Rikku sniggered, "We all know this. Mr. 'Live and let live!'"

Dark blue eyes cast her a devious glare at his famous words he usually yelled as he commanded the party to run away from a fight, "Well at least I know when I've met my match, Al Bhed."

Tamai cleared his throat, "alright, alright. That's enough. No need for friends to argue. I won't say anything, Tidus. I swear. Rikku won't either."

She threw him a disappointed stare, "What…you take all the fun out of it! It's fun to watch him squirm."

The half Al Bhed sighed, "It may be but I would like to make it back to Djose in one piece. Something tells me he's a rather skilled fighter. And I don't want to have to explain to Gippal why you're on bed rest."

She blushed, "T-true. Fine, Ti. It's a draw. Next time though, it's goin' down. Hard."

Tidus rolled his eyes, "Pllllllease. I'm not afraid of you, _Cid's girl_!"

Her heart pounded as she took a determined step towards Tidus. How he knew Gippal's irritating name for her, she wasn't sure. Nor did she care. He immediately recoiled, throwing his arms up over his face in protection, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"

Tamai simply laughed.

************

The rest of the day and night ran smoothly. And oddly enough, instead of feeling awkward with one another, Tamai and Rikku seemed closer than ever. There was even a point, after the engagement had been announced and Wakka had recovered from his near heart attack, that Rikku actually got up from her spot beside Yuna, and went to sit beside Tamai.

The insightful moment they had shared on the beach had been forgotten. A silent vow spoke between the two parties to never speak of it again. Tamai definitely didn't mind. The less she thought about Gippal, the happier it made her. And the happier it made him.

So when the night grew late and morning spoke of its arrival, the friends all said goodnight. Tidus and Yuna walking hand in hand back to their hut, wicked grins plastered on their faces. What they planned on doing before bed was more than evident. Wakka and Lulu walked back in silence, smiling at each other with knowing expressions. And Rikku and Tamai…well…they just couldn't stop talking.

At one point Rikku even had to clasp her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing so loudly. A grumpy Wakka was not something that one wanted to mess with.

This reaction to one of his many tales he found to be quite adorable, "I didn't know you found me so humorous."

Rikku grinned, "Well, there has to be something about you I like. We've been close since day one, right?"

"Only because I took pity on you. You seemed so lost."

She laughed again, "Oh so I should be thanking you. Oh my savior, how will I ever repay you?" She teased, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Tamai rolled his eyes, "Like you have anything I want."

Her mouth fell open in an intrigued look of surprise, "Squeeze me? Did you just…burn me, Tamai?"

His eyebrows shot up and his cheeks turned pink as he fought back his own need to laugh, "Me? No…never."

"No, I think you did. Well I'll remember that. You just wait. You're gonna get yours when you least expect it."

He simply waved his hand at her dismissively as they headed into the abandoned small inn.

This time Tamai took the bed by the window, Rikku in the one next to his.

"You know I had dibs on that."

"Blah, blah, blah. You always have something. It's hard to keep up with. Can't I just sleep here tonight since it's our last night on the island?" He asked her, sticking out his lower lip in a pouting expression.

She stared at him for a moment before sighing, "Fine. You big meanie."

"Yes!" Her friend exclaimed, settling into the mattress with a content sigh.

Rikku grumbled to herself as she did the same, punching her pillow a couple times out of agitation before finally flopping her long mane of hair down.

As she squeezed her eyes together, she heard the faint sounds of snickering. After she had offered him the bed, he still had the nerve to laugh at her discomfort? Maybe if she ignored it…

Still he chuckled.

She remained silent.

Still he laughed. In fact, her silence seemed to only add to his amusement. That's it. She had it.

With a growl, she flipped over onto her side and glared at him. He was staring out the window; his blue eyes alight with the dancing moon and stars that littered the outside sky.

"Oy, what's so funny?"

His eyes rolled to the side to glance at her as if he were completely disinterested in her anger, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid. That's what I'm for. You're just sitting there giggling to yourself. It's annoying."

"You sure do get a little too upset when people are laughing."

"I don't care about that; it's when people are laughing at my expense."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that the work of Patches?"

For a moment, she didn't know whether to smack him or punch him. And then…something happened that even surprised her.

Her nose wrinkled and her eyes began to water and then…her mouth fell open and the most beautiful sound came out. A laugh. A heartfelt, jovial laugh that sounded like bells.

Tamai rolled onto his side so that he was completely facing her, "R-Rikku?"

She sniffed as she tried to catch her breath, "P-P-Patches?!" And again, she laughed.

The half Al Bhed man smirked at the humor she found in his nickname for Gippal, "Well…just sayin'."

"That's great! I didn't know anyone else called him that except for me."

"Well I don't usually…typically I just think it."

And for the second time that day, something unexpected occurred. The bed creaked under her sudden movement. Tamai's breath fell from his chest in a gasp of surprise and the beginning of a protest when he felt her smile against his mouth and then a shy peck on the lips. It was over and done with before he really had a chance to react. But her point had been made. He was finally silent. Laughter had long subsided and she was already turning back over on her side to fall back asleep.

Touching his mouth, he stared in disbelief at her back for a few moments before clearing his throat, trying to find his voice. He struggled. She had rendered him speechless by her forwardness and the lightest amount of pressure of _her_ lips seeking out _his_. Instead of the other way around. Something he had been wanting ever since he had laid eyes upon the Al Bhed goddess.

After a few more swallows, his speaking ability finally broke through, "W-w-what was t-that?"

Her shoulders shook with quiet laughter, her back remaining towards him, "It shut you up, didn't it?"

Licking his mouth, he leaned back against the wall, the longer pieces of his black hair shading his eyes from the world, "But…why?"

Thankfully her face was hidden. She was grinning like a mad woman, and her cheeks were tinted pink under her forwardness, "Like I said earlier…I told you that you were gonna get yours when you least expected it."

Tamai gave a slight grunt of being impressed as he leaned back, watching as her breathing slowed and her fidgeting ceased, sleep leaving her quiet and peaceful.

************

The morning came too quickly. And the ride back to Luca was even quicker. And the walk on the highroad passed by in the blink of an eye. Before they knew it, they were standing on the bridge that led them back to Djose and their every day life. Would things turn back to normal? Or would this still remain on this new play field?

Tamai studied Rikku as she kicked a couple of stones that covered the surface of the bridge, "What are you thinking about?"

His voice was always so warm. It was so comforting. But she couldn't honestly tell him what she was thinking. It would hurt his feelings. '_Why did I kiss him? Did he like it? Does he know that I was thinking of someone else the first time he kissed me? Will Gippal be jealous? I don't care if Gippal's jealous…do I? I'm not talking to him any more so I don't care if he is jealous. It's not like he'll say anything anyways. Moron…Tamai isn't like him at all…Tamai is so sweet._'

She stared at him with unseeing eyes, her thoughts racing through her cute little head. Suddenly his mouth pulled into a small smile, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Her eyes rounded as his question cut through the cloud of thoughts, "I was ah….nothing. Are you ready to go back?"

He shrugged, "Not in particular. I could go for another night with you and your friends."

She nodded eagerly, "They seemed to really like you."

Tamai threw her a wink, "I'm glad they did. I liked them as well."

"Tidus seemed to really enjoy your company."

"He's quite a laugh. I can see what your cousin sees in him."

Rikku giggled, "Yeah, they're totally cute, aren't they?"

He threw her a curt nod before motioning towards the temple, "Shall we?"

Taking in a deep breath, she gave a groan in agreement. Hopefully the weekend away from here would make her a little more patient when it came to Gippal and his mouth.

Probably not.

************

The workers were just waking when the pair arrived back to Djose. And although they were a little battle worn and hungry, they were rather eager to work on Gippal's monster machina. Well…not so much work, but the company they found in one another. Rikku was beginning to find that she was growing increasingly fonder of Tamai and his conversations. As well as the way he made her stomach feel when he looked at her. It was nice. She felt like she mattered when Tamai was with her.

"I can't believe you got sun burnt," Rikku told Tamai, glancing at his burnt upper arms.

He smirked, "Well…like I said, I haven't ever been to Besaid. And I'm always inside working on that machina. And Luca is pretty shaded. I haven't really had a chance to work up the magnificent tan that you walk around in all the time."

Rikku batted her eyelashes at him playfully, "It is rather magnificent, isn't it?"

They were laughing when they stepped inside the temple. Just when they were about to have another round of the infectious giggling, their breaths caught in their throats when their eyes fell upon the new layout of the inside.

No longer was the room dark and omniscient, but light and dusted. No longer did the statues speak of easier times. They were nearly covered by plants and lighting. As a matter of fact, the office setting off towards the right half of the temple main room pretty much killed any religious vibe the temple still had going for it.

"What…the…hell?" Tamai asked to no one in particular, spinning around to get a full view of the room.

"What is he thinking? Can't he just make an office outside in one of the tents of something? Like inside the tent for people who want to work in the sands of Bikanel for treasure excavation?'

Sure, Gippal was thoughtless most of the time to everyone else's needs or wants. But this was ridiculous. She didn't believe in Yevon. Nor did she support it. But she was a pretty nostalgic person and this place meant something to a lot of people. Gippal didn't have any right to go and completely destroy it just because he felt like something new. Although such actions shouldn't have been a surprise to her. He had always been one for change.

"When did we get ferns?" Tamai continued blubbering, staring at the green plants like they were from a different planet entirely.

"They're pretty damn tacky," Rikku hissed, crossing her arms in her disdain.

"Tacky? I think it gives the place a little more pizzazz, don't you?"

Like a knife to butter, his voice shot straight through her. The returning pair lifted their eyes to find Gippal exciting his room, walking around the large oak desk that was placed obscenely close to his bedroom door.

In that normal gait filled with cockiness, he came to stand before them, tilting his golden head to the side, "What, no souvenirs?"

With her lips sealed firmly shut, and her resolve never stronger, Rikku simply remained stoic and clearly unimpressed.

"What's with the desk, Gippal?" Tamai finally asked, picking up on Rikku's silent treatment immediately.

"Ahh, the desk. Well, while you both were away I came to the conclusion that a personal secretary would definitely help keep things orderly around here, don't you agree?"

'_Not really…since when do you need help keeping your stuff together? You're the most obsessive compulsive person I know, Gippal. What are you up to?_' Sure…mentally she could carry on a conversation with him but as long as he wasn't directly ordering her to do something or asking her something concerning _her_ job, she wasn't about to answer _him_.

And he knew it too. A glint of amusement hinted in his jade eye as he took in her stone appearance. She was blocking him, just as she had informed him she would before she left on her little family reunion. No matter…even the strongest of stones would break if their weakness was targeted. Luckily for him, he knew exactly what would break her. Silence wasn't something that Gippal took too kindly too, especially when it was Rikku who was doing the ignoring. He could dish it up but he definitely didn't like to be treated to the cold dessert.

"Um…sure," The raven haired mechanic finally offered, still rather puzzled as to what was happening here.

Gippal glanced from Rikku to Tamai, a nasty little sneer covering his otherwise handsome face, "I'm being rude. I haven't even asked about your little trip. Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Immediately a matching blush covered the two mechanics' faces, both shifting uneasily under Gippal's scrutiny. The reaction had only been a slight falter on their parts, but Gippal was quick enough to deduce their uneasiness. Immediately a dark look formed on his face as understanding came into his realm of thought.

"We did. Her _friends_ are really something," Tamai said, smiling down at the emotionally distraught Rikku.

With a grunt and a slight flick of his hair, Gippal straightened back to his full height, crossing his arms calmly, "I'm glad you two had fun. Now, let's get down to business. I would like to introduce my new personal secretary. You should remember her, kid. She's an old Home favorite."

Immediately that piqued Rikku's interest. And the rounding of her green eyes and a slight parting of her lips told him of that. With a nearly silent chuckle, Gippal clicked his fingers. The door to his room opened again, and a woman approached.

"She's pretty experienced, so she should be quite the asset for the faction."

She came to stop beside Gippal, nearly leaning against him she was so close to him. Strawberry blonde hair was tied up into a loose pony tail, thick rimmed glasses played on her dainty nose. Pearls adorned her elegant neck, offsetting the white dress shirt that covered her upper half. Which, Rikku almost immediately noticed, was unbuttoned enough to tease the men with a slight view of cleavage. The red skirt she wore fell down just above her knees, but the slight that came with it was all the way up her hip, falling short of where decency ended and strip tease began. And the black high heels she wore made her a whole foot taller than she probably was typically. Her curvaceous figure screamed at Rikku, speaking of its power over her own lean figure.

Once she had recovered enough from the official unveiling of the new secretary, shocked emerald eyes locked with equally green eyes of her past rival.

"Rikku! It has been too long, my dear. My, you are so thin! Do you eat at all honey? I'm sorry I told you would eventually fill into that lanky body of yours. Apparently I was sadly mistaken."

Her voice screamed of a temptress. A voice that she had forgotten on purpose. A voice that made her blood boil. A voice that brought back hundreds of memories that she didn't care to relive. A voice that…even if she didn't believe in hating something, she was rather sure that she did hate.

Gippal walked over and clasped Tamai roughly on his sunburn. The half Al Bhed cringed in physical pain, "Oh I'm sorry, Tamai. That's my bad," Gippal offered, his mind screaming its praises.

"Tamai, please meet my new personal secretary and a very good friend of mine and Cid's kid's, Takeira. Takeira, this is Tamai. One of my best workers. Please make her feel welcomed."

Tamai stuck out an awkward palm, greeting her. She smiled at him brightly, shaking his hand back before she turned to Rikku.

"What, too good to say hello? Don't be a little bitch, Rikku. Surely you're past that phase by now?"

Immediately Rikku's mind cleared and her body responded, a sweaty hand reaching out to grasp Takeira's, "Hi Keira…welcome to Djose."

The strawberry blonde fluttered her long eyelashes as her childhood friend, smacking away Rikku's hand, "Now is that any way to treat an old friend? Come here you silly little girl."

Rikku let out a wail of unabashed surprise as Takeira grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a snug hug.

Tortured eyes glanced over to find Gippal scratching the back of his head, a cunning grin on his face, "There, now see? We're all friends here, aren't we? Now…this is going to be a lot of fun, right?"

As Takeira pulled away and Rikku fell back to her spot beside Tamai, she couldn't help but register the slightly spinning sensation her head supplied her with now. Had he seriously just said fun?

Her eyes narrowed in and held his one, a look of despise clearly held within her depths. He just didn't know when to quit did he?

This was going to get worse before it could ever get better. Much, much worse.

* * *

**So what did you all think? =) Gippal's a sly one. ^^ Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	11. Midnight Conversations

**Author's note: For every rhyme there is a reason. ^^**

* * *

"_Hate me today. Hate me tomorrow. Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you. Hate me in ways, in ways hard to swallow. Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you. And then I fell down yelling, 'make it go away.' Just make her smile come back and shine just like it used to be. And she whispered, 'how can you do this to me?_'" – Blue October, _Hate Me_

"_Just talk to me baby, 'till we ain't strangers anymore." – _Bon Jovi_, Until We Aren't Strangers Anymore_

_*************_

The weeks passed by at a devastating pace. The fact that Takeira was forced down Rikku's throat at every possible moment only made time creep by that much slower. And the thick tension that she and Gippal shared was beginning to grow physically painful. There was a point last Monday during his regular appearance to check on beloved machina that she was so uptight that she had actually jammed her thumb into a valve.

The shriek that pierced the room was enough to make all of them fall deaf. Luckily, Gippal simply made a scoffing noise and left. Tamai had been left to help her out of her pickle. Which he found rather amusing once she was free and unharmed for the most part.

The laughter he filled the room with fell short when she covered his nose with a long streak of grease.

How long had it been now since Takeira had been here? Probably close to two weeks now. Two, long, gut-wrenching weeks.

It was during one of the long nights alone in her room that she came to the decision that something had to change or she was leaving. The thought saddened her, she had become rather attached to Tamai, but the idea of suffering like this for machina knows how much longer was not a welcomed concept. One that she would definitely not put up with or entertain.

And thus, with a heavy heart and an even angrier strand of pride slipping away, Rikku sought out Gippal on Friday after the day was through and everyone had retired to their respective tents or headed out for the weekend.

Since her visit to Besaid, she had stayed in Djose, typically going on long walks with Tamai and a picnic every once in a while.

Night was beginning to fall a little earlier now. A change in the time and a change in the perspective of everything around you. It was easier to feel tired now that night fell a good two hours earlier. It was easier to be more depressed with less light to enjoy. But the extra sleep was definitely a plus. Who could complain about that? 'I'm sure Gippal would find a way if he hasn't already,' Rikku thought with a bitter expression on her face, flipping her braids behind her exposed shoulders. Today was a normal day for her, her typical thief dress sphere in place. These weekend walks with Tamai had given her a chance to brush up on some of her combat skills and it had proven to be quite helpful. She had twice the gil she typically had and quite a few gil-worthy items she could easily pawn off.

This weekend the camp was rather vacant. A small group of the workers had actually been deployed to Bikanel for site excavation and so a few tents were permanently empty…well for now. A new shipment of workers were about to arrive any week now.

With a shortage in physical attendance, locating Gippal should have been an easy task. But without the need to find him as of late, he had always been the one to show up. Which was strange…typically he had gone out of his way to distance himself from her. But with the arrival of Takeira, he had become increasingly available. Which she thought to be a rather odd side effect considering the temptress' always giving nature.

So where could he be now? The main lobby of the temple was deserted. The camp site was cleared out for the most part, including Tamai. He had to make a run to Luca this weekend and as much as he had begged and pleaded for her to accompany him, she had refused. This issue needed resolved and it needed resolved immediately. Perhaps Gippal had left for the weekend too?

"And leave his beloved Machine Faction behind? I think not."

The lack of use of her voice cased her last word to crack upon leaving her throat, earning a mocking expression from some of the other workers who were close enough to hear her rants to no one in particular. If she wasn't so uptight over all the issues with Gippal and Takeira, perhaps she would have found the idea of sounding like a pubescent young man funny. Today, however, the humor eluded her.

"Ryja yho uv oui cbuddat Kebbym mydamo?" (Have any of you spotted Gippal lately?)

The workers simply shrugged and went back to whispering immoral ideas about the girl amongst themselves, the women simply glaring with jealousy. Why they felt the constant need to nitpick over her appearance also escaped her realm of comprehension. Surely there were women who dressed a lot worse than this. And it wasn't like she wasn't covered justly. She was young. She didn't need to dress like an old hag…which she had once accused Yuna of being nearly three years ago when she had been skeptical to shred her summoner rags.

With a groan she waved her thanks and continued to search the premises. With no results, she headed towards the highroad. Perhaps he would be close by and easily spotted.

With the blue flashes of lightning in the distance and the stars and moon beaming down for light, it was easy to distinguish a very familiar figure leaning over the railing of the bridge that led to the temple and the connecting force to the highroad.

He was slouched over, his head nearly hidden by his shoulders. His back was curved into a c-shape; his legs sprawled out lazily underneath him. And something was sitting on the ground. A bottle.

She wanted to let out a groan of agitation. Gippal and sake never mixed. Ever. His tongue loosened in a way that typically wasn't flattering for the Al Bhed or any female counterpart he may be sharing company with that night. Reddened cheeks and shrieks of objections were usually the results of Gippal's intake of the drink.

She, however, wasn't about to succumb to his blunt mouth. Tonight, she was the one talking. And he would listen, for once in his life; he would heed her words and take them for what they were. He could either knock it off or she was gone. Plain and simple.

Opening her mouth to speak, she was rather surprised when a slight chuckle came from his direction.

"Are you going to say anything or just stand there?"

Observant as ever, "I was gonna until you rudely cut me off."

"How can I cut you off? You hadn't even said a word yet, Cid's girl."

True.

"I need to talk to you Gippal."

"Can it wait?"

"No it can't. It's rather…urgent. Well not like life threatening but it's urgent in the sense of business."

At the mention of his business, Gippal immediately perked up, pushing himself from the railing to stand at his full height, "What about it?"

"Well…it's just that…Gippal…we need to talk. Seriously."

"Oooh, seriously. A word you rarely use. I better pay attention then, hrmm?" He breathed, jerking his head for her to follow him. Where were they headed?

She eyed him warily, chewing on the inside of her cheeks for a moment before deciding that no matter what was out there during the night hours that she would be able to handle it.

Once they began their walk and were far enough from Djose, he broke the silence, "What's the matter, kid? _Afraid to be with me in the dark_?" He teased, the distinct stench of alcohol perforating the air, tickling her nose.

"No…it's just that basilisks like the dark-"

"You aren't afraid of any basilisk. How about you stop making excuses and just get to the point. I'm only supposed to be talking to you under business terms, after all. A basilisk is not anything close to machina and therefore not business related."

They went to stand at the junction between the highroad and the direction of Djose temple. With a sigh, he went to lean against a boulder and she took a spot standing before him, "Gippal, what's the deal with bringing Takeira here?"

The darkness hid his face except for the twinkle in his good eye cut through the veil of black like a spotlight, "Takeira is a valuable asset to the Machine Faction. She keeps things orderly. Do you not agree?"

Rikku shook her head stiffly, "No I don't. You've managed to run the Machine Faction with no problems up until this point. Nothing's changed at all. I kinda think you brought her here just to make me upset."

At that, the air stayed silent except for his monotone breathing.

She shifted uneasily, "Well…not that it matters but it certainly isn't any way to treat an employee, especially one you claim happens to be so skilled with machina. Wouldn't you want me to be happy here-"

"You want to leave because of _Takeira_?"

Rikku blinked. This wasn't exactly the way she had anticipated the conversation heading. He was taking all the wrong hints from the clues she was giving him. '_Just be honest and let him have it!_'

"_Is it because of how she dresses?"_

His tone quickly jerked her from her mental showdown, her eyes quickly finding his, "What?"

"You know," Gippal began, raising himself from his slouching position, taking a step towards her, the tips of his blond spikes shimmering underneath the moonlight, "Takeira dresses rather suggestively. Is that what you find discomforting about her presence?"

This earned him a raised eyebrow, "Well not really but it wouldn't hurt if she would-"

"Put some clothes on?"

She tilted her head to the side, rather unsure the direction he was taking this. So she simply shrugged.

"Perhaps I should lend her one of my shirts as well," He murmured, another deliberate step taken towards her direction.

Immediately she realized the trap she had fallen into, "…I'm different."

Gippal chuckled darkly, "Different? You're both women, are you not? What is so different about it? You have-"

Sake filled her nostrils along with the smell of rain, the smell that was distinctly Gippal. He was too close now. Too close to be comfortable. She could make out every detail in his face. Details that she remembered all too vividly in her dreams.

"Gippal-"

"Arms like her," He muttered, his fingertips brushing over her shoulders, "You have curves like her," He continued, the palms of his gloves finding her exposed sides and rubbing downwards to settle at her hips.

If she had any common sense at all she would have objected. She wanted to object. She really did. But the fact that her tongue felt three times its normal size didn't make it any easier.

Her rounded eyes only encouraged his demonstration further, "You have legs like her," Gippal informed her, his eye looking down at the long extensions with a ravenous hunger hidden within its depths.

"I don't think you should-"

"Ah ah ah, I'm not finished. You shouldn't interrupt, Cid's girl. It's rude."

At this point she was beginning to shake. This couldn't be happening. She had come here to yell and demand his respect and instead she had turned to jelly with the slightest of touches.

"You have long hair like her," He continued, his left hand reaching up and fisting inside the golden locks, jerking her head upwards.

This was wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

He was breathing heavier now, his normally cool composure beginning to melt, smoldering hunger quickly overpowering his need to remain collected, "You have lips like her-"

Her eyes widened, her breathing cutting itself off as his head tilted and he angled her head with his left hand. He was coming closer. Closer still. If she breathed in, she'd be stealing his air. Once false move on either of their parts and they would be tangled together with their lips tied as the knots.

"NO!"

Where it came from or how she had made it happen was beyond her, but the sudden shriek from Rikku's mouth seemed to sober the man, his hand immediately freeing itself from her hair and his head returning to its normal place. Within one breath, he was standing a good two or three feet away from her. It was over.

"G-Gippal?" She gasped, pulling down her skirt out of habit, coughing ever so slightly.

"If you have everything she has and you can dress more provocative than she can, what makes you think she should have to dress any differently?" He growled.

His demeanor had changed so suddenly that for a brief moment, she was silent.

"Gippal…are you bipolar?"

At this, the jade eye that had been hungry quickly turned to anger and loathing, "Excuse me?"

"I mean c'mon, Gip! This is ridiculous! This is what I wanted to talk to you about. You know, when we were kids growin' up you were my friend but then all of a sudden one day you were too old for me. You weren't there for me anymore. I was annoying. I didn't deserve your company. And you distanced yourself from me. And we barely spoke after that. I mean when I came back here with Yunie during our journey to find Tidus you acted like you barely knew me. You were more interested in Yuna and her hips!"

"Where are you going with this, Cid's kid?"

"And then you have me work for you and you even try to help me out by helping me fit in but then all of a sudden you're nasty, making me feel like a stupid animal with the way you yell at me. And I go on a weekend visit to see my cousin and all of a sudden Takeira works here? What's your deal? Why do you treat me like this?! How about you man up and try to be honest with me for once. I'm tired of playing these little mind games of yours. Whether you know it or not, I'm a full grown woman now. Sure I like to have a good time, but that doesn't mean that I'm stupid. That doesn't make me immature. That makes me Rikku. That makes me, ME. I mean, damn Gip, didn't you ever even know how I fel-"

"NO!"

She stared at him pleadingly, waiting.

"I don't want to hear it. Listen kid, I'm not a good guy, alright? I've never been a good guy. No matter what I do I can't seem to change that. I thought the Crimson Squad would make me a better person, instead it gave me an eye complex and secrets that I don't ever want to tell anyone. But you…Cid's kid…the clumsy, air-headed little girl from Home, you, at the mere age of fifteen, helped defeat Sin. You, dressed like you should be dancing in Luca, at the mere age of seventeen, help defeat Vegnagun and help restore the Eternal Calm. You, still dressed like you should be giving lap dances and just as clumsy as ever, at the mere age of twenty, come to Djose and completely uproot my entire Machine Faction in a mere month?! How is that you, this _girl_, can do all of this, but as hard as I try, I can't seem to shake this dark air that surrounds me no matter what damn path I choose? If you break a crystal, the world rejoices. If I create a machine that will change the future, I hear one round of applause, and it belongs to me. Don't you get it, _Cid's_ kid? No matter where I go. No matter what I do. No matter what I invent. No matter what I change. I'm always going to be that little orphaned boy that tried his best to keep up with the precious '_Princess_' of Bikanel. That suspicious Gippal that always could lie straight through his teeth. You're the Princess of Bikanel, I'm the Pirate."

Rikku stared at him, her breathing ragged, her knees shaking with the weight of her discovery. "So what you're doing…what you've always been doing when you're like this with me-"

"You can't be attached to me, girl. I'm no good. Keep your distance. I came to Djose hoping to keep that distance in tact, but of course, you found a way to ruin that for me. You can't ever just trust my intentions, you always have to assume the worst with me. I don't blame you, you should, but sometimes I'm trying to do a good thing."

"Gippal, you-"

"Stay away from me, understand?"

"You've been trying to distance yourself from me because you don't want to…hurt me."

He rolled his eye, folding his arms lazily over his chest, "Whatever, Cid's kid."

"That's why you brought Takeira here!" She exclaimed, her fingers snapping together out of her excitement, "You thought I was getting too emotionally tied to you again, so you brought the one person who managed to completely discourage me. The one person who was your first love-"

"Takeira is many things but she does not hold that title," Gippal laughed, glancing up at the sky, "Takeira is here for me. Don't get any ideas. I wanted her here because I missed her." Straight through his teeth again, this lying thing was definitely his forte.

Rikku glared at the ground, her epiphany quickly fading from her blood, instead to be replaced by embarrassment and disappointment yet again, "I see."

"Don't pout. I hate when you pout," He grumbled.

"You should be used to it," She corrected him, kicking at the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's all you ever do is try to make me cry. Do you like watching me cry or something? Does it make you feel more like a man?"

He snapped. Just as she expected him to. In one quick movement he had her shoved hard against the boulder he had been casually leaning against only moments earlier, "First of all, I hate watching you cry. Secondly, the fact that I can't change myself makes me feel like a pathetic. Everything I do is to better myself and everyone's opinion of me. I can't remain as the poor orphaned Gippal who cried whenever someone asked him where his parents were.I can't remain the dark underbelly of the machina world. And you…the strange thing is, as much as you don't seem to realize it, you always chase after something you don't deserve. So how about you take a long chug of coffee, smell the fuckin' roses, and move on with your life? Without me in it!"

With a last glare and a low growl, he stormed back towards the temple. Rikku was left in a heap of confusion and sadness. Finally it made sense. His entire life…Gippal had been pushing her away not because he found her to be the weakest link, but because he wanted to protect her. And what was all that business about not deserving him...what level of the spectrum was that statement to be taken from?

She waited for a while longer, giving him enough time to be safely secured behind the door of his bedroom before she attempted to reenter Djose for the night.

For once, she didn't know whether she should be angry or happy or sad or just plain humiliated. What should she do? Was leaving still the best idea? Or did Gippal need her here?

"No…he doesn't want me here," She corrected herself, nestling into her bed a little later. '_He said as much. He came to Djose to distance himself from you further._'

Why did this have to be so confusing? What was going on? Would she ever understand the way his brain worked? Probably not. She had made it this far in life without really understanding the cocky pirate-like Al Bhed, a few more weeks wouldn't hurt her.

There was her answer. If things didn't get better within another week or two, she would be gone. For good. No more Djose. No more Takeira. No more Machine Faction. No more…Tamai. No more…Gippal.

'"_-You thought I was getting too emotionally tied to you again, so you brought the one person who managed to completely discourage me. The one person who was your first love-"'_

'"_Takeira is many things but she does not hold that title…"'_

But if Takeira didn't hold that title…if she wasn't the one who had the original hold of Gippal's heart strings…the one who still held his feelings in the palm of her hand, making it impossible for him to treat or love anyone else the way they deserved…

Then who did exactly?

As her eyes sank closed and sleep called her home, she couldn't help but be thankful, for once, that Gippal enjoyed his Sake.

* * *

**Alright guys, answers delivered! =) Hope you liked this chapter. It's shorter b/c I intend for the next chapter to be rather…dramatic. Teehee. Enjoy it! See you guys soon!**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	12. A Woman

**Author's note: Did anyone else get a tingly feeling inside with the slight Rippal touch in the last chapter? xD Me too!!!**

* * *

"_How can a woman be expected to be happy with a man who insists on treating her as if she were a perfectly normal human being.__"_- Oscar Wilde

"_Jealousy is the tie that binds, and binds, and binds_." –Helen Rowland

*********

The weekend passed by without incident, and by incident, she meant encounters with the Machine Faction leader. After her last run in with the pirate Al Bhed, she realized that another chance encounter was not something either of them needed. Of course he would blame everything on the Sake, and she had done much of the same thing. However…beverages such as Sake were often criticized for making a man speak his mind in ways that he typically wouldn't. Many found this to be an alarming quality of the drink. Rikku, however awkward it may be now, liked the fact that he had been more open with her in one night than he had been in nearly six years. That was saying something!

With a slightly happier outlook on the entire situation, Rikku rose for work on Monday with a renewed spirit. Dressing in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, typical Rikku attire, she brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and threw it into its typical pony tail contraption, and headed for her job.

She was rather eager to talk to Tamai. She hadn't seen him since Friday when work ended, so catching up was in order.

For once, she couldn't stop her excited fidgeting.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Tamai. Let's hear all the de-"

She came to a skidding stop, her eyes glancing around the chamber frantically, "-tails."

He was no where in sight. That was strange. Tamai prided himself on being punctual. Something was wrong. Was it not Monday? Was it a holiday? When was Summoner Yuna Day? Surely she wouldn't forget such a date? Was she too early? Just what the hell was going on?!

"Tamai?" She tried, although more than aware that there was no where for the man to hide. The chamber was empty except for her presence and the machina that was being assembled.

With a groan of clear agitation, she spun around on her heels and headed straight for the lift again when she heard the contraption kick to life. Someone was coming up.

With a long sigh of relief, she headed back to her station and pulled on her greasy work gloves. With a hiss and a groan, the lift docked and a set of footsteps headed her direction, "Thank machina, I thought something had happened to you. You know you had me a little worried there for a minute. Here I was thinking I wasn't gonna get to see your face-" The Al Bhed princess mumbled aloud, turning to Tamai. If it had been Tamai.

"-again."

His head tilted to the side, "And here I thought you couldn't stand to look at me."

Rikku's face fell into an awed expression as her counterpart dawned his own pair of gloves and wriggled his fingers at her playfully, "Shall we?"

"Where's Tamai?"

He raised an eyebrow, "He hasn't come back yet. He did send a transmission that something had come up and that he would return this Friday."

"What happened to him?" She gasped; worry reverberating through her vocal chords.

"He didn't explain but he's a good worker. I didn't find any reason not let him have an excused absence until Friday. So I'll be your partner for the week."

She swallowed, "Y-you? But aren't you…busy or something?"

The Al Bhed sighed, "Seriously…I try to do something helpful and I have it called into question. Do you want another partner that badly?"

"N-n-no…"

"That's what I thought. Now, let's get to work, Cid's kid."

Rikku held Gippal's stare a little longer before she nodded solemnly and joined him in his work at attaching a state of the art claw to the machina.

Where was Tamai? Was he hurt? What happened? Would he really be gone until Friday? He couldn't leave her alone with Gippal for that long. Didn't he realize that he was making her suffer?

'_That's selfish, Rikku. What if something is seriously wrong?_'

…

'_Tamai…_'

* * *

They worked in silence for the most part. Which she was thankful for. A recap of what had happened that weekend was not something she wanted to live through right now, not to mention that her thought process was so clouded that actually having an engaging conversation with Gippal at this point in time would prove to be quite useless.

So when it was time for lunch, she nearly lost a finger inside one of the machina fans as she snatched her hand from the machine and dislodged her gloves.

"Could you at least try to pay attention? You about ruined the machina."

Rikku threw him a sympathetic grin, "Sorry."

Gippal rose to his full height, losing his gloves as well, smacking his hands together to free his hands of any dust or dirt that may have accumulated inside his gloves during the work process.

"Are you that hungry?"

Alright so it was embarrassing but almost as if on cue, her stomach gurgled and exposed her famished state to her supervisor.

Gippal crossed his arms, his jade eye gleaming at her with a piqued interest, "Ah, so you are. Where is it that you and that Tamai fellow go to so frequently…that side café on the highroad, correct?"

Rikku blinked, a little unsure of his questioning, "Yeah…they have the best fried rice."

"Good. Let's go there."

Her mouth fell open to protest, "Gippal, wha-"

He held up a hand and closed his eye, "Ah ah, no whining. I won't be insufferable; I haven't been so far have I?"

She had to accept his point. He hadn't been too ruthless, not as much as he had fashioned as of late. Actually…it had been a rather typical day, with the exception of Tamai's absence. Maybe the conversation they had held that weekend had done a lot more good than the damage she was sure would have been its outcome.

And what could the harm be in a simple lunch with Gippal? She should be eager at the chance to reconnect with someone that held so much of her past…so much of her, shouldn't she? So-

"Alright. But you say one thing slightly mean and I'm punching you. It's our lunch break so I'm off the clock. It's fair game."

Gippal's lips curved into a sly smile, "Alright then. Fair game."

* * *

The head chef was rather surprised when the Machine Faction's leader dined with his new found friend Rikku instead of her typical company found in Tamai.

"I'll have what she's havin'," Gippal informed the chef, leaning back casually in his seat, his gaze falling to Rikku, holding her under his scrutiny. Almost as if saying, 'pick something good, girl.'

Swallowing, she pointed at the chicken, rice, and dumplings. Simple, but tasty.

The chef gave them a slight bow before returning the kitchen to prepare their course.

"What makes this place so great?"

Rikku took a long drink of her iced water and sighed, "You'll see once you take a bite."

"Hmmm," He breathed, his scrutiny of the thief more than obvious. One thing about Gippal, he rarely hid his motives. He was always right out in the open for people to understand him. This was no different. He was trying his best to figure her out. For what reason, she still was unsure. Perhaps she had crossed a boundary on Friday? …No, he had needed to hear it.

"So," She began, glancing around for anything to start a conversation with, "it's a pretty day out today."

"Mmmhmm."

Fail. Epic fail. Why did he have to be so hard for her to crack sometimes? Apparently she was like clay in the palm of his hands but whenever she attempted anything with Gippal, it always turned out like this. Disinterest and awkwardness.

But she wouldn't give up. Giving up meant failure and Rikku was not a failure, dammit!

"So how do you think the machina is coming along?"

"Alright."

"Just alright? Tamai and I work hard on that heap of metal, Gippal."

"I'm aware of that."

"And it's just alright?"

Gippal set his drink down and leaned on the palm of his hand lazily, "It's not completely put together yet, and we have yet to see how it runs. I can't make a decision on it yet now, can I? That would be irresponsible on my part. Besides, do you really need my approval? Since when?"

He had a point. Rikku was always a woman who did what she wanted, when she wanted. His approval was never needed…wanted…but never needed.

"I was just askin'," She grumbled, chewing on a piece of ice from her water.

With a quick glance at him, she immediately discovered he was enjoying this. Enjoying teasing her and enjoying making her wonder what he was thinking. He had done much of the same thing when they had been kids. He would always recline in a chair with an air of mystery surrounding him and then wait for her to fester long enough until she simply lost it and came to him, demanding to know what his problem was. A sense of control. Gippal had always been that way.

"You seem a little edgy, something on your mind?" He asked lethargically, his eyebrows arching into a form of amusement.

She shouldn't bite. It would only turn on her. But her need to speak her irritation was more than evident.

"I just don't understand you, I guess. We work so hard, and we don't even get a good job. I don't talk to you, and you go out of your way to punish me. But one talk to you while you're drinking and then all of a sudden you're my partner and lunch buddy. What's the deal Gippal? What are you getting at?"

Just as she had suspected, the Sake conversation wasn't something he wanted to relive if his facial contortions were any clue.

"I don't think this is appropriate conversation between an employer and an employee."

Rikku smirked, her green eyes flashing their victory, "But as we both said, it's lunch time. We're off the clock. Right now it's just Rikku and Gippal. Have at it, now that you're sober."

The food arrived moments later. '_Thankfully_,' Gippal thought.

* * *

After the bill was paid, each paying for their meals separately of course, they headed back towards the faction, quietly.

Rikku was lost in a land of her thoughts. Gippal was lost observing her. He still couldn't quite figure her out. The Takeira situation hadn't gone over exactly the way he had planned.

"Tomorrow night is a gala, you might want to make sure that you remain inside your room or you go somewhere else for the evening."

Immediately she was jerked from her thought process, an insulted expression on her face, "A gala? Like a party?"

Gippal nodded firmly, "Yes. Well, it's business. But a party to cover up the negotiations. Make everyone relax, that sort of thing. If you do not wish to partake in the social event, I suggest you either stay in your room or you find somewhere else to stay for the night."

Rikku's eyes rounded with wonder. A party? It had been the first one since her arrival to Djose. It had been nearly 2 months…3? Gosh she couldn't remember anymore.

"Anyone can go?"

Gippal tilted his head to the side, "It's a black tie affair. You'd had to dress…acceptable," He breathed, scratching at the back of his golden hair.

The princess smiled brightly, "Oh, can I come Gippal? Puh-lease? I'll be good. I won't even bother you! I just wanna dance and drink and have some good food."

He considered her for a moment before speaking again, "Don't make a scene."

She nearly jumped three feet into the air as she exclaimed with excitement, "Oh I won't! I wish Tamai could come! I'm so excited. Thanks for letting me go."

Gippal took a step towards her, his eye serious, "Consider us even now. No more threats to leave and no more making up on my end. It's completely even. Understood?"

Her mouth fell open as she attempted to protest, but he was already on the move.

* * *

Work passed by uneventfully, and the next day as well. The night of the party dawned upon her and she couldn't quite contain herself. Her first chance to actually mingle with people who didn't wish physical harm upon her.

So she showered. Straightened her long blonde hair, which was much longer than she remembered. Wearing it up all the time had left her completely unaware of the actual length of the long waves of gold. Although she typically didn't want to adventure down the make up path of beauty, tonight was a special occasion. Gippal did say not to embarrass her and that it was a black tie affair, so…

She managed to execute a layer of make up to the best of her ability, and hurried over to her dress, smiling at the familiar gown. Why she had bothered to bring it with her was beyond her realm of comprehension. A good thief was always prepared, so in hopes of remaining under this tradition, she had brought the gown with her.

It was a little snugger than she remembered. Maybe she had filled out in her hips and chest a little more than she had thought. But still, she looked like a picture. Flipping her hair down over her shoulders and applying a small amount of perfume, she grabbed a small handbag and headed towards the sounds of the moonflow band softly playing outside underneath the moonlight and lightning.

She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. It had been a while since she had been dressed like this…the last time she remembered was when she was about to turn fifteen-

* * *

Gippal pulled at the color of his tux, grumbling aloud to himself about it being so damn hot that you could roast a chocobo out here. To which Takeira smirked and nuzzled in to his side further.

"You look rather dashing tonight, Gippal."

He laughed darkly, "I always look good, Keira."

She shrugged, her long lashes batting at him playfully, "I guess you're right, love."

"Ahh, Gippal. It has been too long. We have missed you in Bevelle."

Gippal stuck out his hand and eagerly shook a well dressed former monk of Yevon's outstretched hand, "I've been busy, Hendricks. Surely you of all people can sympathize with that?"

Hendricks nodded, "Indeed. This is quite the gala you've managed to throw yet again. You're making poor Rin look bad, Gippal. I thought your kind always stuck together."

This made the Machine Faction leader's eyebrows lift, "My kind?"

"Yes, yes. The Al Bhed. The sand people. I thought you all grouped together."

Had it not been for the fact that he was there representing his business, Gippal would have clocked him. He hated people who always seemed to have a stereotype for the Al Bhed to fall under. 'Sand lovers. Thieves. Towheaded liars.' You pick it, they've said it.

"Well…business is business, my friend. You know the drill."

Hendricks nodded, "And who is this? You're ultimate weapon against the masses? Blind them with beauty and they'll submit to whatever you wish?"

Takeira faked modesty, cooing as she stretched out her hand for him to take, "My name is Takeira, sir-"

Hendricks shook his head, "No, not you, my dear. That divine creature. Do my eyes deceive me or is that the famous Al Bhed guardian to the High Summoner Yuna who defeated Sin?!"

Takeira's face immediately fell, as did Gippal's. The pair nearly fell over one another as they tried to turn and look at what exactly Hendricks and the rest of the party happened to be drooling over.

Just as he had suggested, Rikku was making her way timidly through the crowd, large green eyes filled with wonder and excitement. People were her element and it was more than clear as she smiled and waved at the random people she had never before encountered in her entire life.

Takeira went rigid, her entire body forming into make-shift stone as she stared at Rikku heading towards the buffet table.

"Who invited _her_?!"

Gippal blinked stupidly, his chest burning with the sudden increase of his breathing. That dress…that body…that girl. That was…Cid's…_kid_?!

The purple dress was all too familiar. It was the replacement gown she had thrown on the night of Cid's extravaganza where he had intended to parade her around like some sort of show girl. This was her mother's gown. Not seeming a bit outdated, even by Al Bhed standards, she was absolute perfection.

Her long hair framed her bright face to create an elegant appeal of innocence and sensuality, all rolled into one more than grown woman. A woman…the small girl from Bikanel…grown.

He couldn't believe his eyes. That creature had been working under him for nearly 2 ½ months now and he had just now realized her curvy figure, although not nearly as dangerous as Takeira's, she still had the womanly curves that could easily be held on to.

And the way she carried herself…that's what brought the whole look together. She kept her head high, eyes alert, and smile on her face at all times. Her personality just seemed to illuminate the entire gathering, rendering every man speechless and every woman green with envy.

"That woman…is that not Rikku from Bikanel? Her father is Cid, the leader of Home?'

And then it hit him. That same protecting, nagging feeling he had always held while he had lived in Bikanel with the girl. The need to keep all preying eyes off of her flesh, and the need to always be near her. Finally he had realized what it had been this entire time. At first he had simply thought he was annoyed with her presence, but now, while the light bounced off of her blonde hair and the mood changed from uptight to flowing, everyone seeming to feed off of her energy, here, in this moment, he realized.

Takeira prodded Gippal in the side, glaring at him, "How about you close your mouth, you pig?"

He glanced at her from the side of his eye, shifting uneasily, "I'm not gaping, Takeira. How about you try not to be jealous?"

Hendricks gave them both a slight bow before dismissing himself, heading straight for Rikku.

Gippal could only watch after him with a scoffing expression. Takeira smirked, "Now who's jealous?"

* * *

**Alright so it's a little shorter than usual, but, I wanted to leave the last line as Takeira totally throwing Gippal's arrogance right back into his face. =P And so the tide changes. Hope you guys liked it! I love the reviews; keep 'em coming! **

**Much love,**

**  
~Nikki~**


	13. The Lady in Purple

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys. My comp was completely infested with viruses and spy ware…so much that I just broke down and bought a new computer. Lol. I couldn't even open my internet browser while it was infected. Thank you all for being so patient. I'm really glad to see that everyone is really liking the way this one is turning out. I am as well. Now, since you've all waited so long…how about some more Rippal? ; )**

**Btw, I totally drew a pic and put it on my deviant art that's inspired by this chapter. It's just the sketch but I figured an Rippalness is awesome so here's the link: http:// beautifulnightmare07. deviantart ****.com/art/Intense-144972215**** . Without the spaces of course. ^^Please be gentle. Remember, I'm a writer first. Artist second. ^^**

* * *

"_Love is many things. One thing it can never be is unsure." _-_Tyler Perry's: Madea's Family Reunion_

******

"_Now who's jealous?"_

Jealous? Him? He laughed at the general concept. Jealous over _Cid's kid_? What a notion. What a stupid, whimsical, girlish idea…his blood did seem to be pounding through his temple at an alarming rate, though. That didn't suffice as being jealous though. His blood pressure was just soaring through the roof. It had absolutely nothing to do with the former guardian's appearance. It had nothing to do with the fact that the way the light danced over her hair seemed to cast spells on every man within a fifty mile radius. It had nothing to do with the way her eyes danced with champagne and happiness. It had nothing to do with that smile that seemed to charm even the most stone-like personality. Nope…nothing at all.

"It's the champagne…and the fish."

"Fish doesn't make you stare like a pubescent teenage boy, Gippal. Fish doesn't make your jaw clench when someone approaches her. Fish doesn't make you turn red every time she glances this way. That's jealousy. You're jealous of Rikku! I can't believe this!" Takeira wailed, pulling the wisps of strawberry hair from her face, attempting to busy herself with a small task in hopes of distracting her anger. It wasn't working. Not by a long shot.

"How about you pick your jaw up off the floor and go back to entertaining your guests?"

The party. That's right…this was his party. With the way the gravitational pull had shifted, he had been sure that he was attending another one of Cid's dinners to sell off his daughter in an attempt to strengthen the Al Bhed race. His party. His guests. His moment. His night.

"I'll do as I see fit, Takeira. Last time I checked you worked for _me_, not the other way around. So if you know what's best for you, _and I think you do_, you'll do well to keep that pretty little mouth shut unless you're moaning my name, got it?"

Takeira's light green eyes flashed with his command. She wasn't the type of woman to simply submit to a man's orders but seeing as he was quickly refocusing on something else…she found it easier to simply accept his demand and go with it.

"Fine, but it's going to cost you."

Gippal smirked a little as he took a sip of his champagne, "I'm sure it will. I'll worry about that later. Shall we go and mingle, my dear?"

The busty woman at his side simply threw him a dangerous look and nodded her confirmation as he swept them past a hoard of onlookers towards a group of familiar businessmen that Gippal simply loved ruffling their feathers.

"Ah, Gippal. It has been too long. Another beautiful party. Of course I expect nothing less."

"As do I, Rin. How is business?"

Rin smiled, his long blond hair pulled back in a sleek pony tail, his usual Al Bhed rags exchanged for a red suit. Rin never did have a sense for fashion. No Al Bhed really did. Except for-

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt, Gippal stole a passing glance at Cid's girl. There she was, still the center of the male attention, smiling as if she didn't realize she had caused an emotional uproar.

"Business is wonderful. Of course it would be a little better if I could rid myself of the Machine Faction. Thought about selling the business yet, my dear boy?"

At this, Gippal reverted his attention back to the extra bronzed Al Bhed businessman and simply sneered his denial, "Sell the Machine Faction? Why Rin, I'm just getting started."

The other man's expression soured, "You steal my business and now you steal the focus of everyone in Spira by having Cid's daughter Rikku parade around the party like some sort of show girl from Luca?"

The former Crimson Squad member could have sworn he heard a round of stifled laughter from his counterpart. When he gave her a sideways glance, he found her attempting to cover up her humor by taking a long swig of her drink. '_Nice try_.'

"Ah, you shame me, my friend. Cid's daughter is one of my prized employees. Along with Takeira here."

Rin's fading green eyes rounded, "Employee?" He stole a quick look at Takeira and then returned his focus to a quite amused Gippal, "She works for you? Cid approved of this? When? He did not tell me of these intentions. Surely he would send her to work for me rather than some young pup."

Another smile of bravado and sip of his champagne, "Surely."

One thing the young businessman enjoyed was watching his competitors squirm. It was truly entertaining watching Rin attempt to wrap his thoughts around the news he had just been awarded with. And then…the older Al Bhed recovered, his eyes narrowing, a smug expression filling his face.

"Well of course, it all makes sense now. Little Gippal and Little Rikku working together all grown up. It's really not all that surprising now that I think about it. And you've added Takeira into the mix as well? Last time I remember seeing the three of you together Rikku was crying, Takeira's lower lip was bleeding, and you were a simple bystander in the whole thing. I wonder how Cid will react to the news of Takeira's presence here? Surely Gippal isn't using the women against each other for his own benefit."

Rin took a step forward, shooing a frazzled Takeira away to mingle with a few of the other women.

Gippal raised an eyebrow, adjusting the patch over his eye, "I don't appreciate you dismissing _my _employees, Rin. This is _my _party. Crashers will be shown out."

The other man shook his head, his teeth grinding together as he grabbed Gippal's tie and jerked him forward, "This has nothing to do with business, boy. Cid will not take kindly to his daughter's emotions being preyed upon like you are some sort of wild coyote. I see what you're doing here. Sure, Rikku is quite the asset to an operation but why is Takeira here? The girl is a damn Al Bhed and doesn't even know how to work an electro-wrench for shit's sake. I've never even seen her with a coat of grime on her skin. She's useless in this type of work environment. If you keep acting like an immature school boy then you're going to run this business right into the ground."

The younger Al Bhed shifted uneasily, "School boy? Takeira is my personal secretary. She makes my meetings. Takes calls. Files office work. She takes-"

"The only thing that woman does for you is get you off. Now seeing as I'm your competition, I'm still an Al Bhed and I still adore Rikku. If you hurt that girl not only will I have your number but Cid might even go as far as to remove you from the Al Bhed culture all together."

Rin caught sight of Gippal about to protest when he jerked his tie again, "If he can't do that, he'll find a way to. You're walking on broken parts, my boy. And when you fall, I'll be here to claim the Machine Faction as my own."

Gippal cleared his throat as he glanced down at Rin's grip on his tie, "Can you let go now?"

With a growl, the fellow business owner shoved Gippal away from him and turned away, heading towards the bridge that led away from Djose temple, "We're leaving."

A few of the young Al Bhed men that were gathered around Rikku gave their boss a clear look of sadness as they said their goodbyes to the focus of the party and followed after their employer.

Takeira raised an eyebrow of speculation but turned her smiling face back to her small group of new found entertainment. '_That's what you get, you bastard_.'

* * *

The night continued to progress at a peaceful rate after the irate Rin and his travel agency friends left the party. The night was still young and some guests were still arriving when the moonflow band began their waltz for any and all dancers to take the temporary dance floor that had been laid that day in preparation for the party.

Takeira couldn't help but roll her eyes when an older man asked her to dance.

"I'm sure Master Gippal won't mind sharing his date for at least one song. Do you mind, my boy?"

Gippal finished off his second glass of champagne and merely shrugged, "Sure. Take her for a spin."

The death stare he earned as a result of his comment was just that…if looks could kill he would have been murdered at least four different times that night.

The advertiser from the Thunder Plains threw the young entrepreneur a thankful smile as he held out his arm for the woman in question to take, "Shall we?"

With a huff of both anger and hesitation, Takeira got to her feet and snatched the older man's arm, "I suppose."

Gippal's eyebrows raised in a look of sheer amusement, "Have fun."

He'd be in trouble later. Right now the alcohol was making it rather easy for him to dismiss her glares. And he easily dismissed several other hopeful women who had crowded close to him once the music had started.

They'd have to keep waiting. His sharp eye was already pricking over the many heads of the party in search of one head of golden blonde hair in particular.

She wasn't on the dance floor. '_Strange_.'

If she wasn't dancing then where was she?

With a little more effort he found the woman in question sitting at a table, several young men sitting next to her as she nibbled on a salad.

Gippal snorted at the scene. She was clearly disinterested but still, they tried by offering her a refill on her diminishing drink, which she always refused. He could practically hear her now.

"_Thank you, really, but I can get it myself. I'm perfectly capable_."

After she'd reject them they'd offer to let her wear their jackets, complimenting on the falling temperature of the outside. To him, though, it was rather enjoyable. Although being from a land full of sand and sun, he had become quite accustomed to cooler temperatures. He had even draped his dress jacket over the back of his chair and loosened his tie. Although it was a formal event, lightening the mood never hurt anyone.

He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the stationary spikes slightly, disheveling his appearance further as he set his glass on the table and got to his feet. What was a party without a couple of dances? And Takeira was preoccupied…what was the harm?

It took longer to close the distance between his center table and her nosebleed seating than he had thought. You could barely hear the music from back here. Laughter filled his ears the moment he was within a few feet of her table. He watched as the men straightened their backs and their eyes froze over with an unspoken hatred as Gippal approached them.

She had yet to notice the sudden change in atmosphere.

"What makes you think I would even be interested in a game of sphere break? I suck at that game. You can ask Paine. She used to get so frustrated with me. She was frustrated with me all the time anyways but she seemed to simply blow a gasket whenever I attempted sphere break. Thanks anyways but I think I'll pass."

"Ah Gippal. We were beginning to wonder when you would detach yourself from that woman and come join us."

Jirath. Oh Jirath. '_Why do I even invite him to these kinds of things?_'

He watched as the woman of the night spun around in her chair, her long hair spiraling around to frame her surprised face, "G-Gippal…what a surprise. I didn't even hear you come up. How's the night going so far?"

Gippal's hands fell into his pants pockets, his posture slouching a bit as he lazily bent his head to the side and looked at her company, "It's going rather well. How is the food, Jirath? I hope it's to your liking. I know how queasy you get around certain foods. Was it last year that you threw up all over your pants and had to leave the party early?"

The dark tinted man's eyes narrowed in on Gippal, "Yes…it's rather delightful. The champagne is a little lax, though. Did you skimp on price this year?"

The Machine Faction's leader simply laughed lightly, "What kind of host would I be if I skimped out on the best part of the evening…the drinks? It's only the very best import from Kilika. Aged in the finest wineries."

"I think it's yummy."

Her choice of words still astounded him sometimes. A proper party like this, where she wasn't even supposed to be partaking in such a substance, and she uses the word 'yummy' to describe the best champagne that money could buy. '_Priceless_.'

Jirath was clearly annoyed by her added opinion but said nothing as he shoved a strawberry in his mouth with a grumble.

Gippal held his stare with the mouthy man from the Calm Lands for a moment longer before looking down at Cid's girl, "Come with me."

Her eyes instantly stopped their dance and her mouth parted into an expression of fear, "A-alright. Please excuse me gentlemen. I will rejoin you momentarily."

She gulped down the rest of her champagne and got up, setting her napkin on her chair as she fell into step alongside Gippal. Once they were out of ear range she spoke in a quick whisper, "What's going on? Are you making me leave? I haven't even done anything. I haven't said two words to you or Takeira. I haven't even been within twenty feet of you two. Please don't make me leave, Gippal. I'm having too much fun. Please?"

Typically she was above begging but the thought of leaving in the middle of a party, and a fun one at that, was enough to make her resort to a childish form of securing something she wanted.

Rikku glanced around as the tables grew thinner and thinner and the hoards of dancing couples grew closer and closer.

"Where are we going?"

Gippal took in a deep sigh as he stopped suddenly and turned to her. Rikku had nearly out paced him but caught herself, balancing herself in her stilettos as she waited for him to speak.

Instead the music switched from a fast paced waltz to a slower one with a simple nod from her boss.

"Gip-"

He cleared his throat and shifted a bit uneasily as he scratched at the back of his head. Was he…nervous?

"Gippal?"

Straightening his back and planting his polished shoes, he stared at her long and hard, "Would you like to dance?"

Rikku eyed him blankly. Had he asked if she wanted to dance? What was his angle? Was he trying to embarrass her…at a party…in front of all of these people?

"Whatever I'm doing wrong just tell me and I'll stop. You don't have to make a scene of me…please."

His interest piqued further as he removed his hand from his pocket and extended it towards her, "You've done nothing wrong. It's a simple question. Would you like to dance?"

Typically she would have taken this as an opportunity to throw a smart remark his direction but seeing as it was his party…she withheld her comments. And what was the harm in dancing one song with Gippal? From what she remembered he was a decent dancer. Of course that had been from a spectator's position. She had never been one of the chosen few to dance with the flirtatious man. Tonight was a different story. She hadn't seen him dance once. She was going to be his first pick. What a strange concept.

Slowly she extended her hand, a slightly shaking hand, and placed it into his outstretched palm, "Alright."

His long fingers curled around her hand as he led her onto the dance floor and picked out a spot towards the middle. A few couples whispered at the newcomers to the jovial event and a few other couples simply smiled.

Rikku felt her throat dry as Gippal spun her around slowly and then pulled her closer, one hand securing itself on her lower back, the other staying up to lead them through their dance. Following his lead, she let her idle hand settle on his broad shoulder, taking quick notice that he had dislodged his jacket and loosened his tie. There were two words to describe his appearance…although she didn't really like the fact that she happened to be thinking such a way right now: hot mess.

At first they moved with each other a bit frigidly, neither knowing the other's exact experience in this sort of thing. Although Gippal vaguely remembered that the former summoner had become rather fond of dance dress spheres and of course the Al Bhed princess probably had been the cause of such an infatuation. She knew how to dance with the dress sphere in place but what about when it was just a slow dance. No dress spheres, no flashing lights, no cheering fans, just him and his uptight business buddies?

For the first few turns they danced in silence, both avoiding each other's eyes as they busied themselves with other scenery. Rikku had taken to staring at the other couples dancing, and Gippal had decided to focus on a particular strand of her long hair that happened to be playing with her collar bone.

"Why aren't you dancing with Takeira?"

The question was blunt and rather unexpected. Perhaps she had been speaking the entire time and he had simply been else where mentally?

Coughing slightly, his brows furrowed together and his good eye snapped up to meet with her jade ones, "Takeira?"

He watched her nod dully, her side swept bangs bouncing with her motion.

At this, he chuckled, "What, do I have an ankle bracelet on or something? I am free to do what I will."

"Hmmm."

It was more of a statement rather than the acceptance of his answer. For some reason it bothered him. What made her think that Takeira owned him? No where on his body did it say that he belonged to her, or vice versa. Sure they fucked rather frequently but since when was sex a binding contract?

His eyes took in the thief again before he spun her around in time with the song and instead of pulling her into the traditional dancing pose they had been using for the first half of the song, he pulled her closer, forcing her hands to fall onto his shoulders.

With a smug look on his face, he wrapped both of his hands around her lower back, lacing his fingers together to thoroughly bind her within his personal space.

The wide eyed stare he received as a result was more than proof that he still could fluster her at any time he found necessary.

"Um Gippal-"

"Hrmm?" He breathed, shrugging his shoulders so that he forced her hands to grip at his neck for balance. '_Perfect_.'

"Um, don't you think this is a little…close?" She was having troubles wording her mental process. Her mind actually translated to this: '_What the hell? People are going to get the wrong impression! …He smells like the outside. ?! What? Stop it. Stop it!_'

"What do you mean?"

Of course he was going to make her explain herself. Gippal never let her off the hook that easily. If she actually ventured into why they were too close she would only come off as a stuttering moron and blushing from head to toe.

"Never mind."

A slight chuckle. A smug chuckle, "I thought so. Seriously, I can't be that bad of a dance partner."

Rikku sighed and decided that he did make a good point. But perhaps the champagne was clouding her judgment. That was it. She wasn't actually enjoying this intimate dance. It was the champagne playing with her emotions. Bingo.

"That's your mother's dress."

Her eyebrows instantly shot up and her mouth fell open as a small gasp escaped her lips, "You…remember?"

Gippal rolled his eye, "Please…you think I'd forget? You were wearing that lingerie-looking dress until I told you that you should change. This is what you decided to wear instead, right?"

Immediately a blush formed on her cheeks at the thoughtfulness of it all. Even if he was being thoughtful in a round about way, she could still try and savor it for all that it was worth.

"Why do you ask?"

The pirate Al Bhed tilted his head to the side, "I was just wondering."

"Why do I look stupid?" She asked a little more quickly, her anxiousness growing with each second he refused to answer her directly. If she looked ridiculous what was the sense in staying at the party? '_I shouldn't have wore my hair down either…I'm sure I look like a lion fiend caught in a wind storm_.'

At this he gave her a full hearty laugh, "Stupid?"

He spun her around again, bringing her back to her intimate position within his personal space as he had before, "I never said you look stupid. Damn, have a complex or something?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently, "If I have a complex it's because you gave me one."

The song ended. They stood still, remaining transfixed in their current positions, "How am I responsible for a complex that you've acquired?"

Rikku tried to swallow when she caught Gippal's eye taking on a dangerous look…one she was rather unfamiliar with. And she was familiar with most of Gippal's expressions. She had memorized every one of them when they had been younger.

"What a stupid question."

"You asked the first stupid question."

The music began to play again but they remained stationary.

"Well you never did answer me directly."

"What do you want me to say?"

Rikku clenched her eyes together and gave a stilettoed stomp, "How about you tell me what you think for once instead of just messing with my head? I'm tired of you trying to pick at my mind. If you want to mentally overpower someone go find your little bed toy Takeira, but don't waste your time on me."

A few of the neighboring couples had nearly tripped over the stationary dancing duo, casting them devious stares as they steadied themselves and twirled away.

"We're blocking the other couples," Rikku whispered angrily, removing her arms from around his neck, struggling against his iron grasp.

"I don't care."

"Well I do," She muttered, freeing herself from his strong arms, putting a few steps between them, "Thank you for the dance, Gippal. You should probably return to entertaining your guests."

He looked at her through a heavy lidded eye, patches of light green peeking out through his lashes. Slowly, unsurely, he raised a hand and reached towards her. This was completely unfamiliar territory for the young Al Bhed businessman. The moment she had walked out the door it was like gravity had been pulling him towards her. Even while in conversation with other people he would constantly try to locate her with his eyes or think of what she could be doing at that exact moment. He didn't know what this feeling was. It wasn't all together unpleasant.

Her instincts were to move. She wanted to run. But she couldn't. Her heart had planted her feet firmly in place, eager to see what his intentions were.

The hair that had been playfully framing her collar bone called out to him as he reached towards her and took the strand between his finger tips, rubbing the golden pieces of hair together with wonderment.

She sucked in a deep breath as he shifted his focus from her hair to her face, his eyes intense. His face solemn.

"You look like a woman."

Her heart fell. A woman? That's the best he could come up with?

"You're not a little girl anymore."

'_Cid's girl…I'm not little anymore._'

Her eyes rounded and she nodded, "I'm nearly twenty, Gippal."

He swallowed and ran her selected strand of hair between his thumb and index finger, "You look…"

"Gippal!"

Immediately her hair was dropped, the intense focus lost, and his attention averted to the source of his name. Standing with her hands on her robust hips, Takeira was tapping her foot impatiently, "You owe me a dance."

The leader gave her a hazy nod before giving Cid's young woman one last look, "Have a good night."

Rikku watched Takeira drag his stumbling form as far away from her as possible. She touched the hair that had been under Gippal's extreme scrutiny and sighed, "You too," She breathed, heading back towards the table she had been sharing with the other men of the party.

She wasn't sure what they had just shared but one thing she knew for certain. She wanted to feel that way again.

* * *

**So I know this was wayyyyyyy overdue but did you like it? I don't know if the night is going to be over yet or not so you'll have to stay tuned for the next update. They should come quicker and more often now that my other fanfic is completed. I hope you all liked it. ^^ **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	14. Show Me Otherwise

**I told you all about a link to a Rippal fanart I had sketched out the last time I posted. Here's the colored link for it. Enjoy. http://fc03 . /fs51/f/2009/339/f/3/Intense _ colored_by_BeautifulNightmare07 .jpg**

* * *

"_I try to talk to you, but I don't know what to say. I am afraid you don't want me to say anything. So I don't. But inside of me there are words waiting to come out. And tell you how I feel-like how I miss you. And how I love you despite my broken heart. And how I need you in my life. And especially how much I want you. But those words may forever stay in my heart-locked inside. Sometimes I wonder if there are words locked inside you too... but I'll never know."_ - Anonymous

*********

It wasn't that he wanted the night to end. It was that he needed the night to end. If he kept getting dragged around like he was some sort of puppet, he was going to explode. Where Takeira got off thinking that she could control him was beyond his realm of comprehension. Since when did she own him? She had done something similar when they had been younger. Much to his chagrin, his past was beginning to make a quick return to his present.

So as they danced and the waltz quickly changed from slow and intimate to quick and sinful, he wasn't the least bit happy when Takeira had claimed him for this dance.

The half-hearted look that Cid's girl had given him as he had been ushered away had been haunting. The last time he had received a look like that had been-

"I see how it is. Well if you just wanted to watch you could have just said so. I don't have any problem puttin' on a show. Just relax," She purred.

He was vaguely aware that she was positioning his body behind her in a certain manner. What that manner was, he wasn't quite sure. If he had been paying more attention perhaps he would have been able to put two and two together. But at the moment, the leader of the Machine Faction was rather distracted. Pleasantly distracted, if he said so himself.

What was the deal? Surely a little wardrobe change shouldn't affect him so much. And it wasn't much of a change to be honest. What was different? Her hair was down. And she had on a purple dress. Nothing special. Nothing too drastic and yet-

"What are you doing?" He asked her, half dazed. His good eye watched turn her back towards him and force his arms around her waist.

"You look stressed. What better way to relax than to give you a preview of tonight?"

Preview? What was he doing tonight? He had this party-

And then as her rear rubbed against him and her held tilted back so that she could kiss his jaw line, his focus sharpened and his thoughts immediately cleared. THAT'S what he was doing tonight.

Typically he would have found the insinuation rather arousing but-

"I need to sit down."

Takeira's hands immediately released his and she spun around to face him, her face uncertain, "Sit down? Are you not feeling well?"

Gippal shrugged lazily, "I just need to sit down for a bit."

Takeira couldn't help but frown at this. Whether or not he was sick wasn't the issue. He wasn't physically sick to where he needed air. He was distraught. And what he was distraught over made her blood boil. This sudden change in demeanor simply because Rikku had decided to come to the party and drive every man wild with her long hair and slightly shaped form?

With a groan, she placed her hands on her hips and stalked off towards Rikku's location. This wasn't happening. Not again. Last time her boustrous figure had saved her face but doubt had begun to well up inside her. Rikku had blossomed to be quite the Al Bhed woman…much to her chagrin.

* * *

Rikku was just about to call it a night and settle down for the evening, the champagne swimming through her system like a drug and her stomach full with nibbles of rice and some sort of soup. She wasn't certain what the soup had been comprised of but whatever it had been, it had been delicious! She was saying goodnight to her last bit of company when Takeira had stomped her way in sure stilettoed steps.

"Takeira!" She exclaimed, nearly falling over the table she had been dining at mere moments ago.

The strawberry blonde came to stop just inches from her face. Takeira stood nearly a head taller than the former guardian, so not only were her eyes burning a hole through her forehead, but her breasts were about to choke her.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanna know…what makes you think you have the right?"

Rikku blinked. Alright, tonight was already confusing enough. The men staring at her. The dance with Gippal. His need to stare at her and grab her hair. And now this? What had she done?

"Is the fish tainted or something? I haven't ate any yet. Maybe that's why I'm the only one acting normal."

Takeira rolled her dark green eyes, "Pardon? Normal? Nothing is ever normal when it comes to you, _Princess_."

This caused Rikku to raise an eyebrow, "Huh? 'Scuse me? What did I do?"

The secretary grumbled a bit to herself before clicking her tongue inside her mouth and throwing Rikku a false smile. She was angry. Beyond angry. This, the younger of the two Al Bhed women, remember with great clarity. Last time the curvy woman had acted this way, they had been engaged in a rather extensive fight.

'_Which I won_,' Rikku thought to herself proudly, hiding her satisfaction.

"You seriously don't know what you're doing? Please…you planned this. You try to feign innocent but I know the truth. I know the real, Rikku. And she isn't as sweet and clumsy as she pretends to be…well maybe as clumsy but definitely not as sweet. And definitely not as stupid. You know what you're up to and you better cut it out."

The thief blinked again, "It was the fish…wasn't it?"

Takeira's eyes rounded in disbelief, her pupils dilating a few levels until they were nearly slits inside her irises, "I can't believe you. Listen, I'm not going to play this game with you, little girl. You need to back off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Back off. I understand wanting to stand out in a crowd, hell, I do it all the time. But seducing the mechanic who works with you and now you're trying to get Gippal to yourself? You don't want to play this game, girl. I beat you last time and I'll beat you again. Why do you think he brought me here in the first place? To keep you off his back. He can't stand you and you know it. I don't even know why you bother trying to talk to him. He hates every second your crooked little lips are parted with a word."

Rikku quickly reached up and touched her lips, "Crooked?"

Takeira smirked, "No wonder you've never really had a boyfriend. Always lusting after someone else's man. Typical. Typical and pathetic. And here I was thinking that maybe you had grown up a little since the last time I had been in contact with you. Looks like I was sadly mistaken."

The mechanic stared at her aggressor in disbelief for a moment before she recovered enough to surmise a response, "Typical? Pathetic? Squeeze me? Where do you get off, Miss Priss?"

This brought another sneer to Takeira's face. '_Still too slow to think of a better name, I see. The Al Bhed's so-called princess. How sad._'

"Where do I get off? How about you take a deep breath and a step back and take a good look around? No one wants you here. You think all those workers give you those looks because they like you? No, you're a disease. You need to just do everyone a favor and get lost."

Even in her attempt to block the harshness of everything she was hearing, it was impossible for Rikku to keep them from stabbing at her heart, even if she was deflecting them for the most part. How someone could hate someone so much still eluded her. The last time she had met someone who had hated someone or something so much had been her encounter with the heartbroken Shuyin.

At first she didn't know whether she should react and feed into Takeira's feud, or if she should just smile like she always did and walk away. She knew what she felt like doing but what she should do…they were always completely different. Why couldn't the answer, just this once, be so devastatingly obvious that she could practically choke on it's presence.

"What's going on here?"

The two women turned to see Shunsei, a close and personal friend of Gippal's, a businessman from Luca, approaching them, his dark eyes dangerous as he grabbed both of their arms, "Are you seriously trying to make a scene at Gippal's gala?"

Takeira raised her chin proudly, "A scene? I was simply reminding her of her place. There is no scene developing, noble sir."

Shunsei cleared his throat in warning, "Listen to me and listen well. This is not my event but if it were, I would have you both thrown out like yesterday's trash. You will not upset our host on this special night."

There it was again…another special night. What exactly was this night about?

As if reading her mind, the businessman from Luca tilted his head to the side and threw Rikku a small smile, "Why on the near completion of Gippal's Spira-changing machina. And the selling of over 100 million machina units across Spira. That is quite the achievement, especially for a man so young. I have been in business for nearly ten years, Gippal for five, and yet he has doubled his production against my own. It's frustrating at times but joy in watching someone in their element…it's stirring."

Rikku glanced over in Gippal's direction. The man had an arm draped over the back of his chair as he entertained four guests from the party. His face was animated as always, but his posture spoke of his clear fatigue.

"I understand," Rikku whispered finally, glancing sideways at Takeira.

The secretary simply gave a curt nod before turning to Rikku one last time, "Keep what I said in mind."

With a flip of her long, reddish-blonde hair, she was gone. Shunsei gave Rikku one last smile before he departed, heading towards Gippal's table.

Even if she and Gippal didn't talk, she should at least have known of such an accomplishment. Surely her vydran would have messaged to inform her of his well wishes to Gippal on his special night.

Embarrassment quickly washed over her. Yet again she was left to look childish and ignorant of all around her.

'_It's not like it's my job to keep this kind of stuff in mind…_'

But still…

Rikku threw another look at Gippal, who was now sitting as straight as a board, Takeira snuggled in to his side like an obedient lap dog. If they had wiped the slate clean…she should at least congratulate him.

* * *

The caterers were busy cleaning after the guests had long said goodnight and Takeira and Gippal had retired for the evening. Rikku was left sitting in her room, her head a war ground of muddied thoughts and delusions.

Had Gippal been about to tell her something when he had finished dancing with her?

Would he notice that she hadn't told him congratulations on his major accomplishment?

"Of course he will, who the hell wouldn't notice? And it's Gippal, for cryin' out loud. If one spike is outta place he notices. Oh geez," She whimpered, slipping off her high heels.

She pulled her headband from her hair and flicked it across the room to land on her night stand, "Ah baby, right on the money!" She exclaimed, smiling at her childish delight.

After brushing her teeth and removing all traces of make up from the night, Rikku wandered back into the bedroom and glanced at the clock. It wasn't too devastatingly late. Nearly midnight. Surely Gippal would still be awake…she could tell him she was happy for his milestone and head back to bed. Her conscious would be cleared. And she wouldn't have him holding it over her head for the rest of the year either. It was a win-win situation.

So with a quick intake of a steadying breath, she quickly left her room and headed towards Gippal's room. She eyed the crack between the floor and the door bottom and noticed that it was pitch black. She could even hear the quiet moaning sleep sounds of Takeira inside.

A scowl automatically filled her young face at the mere thought of her rival in her boss' bed. '_That's certainly a way to work your way to the top._'

She waited a moment longer for a second round of breathing to join in with hers, a deeper set that signaled Gippal's resting form in the bed with her. But still…no such luck.

"Where is he?" Rikku whispered aloud to herself, turning on her bare heels and heading towards the door of the main temple.

Slowly she opened the door to find the caterers busy cleaning up the evidence that a party had occurred there that evening underneath the blue glow of the lightning from the temple. There were even a few who had taken a break and were eating some of the untouched salad and sipping the left over champagne.

At this, she smiled. She would have done the same thing if she had been in their shoes. Just because they hadn't been able to join in on the festivities didn't mean that they shouldn't at least partake in some of the fun.

"We really appreciate this, sir."

"No, no. It's fine. It'd be a waste of gil anyways. Eat up, everyone. And drink up. And then clean it up when you're finished. Your pay is waiting for you inside the tent to the left."

The caterers and servers glanced around to look at the tent that had been pointed out and they all nodded their understanding, "Yes sir."

Rikku swallowed. So Gippal was still up…and being rather generous. '_Strange…_'

His appearance was more disheveled than it had been during the party. It appeared as if he had ruffled his spikes further and even unbuttoned a few buttons on his white dress shirt, leaving a black shirt underneath to play with the eyes of any who happened to take notice.

He grabbed his jacket off of the back of one of the chairs and started to ascend the stairs when the heavy door shut rather quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, a lazy smirk passing over his lips, "Well that definitely wasn't the wind…if it was even windy. I wonder who's up-"

Taking two steps at a time, he quickly finished his climb to the top and had the main door open with a quick tug. The light from the outside lit up the inside just enough to catch a scurrying form of a female attempting to dodge his sight.

His smirk quickly turned into one of intrigue as he let the door settle shut behind him and he followed the sound of soft footsteps rushing away from him.

"Now, now. Either we have a sleep walker or the mice here are getting to be rather big."

A gasp of astonishment and then sound of something tripping over itself. '_Cid's girl._'

The tripping had narrowed his options down immensely. Takeira was many things, but clumsy wasn't one of them. That was the thief's category.

Widening his eye so that he could adjust to the darkness of the room, Gippal waited, crossing his arms in front of his chest and tilting his head to the side, "Why is it that we keep having these run ins only at night?"

Rikku rubbed at her thighs. She had fallen backwards onto the carpeted stairs that led towards the Chamber of the Fayth when Gippal had surprised her. Sure, she had known he had come in, but it had caught her completely off guard when he had decided to pursue her. Perhaps he had honestly thought it was an overgrown rat running around the entrance.

"Owie."

"Yep, thought it was you," He murmured, his dress shoe steps heading her direction.

Rikku clambered in an attempt to gather herself the best she could before he came to stop just in front of her. Swallowing, she slowly raised her eyes to meet his one good one.

"I um…I was wanting to um-"

Gippal chuckled lightly, letting his jacket drop onto the bottom stair before he came to settle next to her, letting out a yawn of fatigue.

The smell of the outdoors and champagne quickly filled her nostrils as she quickly sat up as straight as her spine would allow her, and her breathing quickened, "What are you-"

He leaned back against a step and let his head lull backwards, "Well I'm supposing you were looking for me."

Thankfully darkness concealed her flushing cheeks as she tried to shift away from him a bit. Unfortunately, the narrowness of the staircase prevented her from putting much space between them.

"Well?"

She was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Why had she been looking for him to begin with? His close proximity had quickly muddied her thought process.

"I um-"

Gippal raised his head enough to look at her, his face blank, "I'm not good at mind games, Cid's kid. How about you tell me what you wanted?"

Rikku blew a few pieces of her hair from her face, immediately regretting dislodging her headband.

"I um…I wanted to tell you-"

Thoughts of Takeira's confrontation earlier immediately leaked into her conscious thoughts and left her stuttering again, her eyes worried as she locked her eyes with Gippal. He didn't seem like he was annoyed…he didn't seem like he hated every second…but who was she? She didn't know the first thing about him, anymore, right?

"Tell me what?"

She was stalling. He was clearly tired.

"I'm sorry."

Immediately his hazy attention had been piqued and his awareness brought back into focus at her apology, "Sorry? For what?"

She thread her fingers together and wriggled her toes against the warm carpet of the staircase as she tried to think of a way to word it, "I'm sorry if I, um…if I messed up your party at all. And I didn't mean to…cause a scene with Takeira."

"A scene? I didn't know Takeira even spoke with you. What happened?"

"No…I'm not bringing this up to start drama. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I messed up anything. And I wanted to tell you that I…I'm really happy for you…for ya know…selling over 100 million machina units. That's quite an accomplishment. You're making the Al Bhed proud, Gippal."

At this, he snorted, "What, are you the ambassador from Bikanel or something? Thanks, I guess. It's nothing. You're in business to make a profit, not to make your race proud. But thanks anyways."

At this she was speechless. She had gone out of her way to congratulate the jerk and here he was practically insulting her well-wishes. How did his brain work, exactly? Would she ever full understand.

"I see…well, I'm going to go to bed."

She pushed against the stair that had been her back support when a quick tug of a strong grasp pulled her back down. She let out a 'meep' sound as she was forced back into her previous position dangerously close to her boss.

"What?"

"Tell me what happened with Takeira."

"You about broke my wrist to ask me that? I told you it was nothing."

Gippal sat up, no longer slouching, to bring his realm of vision level with hers, "There's a reason I didn't know anything about it. If it weren't a big deal, it would have happened with me around. She sought you out in secrecy. What did she say?"

"What does it matter?"

"Because whatever she said has made you…awkward. Not that you weren't awkward already but-"

Rikku clenched her jaws, "Insulting me isn't going to get you anywhere, _sir_."

Gippal's light green eye glinted with his anger at her proper emphasis on his title, "Just tell me."

"Why don't you ask her, she's _your woman _after all. Since when am I her keeper?"

She hadn't intended for it to come out as harsh as it had, but something inside her seemed to take delight in her terseness.

"_My _woman?"

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Oh please, are we seriously gonna play this game?"

Gippal glared again, leaning towards her, his eye searing a hole into hers, "You'll tell me…I'll make you tell me."

This earned him a flash of white in the otherwise dark room. She had smiled.

"You can't make me do anything, Gippal. I'm not on the clock, I don't have to do anything you tell me to do."

"I'll take it from you. I _will_ know what she said."

"I told you, ask her yourself. You're her…whatever you are," She added sourly, making to get up again.

Another grab of her wrist and another jerk downwards had her sitting back in her previous spot, "Look, you keep doing that and my feet are gonna get a rug burn."

"I don't care."

Rikku let out a long sigh, "I'm not going to tell you. Try all you want, I'm not saying a word. Why don't you go use some of your charm and get it from her?"

At this, he caught a bit of jealousy fall from her tongue. His predator instincts clicked and his expressionless face quickly broke into a sneer, "My charm? What makes you think I can't make you tell me?"

Both her eyebrows immediately jet upwards and her breathing ceased momentarily, "I um…I n-need to go to bed."

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. You wanna dish it out but you don't wanna take it? That's not fair."

"What did I dish out?" She gasped, her eyes widening as he leaned towards her further, invading her now non-existent personal space.

"You want to tease my mind with your vagueness but then you don't wanna play anymore when I decide to get the information out of you in any way I deem necessary."

She swallowed. The strong smell of champagne filled her senses again as he scooted as close to her as possible, his side brushing against hers as he took the same strand of hair from earlier and rubbed it between his thumb and index finger as he had before.

"Gi-"

"Shh."

Rikku couldn't help but nearly choke on her saliva when he leaned in a bit closer, all the details of his face in sharp focus as his eye locked with her set of green orbs, "I never did get to tell you what I thought of you earlier. We were interrupted-"

Her question…he was going to answer it…but at what cost?

She shifted again, "I really don't think-"

"You don't think what?" He asked, his hand releasing her lock of golden hair to replace his fingertips with her cheek and jaw line.

Her stomach flipped. Her heart raced. Her blood pounded in her ears. Surely he was bluffing-

"I'm…this is…I'm uncomfortable."

"Hmmm," He breathed, his thumb rubbing her jaw playfully as his hand fell down to grip her chin between his digits and forced her to look at him.

Again, she tried, "Gippal…I'm-"

"You're uncomfortable. I heard you the first time."

She cleared her throat, her long eyelashes brushing against her cheek, enticing him silently.

"Well then could you please stop?"

"You're afraid of me?"

That wasn't it at all. Honestly, there was no one in the world she was less afraid of but he was…overbearing. He was…rendering her speechless and thoughtless. She didn't like either.

She shook her head quickly, gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

"Good. You shouldn't be afraid of me."

"I'm not."

"Then relax."

Her eyes shifted to hold with his again, her orbs twinkling with her uncertainty, "Please stop."

Gippal held onto her chin as he drew closer, his lips brushing over hers in a feather-light pattern, teasing her with their fleeting presence, never actually settling to press a kiss to her mouth "Why?"

She couldn't think of a good enough reason. Why did he have to stop? '_He's a jerk! He takes advantage of the weak minded. He doesn't care who he hurts. He doesn't even care about your feelings…he's just using you to get something he wants. Don't fall for it_.' Sure her brain still worked but her heart was having a hard time falling into the same wave length.

He smiled darkly, "See? You don't even know why I should stop."

"It's not appropriate."

He laughed at this. She could feel his breath against her mouth, her insides churning at the mere idea of his mouth so close to hers.

"Appropriate? You're telling the man who's fucking his secretary that _this _isn't appropriate? Surely you're joking."

Then it hit her. Takeira. Even if she couldn't stand to be around the busty blonde, she knew she didn't want to hurt her either. Perhaps it was her large heart that constantly was getting in the way of her happiness but still…she couldn't hurt her former friend. And what about Tamai?

"Tamai."

His grasp immediately tightened and his eye widened, "What did you say?"

Rikku stared at him pathetically, "Tamai…he…"

Gippal stared at her eyes for a moment longer before he focused his attention at her mouth, "Don't tell me you have feelings for that mechanic."

She wanted to whimper. How did she ever fall into situations like this? She didn't know if she had feelings for him. How did you know if you loved someone?

"You must be dreaming," He said jokingly, his free hand coming to rest on her other side. What was he doing?

In a movement as quick as a cat, he was in front of her. Both of his hands braced on the stair she was sitting upon, his back angled so that he could lean in towards her.

"G-Gippal, I-"

"You are being foolish, girl."

Her vision blurred as he leaned in further, causing her to fall backwards and lie against the stairs, her head settling roughly against the carpeted floor. He was quick to follow her, his eye dancing with the toxins of the champagne.

"Stop it, Gippal. _You're drunk_."

He gave her a sloppy half-smile, his nose brushing against hers as his body trapped her between him and the stairs.

"Maybe…but I still need to have that information."

Rikku squeezed her eyes shut and pushed against his chest, "Gippal-"

"You're fighting me and yet this is something that you've wanted since you were a little girl."

"No, I never wanted to be used as a pawn. I want something real. Not something dirty and meaningless."

Gippal froze, his mouth hovering over hers, "Meaningless? Dirty?"

She nodded, turning her face away from him, "I'm tired of always being used by you, Gippal. That's all I've ever been to you…a pawn. And I'm sick of it."

For a while he remained stationary and the room silent except for their rushed breathing. And then, he spoke.

"You're not a pawn."

She turned her face towards him again, her nose bumping against his, "Then stop pretending like I'm some sort of expendable piece that's here for your entertainment."

"You think that's what I think of you?"

Her face flushed again, "You have yet to prove me wrong."

Gippal cleared his throat, reaching up to brush pieces of blonde hair from her eyes. His fingertips brushed over her cheek again before he braced his weight on his palms again. She stared up at him, her chest rising and falling with labored breaths.

"You've never been an expendable piece to me…you've always been…different."

Her mouth fell open, "Gip-"

She was silenced as his mouth pressed against her lightly for only a brief moment before he pushed himself up and grabbed his jacket, "Goodnight."

And as if it had been the most casual thing to do, he gave her a slight wave and disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Rikku dumbfounded and completely lightheaded.

* * *

**=) LIKEY?!**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	15. Her Moment

**Author's Note: -blush blush- All I can say is….wow. Everyone loved the last chapter so much. You don't know how happy I was to read all the reviews. I just wanted to tell all of you that review/read/fav this story, thank you soooooooooooo much! I'll keep the chapters coming. I love the juicy ones the best too. ; )**

* * *

"_Yesterday at the market, I saw a couple holding hands... and I realized we'll never do that. Never anything like it. No picnics or unguarded smiles. No rings. Just... stolen moments that leave too quickly. "_- Isolde, _Tristan and Isolde_

*******

His insides were burning. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Never this raw or original. The way her back arched and her legs hugged at his hips…he nearly lost it the moment he had pulled her beneath him. And that was saying something. He was known for his illustrious list of conquests, losing his control at the beginning of such an act was beyond him. Even his first time hadn't been so…demanding.

She would purr his name in a way he had never heard before. And the way her eyes rounded like it was her first time, he wanted to remember it.

"Gip-" Every time she moaned his name it was pronounced with every syllable, heightening his need to be sated, "-pal."

Her hands dug into the sheets and her knuckles quickly turned white under her grip. Her hips moved to meet his movements, her back arching high off the mattress as the pressure building inside of him finally released, her passion relieving itself with him. And then his vision turned white and his mind grew numb.

That had been…delightful.

* * *

The alarm to remind them of their duties the following morning sounded far too early.

"Am I dead?" He grumbled, holding onto his head in complete agony as he reached blindly for the alarm sphere.

"I've got it…if I can move that is," came a teasing tone.

His eye clenched shut as he waited as patiently as he possibly could for the irritating screeching to die. Sure enough it did. The bed squeaked as his company snuggled into the bed next to him, pressing a kiss to his upturned palm.

"Good morning."

"What's good about it?"

The lips pressing against his palm smiled, "If you were me you'd know."

Slowly, Gippal lowered his hand and dared to open his eye. Takeira was snuggled up close to him, her hair a royal mess, her naked form beckoning to him as the light from outside played with her curves. "Ah…well, that's every night, right?"

Takeira smirked, "Sure but last night…was amazing. I've never had you touch me and please me like that before. I don't know what spiked the sudden change but don't stop."

Gippal swallowed at his dry throat, sitting up. With a wince and the mumbling of a few choice curse words, he fell back down into his pillow, gripping at his temples, "Shit."

His secretary giggled, "Hung over? Well I'll get some coffee ready and I'll even run you a hot bath. I need to get to work a little early. You have some urgent requests for machina parts that I need to fill out before the day starts that way the orders can be produced today."

"…'kay."

Takeira couldn't help but stare at the flinching form of her lover a moment longer before getting up and grabbing her choice uniform for the day.

"See you later. Have fun working on that machina of yours today."

"Mmhm," He groaned, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow.

He listened as she left the room and entered the bathroom. The sound of the water activating and the soothing effects of steam quickly filled his nostrils.

The blood pounded through his temples, causing him to clutch at the back of his head.

Today was going to be a long day. Not to mention…awkward.

* * *

Rikku trudged into the Chamber of the Fayth, dragging her feet nearly the entire way. Typically she was a lively package of uncertainty and giggles but today, she was lucky to be functioning at all. Not only was her body on fire and her head throbbing like someone was hitting her over the head with a basilisk fang, but her thoughts weren't much help either. The night before was still fresh in her mind. She swore she could still taste Gippal's mouth upon her own, for that matter.

And no matter how hard she tried to shake it from her memory banks, the event just grew clearer and her uncertainty more profound. It was a lose-lose situation.

Letting out a long sigh, she slowly bent down and set her water on the floor and grabbed a wrench, shifting her eyes to stare at the work-in-progress. A temporary hatred filled her veins, "Why can't you just disappear for one day and come back tomorrow? I need a day off."

"You know you can put in a request to have a particular day off."

Knowing the voice all too well, and not particularly keen on starting the awkward day this early in the morning, Rikku simply kept her back to him, "I didn't know you believed in days off."

A groan and the shifting of something in the corner. And then-

SMASH!

Rikku spun around quickly to find Gippal tenderly bent over, holding onto his ears and gritting his teeth.

"What happened?"

"I dropped the fuckin' wrench."

At this, she couldn't help but smile despite the wave of pain the loud noise had sent through her body, "Butterfingers."

"Shut up. Takes one to know one, smartass."

She rolled her reddened eyes and slowly sauntered towards the machina, raising her tool slowly.

"Gippal-"

"What?"

Rikku squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again, "I think I need a mental health day."

Gippal slowly returned to his full height, stretching his back methodically before coming to stand beside her, staring at the machina with the same disinterest, "Alright here's the deal: we just chill up here today and don't tell a soul."

She glanced at him uncertainly, "I need to clock out."

"Don't worry about it. I pay Takeira to lounge about all day, I'm sure I could do the same for you for a day."

Where this newfound behavior was stemming from she wasn't for sure, but she wasn't about to let a good thing go. So, she smiled and nodded eagerly, "So we just have to sit up here all day?"

Gippal carefully set down his wrench and went to the lift, "Yeah. I'll be back. Just wait."

The lift lit up and quickly descended, taking him away from her sight. Shaking her head slightly, Rikku sat her wrench down on the floor as well, grabbing her water and taking a long drink. This was new. Definitely new. Whether or not she was going to enjoy it, she didn't know. Hopefully this little 'chill' session with her boss wasn't going to leave her wishing she had worked on the machina despite her alcohol-related issues.

* * *

Had she fallen asleep or simply been in such a hazy state that she hadn't heard the lift click into its platform? Either way the sound of Gippal letting something fall to the ground had startled her enough to increase her heart rate.

Quickly her eyes ripped open and held onto Gippal's pale and strained face for a minute, "What's the big idea?"

He blinked at her stupidly, the flaps of his purple uniform dangling as he shifted, "I didn't think it would piss you off if I brought you a blanket and pillow. The best way to cure a hangover is to sleep it off."

Her mouth instantly slackened as she turned her gaze down to find a pillow and a thick purple blanket in front of her. Purple…there was a surprise.

"I uh-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're sorry. Whatever. I don't really care. Just don't talk too loud. I'm gonna pass out."

Rikku grabbed the pillow and blanket and watched as he threw down a large red blanket and then his pillow. He laid down sloppily and threw another blanket over his mangled form.

Her mouth parted mischievously, "What so you get _two _blankets?"

Slowly the blanket was pulled down to reveal a head of light blonde, not-as-perky-as-normal spikes, followed closely by an eye patch and a mouth pulled into a tight line.

"Are you seriously nitpicking after I decided to pay you for a day off AND brought you a pillow and blanket to sleep with? I know my ears have to be playing tricks on me because that would be down right mental! Please tell me that I'm hearing things."

"Nope. Why do you get two blankets?"

She watched as his legs bent and straightened, a sign, she clearly remembered, that he was getting agitated. '_Good. Let him feel what I feel half the damn day_.'

"Listen, if you're gonna complain then I'm just gonna make you work on the machina, understand?"

Rikku shrugged lethargically, "Well then if that's the case then I'm just gonna file sexism against you."

"I already told you, rather recently if I recall, that I _am _the complaint department. So your sexist complaint has been overruled. Now, shut up. Damn, Cid's girl."

It was priceless. She knew enough of Gippal, or at least remembered enough of him, to know when he was bluffing.

"No, I think I'm gonna just sit here and sing, ya know, to pass the time?" With an overly dramatic intake of air, she closed her eyes and began to sing at the top of her lungs, "'What can I do for you?'"

Poking an eye open, she caught sight of Gippal gripping at his ears and his legs rubbing together feverishly. And then, he snapped. He shot up, quickly throwing his blanket off of him, and stormed her direction.

Her eyes rounded as he grabbed her by the upper arms and tugged her upwards, dragging her towards the make-shift bed and shoving her down on it. She landed with an 'oomph' and an array of braids and scarf ruffles, "What the hell, Gippal? That hurt."

He towered over her, crossing his arms stiffly, "Now, find something to complain about."

Rikku tapped her finger to her lower lip and opened her mouth to speak when he shook his head slowly, "Speak and I'll cut your tongue out with a butter knife."

Her pupils dilated down to mere specks as he came to join her on her other side, ripping his blanket out from underneath her behind, "Now shut up and try to sleep or something."

Hesitatingly she slid down and pulled her own separate blanket up and over her limbs Turning onto her side, she attempted to find some solace in the quiet room. But it was all but quiet for her. Or at least it seemed to be.

His broad back brushing slightly up against hers left her tense and hot. And the whirring of the machina outside the temple could be heard with a deafening clarity. Something she never noticed until then. And then there were the voices speaking fluently in Al Bhed coming from the grounds outside. And last but not least, aside from her own harsh breathing, she could hear Gippal's soft inhales and exhales. And a groan from time to time.

"What if Takeira comes up here?"

A growl and the punching of his pillow, "Who gives a shit? I can't take a fuckin' nap now without her permission? What do you think she owns me or something?"

Rikku's brows furrowed in thought. That wasn't it at all. They were a couple, weren't they? Takeira and Gippal had a thing going on and if she came up here to find Gippal and her sleeping next to each other wouldn't she be-

"Won't she be jealous?"

Gippal let out a sigh of frustration before opening his eye and turning onto his back and sitting up with the help of his palms, "Look, it doesn't matter. We aren't doing anything. Since when do you care about how she feels anyway?"

Rikku followed suit, sitting up and supporting her weight with her palms. She glanced at him from the side of her eyes and gave him a simple shrug, "Well I'm just saying…if she comes up here and sees this? It'll hurt her feelings. She'll be upset."

At this he gave her a chuckle, "Jealous…what? Of you? Ha, you're a funny one, Cid's girl."

Funny? How was that funny? Was it such a horrible idea?

"Oh don't laugh. You must not think it's such a farfetched idea considering the fact that you've been around constantly since we wiped the slate clean. Considering the fact that you always give me these long, unreadable looks and then laugh and shake your head. Considering the fact that whenever she's not around you seem to be all over me. I mean what kind of man kisses a woman and doesn't expect his partner to get jealous? That's reason for jealousy if you ask me."

Her eyes fell down to his partially gloved hands, watching as they slowly formed into tightened fists, "Well no one asked you, thankfully."

Rikku rolled her eyes, laughing with disbelief, "Wow, seriously?"

He turned to look at her, "Seriously what?"

"You treat me like this when your sober but when you're drunk you're all touchy feely and telling me things…"

"That's why they call it drunk and sober. You do stupid shit when you're drunk that you wouldn't do when you're sober!"

"You know what I think, Gippal?"

He raised an eyebrow, turning to look at her fully, his gaze holding with hers, "What do you think, Princess?"

Her heart began to race again, "I think that when a man drinks, the words that fall from his tongue are the words that the sober man dreams of saying."

Gippal glared at her, his eye menacing but not fighting against her statement, "You think that I mean the things I say when I'm drunk? What is it that you think I'm hiding?"

Where she was getting all of this courage she didn't know. Perhaps it was the years and years of waiting and wishing that she could speak her mind. Perhaps it was just pure lack of will-power to go on like this. Either way, it was helping calm her fears and empower her will to speak her mind.

"I think that you-"

"I, what?" He breathed, his focus falling from her shimmering eyes full of passion to her reddened mouth.

She caught sight of his shifting interest and couldn't help but stumble on her words, "T-t-that you-"

"You know what _I _think?"

"W-what?"

"I think you want it to be more than just a drunken man's ranting. I think you want to…explore the possibility that I could share feelings for you similar to those that you harvest for me."

Alright…this was weird. She hadn't directly said anything close to that and yet-

"Why did you kiss me, Gippal?"

Shifting uneasily, he snorted, "I was drunk. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that."

"No…you said I was…different. Tell me. If you ever valued me as a person at all, tell me. I need to know."

The leader of the Machine Faction blinked, his mind moving at an ungodly pace, "I can't do this right now. I have a hangover, dammit."

She raised an eyebrow, "I do too."

He wanted to smack himself right across the face. Thankfully she couldn't read minds because then he'd be in some shit. Yeah, he remembered kissing her. And yeah…honestly? He meant to kiss her. And if he was being totally honest with himself he had done more to her later that night…except with Takeira's body.

He moaned with mental agony. This was too much. He had a Machine Faction to run. He had too many things going on right now. He didn't have the time or the energy to waste with explaining his actions to someone like _her_.

'_Someone like her…_'

"Gippal, why did you kiss me?"

This was inappropriate. He mentally laughed at that fleeting thought. Hadn't he just mocked her for her use of that word only moments ago?

"One more time-"

"I don't need you to repeat yourself, I'm not deaf, ya know."

Rikku nodded solemnly, "Alright then. So answer me."

He grumbled and pushed himself to his feet, pacing around the room like a caged animal, "Why is this so important to you? I mean…you have that little mechanic Tamai wrapped around your finger. Why does it matter so much what I think?"

Again she followed, slowly pushing herself to her feet and coming to stand in front of him, cutting off his incessant pacing, "Gippal…I'm only going to ask one more time and if you care about me at all, you'll answer me. Ok?"

"Fine."

"Why did you kiss me?"

His throat immediately turned to a desert, drying his tongue like it had been scorched by the Bikanel sun, "I um…" He swallowed feverishly.

His eye found hers, wide and expectant, twinkling with a bright intensity that he hadn't seen in the longest of years. Something inside of him softened.

He brought his hands up to hold on to her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing over the soft skin teasingly, "I kissed you because I _wanted _to."

"It had nothing to do with the alcohol?"

He rolled his eye, "I was drunk, not shitfaced. I could still control what I was doing."

A small hint of a blush tinted her cheekbones, her lips trembling, "And why did you want to? What's happened? It's not like I've never had a kiss before…you didn't need to make sure I knew what to expect this time."

This was all happening too fast. His breathing was becoming obstructed. His temperature felt like it was rising again. And his thoughts were so vast that the only thing he could think was the way the light bounced off the wetness of her lips.

"Gippal-"

"Cid's girl-"

She blinked stupidly, "What is it?"

"I'm sober…"

Slowly the mounds of flesh that covered her teeth parted and revealed that bright smile that was uniquely Rikku, "Yeah. Hungover, remember?"

He didn't respond to that question, instead his head inclined towards hers, his mouth hovering over hers yet again, this time within a 24 hour period.

"Kiss me."

A gasp passed through her teeth, falling against his mouth. Had he just told her to-?

She watched as he smiled again, "Are you deaf? Kiss me."

His bare fingertips played with her jaw line, rubbing at her chin before he angled her mouth, leaving her to close the distance.

She had dreamt of this forever. Not him kissing her. But of her kissing him. And of him letting her, of him needing it. This was it, her moment.

Rikku gathered all her courage and rolled her weight onto the tips of her toes, her mouth instantly meeting his in a light display of affection. She could vaguely feel him smile against her pillows that were her lips. Then a slight groan. Was he enjoying it?

The spark that pass through their bodies couldn't be ignored as his hands fell from her jaw line to settle at her hips, his calloused fingertips light on her exposed flesh.

She felt light. She gasped and moved her mouth away, breaking their contact in order for her to gather her wits again. After she was successful, she pressed her mouth over his yet again. This time, a little more sure, a little more dominantly.

A crackle and the vibration of Gippal's com sphere. She heard him groan again, this time out of agitation. His mouth broke away from hers, hovering over her lips for a moment, as if longing for more. And then he pulled away, his face red as he dug in his deep pockets for his sphere, "Gippal, here."

On the other end Takeira was smiling at him with that sultry expression, "An employee needs to check in, sir."

Gippal nodded, "Fine. I'll be there immediately."

He turned the device off and started towards the lift, stopping just short of the platform, "This isn't going to happen again."

She watched as he activated the lift and disappeared from her view, leaving her fiery and out of breath.

"What's the matter, afraid you'll lose face?"

She could hear him chuckle, "Something like that."

* * *

**How was that chapter? I'm trying to push the Rippal-ness a lot more now. But drama is about to ensue. ;) Thanks for all the reviews and favorites on this story. You all don't know how happy it makes me. Your reviews make me smile and keep me inspired. **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	16. One More Time

**Author's Note: Oh hot damn. Drama, drama, drama. Let's get it goin'.**

* * *

"_I live in torture thinking of these moments. Every look he gives you I get sicker and sicker. There's a burning in me, I feel on fire and a guilt I can't comidify. Does it make you happy to know that? _"- Tristan, _Tristan and Isolde_

**********

_He turned the device off and started towards the lift, stopping just short of the platform, "This isn't going to happen again."_

_She watched as he activated the lift and disappeared from her view, leaving her fiery and out of breath. _

"_What's the matter, afraid you'll lose face?"_

_She could hear him chuckle, "Something like that."_

_***_

Something like that? That's all he could say? After that very mutual display of affection, that's all he could muster up?

She wanted to slap herself across the face. His reaction had been 100% Gippal. Nothing more, nothing less. Just him. She shouldn't say she was surprised. It was more that she was…let down. After all this time, he asked her to kiss him and the reaction she gets from him had been…lethargic.

"Nice."

Her hangover had all but subsided as she grabbed her pillow and blanket and pulled them to a corner, as far away from his blanket as possible. She felt like a fool. And why shouldn't she? She wasn't about to play the role of the other woman. It was about time she got to be the leading lady. The past 4 years had been all about Yuna and her pilgrimage and then reclaiming her lost love. Rikku had been more than fine with that, and more than happy to help, but now it was time to focus on herself. Even Paine was falling into the role of giggling girlfriend when it came to Baralai. It was almost to the point that she felt bitter. And Rikku, the thief from Bikanel, that was always a smile and a good time, was NOT bitter. Ever.

'"_An employee needs to check in." She even talks like she's having sex with him right then and there._'

Jealousy. Hadn't she just mentioned that Takeira would have been the one to be jealous over Gippal's clear infidelity? Then why was she the one with her jaw clenched and her nails digging into her upper thigh?

Rikku glared at the blanket where they had been laying only moments before, quickly turning her attention elsewhere. The machina. '"_An employee needs to check in_-"'

"TAMAI!"

* * *

Gippal stared at the returned mechanic, his expression sour and just a bit disapproving.

"You are earlier than scheduled."

Tamai shrugged lazily, "I figured you would want me here as soon as possible. Besides, it's only 2 days earlier. I'm sure being down one man doesn't really help the company's output."

The leader didn't respond. Physically or verbally. Instead he just continued to stare as if he were looking at the most unwelcome of visitors to ever grace his presence.

"Do you want me to go straight up or after the lunch break? Takeira told me that you've been doing my work while I've been out. Thank you so much, sir. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

At that, a dark expression filled Gippal's face, the Machine Faction leader stuck out a partially gloved hand and shook Tamai's outstretched palm, "Not at all. It was _my pleasure_."

"TAMAI!"

The half Al Bhed jerked his hand free of his boss', turning to find a bright eyed, smile-lit princess making a mad dash for him.

He laughed as he outstretched his arms and she leapt into them eagerly. What possessed her to do so she didn't quite understand. The moment she had seen him her heart rate had increased ten-fold, leaving her breathless and eager all at the same time. The moment she had seen him she had simply forgotten all of her anger and disappointment and was instantly brought back to life. Happiness was yet again a part of her being. Her friend. Her best friend aside from Yuna and the goofball Tidus…this was…

"It's great to see you too, Rikku."

He was…

"Tamai, I've missed you!" She exclaimed, her face burying into the side of his neck. The grip around her waist tightened, holding her tighter against him.

He chuckled gently, "I've missed you too. We have much to catch up on, yes?"

He could feel her nodding eagerly. Something was different. Much different. What had happened? She hadn't been this open with him before…was it true that distance could really make the heart grow fonder?

"Lunch as always?"

"I can't race today but it sounds like fun."

He laughed, "Afraid I'll beat you, Rikku-chan?"

She giggled, "No, I just have a headache."

Tamai gave her a squeeze before releasing her, completely uncaring of the audience inside the chamber with them, "Well I'm here now. No more headaches, ok?"

At that, she could only smile. She was completely confused emotionally but one thing she knew for certain…Tamai was…

Hers.

* * *

He watched as they went back to the Chamber of the Fayth. He watched as _that _man touched _her _hand. He watched as she giggled and nudged him timidly with her shoulder. She was acting like a girl with a crush. She was acting ridiculous. She was acting-

Like she did with him when they had been younger.

"Who would have thought the mechanic would come back earlier than planned? What timing, huh?"

Gippal side-glanced at Takeira, his eye speaking of his displeasure, "Yes…what timing."

Takeira fluttered those long eye lashes at him, her neck arching to the side, her long hair obstructing her eyes partially, "Since they're going to lunch together, perhaps we could have 'lunch' with each other as well?"

He didn't have an appetite. This was utterly childish and ridiculous. After what had just happened she was going to act like this? And she wondered why he had distanced himself from her. Always trying to make him jealous.

"She did that on purpose…didn't she?"

He hadn't meant to make the question verbal, but his seething anger had left him completely incapable of keeping his mental connotations to himself.

"Did what?"

"Made such a public display with that Tamai fellow. She did it on purpose, right?"

Takeira stared at him impassively, "I doubt that. She seems to genuinely like him."

"But she…she did it in front of…mmmm-us, on purpose, right?"

Again the secretary seemed rather unaware of his anger and continued to stare at him as if he were asking the most obvious of questions, "No…the mechanic was in the main lobby and that's where she saw him, so that's where she hugged him. I don't see how it's such a big deal."

His anger shot straight up his spine, tingling his skin and making his blood boil, "Because it's against company procedures! Right? You're not supposed to have any relations with anyone in the company."

At this he heard her snort and then giggle, "Do you hear yourself? Don't try to act all high and mighty all of a sudden. You're the king of breaking the rules, if that's the way you're running the company. It's not a big deal, Gippal. It's not affecting their work. Let her go. Besides, it'll be nice to have her outta our hair. She was getting rather annoying."

"Do you not listen, Takeira? Am I the only logical person in Djose? Shit!" He growled, storming towards his bedroom, leaving Takeira to stare at his broad back with a bewildered expression. Had it been something she said?

* * *

The rest of the day was nothing shy of uncomfortable. Gippal had grudgingly sent Tamai back to work immediately and let him take his spot alongside Cid's girl after he had made sure that all proof that he had ever been up there had been removed. The blankets, the pillows, even his water bottle. Throughout the day when he had come into the temple to check on a sphere transmissions and orders for machina units, he could hear the two of them cackling from inside the Chamber of the Fayth, completely unaware of how well their joy was carrying through the temple.

Every time they laughed cut through him like a blazing hot knife through butter. It infuriated him another level entirely to see them touching or smiling at each other in any particular fashion. Be it a nudge of the shoulders or a punch to the arm, it bothered him. Luckily they didn't happen through the main lobby of the temple all the much, so he was spared the sickening displays of 'friendship'.

As the day came to an end, thankfully, and the night blanketed the inhabitants of Spira, Rikku and Tamai said goodnight. Tonight their hug seemed to linger a little longer than typical. Or a bit longer than Gippal remembered.

He was behind Takeira's desk, ruffling through her paperwork when Tamai had said his goodnight and went out to his tent for the evening. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. Slowly, Gippal snuck a look at his best mechanic. The look on her face said enough. Her cheeks were reddened and her eyes danced with delight. It was sickening. It was appalling. It was…

'_Stop! That's Cid's girl._'

With a deep intake, as if waking from a dream, Rikku turned towards her room and was reaching for the handle when she heard deliberate footsteps coming her direction.

"You need to approve your hours for the week."

She hadn't even noticed him still in the temple. She had simply assumed that he had left early for the day with Takeira, as he usually did. Where they went or what they did she didn't want to know.

Rikku glanced at him from over her shoulder, "Can't I do it tomorrow?"

"I need to have them done tonight so I can get your pay check in your account by Friday. Don't hassle me about it, just do it. It takes two damn seconds."

Staring at him incredulously, she followed as he led her to Takeira's desk and pulled up a program on the touch screen, "There. 84. Sound right?"

Rikku nodded firmly, "Absolutely."

"Fine."

"You didn't really need me to approve my hours, did you?"

Gippal's back straightened as he exited the program, saving his progress before doing so, "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What?"

Gippal gave her a sloppy, mistrusting grin, "Please, you expect me to believe that you're playing the innocent, unsuspecting little girl again?"

And he was trying to say _she _was the one with a complex?

"I don't under-"

"Of course you don't. You would never do anything wrong, would you? You're always the victim. Always. You're always the little girl with her heart broken by some douche bag. That's it right?"

Rikku shoved away from the desk, stomping in her famous boots to her room, "What's this about?"

Gippal was following after her, the tassels on his shirt rustling, "You think it's funny to act like that in front of me with that stupid mechanic of mine?"

"T-Tamai?"

This was outrageous. His temper was completely flaring out of control and he didn't have the slightest idea why. Never had he had this type of reaction to anything concerning Cid's girl except for that one time she was about to go to a party in a rather revealing dress.

"You're….Gippal, you're jealous!" She exclaimed, her eyes rounding with her discovery.

Gippal's heart stopped. He was even slightly aware of a layer of sweat beading onto his forehead. The pupil in his light green eye enlarged at this statement, his mouth falling open of its own accord. Quickly recovering, his eyebrows slackened and his expression changed from one of shock to a stoic one, "I'm not jealous."

"YES YOU ARE!" She exclaimed again, a broad grin falling onto her face.

If the vein in his forehead pulsated any further, she was rather sure it would explode. Taking a step back, her heel connecting with her bedroom door, blocking her entry to her safe haven.

"I'm being protective. You are the princess of our people. You must be careful who you concern yourself with. You are the face of Bikanel. What would Cid think if you were to be connected to someone like him?"

"He's half Al Bhed."

"Exactly."

Rikku tightened her grip on her door handle, "There's nothing going on between Tamai and I anyways, so why does it even matter?"

He wanted to shake her until his point was made. But one thing he knew about this girl was that she was incredibly hard headed and she wasn't going to accept a view point different from hers without a little persuasion, "He's not someone you should be involved with."

"I just told you nothing is going on between us."

"Really? Could have fooled me. I guess whenever I see some of my old friends I'm going to let them run into my arms and hug me like a long lost LOVER!"

"DON'T START WITH ME, GIPPAL! LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN DAMN LOVER TO WORRY ABOUT! STOP WORRYING ABOUT MY ROMANTIC LIFE!"

His face neared hers, his arms trapping her between her door and his person, "You think I give two shits about your romantic life?"

"IF YOU DON'T CARE, WHY BRING IT UP?!"

"Stop yelling."

"I'M NOT YELLING! TAMAI IS MY FRIEND! I LOVE BEING AROUND HIM! DON'T TRY TURNING THIS AROUND ON ME! YOU'RE JEALOUS, GIPPAL! JEALOUS, JEALOUS, JEALOUS!"

"I-"

She was unaware that she had closed her eyes. The moment those words had fallen from his mouth her long lashes had parted to reveal a sea of dark green, "Are you?"

"This isn't happening."

"I think you are."

He continued to glare her.

Rikku shook her head fervently, turning the handle to her room. Then it happened. Like the scene out of one of those corny romantic movies that Yuna used to make her watch while they were board on the Celcius.

She screamed. He gasped. There was a loud set of thuds and then absolute silence. The deafening kind.

* * *

Green eyes mirrored into a single green eye. Her chest rose and fell slowly, her ability to remember how to breathe without making herself do so had left her mind the moment she had fallen backwards. She hadn't thought about their weight against the door when she had opened it. She had planned to escape the conversation. Instead, she had brought it into the bedroom with her.

"Did I hurt you?"

Her panic momentarily stopped when he spoke. He had managed to push himself up with his palms, placing distance between their bodies.

She couldn't form her words. The first bit of compassion Gippal had showed her since they had been kids in Bikanel. She had fallen down a few stairs because he had jumped up behind her and scared her into an air born shriek of surprise.

'"_Did I hut you?"_'

Rikku blinked at him, her eyes shaking with a bundle of emotions she couldn't quite name.

He made to push himself from her when he felt a light pressure on his forearm. He glanced down to find her small hand grasping his arm slightly, "What is it?"

"Please don't leave."

Gippal rolled his eye, "You're being silly," he murmured, although his body hesitated.

She shook her head, "Don't leave, Gippal. Stay."

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. He had made it more than obvious who shared his bed with him. He had made it more than obvious that she didn't stand a chance…hadn't he? So then why was he lingering? Why was he still here? Was there something in his subconscious that he hadn't been listening to that was finally breaking through the silence?

"I can't."

He watched her throat move as she swallowed, the muscles in her neck teasing him with the uncontrollable movement.

"Why? Gippal…I'm asking you to stay. I know what I'm asking. I know what you expect if you stay-"

He shook his head angrily, his jaw clenching as his eye slammed closed, "No you don't."

"I'm a woman now, Gip. I make my own decisions."

"I know that, I just-"

Rikku timidly reached up and touched his cheek with cold fingertips, "Look at me."

He did so slowly, his eye taking in every aspect of her exotic face. Starting at her chin, working its way up to her lips, then her cute little nose, then her bold green eyes, taking in the emotions that made their home there.

"I can't stay, alright?"

Her hands slid up his arms to rest at his broad shoulders, "Gippal-"

If she kept saying his name like that then he wouldn't have any choice but to stay.

"I can't ruin you, Rikku."

How things had escalated so quickly he didn't know but one thing he knew was that the way her name rolled from his tongue felt right. Natural. And it frightened him. That's why he never said her name. It was too much for him to take. It was always so overwhelming.

"You said my name."

"Way to state the obvious, Cid's girl," He grumbled, watching as her cheeks blushed from his use of her birth given label.

"You just…you never say it. Ever. I think I've heard you use it three times in the whole time that I've known you."

Gippal couldn't help but shower her with one of his sloppy smiles as she nibbled on her lower lip, a clear indication that he had thoroughly embarrassed her.

"I won't say it again."

"No…please…one more time. Just once more, please?"

It was so innocent. So uniquely her that he couldn't help the twinge in his stomach, another physical reaction to her he had been experiencing as of late. It was growing a bit maddening.

"Gippal-"

"Don't talk."

"Just one more time?"

He didn't answer, instead his mouth fell over top of hers suddenly, sucking the very air from her lungs.

Her head spun for the second time that day. And for the second time that day she was left completely helpless in his grasp. For once he wasn't to blame, she had asked for this after all. She had known perfectly well of the repercussions of asking him to stay.

His mouth separated from hers momentarily. Her eyes opened in time to find him kicking the door shut with his booted foot, his mouth immediately reclaiming hers shortly after.

That's when she realized that she rather liked it when her head was spinning.

* * *

…**..What about that one guys? Where's Takeira? Who the hell cares, right? Rippal power! ;)**


	17. What is Necessary

**Author's Note: I wrote this while listenin' to "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry. A pretty visually enticing song with just enough teasing in it that you feel like being a little naughty while listenin' to it. ;) This is a result. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"_What is necessary is never unwise."- _Sarek, _Star Trek (_2009_)_

_****_

"_**No…please…one more time. Just once more, please?"**_

_**It was so innocent. So uniquely her that he couldn't help the twinge in his stomach, another physical reaction to her he had been experiencing as of late. It was growing a bit maddening. **_

"_**Gippal-"**_

"_**Don't talk."**_

"_**Just one more time?"**_

_****_

He shouldn't stay. This is exactly what he hadn't wanted. Sure, what man could look at her and not have a fantasy? One that didn't like women that was for certain. He would have been blind if he didn't see the way her body moved, the womanly curves of her body enticing but not so dangerous that one could easily be discouraged. Many men might have found her body to be just enough to get off, whereas Takeira was the body that men dreamt about. A body that men longed for and rarely ever got to experience. And although Takeira was everything he liked in bed and then some, there was still something about this particular woman that beckoned to him in the depths of his soul and loins that no other woman could do. And for a man of Gippal's caliber, be it in the bed chambers or his mental prowess, it was a frightening detail he wanted to continue to ignore. Tonight, though, might prove to be his breaking point.

This, in short, was not good. His lack of self control around this particular woman had left him to ponder of her power over him for many endless hours. He had yet to come to an answer over what she held over him. Was it the fact that he was technically _her _inferior since she was deemed the princess of his race, the ever proud Al Bhed? Was it because she was so familiar? Or because she was so off limits? Maybe it was because she would do whatever he said without question? Not that much question, anyways. Or was it something more? Was it purely a physical reaction to the woman she had formed into or was it deeper? A depth that he didn't want to venture into…right?

Her mental playground was in much of the same upturn as his. All she knew was that the moment he had asked her if she was alright her temperature had nearly doubled and her stomach had begun to flutter like she was about to perform in front of a large audience, eager for her to fail. He had yet to say anything. Instead he had told her to be silent. To not talk. As if that were possible. This was Rikku they were talking about. The queen of vocabulary. The Mouth of Bikanel, her father had often used to describe her inability to keep quiet.

All she had asked was for him to say her name one more time and his answer had been for her to shut up? Just when she thought she was getting the hang of Gippal, he would completely do something so out of the picture that she was left staring and blubbering like a moron. A trait that Tidus would have said was a normal reaction from her.

'_Jerk_.'

Then he kissed her. He kissed her again. And again. His mouth was pressing against hers in such a demanding fashion that she was afraid that if she didn't reciprocate the action quickly he would become disappointed and leave the room just as quickly as he had entered. Fell, rather. And him leaving was far from what she desired. In fact, it was the exact opposite. She never wanted him to leave.

'_WHAT_?!'

Suddenly, he stopped, his mouth open and hovering over hers, "This was a mistake."

'_NO_!'

"No, I'm sorry I was just…surprised."

She heard him chuckle slightly, his mouth curving against hers. This movement, she suddenly realized, was insanely beautiful. A smile she could feel and not just see. What a gift.

"Surprised. I've never had a woman say that to me before."

A woman…so he was finally admitting it. She was a woman in his eyes, at last. It had taken long enough to prove herself to him. No longer the sister figure, thankfully.

"I meant it in a good way, Gippal. _Please don't stop_."

Typically he found begging to be a turn on but the way she said it…it was so much more than just begging for him to continue his current physical affections. She didn't want him to stop…period. A stronger message was lined in her pleading. The real question was…would he be able to give her what she wanted?

It was more than obvious that he was a creature of habit and rather happy in his state of being. He loved his gambling. His cursing. His drinking. And his women. What she wanted, and what she deserved, wasn't any of the above sins that he took delight in. Maybe the cursing and occasional drinking. The rest, however, was something far from her morals. Morals that he secretly admired her for. She was stronger than him in many senses. Too bad he wasn't man enough to tell her. She probably would have liked to hear a compliment of any kind coming from him. He was such an odd person that any compliment he gave anyone was in a round about, indirect way. If she looked beautiful, it usually came out as, '_Wow, you actually look alive today, Cid's kid_.' Alive? Really? The girl looked stunning most of the time. And whenever she didn't look like a walking painting, she looked like some sort of godly aeon. Shiva had always been his favorite. Maybe she looked like a tanner, warmer version of the goddess of the ice? Perhaps. Either way….she wasn't anywhere as ordinary as 'alive.'

Why was he such a fool? A complete idiot. He took the title. Hands down.

There was a faint pressure on his mouth. Wet. It tasted of strawberries. His love for strawberries was nearly as strong as his love for machina. The fruit was no where to be found on Bikanel so when he first bit into the red triangles, he instantly was their prisoner. And now, as his tongue snaked out and licked his mouth, he tasted their essence again, this time as a layer of moisturizer from her lips.

He kissed her again, eager for another taste.

"Delicious," he murmured, relishing in the clingy movement of her hands on his shoulders.

At this, she giggled. In turn, he smiled.

"One more time, Gippal."

Ah ah ah. She was trying again. She thought she had distracted him.

"Shh."

"I'm only asking-"

"You either be quiet or I'll make you shut up."

He glanced at her reaction, relishing in the wideness of her eyes as her mouth parted. Bingo!

Quickly taking advantage, his mouth covered her own in an open mouthed kiss, his lungs sucking her air from her greedily, leaving her breathless.

The hands on his shoulders dug in, her nails scratching against the fabric of his shirt.

He let her collect another gasp of air before he invaded her mouth with his tongue again.

It was new. She'd never done this with any man before…ever. What was she supposed to do?

As if reading her mind, his tongue rubbed against hers, coaxing it from its hiding spot between her lower set of teeth. A few experimental rubs and then a few gasps of delight and she had mastered the technique.

It was so new yet so…primal. Like she had known all along but had to be reawakened to her abilities. It was a rush to say the least.

Her rising temperature continued to haunt her slightly aware consciousness. And a tingling sensation in her most sensitive of spots began to alarm her. Was everyone this…blissfully unaware of their body during their first time ever having sex? '_Sex_?!' They were going to have sex! She knew asking Gippal to stay implemented such a reality but whether or not she had come to terms with such an option was still under wraps. Was she really going to do this? Did she want to do this? Was Gippal the one who should be her first?

'_If not him, then who?_'

Weren't you supposed to love the first person you were with? No…that was just her own foolish fantasies playing with her judgment. Of course you didn't have to love them…but it helped right? Did she love Gippal? What _was _love exactly? How did she know if she loved someone? Did someone just automatically tell you that you loved them or was it something you discovered for yourself? Would she ever really know? Surely the answer to all of these questions would have made itself evident before this point.

So what was she to assume…that yet again Gippal was teaching her a refined skill that way she would know what to do? What to expect? Was that a good thing? Or was it so horribly bad that she couldn't ever really understand?

Something tore her from her thoughts in a quick fashion. Suddenly her attention was diverted from her inner battles to that of Gippal's tongue running along her neck in an open mouthed kiss. When had he moved his affections? No wonder women melted when they were around him. This was other worldly. Then it happened, of its own accord of course, but still it happened.

A noise worked its way from her chest and spilled from her mouth in a fluid movement that she had been unable to control. A noise that was corny in every aspect. She had seen plenty of movies. She knew that during love scenes the women would make this noise but she had simply assumed it was a notion meant to please the man's ego. This, however, had been as natural as breathing. A moan. Quiet and barely audible, but present nonetheless.

And then, all his awareness faded, and all he could see was her. All he could feel was her skin. All he wanted was to be with her, at least for tonight. One time…just to let her experience this act with someone she knew. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? He just wanted to show her what to expect, nothing more, nothing less. A friend helping out a friend. Somehow thinking of it from that point of view, it made the whole thing a bit easier. Somehow-

* * *

Why Gippal had her doing this right now she hadn't the slightest idea. Since when did shipments have to be mailed overnight? More importantly, since when did she have to deliver them personally? Couldn't some man do it? Or better yet, Rikku? She was rough enough that she could do it herself. Why was she being forced into such an act of obedience? An exotic creature such as herself DID NOT do manual labor.

And yet, here she was, struggling to push a large crate of machina units onto the hovercraft.

She just about had the large container secure in the back when the heel of her stiletto snapped and she immediately became unbalanced, toppling towards her left.

"OH GODS!" Takeira screeched, the container immediately falling to the ground and nearly crushing her freshly pedicure-treated toes and designer shoes.

"Be careful!"

Her eyes rounded at the sudden revelation that someone else was nearby, let alone awake at this ungodly hour. In the classic display of a woman attempting to sound nastier than she was, she spun around, arms flailing in front of her wildly, her hair completely blocking her face from view, she yelled, "I've got a Bikanel Belt in-"

"There's no such thing as a Bikanel Belt."

She froze, her heart pounding directly into her ears. So the offender was obviously one of the workers, few people actually knew the intricacies of Bikanel enough to know whether or not there was an actual Bikanel belt.

"Well I'm…I've got mad nail skills. These bad boys will cut you like a knife if I really try!" Takeira hissed, making her hands appear as if they were claws swiping at an enemy.

At this the unknown guest chuckled, "Oh no, I'm so scared. I think a chocobo would laugh at you right now. Stop it, hold on a second. I'm not going to hurt you, you crazy woman. Just relax."

Against her better judgment, Takeira obeyed, biting on her lower lip as she waited.

The guest took a step towards her, parting her sea of strawberry blonde hair enough so that he could make eye contact with her, "There, you looked like a lion fiend there for a second. I'm not so scary now, am I?"

Without thinking of a witty response, Takeira simply shook her head dully.

He smiled, turning to the shipment and pushing it up onto the hover craft, "There. You're set to go."

Takeira swallowed, flipping her hair from her face and fixing her skirt, "T-Thanks, I guess."

Her aid was bending down now, quickly returning to full height, flashing the heel of her shoe before the ridge of her nose, "You know, Gippal should really make a dress code. You're gonna kill yourself in these things."

He tossed her the missing piece to her foot ornaments, and watched her jostle it around in her hands in an attempt to catch the launched wedge, "Gippal should really think about having someone else do this. I'm his personal secretary, for Home's sake! I do NOT do manual labor."

Her company yet again grinned, "Apparently. Listen, how about I help you out, alright? I highly doubt you can even drive this thing."

At this, Takeira blushed, "You press the blue button to start it right?"

"Right, but what gives it the gas to go?"

"The…yello-orang-green….pass?"

"And you call yourself an Al Bhed."

"Full blooded. More than you can say, mechanic."

Tamai cocked an eyebrow, snatching the keys for the hover from her hands, "That may be but apparently my half breed is owning your full blooded veins. Now, get in the hover. Gippal needs to think you took the shipment."

"I can't just stay here?" She whined, stomping her heelless foot.

The half Al Bhed sighed, "You can, but with the way Gippal is, you might be hanging from the top of Djose Temple by sunrise."

Takeira frowned, "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

Tamai rolled his eyes as he hopped into the driver's side, Takeira flanking his right side as he turned on the craft and headed towards their delivery destination.

* * *

It was getting out of hand. If she kept making those noises, if she kept purring his name like that, if she kept gripping at his shoulders and squirming underneath him, he wasn't going to be able to control himself. And control was key in this situation.

Not that he cared about control in any other situation like this with a woman. But this was different. She needed to be taken care of.

'_What? Do you even hear yourself?!_'

She rolled her hips again, rubbing her lower half against his pelvic region in such a way that his breath caught in his throat and his brow furrowed in concentration. He needed to focus.

"Listen to me-"

Rikku's hooded lids lifted, revealing two orbs, so beautifully brilliant and sparkling that he nearly forgot what he had intended to say.

"What is it?"

They looked exactly as they did when she had been young and he had stolen her first kiss, out of practice, he had confessed. Practice so she knew what to expect. The same with this…but this…this was so much more than that. This was taking something from her that she would never be able to give again. Her innocence. Her ultimate sacrifice and she was about to readily relinquish it to him! Of all people!

Why him? Didn't she understand what she was doing? Surely she didn't think he deserved such a sincere gesture.

'_It's just sex, you pansy. Since when do you care about takin' some bitch's virginity?'_

"Are you afraid, Cid's girl?"

She seemed to wrestle with her thoughts for a moment before opening her mouth in a response of, "No. I trust you."

Why is it that every word that came out of her mouth made him feel more and more like a piece of trash? Why did she have to trust him? Why couldn't she just go back to hating him like she had when she had come to work in Djose. Everything would have been much easier that way. He wouldn't have this problematic ticking, thundering, of his heart when she was near. He wouldn't have this overwhelming sensation to just touch her, even if just the brush of his fingertips over her hand. He wouldn't have this problematic war consuming his thoughts. He wouldn't have her invading her dreams. He wouldn't have this crushing need to just have her near. None of it would be his problem. But…things _had _changed. She _didn't _hate him like she had. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be rather accepting of him in all of his imperfections. And yet-

"I know you won't hurt me."

It stung and he hadn't the slightest insight as to why. Was it because he knew he would? Not just physically but spiritually? Mentally? He would break her: intentionally or not, either way, she would crumble and it would all be his doing. That was something he wasn't willing to live with.

"This isn't going to happen. It can't."

Her face, which only seconds prior had been completely love-drunk, immediately sobered and her focus renewed as she held him in her sights, "What?"

"This isn't-"

"But I don't understand, Gippal. I thought that you-that I- that we-"

"There is no '_we'_, woman! This can't happen. Besides…Tamai is an alright guy. He deserves everything that comes to him. That includes you."

Her head tilted, a braid shielding one of those beautiful eyes from his view, "So this is what you intend to do, then?"

"We can't."

"I see."

"It's best that way. Besides, it's a mistake. I only need a good fuck and you'll want more than that-" Here came the part that was going to hurt but he needed it to hurt, he needed it to sting, "And that's all you can be so this isn't going to happen."

Rikku's mouth fell open in sheer astonishment, "Excuse me? Oh so I get it, you're not worried about my honor or dignity. You're worried that I'll get clingy and want more than just sex. Wow, typical man. _Typical Gippal_! You can get off of me now."

'_That's not it…__**please**__…see through me, for once.'_

He did as he was told, strangely. His fingers brushed over her bare skinned side, lingering longer than they should have, memorizing each detail, before he returned to his full height, staring down at the woman that still laid motionless on the floor.

"**Leave**."

'_Can't you see what I'm doing here?_'

She watched as he shuffled towards the door, readjusting his shirt and straps to the best of his ability, "I'm-"

"_You _leave or _I _leave."

"I wanna tell you-"

With a cry of pure, unfiltered rage, she sprang to her lively feet, swung open the door and shoved him (with his unwillingness to fight with her, of course) out her door.

"Cid's girl, I'm-"

SLAM!

The candles in the main lobby flickered as newly introduced air waves interrupted their constant burning. He could make out the sound of rustling in her room, grumbling, and then the turning on of her sphere screen. Recorded laughter filled the room, along with playful banter and an avid audience clapping their hands eagerly. She was watching a program.

Then, he heard it. The faint sound of muffled crying and the blowing of her nose.

"-sorry."

Taking in the sight of the deserted temple and the décor, Gippal slowly made his way towards his own abandoned room. His heart was hurting. Literally hurting.

It had been the mere propositioning of sex and turning it down. Something that in the history of ever having sex with a woman, he had never done. It had been meant to be simple and detaching.

He had been wrong.

* * *

**Gotta throw in a lil drama, doesn't keep ya hooked if I don't. =) Thanks for the continuing reviews. I love all the support this story is getting. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so much. I am too. **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	18. Visitors

**Author's Note: Just to make sure everyone is on the same brain wave as I am, the last chapter was MAINLY from Gippal's p.o.v. I know it was kind of confusing. It was for a purpose though, I needed that chapter to be more of a revelation chapter than that of an action-y chapter. I hope you all understand that. I hope this chapter flows a little easier for you all. I love to make you all happy. So enjoy! =)**

* * *

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time_."- Lady Antebellum, _Need You Now_

_****_

Luckily, the shipment went rather well. Not many issues arouse during their trip to and from their designated destination. And honestly, Tamai had been bearable company. A lot easier to tolerate than she had honestly expected. So from a certain angle she could definitely see why Rikku found the guy to be so enjoyable. His jokes were rather funny and he was sweet and endearing in just the right moments. And he was thoughtful! Gippal just ordered her around and slept with her as he pleased. Only within the last night did he really seem to take a romantic view of the sexual experience, treating her like a queen the whole time they committed their sin.

Sure she was always sated after their sexing but that night…that night had left her speechless and boneless. It had been magical, to say the least.

Aside from that night, aside from that apparent fluke, Gippal was rough and disinterested in general. As was she. The perfect, uncaring couple. And beautiful to boot.

"Here we are. See? I told you I could drive it."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop blowin' your own horn and get out of the hover," Takeia groaned.

Tamai simply smirked, rather thrilled that he was able to razzle the queen of smugness. "You're welcome, sheesh."

Takeira cast him a tired glare, pulling her long hair into a pony tail, yawing in the process, "I'm goin' to go to bed. Gippal has to give me the day off."

The half Al Bhed blinked at her, "And what? I'm supposed to suffer through the day without one ounce of sleep?"

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come along."

"I didn't have a choice. You were waking up the whole camp."

"They're called ear plugs, you people should try them sometime."

At this, he rolled his eyes, "_You people_. Last time I checked you were Al Bhed too. I don't know why you think you aren't part of our race just because you wear those high heels and tight fitting clothes. I don't see Rikku disowning her race because of her success."

Rikku?! How dare he compare her exotic being to that ordinary little swine! They were complete opposites. How he even came to such a conclusion was beyond her.

"You're lucky I don't have Gippal fire you for that little remark."

"Fine, fire me. But if I'm going down, I'm takin' you with me. I'll just tell him I delivered the shipment while you slept in the passenger's seat the whole time."

Takeira's eyes rounded, her perfectly colored lips parting into an awed expression, "You wouldn't dare!"

Tamai crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow smugly, "You don't know me well enough to make such an insight. I would dare and I will dare if that's the way you wanna play, my dear."

There was no winning this argument.

"You should stop now, while you're ahead, miss secretary."

He had a point. A valid point. Alright, not just a point, but he was completely correct.

"Fine. I'll go to work."

Tamai nodded, "There, now was that so hard? Don't worry, I won't speak of our talking to anyone. We can go back to hating each other starting-"

Takeira couldn't help but smile. He was rather charming, wasn't he?

"-NOW!"

He gave her a lazy salute as he headed towards his tent.

"_Thank you_."

He had barely heard the whisper that had fallen into the breeze of the winds that surrounded Djose Temple. But he had. Her appreciation. Her moment of kindness, even after their moment of hate had been reinstated.

Tamai kept his back to her, but turned his head enough to see her tired form trudging back towards the temple. He stood there in the quiet for a moment longer before entering his tent and readying himself for a day of work.

* * *

Coffee, as much as it was intended to perk up one's ability to function, didn't seem to be helping at all this morning. Actually, it was having the reverse effect. She just wanted to crawl back into bed and snuggle up to a pillow and watch another comedy. But duty called and Rikku was never one to disappoint. Deliberately, anyway.

Feeling a little under the weather today (not to mention completely depressed), Rikku decided that a little old school get up was in order. So she threw on her familiar green shorts with the petal cut, her ragged boots, and her famous orange sleeveless shirt with the large pieces of fabric that always seemed to billow behind her with every step she took. Everything else, remained the same, except for her lack of any make up to her appearance at all. Things weren't worth the effort today. Today was all about just making it through the hours of work, then back to her comfy bed for some alone time. The one thing that might be able to get her through her work day was tall, blue eyed, and raven haired. And he was completely just the pick up she was needing. Hopefully he was ready to deal with her in all of her apathetic tendencies today.

* * *

Warm hands clasped over her eyes, her eyelashes brushing against the owner's palms as she blinked in surprise.

"Now that's different. Where did you get the outfit?"

His mouth was moving dangerously close to her ear, causing her to internally shiver. He had such a honey-thick voice, not to mention a persona to match. Tamai. Her Tamai. Automatically her teeth flashed, lifting her cheeks upward into a small smile, "I've had this. I helped save Spira from Sin in this outfit. It's for good luck."

His breathing was deep and steady, playing against the side of her neck.

"And why do you need good luck on this day in particular, Rikku-san? It seems to me that everything is going your way as of late."

If he only knew…

"I just felt like being particularly lucky today."

He was so warm! Had he always been this warm or was she just hypersensitive today?

One hand fell from her captive eye and touched the side of her neck with his fingertips, "I see."

Was it hot in here? It was hot. It had to be hot because she was borderline sweating.

"And what's with this particular brand of greeting, Tamai?" She asked, nearly choking it out in the process. Rikku wasn't supposed to succumb to such a weakness. She was a former guardian, darn it! She had to be more composed than this.

His chest rumbled as a low chuckle filled her ears, "I'll stop if you want."

"I just don't want-"

"Gippal to see?"

Her breathing hitched, nearly stopping for a split second. Quickly, she recovered. Hopefully, with a little luck ('_Come on lucky outfit_!'), Tamai would not have noticed.

"That's not it."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

'_No…it feels…good to have you treat me like this. I've never had someone care for me like you do but I-_'

"No. I'm just a little bit of a grumpy pants today."

The trance was broken. His other hand fell and he laughed light, taking a step back from her, "Grumpy pants? What's the occasion?"

"Just a little trouble concerning someone from Home."

It was true. Just very vague. Extremely vague.

"I see," He breathed, coming to stand next to her, his ice blue eyes playing rather lively today. Such a spectacular shade of blue. She hadn't seen such a color since she first saw Tidus. Shuyin…WHATEVER!

"So how's the day so far for you?"

He yawned, stretching a bit, "Good but I'm tired. I haven't been to sleep yet."

Rikku's brow furrowed with confusion, "How come?"

At this he shrugged, "Just one of those nights."

For some reason, the way his eyes dodged from hers when he answered her, she got this inane feeling that he was lying.

Tamai had lied? To her?

_Her Tamai_?

* * *

Lunch time had arrived finally. For some reason the air had become rather stagnant after her discovery.

'_Is it even fair to assume that he lied? He could have seriously just not slept that well._'

And once they reached the main lobby floor she could hear his voice carry through the entire room with ease. Perhaps he was doing it on purpose, a flag to stay far, far away. Like she needed warned. She wanted no where near his person right now.

"You took the delivery, right?"

"Yes, I did. I got back this morning around six."

"What did the consumer say, anything?"

A beat of silence.

"They just said thanks and that this was the best service with machina parts they've ever had."

"Excellent."

Takeira let out the air she had sucked in as a buoy to keep her lie afloat. Perhaps it would have been best if she hadn't fallen asleep on the trip.

"Yeah so…no worries."

Gippal flipped through a couple charts before bringing the rim of his cup to his lips, "Did they sign the delivery form?"

!!!

"D-delivery form?"

Slowly his eye wandered up from its spot on the page to settle onto her nervous eyes and sweaty brow, "Yes, the delivery form. They should have signed it. How am I to keep track of shipped and received orders if they don't sign the delivery FORM, TAKEIRA!"

She froze, her heart nearly pumping straight out of her chest. It had to be visible because it felt like it was jetting from her chest clear to the other side of the room. His voice had gone from a steady, disinterested tone (as it usually was) to that of complete outrage and disbelief.

"Please don't yell. T-they…they signed it, I swear. I just…I d-d-don't know what I did with the tablet."

"AND YOU LOST THE SPHERE TABLET?!"

Rikku was tiptoeing towards the exit, nodding towards the door for Tamai to follow when she caught sight of him fuddling with something in one of his large pant pockets. What was he looking for?

She watched as his searching stopped and a square object was produced from inside his clothes. She watched further still as he jogged over to Takeira's desk where the slight miscommunication was occurring between the two lovers.

"Takeira!"

The secretary's eyes flashed up to see Tamai jogging towards her. Had he seriously forgotten about their truce to not speak to each other?

"Yes, what is it? I'm busy."

Tamai kept his face unflinching as he waved the touch-screen tablet in her face, "I found this in the hover outside. It was blocking a few workers from reaching their work area so a few of us moved it and I happened to notice that this was sitting inside."

Takeira stared at him with unknowing eyes before she saw it. The tablet! The signed delivery form. He had even done that?!

Gippal set down his clipboard and snatched the tablet from Tamai's hands. He gave the mechanic a fake look of 'thanks' before he pressed certain spots of the tablet and sighed in relief at its contents, "There it is. Thankfully. I thought you couldn't do even a task as simple as this one, Takeira. You've proven me wrong. Well done. Next time though, don't leave equipment in the hover. Anyone could walk up and steal our confidential information."

Tamai shifted his focus from Gippal to Takeira, her face in awe.

"Good work, Tamai," Gippal grumbled as he sauntered off and out the door. Completely unaware of the awkwardness between Tamai and Takeira. And the by standing Rikku. He hadn't even acknowledged her.

Takeira waited for the door to seal shut behind Gippal before she smacked Tamai's upper arm lightly, "Next time how about you tell me when you have something I'm going to need!"

Tamai recoiled slightly, rolling his eyes, "Whatever. I just saved your ass again. You owe me big."

Rikku's eyes rounded. Had she just heard right? Again? So this wasn't the first time? Just how close were Takeira and Tamai?

The secretary snorted and put a hand on her curvy hip, "Owe you? I don't owe you a thing."

This made the half Al Bhed smile, "Alright then. I'll have a talk with Gippal when he gets back from his lunch."

Takeira practically shrieked with terror as she snatched him by his hand and pulled him back towards the desk, "FINE! FINE! I owe you! Just keep your trap shut would you?"

Tamai smirked at her, brushing her hand away from his, "Alright. Calm yourself."

"What do you want then?"

He blinked, "Pardon?"

Takeira cleared her throat, her face growing solemn, "What is it that you want for repayment? I'll do whatever you want…What time should I be at your tent?"

Was she seriously suggesting that he was after sex?!

He waved his arms in front of him, shaking his head frantically, "Oh no, no, no! Nothing like that. Something simple. How about you just let me think on it and then get back to ya?"

She stared at him skeptically, "Alright then. It's a deal."

Tamai nodded before giving her that slight salute and heading towards the exit. He spoke to his friend for a moment before he lead the way, holding the door open for Rikku. Takeira caught sight of Rikku gawking at her and something inside of her purred. It had been the longest time since that girl had stared at her with jealous eyes. She had nearly forgotten how happy it made her.

* * *

Lunch and the rest of the day was awkward. Tamai had asked her several times if something was the matter but she chose to keep her tongue leashed. A sharp tongue was said to cut one's own throat so she chose to take the high road and say it was just her attitude, she was a grumpy pants today, after all.

They said their goodbyes, Tamai pressing a kiss to her cheek as he waved goodbye and disappeared out the temple door.

What was it? Was she destined to fail, by the elements of nature and all that surrounded her? Was it that she was supposed to not have anyone to love or love her back? Surely she had been cursed. Perhaps she should have a talk with her father. First Gippal. Then Tidus. And now Tamai. Prospects that had rendered her speechless and yet had gone on to find other loves. Other interests. And thus left her cold, confused, and alone. Always alone.

Why did she always have to suffer through the day to day without that special someone to call her own? She had thought that Tamai was hers but apparently she had been sadly mistaken. It was becoming more clear that Tamai most certainly was NOT hers, and in fact, he seemed to be falling for someone else entirely.

So after helping secure Spira's future twice, and being a genuinely good person who tried to prove her own self worth for the past four years, it still wasn't enough?

It was starting to get hard to be that bubbly girl that everyone seemed to adore. It was getting old, constantly smiling while on the inside she was crying. Dying. Self-destructing. Would anyone ever see her self-worth? Would anyone ever _see her_?

As much as she hated it, as much as she despised knowing the truth of what she thought, she had to mentally admit to herself that she missed Gippal. Was lonely without him. She needed him.

What was worse was that he was always within reaching distance and yet so far away that she couldn't hardly stomach it. Missing a person who you got to see everyday. What an odd notion. And yet, she couldn't think of a better way to describe it.

Scratching at the back of her head and heading towards her bedroom, she was rather surprised to see one of the workers run towards her, "Rikku!"

She gazed at him, "What is it?"

The worker licked his lips and swallowed, "You. Visitors. Outside. Now."

Rikku couldn't help but feel complimented when he attempted to speak in English. Although she was fluent in both languages, Al Bhed being her native tongue, it was still rather sweet that he was attempting to communicate in a language that she used in her casual day to day routine.

"Visitor?"

He nodded eagerly, a smile breaking over his grease-stained face, "Vun oui!"

For her?!

She thanked him and ran to the door, rushing outside. For a brief moment she was completely unsure of the man's intentions. There wasn't anyone out here!

Then she heard it, the sound of a hover's engine dying down. The sound of rapid Al Bhed being spoken from a distance. And yet the origins of the voices remained concealed.

"What's going on?"

Rikku spun around to find Gippal storming out of the temple, coming to stand next to her. Thankfully blocking the wind that was licking at her exposed flesh. It seemed rather chilly and windy today for some strange reason. But then again, the seasons were about to change, for the colder.

She didn't want to answer him. She didn't even want to be near him. But-

"A worker came to get me."

"Yes, yes. He spoke to me as well. Who is this visitor?"

The younger of the two stared up at her boss with curious eyes, "Why would he tell you about _my _visitor? Where is it your business?"

Gippal's good eye rolled to the side, staring at her from its corner, "My question exactly."

There were a few shouts of sheer surprise. And then the entire camp was in uproar: pure excitement. All the workers rushed into the walkway, completely cutting off their view of those approaching.

"What's going on?" Rikku whispered aloud, her face eager, yet worried.

Gippal's fingers twitched at his sides, suddenly realizing how tantalizingly close her fingers were to his own, "I don't know-"

"RIKKU!"

Eagerly she scanned the crowd as the sea of Al Bhed workers parted and revealed something shining.

Then something black. Something blue. Something bleach-blond.

"Yous is excited to see ush, noes?"

Rikku's eyes rounded as an involuntary, automatic smile of joy filled her features, "VYDRAN! BROTHER!"

Gippal watched as she ran towards her family, launching into their open arms. They spun her around, the fabric on her shirt adding quite a visual appeal to those watching.

…

Gippal only felt sick to his stomach as he scratched the back of his head and slowly descended the stairs. His only father figure. Cid. And that buffoon of a sibling his employee called her brother. This could only mean one thing-

Inspection. And not of his company either.

* * *

**Ahaha Daddy and Brother. Can I get a 'hell yes!' lol. Gotta love it. Not too much Rikku and Gippal in this chapter. That's because the next chapter is…overflowing with Rippal yumminess. =) **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	19. Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note: As promised: Rippalness galore! ; )**

* * *

"_It's complicated and stupid. Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid. Guess he wants to play a love game." - _Lady GaGa_, LoveGame_

_****_

This couldn't be happening. First the awkward evening last night with his main mechanic. Then an odd Takeira seemingly as blonde as her hair appeared to be. And then this? Could this day get any worse?

Slowly he descended the stairs towards Cid and Brother, attempting to make his face light and his demeanor less…bitchy.

"How's my girl been doin' down here?"

"Yoush is happy, yesh?"

Rikku couldn't seem to let go of her brother or father. It was like a dream come true. Typically Pops was doin' stuff that she had to clean up and rarely was she so excited to see him but the distance had definitely helped increase her affections towards her brother and father.

"Rikku, are you…crying?"

This only prodded her to further bury her face into her father's neck, tightening her grip on his shoulder and Brother's as well, "I'm just…so happy that you two are here!"

Immediately their shoulders slumped and they even gave her a universal chuckle, "Now, now, my girl. No need for tears. We're gonna stay here with ya for the rest of the week. Sound good?"

Five days! Five days with people who DID love her. Who would never leave her. Who would never disown her, although at times she was sure they wanted to.

"That sounds great! But…don't you haveta ask Gippal first?" She asked softly, pulling away, wiping away the tears that had begun to form on the ridges of her eyes.

Cid raised an eyebrow, the sun dancing against the shiny surface of his bald head, "Ask Gippal? Did you seriously just ask me that question? The boy has no say as to if I stay or not."

Brother lifted his goggles, his equally light green eyes mirroring Rikku's as he bounced in place (the more she took notice, the more they were alike. It was eerie sometimes). Before she had been insulted by the general idea that Brother was even related to her, but the more she aged, the more time she got to mature and investigate her surroundings and those that she kept company with, the more thankful she was to have him as her brother.

"Brother, is that another tattoo? You're already practically blue!"

She watched as he scratched at the back of his head, trying his best to think of a way to answer in English, "Ish my…weakness?"

Rikku couldn't help the giggle that bubbled its way to the surface, "Oh well, it looks good."

At this, her brother absolutely beamed.

"Yoush ish dressed…old."

Immediately she reacted, punching him as hard as she could in the arm, "I'm not dressed old. This is my good luck outfit, Brother."

He howled, holding onto his upper arm, his teeth digging into his lower lip, "Gah, Vydran!"

Cid was wracked with laughter, slapping his knee light-heartedly, "And why I ever have you two away from each other befuddles me. This right here, is hilarious."

"Cid."

The group stopped their shenanigans the minute a voice spoke the Al Bhed's leader's name. They turned and unfortunately, to Rikku's disappointment, Gippal had come to greet his stand-in father.

Cid smiled at the strapping young lad, eagerly jetting out his large hand in greeting, "Gippal, m'boy! How long has it been since I've been within physical range of you? How are you, son?"

Gippal gave the leader a half smile (as always) and shook his hand back, "I've been well, Master Cid. I'm sorry we aren't better prepared. We were not aware that you planned on paying Djose a visit."

"Ah that's because Brother and I decided to keep it a secret. Rikku is quite the busy body so it's best to keep this kind of stuff a secret, especially if ya wanna surprise her."

Rikku's mouth fell open and her brows furrowed, "I am NOT a busy body."

Cid waved her off dismissively, throwing her a wink, "Now tell us, how is business?"

* * *

For dinner, Gippal treated them all to the Mi'Hen side-road café. The closest place to eat with dinner half-way decent. The party was comprised of Cid's family and of course the leader of the Machine Faction.

Cid and Brother took one side of the table, Brother immediately taking his napkin and transforming it into a make-shift paper aircraft.

"It looks like the Celcius."

Cid remained silent, appearing to busy himself with his glass of Sake, when in all actuality, his focus was completely centered on his beautiful daughter as she approached the table. Gippal was behind her, his demeanor nothing short of nervous. And Rikku seemed to be a little put off by having to sit next to the man.

'_Better be a gentleman, boy.'_

Gippal was borderline a full-on sweat. Could this be any more awkward? '_If Takeira had come along, it's a possibility._' His thoughts swirled through his mind at a fast pace, nearly leaving him motionless as Cid's daughter reached for her chair.

!!!

His table manners immediately came back into play. He nearly knocked over the table as he hurried to her side, pulling out the chair before she had a chance to touch the wooden frame.

Rikku's eyes rounded with surprise, not only at his gesture, but the fact that he had nearly flipped the table over on her father and brother.

"Er…t-thank you."

Gippal gave her a curt nod, swallowing feverishly as he took his seat next to her.

"Relax, m'boy. You act like you've committed a crime or something."

The ice in Gippal's glass clanked against the sides as he tried to control his involuntary shaking. No one could unnerve him like Cid. It was usually others who were intimidated by him, but Cid…he had the magic touch. There was no man that he feared more than the Al Bhed leader.

"Rikku, ish the Celcius, noes?" Asked Brother, holding up his napkin proudly.

Her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes danced as she nodded her head eagerly, "It is. Is that you dancing around in there?"

Brother laughed warmly, "No, ish Shopkeep."

Cid, who sat across from Gippal, studied the one-eyed man curiously.

"So Gippal, you have been pretty constant in sending new excavators to Bikanel. I thank you. We have recovered many treasures. Some of which I will have to show you sometime."

Gippal nodded, swallowing his water thirstily, "Yes, I would like to see what all you've discovered."

"How are things here with the Machine Faction?"

"Oh they're…stable."

Rikku snorted, "Stable? Pops, boss-man here just sold a ground-breaking number of machina units. There was a party and everything."

"Stable? Gip, my boy, you're being too modest. That is truly something to celebrate. How was this party, Rikku speaks of? Did you go, doll?"

Gippal's back grew rigid. Thankfully she was sitting on his bad side, his eye patch blocked her from his nervous view. One thing he knew about Cid's pride and joy was that she always played to get even.

Rikku watched as his knuckles grew white (where had his gloves gone?), his fingertips digging into the white tablecloth that adorned their eating surface. He was terrified! '_You should be, you big meanie_!'

But still-

"I did. It was so much fun, Pops! There was dancing and drinks and lots of yummy food! You woulda loved it!"

Cid nodded his approval, "It sounds like quite the experience."

Gippal's eye darted up to Cid, who seemed solely focused on his daughter's story telling. Brother was busy adding details to his paper aircraft, leaving Gippal to learn how to breathe again.

"I even got to wear Ma's old dress!"

The expression on Cid's face flickered from that of heart ache, back to sheer joy, "Your mother's dress, eh? The purple one?"

Rikku nodded, her eyes closing as she remembered her mother, "And I had my hair down too."

"I bet you were quite the pretty picture. What do you say, Gip? Did my girl look like a walking dream?"

Gippal sucked in a lung-full of air, "She was-"

"Pops, why ya gotta do that?"

"Do what puddin' pop?"

"I'm sure Gippal doesn't feel comfortable answering a question like that. Sheesh."

Cid's brows jet upwards as he took in the disheveled man's troubled faced, "You don't have a problem with answerin' a question like that, do ya?"

"FOODS!"

Gippal's knees bumped against the table at Brother's outburst.

The waitress smiled at them all brightly, handing each of them their ordered cuisine, "Enjoy."

Cid watched as she bounced away, casting Gippal a longing look in the process.

"Seems like the waitress has a thing fer ya."

'_Kill me now_.' Gippal gave Cid a slight roll of his eye, "I just leave her good tips whenever I eat here."

"What kinds of tips, Gippal?" Brother purred, his green eyes jetting over to look at his father. The elder of the two seemed rather amused.

Rikku merely grimaced, "Can we just eat you two?"

"She ain't pertty enough fer ya anyways, Gips. You need a good woman."

Brother shrugged, "She was alrights. Gippal shoulds only be that lucky."

His younger sister choked on her food, attempting to hide her laugther.

Gippal wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. How did this happen? "She's too young for me."

"How many times have I heard that one before?"

This time, the owner of that voice had been female and very much agitated. '_Cid's girl_.'

This…this is what he'd been waiting on. It was no secret, not even to him, Rikku's father, the most unobservant son of a bitch that walked Spira's surface, that his daughter and Gippal had always had…friction. Sometimes in the good way, sometimes in the bad way. Their story was classic. Girl likes boy. Boy is intimidated. Boy hurts girl's feelings. Both grow up. Both still feel the same. But this just wasn't any girl he was talkin' 'bout; this was his daughter. His only daughter. His famous and slightly naïve daughter.

"What's that supposed to mean, baby?"

Rikku glanced to her side, wanting to see his reaction. He'd done this to himself. That's what he got. Always treating her like she was expendable. Always treating her like she didn't matter. Like she would never amount to anything in his eyes. This was his just reward. His neck was readied for the guillotine, all that was needed was the finishing blow.

"Oh nothing. I'm just sayin', I've heard many guys say that before."

"Oh."

At this, Gippal turned his head so that he could look at her. She had plenty of chances to mop the floor with him and yet she was refusing to do so. What was her angle? And why wasn't she capitalizing on it?

* * *

Sleeping arrangements had been made, Gippal relinquishing his room for Cid and Brother to take refuge in. Brother on the floor, Cid in the bed.

"Sorry to put ya out, son."

Gippal shook his head, yawning in the process, "Not at all. Just rest well."

"Great! I was thinking tomorrow we could all head to Luca. You all can take like a holiday week."

The former Crimson Squad member's eye twitched. A whole work week…off?! "We have many orders that need filled."

"And I'm sure that you're ahead on most of them. A week off won't hurt ya, Gips. You work too hard anyways. I can see what Rikku means when she says you're an uptight yap."

UPTIGHT YAP?!

Gippal forced a laugh, nodding, "Fine then."

"Good. We'll be up bright an' early, say eight? We wanna get to Luca in time to see some Blitzball."

Gippal cringed. Blitzball. He hadn't been to a Blitzball game in the longest time. Last time he had been to one he had-

Slowly reaching up, he traced the design of his eye patch, "Sounds like a plan. You all have a good time."

Cid snorted, "Whaddya mean 'you all?' You're comin' too, boy. The four of us need to catch up."

"I can't just leave the Machine Faction unsupervised, even if we do intend to have the week off."

"Have someone watch it that you trust to oversee any issues that happen to arise. Easy enough. Seriously, Gippal, you've always been this difficult. Always over thinking things. I swear. Well, g'night!"

Gippal grabbed the blanket and pillow he had managed to scrounge from his room and headed towards Takeira's desk. He could at least attempt to sleep in the office chair. He had informed her of her lack of sleeping quarters for the week earlier. It hadn't gone very well. Not that he thought it would but still, did she have to have a psychotic break down like that? Seriously?

All he had told her was that she needed to find sleeping arrangements for the week, that he would be sleeping at her desk. And with that she had stormed off, shouting curse words at the very tip top of her lungs.

"What a drama queen," He mused quietly, propping his feet up on the desk and leaning back into the semi-comfortable office chair.

"Who is?"

Raising his head up lethargically, he peeled open his good eye to find the Al Bhed leader's daughter heading towards her room, stalling in front of her door.

"Takeira."

Rikku smirked, "I've said that for years but yet you never listened. At least now you understand where I've been comin' from."

Gippal watched her, gnawing on the inside of her cheek, playing with the fabric that adorned her shirt, "Yeah, I s'pose so."

"Look, thanks for dinner tonight."

Alright, this was new as well. What was with this woman? She hated him one second and the next second she was thanking him for dinner? If it had been him in her shoes, he woulda mooched as much as possible and gave his enemy the bird as he walked out. But she…yet again, was proving her sweet spirit. He'd never, even through all his adventures and time spent elsewhere, met a person quite like her. She was truly her own person.

"Sure."

Rikku cleared her throat, spun around on her heels, and disappeared behind her bedroom door in one quick movement.

Gippal raised an eyebrow, both amused and confused by what had just transpired before him. Mentally locking away that memory into his mental memory banks, he leaned back and closed his eye again.

BANG!

He cried out in surprise as he toppled over, kicking a few of the sphere tablets off of Takeira's desk, the wheels on the chair spinning after his spill onto the floor.

"What the hell-"

"You're gonna sleep at that damn desk for the rest of the week?"

Pushing himself up, using the desk ledge for support, Gippal coughed as his eye connected with a rather vehement looking mechanic, "What?!"

"You seriously are gonna sleep at that damn desk all week?"

Gippal set up the chair, pulling himself up to his feet, "I'm letting your father and brother use my room. Takeira has made sleeping arrangements elsewhere. What's wrong with the desk?"

Rikku placed her hands on her hips, leaning towards him in a demeanor intending to overwhelm. It only made him smirk.

"C'mon."

He blinked, "C'mon where?"

"Just shutty and c'mere."

Gippal sighed, following her towards her bedroom. Immediately his heart sank and his breathing accelerated, "Look…I can't share a room with you."

She spun around, crossing her arms underneath her bosom, "And why not? I'm tryin' to be nice here, Gippal."

He swallowed, glancing at her from over his nose, "I realize that, and it's totally…appreciated but I-"

Her face went blank and then a knowing look covered her face, "You're afraid that Pops will murder ya if he catches ya in my room."

Gippal snorted and sputtered a bit. The grin that had happened to start at the corners of her mouth was beginning to consume her entire face. She'd clearly hit his sore spot because he was sputtering. He only did that when he'd been unnerved.

"HA! Oh Gip, just cut it out and get in there. I'll even let you have the bed."

The older of the two let out a gasp as she pushed him inside, shutting the door behind her.

A deafening silence covered every inch of the room, the air instantly feeling heavy. This…this was nothing short of awkward.

Seconds flew by. Even minutes. How much time passed before either of them moved or spoke, she didn't know. The next thing she knew was that Gippal was placing his pillow and blanket on the floor, using the fluffy rug as a mattress.

"I said you could have the bed, Gippal."

He rolled onto his side, his back facing her, "No, you take the bed. Thanks for puttin' up with me."

Rikku's hands fisted and straightened for a moment before she simply rolled her eyes and climbed into her bed, "I'll set the alarm early that way you can shower and get out of here before Pops and Brother wake up."

He grunted his approval, listening to the sound of her moving to reach comfort in her bed. And then silence.

Both of the occupants in the room stared at the respective surface opposite their eyes quietly. Rikku's eyes busied themselves with the ceiling. Gippal gazed at the wall. Sleeping wasn't going to happen tonight…was it?

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"_It's a sunny morning here in Luca. The temperature is 80 degrees and breezy. Perfect day for a game of blitz. Or a concert? Or how about a nice day just shootin' the breeze with your favorite girl? The name is Rex and this is the morning show. Now let's get it started with a little old school hit from Bisha and the Units singing, 'Sun and Sex'._"

Rikku whimpered as she reached over and turned off her sphere radio, stretching her shaking limbs as she did so. Blinking sleepily, she peeled back the covers and crawled towards the edge of her bed. At the foot of her bed, as he had been before they had fallen asleep (or attempted to sleep), Gippal still laid, motionless. She watched as his sides rose and fell with slumber.

Today, however, she woke to find him lying on his other side, his mouth opened slightly with deep breathing, his eye moving underneath his eyelid with some sort of dream. As the sun and lightning from outside poured through her window, she couldn't help the slight buzzing of her heart as the lights danced upon his peaceful face. It was in that moment that she realized she'd never actually seen Gippal asleep. Through all their years of being around each other and knowing each other's secrets, this was something she had never witnessed. And how sad she was to have never experienced this phenomena before. It was stirring. It was rare. It was…_'Cute_!'

And strangely it saddened her to have to wake him but if she didn't her Vydran would surely be tried for homicide.

"Gippal."

No response. Not even a flicker of acknowledgement that he had heard her.

She sighed, "Gippal!"

Nothing.

So he wasn't as light a sleeper as her.

"GIPPAL!" She hissed, reaching down and touching his shoulder.

His eye shot open and his mouth immediately closed, "RICE CAKES!" He exclaimed, sitting up at an alarming rate, his forehead connecting with hers.

Rikku fell backwards onto her bed, crying out in pain as she grabbed her face, "OWIE!"

Gippal did much of the same, clutching his head, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

The two rocked back and forth where they sat, hissing out air as the pain slowly ebbed away. Gippal was the first to come to, "S-sorry. You…surprised me."

Rikku shook her head, "It's fine. It's time to get up."

Gippal groaned as he straightened his back and legs, wriggling his toes as well, "Gotcha. Thanks."

She nodded, crawling back underneath the blankets of her bed, covering her head with her sheet to block out the sunlight.

So she was going to go back to sleep?

His memory resurfaced and he realized that he was to shower and be out of her room before Cid stumbled out of his bedroom.

Achingly he got to his feet, his shoulders hurting from the floor he had fallen asleep upon. And then it hit him.

What about his clothes?!

* * *

This was quite the predicament he found himself caught up in. Rubbing his wet hair with the towel, bringing the dormant spikes back to life instantly. Now how was he supposed to sneak into his bedroom, grab his attire for the day, and change without calling attention to himself? Without Cid and Brother knowing where he had slept that night. Either way he was doomed!

Peeking around the corner of the bathroom door, he scanned the main points of Cid's girl's room. It was silent and she was no where visible. With a little luck she was still sleeping.

With a quick inhale and a 3-count, he wrapped the towel tight around his waist and tiptoed into the room.

So far, so good.

He scanned the room for his eye patch. He had dislodged it before he had entered the bathroom. '_Where the hell is it?!_' Slowly his good eye rolled over to her bed and found it deserted.

!!!

'_What the fuck…where did she go?_'

This was bad. Practically naked in the room of the girl that was to be the next leader of the Al Bhed, with her bristling dad and brother across the temple, waiting for a good reason to just tear him limb from limb. And his eye patch was M.I.A. in the process. What luck. Things just weren't going his way.

Then the door squeaked open, Cid's girl skipping inside, her eyes closed as she savored a plum. He watched as she kicked the door shut behind her and went to sit at the edge of her bed, completely unaware of a very present Gippal.

Oh yes, things were definitely bad.

If he could just navigate the room quietly, he could grab his eye patch and dart out the door without being noticed or his position compromised.

Unfortunately, the set up of the room had other plans. The large chest that made its home close to the door and the side-table that happened to be housing his eye patch connected with his now cold toes, bringing instant tears to his eyes and a loud hissing noise followed shortly afterwards as he bent down to grip at his injured toe.

Rikku had been rather enjoying her breakfast when she heard something from the left side of her room. 'Gippal must be out,' She thought nonchalantly, swallowing what was left inside her mouth into the pits of her stomach. Wrapping the fruit into a napkin, she got to her feet and set it on the end table, turning towards the origin of the sound.

"You know you don't have…to-"

Her eyes opened to find a naked Gippal, only draped in a thin layer of white towel.

"You're…NAKED!"

Gippal's good eye rounded, his damaged orb remaining sealed behind his closed eyelid. His throat ran very, very dry as he lowered his foot and stood up straight, "I um…" There were no words to make this any better. Technically he wasn't completely naked but she had the gist of the situation right.

"Where are your clothes?!" She cried, shielding her eyes with shaking hands.

For the first time, in a long time, he was utterly embarrassed. How did he manage to always fall into these kinds of situations with her? How? Who, up there in that big sky, thought this kind of shit was funny?

"In my room."

Rikku shook her head frantically, trying to shake away the image (the very pleasant image, if she was being honest) of the dripping wet, nearly naked Gippal from her mind.

"I can't unsee it!" She screeched, clawing at her eyes.

Gippal snorted, "Oh please, you liked it."

'No one needs to know that.' "Whatever, Gippal! Just get some clothes!"

"How do you suggest I do that? If I go to my room now, I'll be dripping wet, in only a towel. Cid will know that I took a shower in your room. He'll put two and two together. He's slow but not that damn slow."

"You could have gone outside to share the universal shower with the workers."

"I don't have the key to the universal showers. I always had mine so what's the point in having their shower's key?"

Rikku stomped her feet anxiously, trying her best to keep her composure, "How about I go over there and tell them that you came to my door this morning and asked to use my shower since they were still in bed and that you realized you didn't have any clothes so you sent me over to their room to collect your attire for the day?"

Gippal shook his head, freeing his spikes of the remaining moisture before he pulled on his eye patch, covering his seemingly sleeping eye. If one did not know him personally, one would have assumed that he simply had something lodged in his eye that he couldn't get out.

"That…might work."

She nodded eagerly, "Alright, fine. Just…please go back to the bathroom and stay in there until I hand you your clothes, ok?"

He breathed his agreement and hurried back to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Rikku? Whys are yous here?"

Rikku smiled at her brother as he rubbed at his eyes, yawning and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Hi Brother. I hope you all slept well. Is Pops still asleep?"

Brother shook his head, "He ish cleaning self."

She tilted her head to the side, trying to decipher his broken English, "Cleaning self?"

The eccentric Al Bhed before her gave her an annoyed nod, "Yesh, yous knows! With water."

Smiling, she nodded, "He's taking a shower. Great. That makes this all the easier. Brother, can I come in and grab some clothes for Gippal really quick?"

Brother stared at her, his green eyes bloodshot, "Whys you?"

She cleared her throat, quickly entering the room, pushing past her brother, "Because Gippal needs clothes. He can't very well walk around Luca without any clothes now can he?"

The commander for the Celcius rolled his eyes, running and jumping into the middle of the bed, 'Noes, I supposes not."

"Don't tell Vydran I was in here doing this, 'kay?"

This, she quickly noticed, piqued her brother's interest. Immediately she raised a finger and pointed it directly into his face, her eyes deadly, "I'm serious, Brother. He can't know about this. Promise?"

Brother growled at her finger, biting at it as she quickly recoiled her hand, "Fines! But yous owes me."

Rikku nodded as she ruffled through Gippal's closet, pushing Takeira's clothing out of the way. There. A shirt. And a pair of black shorts. And at the very bottom of the closet was a pair of high-top shoes, red in color. Perfect!

"Whats abouts boxers?"

She peered over her shoulder, her mouth open in surprise at her Brother's suggestion, "Squeeze me?"

Brother smirked, as he fastened his suspenders together in the back, "Boxers."

She had nearly forgotten his undergarments. Swallowing, she stumbled over to the dresser and opened the first drawer. Socks.

Closing it, she tried the second one. Wife beaters.

And finally, the third.

Opening it slowly, her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the discovery of Gippal's undergarments. They were an array of colors and designs, all seeming to fit his personality perfectly. Quickly she snatched up the first pair she could grab and slammed the door shut.

In the background she heard Brother rolling with laughter, snapping his boots into place on his feet.

"Thanks Brother. See ya in a bit."

Her brother waved his consent, watching as she ran out the door and back towards her own room.

It was sad he couldn't share this story, Brother concluded, Vydran would have found it to be rather comical.

* * *

He was completely dry by the time he heard a knock at the bathroom door, "Who is it?"

"Who the heck d'ya think it is? Just unlock the door and take your clothes, Gippal!"

"Well, I didn't know if your father had come to kill me or not. Can't blame me."

Gippal got to his feet, sauntering over to the door and unlocking it slowly.

"'Kay, it's open."

Rikku shoved his clothes through the small opening, his shoes falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Thanks…Cid's girl."

"Sure whatever just…get some clothes tonight before you go to sleep. We can't do this again. Pops was in the shower so he doesn't know I went to get you some clothes."

"But Brother does?"

"Yeah."

"That's not good."

He heard her sigh, "Yeah, I know. He can't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

Gippal chuckled, "Let me get dressed and brush my teeth so you can get in here and clean some of that smell off of ya."

Suddenly the door flew open, bringing to his eyes a livid Al Bhed princess, "What do you mean smell? I don't smell!"

He shrugged, "You must just be used to it."

Rikku stuck out her tongue, "Pbbbbbt."

Red, moist, and teasing. And begging for him to taste it. Again.

His eyes fell into a trance and his voice leveled to a monotone as he stared at her prodding, wet muscle, "You had best put that back where it belongs before I bite it."

Something he had said since they were little but something about the way it hung on the air told her that it was a bit more than a warning of pain…it was a warning of something else.

On its own accord, the arrogant muscle disappeared behind her lips again, leaving Gippal and Rikku struggling to catch their breath.

"I'm going to get dressed."

She nodded, leaving the bathroom in a haze.

The bathroom door shut behind her, snapping them both from their dazed-like states. Today was going to be quite the adventure. They both concluded as they went about their morning rituals.

* * *

**Sooooo! This one was a lot longer, I hope you all noticed. And I intend on the next chapter being equally as long or a bit longer. Rippalness galore. It wasn't overbearing but enough to give you a taste of next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. =)**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	20. The Comment

**Author's Note: As promised: More Rippalness!**

* * *

_"The heart has reasons that reason cannot know." _-- Pascal

****

The rest of the morning routine without incident. Thankfully. Anymore 'encounters' with Cid's girl, he was bound to be stabbed through the midsection with one of those highway machina units that Rin loved to terrorize young children with. Or at least in Gippal's mind, that's how he viewed it.

So he after he told all the workers of his decision to leave for the week and that this week would be a holiday for all of them (and the cries of surprise and happiness finally subsided), Gippal turned to Takeira and Tamai who happened to be standing next to each other. Strange.

"Tamai."

"Yes sir."

"I want you to know that I have a keen eye and that there's nothing that I typically miss."

"Y-Yes sir."

"And what I'm about to say may not be something you wanna hear but it must be done."

Takeira's eyes rounded as she opened her mouth to speak but found that she was silent and unable to do so.

Gippal stared at her, his face cool and just a bit leery, "Tamai, I want you to watch the Machine Faction for me while I'm away with Cid and his children in Luca."

Tamai blinked, his mouth moving but no sounds coming from him.

The leader glanced at Takeira to find her letting out a sigh of relief. What had she been so worried about?

"Takeira, if he needs anything, you know how to reach me. I want you to be his personal secretary this week, understood?"

The blood that had been pounding through her heart at a critical pace just a moment ago rushed up to heat up her cheeks as she merely nodded and threw a hug around Gippal's neck, "Have a safe journey."

Tamai didn't seem nearly as relieved or happy for that matter.

"I'm honored by your trust in me sir but I-"

Gippal crossed his arms, shifting his weight from foot to foot impatiently, "What's the matter, Tamai, afraid that I'll take that little mechanic friend of yours and never return her?"

The half Al Bhed bowed his head, his long black locks concealing his eyes. He wasn't in the position to be worried about such a thing…especially after-

"I'm sorry, sir. I was out of line. Have a good time. We will com you if we need anything."

Gippal nodded, giving the two of them a suspecting gaze before he sauntered off, his black pants whipping at his mid-calf muscles.

Takeira had to admit, this change of clothing definitely suited him. Of course Gippal was the kind of man that if he had a maestor robe on he'd still look like a statue come to life.

"Well…it looks like it's just you and me this week, Tamai."

The raven haired man raised his head enough so that two sky colored eyes peered up through the black blanket of hair, "I feel…horrible."

Takeira shrugged, "I don't."

He groaned, flipping his hair from his face, "You should."

She rolled her eyes, "Why should I? It's not like we did anything wrong. You let me sleep in your tent, what's so bad about that?"

Tamai couldn't help the glower that passed over his face, "Whatever, you know that's not all that happened."

She grinned, knocking him off-balance with her round hips, "There was some sleeping involved though."

Sure, take the light-hearted perspective of it all. It was more than obvious that Takeira was only attached to Gippal for the physical and social aspect of being with him. But his situation was a bit different. Not only did he physically and socially adore the girl he had been around since her arrival to Djose, but he had also developed feelings for her. Feelings he was sure she had returned to him. He was supposed to be different. Not weak like Gippal. Not an ignorant, pig-headed moron like Gippal. He was supposed to be the exception and instead he had fallen in with the stereo-type. What would Rikku think?

More importantly: What would Rikku feel?

* * *

'_Mental note to self: Find out why Takeira and that Tamai fellow are acting so strangely. Second note: Don't let Cid's girl pick out your clothes EVER AGAIN_.'

Gippal groaned in unadulterated agitation as he scratched at his ankles. There was a reason he didn't wear these high-tops all that often. The fuckers itched like hell!

And what was with this outfit she picked out? Sure he matched but did he have to look like that star Blitzball player's long-lost brother? Black, baggy shorts that fell to his mid-calf muscles, a tighter red, black, and yellow t-shirt. And of course the shoes. At least he could wear his black gloves today. He typically didn't wear them because of his purple attire but today, today he was lucky enough to break in the new pair.

"I feel like such a douche bag."

"Yoush looks like ones too. Eheheh."

Gippal turned to find Brother and Cid heading his direction. He gave Brother a half-smirk, half-scowl as he tightened his gloves into place, the long leather that tightened them into place hanging limply over his wrists, "Look who's talkin'."

Brother pulled his goggles over his eyes and fluttered his hand at Gippal, waving away his comment like it was a physical bug he was attempting to swat.

Cid merely gave a hearty laugh and fixed the collar of his uniform, "Where's my desert rose? She still ain't ready? I told her 8 o'clock. I swear the girl ain't got a feel for time at all. Got that from her Moms, she did."

"Rikku was…distracted this mornings."

Gippal's eye widened, throwing an immediate glower at Brother.

Cid simply looked puzzled, "Delayed? Why was she delayed?"

Brother returned Gippal's glare as he shook his head, "Her alarms was lates."

"READY!"

The three men turned to find the woman of topic skipping their direction. And quite the woman she was indeed. She was dressed like she typically was: scarves, boots, short skirt, hair up, bikini top and the lower portion of her bikini half poking out from the confines of her skirt. And it wasn't much of a change but something about it made Gippal's insides knot. A red and black bikini combo, most black, outlined in red.

They were-

"Aren't you a sight? My girl, you are truly beautiful! Brother must have been a praetor's son or something because he sure don't look like me."

Brother coughed, flapping his arms about like a wild bird, "Ish means, Vydran!"

Cid clasped a hand on his son's shoulder, smiling at him, "I was only kidding, Brother."

Rikku giggled a bit at her family before she turned to Gippal, shrugging at him. Silently answering his question that had yet to be asked aloud.

"So are we ready?" The Al Bhed leader asked, smacking his hands together and rubbing them against one another eagerly.

Brother nodded, "Yesh! I wants to plays Blitz!"

The two ran ahead of Gippal and Rikku, leaving them to walk in an awkward silence with one another.

Once they were crossing the bridge that lead them away from Djose, Gippal spoke.

"Nice, um-"

"Uh, you too."

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes, "No but I didn't want you to feel out of your element so I picked through my clothes and found this so that maybe you wouldn't feel so…alone."

Gippal cleared his throat, "I see. Well…thanks for grabbin' my clothes. And tryin' to make me feel better."

Rikku grinned, throwing her eyes to the ground, eager to keep her eyes from his, "Sure thing."

'_Matching outfits_,' He thought, '_That's…kind of…_'

Something inside his chest swelled at the thought of people staring at him and her like they were a-

"I wills drives!"

Everyone took in a deep breath, preparing themselves for the reckless driving that was about to commence.

"Brother, do you think you're cute or something? I don't want you driving me anywhere! You're a crazy person!"

Brother snorted as he settled behind the steering sticks, "Yoush ish just jealous. Don't hates the players, hates the game."

Rikku stared at him in awe for a moment before cracking the biggest grin known to man, hitting him lightly in the arm, "I swear, you act more and more like me every day."

Gippal took his spot next to Cid in the back, Rikku taking her spot next to Brother. And with a growl and a jump from the hover, they were off to Luca.

'_Please let me live. I want to at least see the strippers before I die_,' Gippal thought sourly.

* * *

It was so warm in Luca. Much warmer than it had been when the three factions had decided to form one unified league for the perseverance of Spira. It had been so beautiful that day. She could still remember the smell of the salt air and the vivid colors that made up the beautiful metropolis. And the way Yuna couldn't keep still, like she knew she was about to meet Tidus again. Yuna had followed her heart the entire time she was journeying to find the love of her life. And along the way she had grown and found herself as long as new friends and old friends. And then, at the very end, sauntering towards the beach like he had just finished a typical day of Blitz training: Tidus was headed towards the village. Yuna had been panting, waiting for the hatch bay door to open. And she couldn't even wait for it to finish. She jumped down, much to Rikku's chagrin (she coulda broke a leg or something!) and ran to him. And Rikku, although not a part of the special moment, felt like the planet had stopped its spinning and had slowed to a stop just for them.

That day had been nothing short of spectacular. And now, she was back. This time without Yuna. Without Paine. Brother was in tow again. And now Gippal and Vydran were along for the visit. Perhaps today would be just as memorable. Maybe this time…maybe she'd get her stand-still moment.

"Thish place ish much more…louds."

Rikku smiled at her brother, crossing her arms over her chest as she took in the sites.

"I still don't understand why we had to leave the hover on the highroad."

"Because you can't go down the stairs that lead to Luca in that thing…well I mean you could but injuries can and will happen," Gippal answered Cid, tugging at his shirt uncomfortably. Why did it have to be so small? No matter how much he pulled at the fabric it just didn't seem to want to give. You could see his body outline, for machina sake! Not that he was ashamed of his body. Quite the opposite. But he wasn't about parading it in front of others like a certain someone who happened to be matching him today.

"Whaddya wanna do first, Pops?"

Cid's bright eyes looked around the bustling city with a hunger, nearly popping out of their sockets at all the beauties moseying down the streets.

"Are there any Blitz tournaments today?"

"Oh, Blitzball! Yesh, any teams blitzing todays?"

Rikku glanced up at the city's main machinized billboard and watched as the daily events flashed before them. She waited and then it came to her attention. 'Today's Blitzball Event: The Al Bhed Psychs vs. The Luca Goers. Today 2 pm.'

She nodded eagerly, spinning around in a circle before pointing at her comrades, "Sure is. It's at two. That gives us four hours to enjoy the city and sight see."

"How long are we planning on stayin' here?" Gippal grumbled, centering most of his weight on his left leg.

Cid tapped his lower lip with his finger, staring up at the sky as if deliberating the greatest of mysteries, "I say we stay tonight, enjoy tomorrow here, and head back tomorrow night. Unless we decide we wanna stay another night. Grr, I don't know. What do you say Brother?"

"Twos nights. Three days. Lots to do's here."

"You mean lots of pretty girls here," Rikku corrected him, nudging him with her hips.

Brother cackled at this, his face turning pink for a brief moment, "That too's."

Cid rolled his eyes, "Brother don't you already have three girls you're talking to at Home?"

Brother shrugged, "Talking? Yesh. Like? Noes."

At this, Gippal gripped at his mid-section and laughed deeply, "That's great!"

Rikku pursed her lips together, clearly annoyed by the two chauvinists she was sharing company with today, "Alright so two nights sounds good. Maybe Gippal can develop a personality while we're here."

Brother braced his hands on his knees as he took a turn to laugh, "Ooooh, that ish a burns, yesh?"

The dark cloud that had temporarily left from overtop Gippal's head was back and brooding as much as ever, his dancing eye quickly turning back to a placid stare. His mouth opened to say something in response when Cid grabbed his daughter's hand and dragged her off, "Fine then! It's settled. Two nights. Three days. A mini-vacation. Now let's see, where to first?"

* * *

Sight seeing went well. There weren't many arguments over where to go or what to do next. Cid just let Rikku lead the way and any suggestions were automatically overruled. And when it came time for the Blitzball game, they were all eager for a chance to sit down and relax.

"I wish it were the Aurochs. I'd love to watch Ti play!"

"That blond man, right?" Cid asked his daughter, popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Shares!" Brother demanded, snatching the chocolate bar from his father and snapping it in half. His eyes closed as he savored the taste, moaning a bit at the delectable taste.

Rikku nodded, her eyes wide and expressive as she went on to gush about her close friend and soon to be cousin-in-law.

'_Is that even possible? Cousin-in-law?_' Gippal mentally chastised, leaning back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head as he pretended to watch the match before him.

"I remember this young man. He was a bit…quirky," Vydran murmured aloud.

Rikku giggled, "That's Ti. Just like me 'cept in a guy's body."

Cid smiled, "I'll have to meet this young man again. I must welcome him to the family."

"They aren't married yet."

"Oh-"

"Still times for me to makes my moves on Yuna!"

Rikku glared at her Brother, throwing a piece of popcorn at his head, "She's your cousin, you moron. That's gross. Besides, you don't stand a chance. Another thing? Ti will totally kick your butt if you even touch Yunie. Heck, Yunie will kick your butt if you even touch her."

Brother shook his head violently, a sign that he was thoroughly hating the conversation, "Neverminds."

"That's what I thought. Just enjoy the game."

She leaned back in her seat and sighed, trying to ignore the fact that Gippal's elbow was brushing against her own. Not that it mattered. Vydran's elbow was as well. But something about Gippal's bare skin (thanks to his change of wardrobe) touching hers made her hyperaware of her body. And him. Of them.

"That was your fault, y'know."

Rikku sat there for a moment, completely unsure if she had heard him speak at all. It was so loud with the deafening yells and chants of the fans that it would have been easy to not have heard him at all. She blinked a couple times, trying to focus on the game when she felt him shifting beside her.

"Did you hear me?"

So he had spoken.

She turned to look at him, shielding her eyes from the bright sun that always seemed to find her eyes at the most inopportune times.

"What's my fault?"

Gippal quirked an eyebrow, popping a piece of candy into his mouth, "Getting Brother started on Yuna like that. You shouldn't have even brought up that little friend of yours. Tidal Wave, was it?"

Rikku's face quickly grew dark as he mocked her close friend's name, "It's Tidus."

"Him."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief, "What is it with you and him? Seriously, what's he ever done to you? I don't even think he's met you!"

Gippal smirked, "I met him while we were on board the airship not long before the High Summoner Yuna and her guardians defeated Sin."

Her eyes ripped from the Blitz game before them back to his bored face. He had been on board? Where had she been? "You…you were there? Did you know I was there?"

At this a sly smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Sure did."

"And you didn't even try to come talk to me? I was about to go into a life-threatening battle. I could have died, Gippal, and you didn't even make an effort to come see me. What the hell is the matter with you?"

He was shifting again, his fingers twitching and burying themselves into his baggy shorts, "Why come see you? Sure it was life-threatening but you're Cid's girl. Ya know? I knew you'd come back."

"How did you know that? No one knows that!"

Gippal glanced at her, his olive colored eye softening ever so slightly around the edges, "I knew you would come back. You're strong, determined, and smart. There's no way you wouldn't come back-"

"You don't know that, you idiot!" She interjected, her face growing red as her temper slowly flared out of control.

He shook his head, "Let me rephrase: I didn't say anything because you had to come back…you had to survive so you could come back-"

"You sound like a broken sphere record!"

"-to me."

And all memories of how to breathe quickly left her brain and all she could do was stare at him.

* * *

Even though Cid declared that the reason the Psychs won their match was because he was there as a good luck charm from Home, it was more than obvious that the Luca Goers were more than outmatched. The Al Bhed Psychs had more than obviously been practicing extremely hard at perfecting their strategies and performance.

"You didn't act like you liked the game all that much, puddin'. Not your thing?"

Rikku smiled up at her father as he draped his arm over her bare shoulders, "No Pops, I loved it. Just a little…distracted."

"Yoush thought theys were…coot."

She raised an eyebrow, "Coot?"

Brother rubbed at his forehead, trying his best to rephrase so she'd understand, "Pardy?"

"Pardy?" She asked, tricking him into wracking his brains further. It was rather cute watching her brother attempt to say the word 'pretty' in English. Pardy. What a word.

"VYDRAN!" Brother hissed, motioning at his father imploringly.

Cid waved his son off dismissively, "She knows what you mean Brother. She's only teasin' ya. Chill it out."

"What time is it?"

"Almost four," Gippal informed Cid, his eye busy with the titan that loomed over the city, displaying various highlights from the game and the time of the day.

"Well then, let's check in to a hotel."

The group nodded and followed Rikku as she lead the way. Gippal couldn't help but notice that several times she nearly ran into a person passing by, a Ronso less than please when she nearly stepped on her tail.

"Watch your sloppy walking, human!"

Rikku whispered her apology several times before running back to the front to lead the small group to the local hotel. It was large, nearly four times the size of Rin's inns. And several stories high.

"Oh looks Vydran! Foods is downstairs!"

Cid grinned at his son as he took in the sight of the dining room downstairs, attached to the main lobby of the hotel.

"Shall we meet here for dinner then?"

The group nodded, Rikku heading to sign in and renting four rooms for two nights.

"10 and 11 are attached. And 12 and 13 are attached. Separated by a door of course."

"Which one do yoush wants, seester?"

Rikku placed the keys behind her back and grinned at her company, "Alright let's play a game. Brother, you pick a hand. Vydran, you next. Gippal, you after Pops. And then whatever is left is my room. Sound fun?"

The other Al Bheds smiled and nodded at this suggestion.

"You're so clever, doll," Cid informed his daughter, stepping out of the way so Brother could pick a hand.

"Lefts!"

"'Kay, what color?"

Brother stared at the ceiling as he pondered a color in particular. "Color?"

"What about blue, Brother?" Rikku whispered, nodding towards his tattoos.

His face instantly brightened as he nodded, "Blue!"

Rikku held up a key and dangled it in front of his face, "Number 11!"

He held onto the key happily, stepping out of his father's way.

'_This is so stupid, why do we even have to do something like this?_' Gippal mentally mused, leaning against the service desk lazily.

"Right."

"Ok, color?"

"Yellow."

She nodded, turning to Gippal, "Okay Gippal, which hand?"

He let out long, and clearly agitated, sigh before he nodded at her right hand.

Rikku handed a key to her father and one to Gippal and held onto the last one for herself.

"Alright, 1, 2, 3. I'm number-"

"10."

"13."

Rikku's eyes rounded as she stared at the number 12 that was embroidered on her key's attached tag.

"Looks like me and Brother will be attached."

She stared at Gippal, trying her best to swallow. He apparently was having the same issue.

It took all she had not to stare at the number thirteen staring at her from on Gippal's key ring.

Gippal…was going to be in a room attached to hers? Only separated by a measly door?

Cid chuckled and closed his fingers around the key, "Alright then. We'll meet for dinner in one hour then, deal? C'mon Brother, let's go check out the rooms."

Rikku tapped her fingers against her hip, trying to think of a way to make this all comfortable. Was there any way to make this tolerable?

"Let's go."

He nodded towards the stairs to let her pass before him.

"I can um…have Brother switch with me or something."

Gippal didn't answer, instead he seemed more interested in the marble staircase that led to the second floor.

"Or not."

"It's fine."

She nodded, "It's fine?" Rikku gasped, nearly dropping her key in her dismay.

Gippal snorted, "Sure, I'm not afraid of a little one hundred and ten pound woman strangling me in my sleep. I think I'll be alright."

Rikku stayed silent the rest of the trip to the room. '_That's not what I was meaning…_'

* * *

Dinner went smoothly and they all even enjoyed an in-hotel movie showed in the main ballroom. Dancing was tomorrow night. Cid and Brother said goodnight around nine-thirty, mentioning that they wanted to get up early to check out the machina that the main stadium ran off of before Rikku and Gippal got up. They would meet them downstairs in the lobby around eleven.

Rikku stared around at the large room, making sure to steer clear of the door that joined her room to her boss'.

It was far too early to be tired and yet there was nothing else to do. She was almost tempted to knock on the door and ask Gippal if he wanted to go out and see a play or something but she immediately dismissed the outrageous idea.

Ever since his comment at the blitz game things had been rather…tense. What is it that he had meant by that statement? He knew that she would come back…to him? What did that have to do with anything? By that point in their lives they already hated each other. They hadn't talked in nearly two years at that point in time so what made him think that she would come back, and to him, more or less?

It was bothering her so much that she hadn't touched her food at dinner, causing her Brother to tease her about her lack of weight.

'"_Yoush keep nots eatings and yoush will looks like a machina skeleton. Eheheh._"'

She rolled her eyes at that comment. It wasn't like she was so small on purpose. She knew how to eat, and she loved it, but she was always scrawny like this. No matter how hard she tried to make her figure a little more full, a little more eye-catching. It just never worked for her. Ever.

"That's it!" Rikku grumbled, storming over to the door that separated her room from Gippal's and knocking against its surface loudly.

"He better still be up."

Then she heard his muffled voice from the other side of the door, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

Rikku sighed, "You either talk to me about it now or Imma make your life hell tomorrow."

There was a rustling and then a strained 'come in'.

She couldn't help but smirk to herself as she slid the door open and tip toed in.

The room was pitch black, the only light coming from the large sphere screen that he had apparently been watching before she had disturbed him. He was laying in the middle of his bed, completely sprawled out to cover most of its surface. He clicked the remote and the noise that was coming from the screen silenced and the room was quiet except for their breathing.

"Well?"

"You could be a gentleman and offer me a place to sit."

"Why be a gentleman? You'll do what you want regardless of what I may or may not offer."

She had to concede his point. It was true. She was a woman of her own volition. If it wasn't something she wanted to do, she wouldn't do it. And the same effect worked if she wanted something. She typically did and got what she wanted. Hands down.

Taking in the sight of the room, she glared at the distance that the chair held from the bed but decided that it was more safe to sit away from him. Away from…the bed.

"So Gippal I wanted-"

"I don't know why I said it, alright? Let's just forget about it and try to have fun tomorrow."

She frowned, blowing a portion of her long bangs from her large eyes, "But Gippal…you said it for a reason. At least talk to me about it."

"What is it with you and talking all of a sudden? If I don't want to talk about it then I'm not gonna!" He growled, pushing himself into a sitting position, his head leaning against the headboard of the bed.

Rikku caught her temper from clocking, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, "It's not fair to say something like that and then not wanna talk to the person you said it to about it. How is that even right?"

He shrugged, his eye closing, "It doesn't matter. I don't know why I said it. It was a mistake. It's not gonna happen again."

"I think I know why you said it."

This clearly caught his attention because a flash of white came from his direction. A smile.

"Please enlighten me then, if you know so much."

"Because you feel like, after everything we've been through, as kids and then as young adults, that…in a strange way, I was yours."

"Buzz! Wrong. Nice try though."

Rikku stomped her foot, jumping to her feet and placing her hands on her hips, "How about you stop acting like a dickhead and tell me what you meant then if I'm so wrong."

In a flash step, he was standing as well, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him, "Call me that again and I'll make sure you regret ever having said it."

Rikku swallowed and merely nodded, jerking her wrist from his strong grasp, "Just tell me, alright? And then I'll leave you alone."

Gippal groaned, sitting down on the edge of the bed and scratching at the back of his head, "It's really not that big of a deal…I was just trying to tell you that I knew that you wouldn't die out there. You couldn't."

"I'm not immortal, Gippal. I bleed and get sick and I'll die just like anyone else."

"I knew you wouldn't die with _him _though."

She made of face mixed with disgust and confusion, "Him?"

"That Blitzball star you talk about so much. That's all we heard at Home when you came back from that deep sea mission. Tidus this, and Tidus that. 'Ti is such a nice guy. He's always so sweet.' Blah, blah, blah! Shut up! I mean seriously, it was like from the moment you saw him you were his emotional prisoner. No one compared. And then you ran off to help your Summoner cousin and then he was back in the equation again."

"You left for the Crimson Squad-"

"Sure, what else could I do? At least I could join the Squad and feel like I had something to offer. That maybe I could defeat Sin, and shut you up about that damn Blitzer. But no, you had to go and steal that away from me too. You and that moron. Makes me sick. And yet you still go on and on about the idiot even though he's about to marry your cousin. And then there's Tamai. It's obvious that the dude has a serious case of attraction for you and yet you just like to play with him. Do you have no respect towards anyone's feelings?"

She shook her head in disbelief. Was she hearing this right? Gippal had joined the Crimson Squad to…

"You were trying to compete with Tidus?"

Gippal guffawed at the mere suggestion, "Please, I joined to defeat Sin and make Spira a better place."

"But you…you didn't want me around him. That's why you said I had to come back…that I had to live because you wanted me to live through that and come home and-"

"I'm finished with this conversation."

"Gippal, wait!"

"WHAT IS IT? THIS IS POINTLESS!"

"How is this pointless? If you vent, you feel better. This is important to me, at least. Please?"

He wasn't sure why but the more he thought on this, the angrier he became. Why was it such a big deal, that comment he made earlier? It wasn't Spira-shattering. It was just a comment. A pointless, completely harmless comment. A deep, exposing comment. One that he wished wouldn't have left his lips. He didn't care to admit that he always felt like he was competing against a 'dream' guy. He shouldn't even be competing. He didn't have any interest in her that way…_'Liar_.'

"Tidus is just my friend. I just don't understand you!"

"Oh don't stand there and play innocent. You were gushing over that guy. Don't try and tell me that you weren't romantically attracted to him."

"And what if I was? What are you my brother?"

"No and thank goodness for that."

Déjà vu. That night he had yelled at her about her purple dress. The look in his eyes that night. So vivid and moist. So angry and hurt that she would even consider going out in public dressed like she was.

"Gippal-"

"No, we're finished."

"You were always with Takeira…you've loved her since we were little."

"How did the conversation take a turn like this? I told you, drop it. It was a stupid comment. I didn't care if you came back to me or not, I didn't want you to die, but whether or not you came back to me wasn't important."

"Why not?"

He swallowed. Everything he said she was going to question and it would only make it worse. He was trapped. Finally, after all these years, she had trapped him.

"Gippal, did you really mean that I would just be a fuck if you slept with me? That it wouldn't be worth it?"

The words that had mentally been burned onto her brain ever since that night. He knew they would hurt. He had needed them to. He couldn't take it from her. It wasn't right. He had already taken everything else from her, whether he had intended to or not. Her virginity was not something he wanted on his record. There were too many virgins that he had contaminated that were forever scarred because of his lack of attachment. She didn't deserve that. Ever. He was right, she was different. Different in ways that he didn't want to come to terms with.

"Gippal?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt?"

He stared at her. Was she high? "What? Why would you ask that?"

She took a step towards him, touching his forearm. His hand was clutching at his chest, his shirt clenched in his white knuckled grip.

"You're panting."

And then he noticed. He was completely out of breath. He felt light headed and almost naucious.

"No."

She nodded, lowering her hand, "Gippal?"

'_FRICKIN A_!' "WHAT?!"

"Your heart is hurting…isn't it?"

Exactly! That's what it was. It felt like his main organ was about to rupture right where he stood. He didn't speak, instead he nodded.

She smiled sweetly, patting his hand a moment before walking towards the door that separated their two worlds, "Welcome to my world."

And then the door slid shut behind her, sealing him in the dark room, his heart pounding, sweat pouring down his face, his thoughts cutting him like a knife. This was too much. No wonder he had kept his distance from her all these years. Every time he got close to her…this happened. His heart swelled and nearly ruptured. It was too much for him to stomach, to surpass.

And yet he couldn't get enough. No matter how hard he tried. No matter who he saw or who he fucked, it was always the same. It was never what he wanted. Needed. And then once he was finished temporarily sating his loneliness, he would cast them aside. It wasn't that they weren't beautiful women. Quite the opposite. It was just that they couldn't have something that wasn't there to give. It had been taken a long time ago…and yet he still couldn't come to terms with that fact. It was impossible. After all he had done she still cared for him. It was more than obvious by the way her eyes would light up when he would touch her in the slightest ways. Or the way she looked like she had been stabbed if he said anything harsh or hurtful to her. And now…now he understood exactly why she felt the way she did. Why she kept coming back.

Because he did too. Because he always would. Because he wanted to. Because he wanted _her_.

* * *

**Alright so day 1, already quite a bit goin' on in the good ole' heart department. ;) Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter up relatively quick as well. Hope you're all liking these quick updates. **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	21. The Protector

**Author's Note: As promised: More Rippalness!**

* * *

"_Today was a fairytale. I wore a dress. You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess. Time slows down whenever you're around. Can you feel this magic in the air? Today was a fairytale." - _Taylor Swift_, Today Was a Fairytale_

****

What's sleep? It was becoming increasingly common for him to be far from the realm of dreams and fuzzy headed rest that he had nearly forgotten what a decent night's sleep felt like. That night had been no different. After Cid's girl had left, he had been so incredibly worked up (and sweaty. Strangely.) that sleep was the last thing he would have considered doing.

Instead he busied himself with the sphere screen, attempting to occupy his mind with the garbage that Spira called entertainment. Although he was rather surprised (pleasantly) when an older video from Lady Yuna made itself known as one of the music channels played her song 'Sweet Emotion'. And in the background he was rather amused to find a certain blonde Al Bhed swaying back and forth, the purple skirt she happened to be sporting for this video dancing around her thighs teasingly. Apparently Paine had decided that a cameo was out of the question. Big surprise there.

After he had finished numbing his mind with all the useless reality and prank shows (some of which he locked in the recesses of his mind for later use), he decided that there was no use in trying to fall to sleep. So he prepared for the day. Although he wasn't looking forward to it. Not after all that had happened last night. Awkward was the one word that came to mind. Along with alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. And strippers. Definitely strippers.

* * *

Cid and Brother had left to better understand the machinization of the Titon-Tron that lit up Luca, remembering that the Al Bhed stationed in Luca were a bit more of a private bunch. But once formalities and titles had been exchanged (the realization that they were talking to the leader of Home finally settling in their stomachs), Cid and Brother spoke with them for nearly three hours before returning to the hotel to find that neither Gippal nor Rikku had gotten up or attempted to make contact with either of them.

"Still sleeping, yesh?"

Vydran glanced at the numbers 12 and 13 that adorned their respective room doors and frowned, "It's nearly eleven now. We told them we'd be back by then. Brother, why don't ya go get Gippal and I'll get Rikku."

Brother gave his father a curt nod before sashaying towards Gippal's room.

Cid raised his knuckles, preparing to rap them against the hardwood surface of Rikku's door when he heard an array of smacks and screams coming from Brother's direction. 'Do I look? Or should I just pretend like I don't know him?' Considering that he looked too much like his father, Cid decided upon the first option and glanced over at the outlandish Al Bhed offspring that he had somehow fathered.

The half-blue man was smacking and screaming at Gippal's room door wildly, throwing his head from side to side as if giving out a battle cry. If Gippal were asleep, he was definitely awake now. Along with Rikku and the rest of the building.

If the classic sweat drop that formed at the back of anime character's head's could have physically been possible at that moment, Cid would have perfected its art. This was just sad. And embarrassing. Mostly embarrassing.

"Brother!" He hissed, glaring at his strange son darkly, "A simple knock would have sufficed!"

Brother snorted and lowered one of his arms, stiffly letting it settle at his side as he attempted to knock at the door like a civilized member of society.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST DAMN TIME!"

The father and son duo glanced at each other in surprise at the outburst that had trickled from Gippal's room.

"Someone is moody!" Cid commented, knocking on his daughter's room door lightly, "Rikku, puddin' pop, you up?"

The door immediately opened, his bubbly daughter smiling at him with closed eyes, immediately throwing her arms around her father's neck, "Mornin' Pops. Mornin' Brother. Gippal up yet?"

The number 13 room door flew open, banging against Gippal's hotel room wall with a deafening slam, dust and debris flying from the wall and door at the impact.

Brother took a step backwards, his hands rushing up to protect him just in case an attack was coming his way.

"I thoughts yoush was sleeping stills!"

"YOU ABOUT BUST MY DAMN DOOR DOWN!"

Rikku stared at her father before glancing to her left at the display that was transpiring right in front of her.

"You could have just knocked one time and then I woulda came to the door, Brother!" Gippal hissed, a dark shadow passing over his young face.

Rikku cleared her throat and took a step towards them, wedging past her father and the doorframe, "Hey, Gippal, he didn't mean to make ya upset. That's just Brother. He's over the top sometimes, ya know? Just let it go."

Gippal continued to glare at the tattooed man before he simply rolled his eye and stormed past them, "Whatever. What are we doin' today?"

"Boating!" Cid exclaimed, running up to join the heated Gippal as he descended the stairs.

Rikku was in the process of following them when she felt a light prodding sensation in her shoulder. She turned around to find Brother standing there, rather awkwardly, his face burning red, "Rikku-"

She frowned, concern overwhelming her, "Brother…what is it? Are you alright?"

He nodded his head quickly, pawing at the floor with his booted foot, "I's…wants to thanks yoush, Rikku."

The thief couldn't help the swelling of her heart upon hearing him appreciate her efforts to calm down the rather moody Machine Faction leader, "Well of course! You're my brother after all, aren't ya? You'd do it for me, wouldn't ya?"

Brother's face automatically split in two, a lop-sided smile falling into place, "Yesh. Always."

She threw a hug around his neck and gave him a healthy squeeze before letting go, "Let's go. We don't wanna get left behind."

He grunted his agreement, staying in stride with his little sister the entire time.

* * *

After a moment to wake up and a few sips of coffee, Gippal offered Brother an apology, which the strange Al Bhed took eagerly. And then the rest of the day seemed to pass by just as easy as the breeze that licked at their faces. Except for the awkward glances that fell between Gippal and his employee throughout the course of the day. Luckily, however, it was over and done with before they knew it.

They all decided to eat together again that night and retired to their quarters around ten. This move left Gippal completely bored and not a bit tired. There were plenty of attractions in Luca for after hours. Hell…that's what Luca was known for. The problem he was experiencing was his ability to sneak off without a certain tow-headed woman coming along.

She had kept her distance today so maybe getting away unnoticed would be easier than originally thought.

Gippal shut the hotel room door quietly, licking at his lips as he locked it and jiggled the handle to make sure that the lock had performed its assigned task. Locked. One obstacle down, one left.

He was in mid tip-toe, his tongue suspended against his upper lip when his eye fell upon Cid's girl coming up the stairs, her expression one of piqued interest.

And then again…maybe it wouldn't be as easy as he had let himself believe. He was busted.

"Where ya headed?"

He straightened up, brushing out his shirt (which he noticed had been cleaned and pressed when he had gotten up this morning. Now that's room service), and adjusting his eye piece.

"I um…No where. The…bathroom."

Rikku blinked at his excuse. What a pathetic attempt at a lie. Apparently he had thought he was going to make a clean break and hadn't thoroughly thought of an acceptable lie before hand. Rookie move, rookie move.

"The bathroom? Gippal, you are aware that there's a bathroom in your hotel room, right?"

Shit.

"Mine's…well you see…I'm….I'm just hungry."

"We ate less than an hour ago."

Dammit.

"I'm thirsty."

"They have room service."

"…oh yeah."

"Where ya really headed?"

Gippal swallowed nervously, his fingers twitching at his sides as if he were about to reach for a weapon at his side.

"The…Blitz game?"

"You hate Blitzball. You said so yesterday. Besides, there's a concert at the stadium tonight. Try again."

Fuck. Caught red handed and no decent excuse in sight.

"Fine. Fine!" Gippal breathed, running his hand over the back of his hair, shifting his weight impatiently. He had to give her his answer quickly because at this rate, all the good 'entertainment' would be occupied by the time he got there.

"I'm goin' out."

Instantly her eyes brightened and life seemed to be breathed back into her, "You're goin' out? Oh thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed, fisting her hand and smiling up at the ceiling before focusing her attention back on Gippal, "Can I come? Please? I'm so bored!"

The air dissipated from his lungs slowly, almost like a balloon deflating, "Well you can't…you won't like it. It's not really your thing."

She rolled her emerald eyes, "And how do you know what my thing is? C'mon, lemme go. Pretty pwease?!" Rikku pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip in an attempt to by sympathy.

The thief watched as his eyebrows knotted together and quivered as he tried to fight off her begging. She knew she was irresistible when she was begging. It was only a matter of time…and it looked like it was going to be sooner rather than later.

"I'll even stay quiet, if you want me to. I just wanna go out and I don't wanna go alone. What fun is Luca if you're exploring it alone?"

Frickin jeez…she wasn't going to let him go without her by his side, was she?

"FINE! You can come but I'm telling ya, you won't like it."

Rikku's eyes rounded with her excitement as she leapt in the air, spun around, and landed with a soft thud, "Mmmkay! Just give me like a couple secs, kay? I just wanna freshen up a bit."

"No! Wait I don't-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door was shut and she was gone.

Gippal groaned, nearly whined, as he went to lean against the railing of the stairs. How was it he got into these situations? At least from the report he gathered earlier from Tamai the Machine Faction seemed to be running smoothly in his absence. No injuries and no complaints of no work. Hrmm…maybe vacations were a good thing every once in a while. Guess he couldn't really complain after all…could he? And if he was late to the 'show' then he could always have Takeira entertain him when he got back to Djose. It wasn't that big of a deal but dammit, it was a rarity that he actually got to have a break from his work and enjoy the night life. He wanted to take advantage.

Almost as quickly as she had disappeared into the bedroom, she came back out, dashing over to him, a bright smile on her face. As always. But she had…changed her outfit. And other things.

Unconsciously he licked at his lips and swallowed at his dry throat. Things had already been a bit awkward today. They hadn't said more than two sentences to each other all day and now this? All of a sudden they were on talking (and staring) terms?

But how could he help himself? He was only a man dammit! And that outfit…it was a one piece designed solely out of a shimmering black fabric. It cut off just underneath that cute rump of hers (Cute?!), and hugged at every inch of her body. The upper portion of the dress formed into two small, baby doll styled sleeves, leaving most of her chest bare and ready for an audience. High heels completed her look, along with her hair thrown down and her braids absent, adding a crimped effect in all the right places. A few dabs of eye make up and she was ready to go out.

Glancing down at his own apparel, he frowned. If only she knew where they were headed, she wouldn't have been so eager to go through all the trouble of looking like an absolute treat.

"Ready!"

"Y-y-you're wearing t-that?"

Rikku paused, studying his face for a moment, before she spun around (please don't do that!) and shrugged, "I don't see what's wrong with it. It's just night themed."

"Yeah but what if we're going boating?"

"That's what my dress spheres are for, duh!"

He wanted to just run away. This couldn't be happening. Not only would she hate their destination but she'd have dirt on him for the rest of her life. He knew he should just tell her but…honestly? He kind of wanted company….not hers in particular…FINE! He wanted HER company.

"Let's go. I'm telling ya, you ain't gonna like it."

She shrugged, "Oh well, gets me outta my room and that's all that matters."

* * *

"I didn't know the sphere theatre was open this late at night," She commented aloud, the salt air rushing past her face to toussel her hair, sending a whiff of her flowery perfume up Gippal's nostrils. It was official, next time he was going to stand up wind of her. This was ridiculous.

"It's open for a certain type of audience."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they drew closer and closer to the rounded theatre that housed all of Spira's movie and music logs in its database.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked alongside of her, unsure of whether or not to break the silence. It wasn't awkward…not like he had assumed it would be. Typically in situations like this he was squirming and glancing around for an exit but tonight was peaceful…enjoyable despite the silence that had filled the day.

"Hey-"

Rikku blew her bangs from her face and tilted her head playfully, her friendly disposition hard to ignore. It was impossible to keep a smile from one's face when she looked like that. When she was so innocent and genuine. She had always been like that…so untouched and yet so relatable.

"Yeah?"

"You….er….you um…-"

She frowned at him while she waited, "I what?"

"You…you look nice tonight."

And for some strange reason, he felt even more embarrassed when her smile broadened and she giggled, almost like a school girl would, "Thankies. I just threw it on. I didn't wanna be underdressed."

He wanted to snort at that idea. Since when was she underdressed? If the girl walked in with nothing on at all she would outshine everyone within a fifty mile radius….nothing on at all? '_Did you seriously just imagine that?!_'

"GIPPAL!"

His eye widened at her exclamation, "What is it?" He asked quietly, stopping just in front of the door.

"I um…I forgot my money. It's all sitting on the end table in my room. I need to go back."

Gippal watched as she searched through her purse one more time for good measures, her teeth constantly nibbling on her lower lip as she whispered obscenities under her breath. She was a mess. A hot mess. He smirked and reached out to touch her shoulder, "Hey, it's cool. I've got it."

She looked like she wanted to cry, "No, it's fine. I'll just go back to the room and grab my money and come back."

He misjudged the quickness of her movements and she had nearly put two feet between them by the time he realized what she was doing, "HEY! Hold it, missy!"

Rikku froze mid-step, her lion-mane that she called her hair falling to conceal her surprised features, "I've got this. Just put it in reverse and c'mon."

Then he heard it. A beeping noise. A beeping noise that she was making as she backed up and turned to him, flipping her hair from her face, "'Kay. Thanks, Gippal. I'll get ya when we get back to the rooms, 'kay?"

He rolled his eye and gave her a playful shove. Why he did so, he wasn't sure. It was like he had been trying to tell her she was being ridiculous with a physical touch. Since when did he constantly need to touch her? '_Keep that in line_,' he mentally warned himself, grabbing his I.D. from his wallet and showing it at the man at the door. Rikku cleared her throat as she did the same, following dangerously close to Gippal's heels as they walked inside.

It was dark except for a few strobe lights and laser light displays. The building felt like it had half the oxygen that the outside possessed. But the wide arrangements of cigarettes and cigars inside probably didn't help the breathing process all that much either.

He was looking around the strip club with a keen interest, a pervy grin consuming his face when he felt a small hand fist itself into the low hem of his shirt. Tearing his eye away from his surroundings, he turned to see Cid's daughter staring up at him with wide- fear filled eyes.

"A…a strip club?" She asked softly.

Gippal loosened her hold on his shirt and brushed out the wrinkles her tight grasp had caused, "I told you that ya wouldn't like it."

Rikku tried her best to remain calm and collected. He had warned her after all. He was right. And she had demanded to come all the same. She wasn't sure why she had done it…but the moment she had laid eyes on him after she came back from the main lobby the only thing she wanted to do was be near him. It didn't matter where or how, as long as he was there.

"I know. Sorry. Let's find…a…er….how about you lead the way?"

Her boss rolled his eye and glanced around, making his way to a circular booth in the middle of the room.

"This will work," He murmured, sliding in on one side; Rikku on the other.

"How does this…work?" She asked, nearly choking on her question when a large puff of cigar smoke filled her petite lungs.

Gippal fiddled around in his pockets for a moment before producing a container of cigarettes, lifting the white stick to his mouth and securing it gingerly between his lips. The lighter flickered on, casting devilish shadows across his face as he lit the cigarette. He took a puff and set the lighter on the table.

Rikku watched in awe as he exhaled a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling, licking at his mouth like he had just bitten into the best meal he had ever tasted, "They come to us. Trust me…if there's not a woman here, there will be in a matter of a few seconds."

The young thief nodded vaguely, clearing her throat a bit as her unsure gaze took in the sinful room of lust, need, gluttony, greed, and temptation. It was so new to her…what was she supposed to do? A strip club? How long had Gippal been going to strip clubs? Was it something that he had always taken a liking to? And since when did he smoke?! Or was it just a strip club thing? Maybe she should try one?

Timidly she knocked on the table to get his attention and nodded at his lighter, "Can I have one?"

The look that passed over Gippal's face was new and completely unreadable. He looked amazed and mad at the same time.

"No! I'm not letting you have one, Cid's girl."

Rikku kicked at him from underneath the table, "I'm old enough to smoke one! Since when can you smoke one and I can't? Just let me have one."

Gippal shook his head a little more gravely this time, sucking on the stick to empty it of its contents again, "You may be old enough to smoke but I won't be the one supplying you with the cigarettes."

Rikku groaned in agitation. Why was he always protecting her from stuff like that? She was a grown ass woman! If she wanted a cigarette she should be allowed to get one!

"Can I at least go to the counter to get something to drink?"

He shrugged and shoved his wallet at her, "Get me vodka with cranberries."

She nodded and decided that the named drink sounded rather yummy so she decided that she would order the same drink, "Alright. Be right back." '_Not that you care_.'

Rikku glanced over her shoulder as several of the women 'working' for the evening sauntered over to Gippal and ran their hands over him provocatively, "Now this is a customer!" She heard one of them purr, angling her hips enticingly at a very preoccupied Gippal.

She simply rolled her eyes and headed towards the bar. Maybe it would have been better to stay at the hotel after all.

* * *

The bar had been packed, but luckily for her a few men offered up their spots in line as an act of chivalry. She thanked them eagerly and ordered the respective drinks, grabbing the gil needed to cover the bill when a man slid his own gil onto the counter and shook his head, "No, no my dear. I'll get that for you. My treat."

Rikku blinked at him rather blankly before she turned a shade of maroon and nodded her approval, "T-Thank you. I really appreciate it. You don't have to though-"

"No, no," He whispered in a silky smooth tone, "I insist."

The Al Bhed princess felt her breathing constrict under the gaze her held with hers. Something in the depths of his eyes told her that his act of kindness wasn't to go unreturned. He wanted something. But what?

She smiled at the bar tender, grabbing a hold of the drinks as best she could and turned to go back to her seat.

"Where ya goin', beautiful? Don't ya wanna talk?"

Just as she had thought. There wasn't anything free in Spira anymore. Everything had its price. Even the air they breathed.

Rikku straightened her back and tried to keep her heart-stopping smile in place, "Back to my table."

"They have you buying them drinks? You sure do take your job seriously."

She stared at the man, who was nearly Gippal's age, perhaps a little older, with relieved eyes. It was a misunderstanding. He thought she worked here. '_I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult_.' She thought sourly, shifting her hold on the alcohol.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't work here. I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression when you bought the drinks. I can give you the money for it, if you'd like."

He flashed her a dark smile, shaking his head, "You don't work here, you say? All the better. Less chance of a nasty little disease coming home with me."

!!!

"W-w-wait…I'm not…I think you've got the wrong impression. I'm just getting these drinks for me and my-"

The man took a step towards her, his muscled form looming over her tiny figure.

"So you're telling me that you're too good for me?"

"NO! That's not what I'm saying at all. I said I would pay you back for the drinks. P-please, I just want to go back to my-"

Things were getting heated and out of hand a little too quickly. And with two hands full of alcohol, she was at a loss. She couldn't activate her sphere grid in here anyways. There were too many innocent people around. She'd end up hurting an innocent person.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't come out at night dressed like that unless you're lookin' to get plowed. Now c'mon, how about you make this easy and you just come with me and I'll get the job done real quick like and you can go back to your night?"

Rikku's heart was pounding in her chest, warning her that it was going to explode if she kept hyperventilating like she was.

A gasp fell from her lips before she had a chance to stifle it as he grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her snug against him. He took in a deep breath and sighed, "Ahhh, you smell like peonies. Lovely. I wonder…where else do you smell good?"

Sweat began to bead onto her forehead. She was panicking. Rikku, the princess of Bikanel, the two-time defender of Spira did NOT panic and yet…

"Please let go."

His large hand ran down her spine roughly and settled on her rounded bottom, squeezing it like it was his to own, "Now, now, pet. Is that anyway to be? The more you fight, the more you'll be punished."

Rikku swallowed, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, "Please…_please don't_-"

* * *

'_Strange…it's been like fifteen minutes. It doesn't take that long to get two drinks and yet_-' Had it really been fifteen minutes? Or longer? Had it been close to an hour? He had to admit that it was a little difficult to think with these women touching him and moving in front of him like that. He didn't know if he really believed in a higher power but if there happened to be one, they sure did know how to make some beautiful women. Damn!

In all honesty, he had nearly forgotten that he had come with his employee until one of the women made a comment that snapped him back to reality, "Aw did we scare off your little friend? It's alright, most women are intimidated by dancers. They don't like that we can satisfy a man better than they can. Oh well, her loss. Now we can have you all to ourselves."

Gippal's lusty stare quickly sobered upon hearing the red-head mention his party's absence. And that's when this sick feeling crept over him. It had been more than obvious that she had never been to a place like this before. The expression on her face had been that of sheer terror.

And he had let her go to the bar alone…what a jerk. If he were a real friend he would have gone to get the drinks himself. This was no place for a woman, especially a woman that looked like her, to wander around without an escort.

"So which one of us are you gonna take to the back…or can we all come?" A silver-haired woman questioned suggestively, fluttering her long lashes at him with want.

Gippal nearly lost his focus again when she pressed an open mouth kiss on her co-worker's mouth, meant to tempt him into the sin.

"There's more of that when we get to the back," A brunette added, winking at him.

He was just about to dismiss his uneasy feeling when he heard a few gasps come from the direction of the bar. And it wasn't the kind of 'oh dear Yevon she's so hot. Keep taking your clothes off!' type of gasp. It was one of surprise and intimidation. Something was wrong. And not that he could recognize the gasp, but somewhere in the midst of all that was happening, he was rather sure he would find his counterpart.

"Excuse me ladies," He said, his eye not even gracing their gawking expressions as he scooted out from the booth and pressed past them, his focus set on the bar. Something wasn't right and the lack of a bubbly blonde only added to his horror.

There was a crowd forming around the location that the bar would typically be found, plenty of women and men whispering aloud to each other at what was occurring.

"What d'you think he'll do?"

"What do you think he's gonna do? If she don't give him what he wants, he'll take it. Can't say I blame him…you see that body? Shit, I'd fuck her all night if I had a chance."

"You're a dog."

"And you're a whore. Now c'mon, I paid good money for tonight. Let's go."

Gippal's mouth fell open in disgust as the man led the worker away from the crowd and headed towards the restricted area of the building. The Happy Ending rooms, as Gippal referred to them.

'_He'll take it? From who?!?!_' He mused, weaving his way through the crowd to the best of his ability. And why hadn't anyone interfered yet? What was going on?! Where was she?

* * *

Rikku's knees began to quake underneath her weight. Never before had she been this terrified. She could fight Sin and Vegnagun, and even deal with a bi-polar Paine but yet she couldn't seem to shake this man's intent from her veins. He was going to have his way no matter what she said. If she struggled too much he was going to hurt her. What did she care?

'_Gippal won't be happy you caused a scene. Great…that's just great_.'

If things could be resolved peacefully she would attempt to do so but if he thought he was getting to any sort of base with her, willingly or unwillingly, he was terribly mistaken.

"I'm not going to tell you again: come with me and it'll all be alright. Just give me what I want and we can both go on to enjoy our evenings. Hell, I might even make sure you take pleasure while I fuck ya, got it?"

Who talked to someone like that? Seriously, this was his mojo? He needed to be taught a thing or two apparently. Gippal certainly knew how to have a woman naked by just talking to her, this man had to threaten a woman to get her to even consider sleeping with him. Maybe she should arrange a meeting? '_HOW DO YOU GET SIDETRACKED DURING A TIME LIKE THIS! FOCUS! THINK OF A WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS_!'

Rikku cleared her throat, squeezing her eyes closed as she tried to remain focused on what was happening. Why was it that whenever something terrible was happening to her she would simply zone out and think of Gi- '_STOP IT!_'

"That's it! I'm getting tired of waiting. Since you can't seem to be a good girl and come with me, I s'pose I'm just gonna haveta carry you to the back, aren't I?"

Her rapist-in-progress was bending down to grab her legs and sling her over his shoulder when she did the only thing she could think of…she clawed him. Badly. She could even hear the skin rip as he flinched away and grabbed at his cheek, "YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA REALLY GET IT NOW!"

Rikku kicked at his shin desperately, crying out in sheer pain as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back to him, angling her head so that his eyes could link with hers, "You'd done. You're not gonna be able to walk afterwards, you understand me?"

Her wild eyes followed his hand as he raised it past his head and sneered at her, "Best way to get a bitch to listen is to smack her around a few times to get your message across"

"_NO, PLEASE_-"

In one breath, she was on the verge of being beaten in public and then in the next moment, she was being tugged behind something, her hair released from the big man that had chosen her as his sexual meal for that night. What had happened?

Clutching at her aching head, she squinted her eyes and immediately all her pain, all her worry, all her fear…it vanished. All she could see was the way the lights flashed against the silver of his attire. Her knight in shining…ear piercing and an eye patch.

Gippal…he came. He was saving her.

But…how? Why?

His arms were spread apart, one settling on her sides to keep her behind him protectively, "I don't know who you think you are but how dare you touch her like that. You're lucky I don't put a hole right through that chest of yours and let the security drag your lifeless body out to the dumpsters."

The bristling man who had been so close to battering her face glared at Gippal like a hungry wolf would a rival attempting to take his prey for that day, "Why don't you keep your nose outta my business, Patchy?"

Gippal laughed. But it wasn't any kind of laugh. It was terse. Awkward. And foreboding. It was…scary.

"I think you're mistaken, Quasimodo. This woman right here? She _is _my business. Anything you have to say to her, you say to me. Do you understand?"

The antagonist growled and ground his teeth together, "And what? Are you her body guard?"

"It doesn't matter what I am to her. That's _our _business."

'_Our business_?' As odd as it was to fantasize at that exact moment, but the way he had called it their business….made her heart swell.

"Listen, man, you can have the bitch. She ain't worth all this shit."

Rikku suddenly became aware of the way Gippal's fingers dug into her hip, almost angrily.

"No, you listen you retarded, cave-man lookin' mother fucker! You call her a bitch one more time I'm gonna cut that fat tongue outta yer mouth. And you're right, she ain't worth all this shit. She's worth much more. Any fool can see that. This is the type of woman that men fight wars over. You should consider yourself lucky that you got to be in her graces, if only for a moment. I can guarantee you that you will forever remember this beautiful woman until the day you die. And just in case you need something else to remind you: how about you remember this?"

She nearly fell backwards when she felt his back muscles move underneath his shirt. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a fist rear back and then slingshot forward, connecting with the man's jaw in a massive hook.

The man howled in pain as he stumbled backwards, crying out in anguish as he clutched at his bloodied face.

"C'mon, we're leaving," Gippal commanded, grabbing a hold of her wrist and tugging her out of the establishment.

Rikku staggered after him, glancing back at the over-sized man still hunkering down, holding onto his face. She couldn't help the proud smile that fell onto her face as they left through the exit.

* * *

They hadn't spoke the whole walk, near run, all the way back to the hotel. Not like they had a chance. He dragged her the entire way, his jaw set, his eye set dead in front of him. And the way he was breathing…it was like he couldn't catch his breath.

"G-G-Gi-Gippal! Can we…slow down…please?"

But her strangled pleads went unheard…or simply ignored as he continued to navigate the streets of Luca and back to their hotel.

Something was the matter…was he angry with her? Why?

* * *

She cried out in surprise as he shoved her into her hotel room and stormed away from her, disappearing behind his own bedroom door with a slam. What was going on? What had she done? She hadn't even called out to him because she had tried to handle it herself. And yet…he seemed insanely pissed at her. How was she the one at fault? Would he have preferred that she slept with the man to avoid causing a scene?

Rikku sniffled a bit as she shut her door and locked it, throwing her purse onto the side table where her forgotten money took refuge, and kicked off her stilettos. She wanted to cry. Just weep until she couldn't do it any longer. Until no more tears would fall from her eyes. There was just no winning with him…was there?

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself, dislodging her earrings, setting them on the dresser that stood a ways away from her bed.

The outraged thief glowered at the door that separated her from Gippal. It took everything in her being not to rip the door down and storm over there, regardless of his act of nobility, and slapping the shit out of him. He deserved it. How could he act this way? She hadn't done a thing wrong!

"You…you-you big meanie!" She hissed underneath her breath, kicking her shoes away from her, watching as they smacked against the bedroom wall with a few clunks and scratching sounds.

BANG!

Rikku spun around on her heels, grimacing as the carpet burned her naked heel, to find that Gippal had thrown open the door that separated them and stood there, looming in the doorway, his face hidden by the shadows from his room.

"What do you want?" She grumbled, storming over to him, fisting her hands onto her hips.

"You are an idiot! Do you understand me? A complete moron. How could you not call for me? He could have hurt you!"

The fiery guardian gave him a callous look, "Like you care! You were too busy drooling over those women that worked there. I'm surprised you didn't join in with him. I'm sure you'd like to smack me too."

"I would right now, yes."

"Then do it," She demanded, tilting her head in an offering of her cheek to him, "Just smack away. I dare you, Gippal. Right now. Let me have it."

Rikku's eyes rounded as a hand grabbed a hold of her throat and squeezed lightly, her toes dragging the floor as he steered them into her room and coming to a halt once her back slammed hard against the wall.

"Please…I didn't mean it. D-don't hurt me…please," She pleaded, tears slipping past the barriers of her eyelids to trail down her cheeks.

The hold on her throat disappeared and instead was replaced with a warm, tingling sensation where his fingers had been.

For the second time that night, she gasped. But for the first time that night, it was out of surprise.

His hand had been replaced with his mouth.

One hand slid around to her back, pressing her against him and the other came up to turn her chin, leaving her neck and ears easy prey to his whims.

He removed his kiss from her throat to angle his mouth over her ear, "I would never hurt you."

"Then what, Gippal?…What do you want?" She asked softly, the tears still falling.

"You."

* * *

**I know this one took a little longer. Had some things I needed to get done. I did write this a little each day though. I wanted it to be pretty dramatic. And I hope it was just that. The next update should be up in a day or so. It's already half-way done so it shouldn't take as long as this one did. As always, please review! And please: Enjoy! =)**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	22. Tell Me Now

**Author's Note: This chapter is a lot more depthy. Nothing too exciting but necessary all the same. Hope you all like it! =)**

* * *

"_I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much. They're not enough. Forget what we're told before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life. All that I am, and all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see. I don't know where. Confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"- _Snow Patrol_, Chasing Cars_

_******_

"_**Then what Gippal? What do you want?"**_

"_**You."**_

It was so direct. Surely she had imagined such a reality. Her girlish fantasies were kicking in again. He had probably said something along the lines of 'I'm going to kill you!' Certainly she had simply missed the first half of the sentence.

"I'm sorry?"

A deep, but soft, snigger worked its way up from his chest to play at the ridges of her ear, sending a jolt through her small frame.

"You asked me what I wanted."

"Mmhmm." She was aware of that. It was the answer that she had a hard time registering.

"And I said: you."

The air in the room suddenly thickened as her insides churned at the mere sound of hearing him say it again. So she had heard right the first time. He had said that he wanted her. Of all people…of all things, he wanted her? But…why?

Her lack of reaction frustrated him and quickly discouraged any intentions he had of moving it to another level entirely (which he had been tempted to do on more than one occasion…but that was beside the point).

"I take it you don't like that answer," Gippal whispered, putting distance between his mouth and her ear.

The cool air of the room brushed past her lobe and scolded her for her lack of answer. His warmth left much sooner than she wished. Or ever wanted. If she had her way…she'd never have him away from her. Except when he was annoying her. Then he could do whatever he wanted. Everyone knew that when she and Gippal were at it, it was best to just let it simmer in its own time.

"I'll just leave then-"

What a turn of events. Typically she was the one demanding that he leave due to his douchebaggery.

"Wait."

Gippal turned back to her, adjusting his shirt and eye patch to the best of his ability. How he had ended up in her room was still a mystery to him. One moment he had been pacing the floor, mentally rebuking himself for not being there to help her sooner when he had heard something hit her wall. She had thrown something. Out of anger. Out of frustration. And then the next thing he knew he had her pinned against her wall, his mouth playing against that small ear of hers with expertise.

It had been so…unreal to see her standing there, the large man towering over her, malice in his beady eyes. And the way she flinched. This woman never flinched. She was the princess of Bikanel dammit! 2- time co-savior of Spira. Fear and flinching were not in her vocabulary and yet there she was, hunkering down, sweat beading on her forehead, arm held up in front of her face like a child would recoil from an angry father.

Why hadn't she reacted differently? She could have put that man on his ass faster than he could have screamed for help. And yet he had needed to interfere or else watch a heavy hand land against her flawless cheek.

The possessiveness he had felt had yet to leave. Almost like something had clicked into place and the lock had been opened, after all this time, released from its prison.

"Don't leave."

He cleared his throat, showing his awareness of her statement, but made no move to join her against the wall again.

"Did you really mean that?"

"That I wanted you?"

He watched her nod, long blonde strands of mane dancing in front of his eye as the light from the room cast beautiful patterns over the golden pieces.

"I told you that I did."

"But you say things and then take them back a moment later. I wanted to make sure that your statement still stood."

Gippal grimaced. She hadn't meant to be harmful with that statement but it struck home. He had changed his mind on her so many times in their experience as friends that it still rather surprised him that she even associated with him.

"I mean it."

Unsure, a timid smile flashed over her face before it was hidden underneath thick, pink lips yet again, "I'm sorry about tonight, Gippal."

"Stop apologizing."

Rikku averted her eyes so that she could look at him from underneath her lashes. Her version of hiding. It was innocent enough. But that expression…he always had problems stomaching it. Patches of emerald teasing him, blocked partially by golden eyelashes. It was so feminine and yet so uniquely her. He had yet to see any other woman give him a stare like that. A look full of intrigue and sex appeal. Bedroom eyes that men dreamed of. Beckoning for attention and yet denying any contact at the same time. They were nothing short of-

"_Delicious_."

Rikku's swirly pupils dilated slightly at the uttering of the word that had been far from what she expected him to say, "What is?" She asked coyly, swallowing.

Gippal watched as the inner workings of her muscles hidden beneath the creamy flesh of her neck worked in time with her swallowing habit.

Ever since he had seen her wide eyed and afraid. Ever since he had felt her safe inside his arms. Ever since…he didn't want to hide a thing from her. Not one thing.

"You are."

Was he being serious? Surely he was joking…he did sick things like that. Like get her hopes up just to crush them. He had done it more times than she cared to count or remember.

"Stop teasing me."

It was simple but it was harsh. A warning. Like she would break if she came to find out that he was indeed toying with her emotions. A gnawing feeling crept into the pit of his stomach. He had done this to her. No one else. This was all his doing. Every tear was practically laced with traces of him somewhere.

"No more teasing. You need to be honest with me."

Gippal nodded, closing the distance between them again, watching as her back straightened and she sucked in a jagged breath.

"I won't tease you."

"Thank you."

He smirked, his eye memorizing every detail of her face with great clarity. This…this was going to last him a life time. This moment. It had to. It needed to.

"I just…I don't know how to-" She was on the verge of tears. Rikku DID NOT cry! But why was he making her feel so exposed, so hurt without even intending to? He was finally telling her that he wanted her…something she had always dreamt of. Wanted. Strove for. And yet…

"You can't just say something like that, Gippal!"

His mouth fell open. Wait a minute-

"Say what?" He began, "…you're the one that I-"

"No! Please, don't say it again. Don't say it unless you mean it because I can't take it. I don't want to hear you say it and me believe it and then it not happen. I mean…what about Takeira? You aren't exactly single."

Takeira?

"You think that floozy means anything to me?"

Rikku shrugged casually, "Well you could have fooled me…the way you two are always all over each other."

Gippal groaned. This was past frustrating. This was just torture, "Listen, there's a difference between being with someone for all the right reasons and being with someone for all the wrong reasons. Takeira and I don't have feelings for each other."

"Since when? You two were always together ever since I remember…ever since your voice dropped."

It was strange but hearing her talk like this made him want to laugh. It was ridiculous. It was almost like she was afraid to let him closer than at arm's length. Didn't she…understand?

"Takeira and I just…have relations in the bedroom."

Relations. What a strange word to come out of Gippal's mouth. He sounded so awkward while saying it. While trying to skirt around what he really wanted to say.

"You mean having sex."

He coughed and diverted his stare away from hers, "Y-yeah."

"So you brought her all the way from Bikanel just to sleep with her? That makes no sense at all, Gippal."

It was true. He had other motives than just sex. Were they honorable intentions? Definitely not but she was right, sex just happened to be one of the perks.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," He warned her, his voice dropping down a notch.

She snorted, "As soon as I start to make some sort of dent into that head of yours you shut down."

Gippal raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you just accept what I'm telling you?"

Rikku shifted uneasily, looking up at him from underneath hooded lids, "Because Gippal…it's just-"

"It's just what?" He asked softly, watching her every movement with great interest yet again. One minute he could be on the verge of screaming and never wanting to see her again, to that of heightened sexual arousal and…an emotion far deeper than that of lust. An emotion he was afraid to label just yet.

"It's almost too good to be true. I mean how long have I wanted this? You don't understand how long…how utterly long I've wanted to hear you say something like this and now it's happening and I don't know what to think of it. Don't you understand? I've kept every man at a distance because they don't measure up to you! Even if there isn't much to measure up to sometimes, I still find something wrong with them that makes them unacceptable. The closest I've ever come to having a man was with Tamai. And he couldn't even make the cut because whenever he was standing next to you, he just seemed to dim. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to get you out of my head. And I hate it sometimes. I've traveled all over Spira on two separate occasions, met hundreds of people from different races and yet I always come back to you. Always. And it killed me that you didn't feel the same. I couldn't ever understand why you didn't. I mean I always did what you asked of me. I even put up with everything you've ever said or did to me. Hoping that someday you would realize just how much you meant to me. But the more I did it, the more you pulled away. The more I had to just watch you with other girls, girls who didn't care for you like I did. The more I had to watch you pull away from me, distance yourself until we got to the point of where we couldn't stand each other. And still I waited-" Her voice finally caught, after raising several pitches as she struggled to fight back the tears that were threatening to surface. The emotions of all those years finally brimming to her surface, ready to explode in the otherwise quiet room.

"And never once have I heard you call any of them a name like you call me…Cid's girl? Cid's kid? I don't understand. Is my name really that bad? Does it make you wanna gag every time you hear it or something? I just don't…grasp why…after all that I've said and done…why you couldn't see it."

Gippal stared at her with an unseeing eye, his entire body shaking from the core to his outside. This woman…had held all of this in? All this time? She had been his…this long and he just now realized that she was there to claim?

"I always thought that you…loved that Tidus fellow."

Rikku slouched against the wall, the weight of all the world finally slipping from her small shoulders as with each tear, she was released from her heavy bonds.

"Tidus is my friend…he has and always will be my close friend. He never had eyes for me. It was always Yuna. And I'm glad. There's not a better match in all of Spira. And I…I was just the friend. Besides…he was blond. He was tall. He was muscled. He was tan. And he was goofy. He reminded me of you when you were no where to be found." She shrugged solemnly, "He was you when you weren't there."

It was true. It was like a light had been shined and her real self was standing before him. Like time and her confession had cleared up his vision and revealed her true beauty to him.

Every fleck of green and gold in her eyes. The way every strand of her hair fit perfectly into her personality. The way she stood. Her hips. Her curves. Her legs. Her arms. Her breasts. Her mouth. Everything. All of her. It was all so beautiful! And now with the fresh knowledge of how she had felt…how she had always felt…her personality truly outshined her physical appearance. She was perfection. Absolute perfection. After all this time he could finally realize the diamond he had always had in his possession. Its shine was blinding.

Wetting his lips, he reached up and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, his eye catching her eyes watching him as he did so. She even flinched slightly. Probably a reflex after what she had experienced earlier that night.

Once the hair was safely secured behind her small ear, he let his hand remain near her face, his thumb running over her jaw line lightly, "I didn't know all this."

She grunted as if to say, 'how could you?'

He smiled slightly, his eyelid falling shut most of the way, "I know I can never make it right…but I can say I'm sorry. And that's a big deal, let me remind you, because let's face it, I'm never wrong."

Her eyes widened at his mocking tone. He was joking, right now?! Typical Gippal. Always uncomfortable with a serious tone, always needing to make everything lighter and easier to stomach. She smiled. She always had liked that trait of his.

"Are you trying to apologize?"

A sheepish grin graced his face, "Mayyyybe."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't need to apologize, Gippal. I just wanted you to know everything. I'm tired of holding it all in. And you being my boss just made it all that much worse but now that we're on a mini-vacation, I figured it was as good a time to tell you as any."

That's right…he had nearly forgotten that hurdle. He was her employer. He wasn't supposed to be biased with her. But in all honesty, he had been anything but an equal employer since day one. Whether it be in her favor or against her. Typically it had been against her favor. He had tried to go above and beyond to let her know that she wasn't going to get any special treatment. And that in itself had been his special treatment towards her. In his own morbid way.

He smirked at the thought and caught himself gasping for air. When had his airways become constricted?

Her tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips on instinct and immediately retreated back into the wet cavern for shelter.

"You're staring," She whispered, her voice trembling.

"No, yer starin'," He corrected her, watching as she tried to remove her focus from his mouth.

She was squirming. And she didn't know whether or not she liked it or despised it. It was such a feeling that was so borderline that she was certain she would never be able to decide whether or not she was fond of the sensation. But all the same, she did nothing to correct. Instead she continued to tremble and continued to have problems focusing elsewhere aside from Gippal's smiling mouth. Why was he always smiling? Was it really that dang funny?!

"This is great."

Rikku blinked stupidly, taking this sudden break in their trance to attempt to shake the fuzziness out of her head, "What?"

He chuckled warmly, "Watching you all stressed and bothered and you aren't quite sure why. It's hilarious."

Immediately her brow furrowed in her annoyance. She swatted his hand away and gave a shove at his chest. As usual, he didn't budge. He never budged. Ever. Why she tried, she still didn't know. But one of these days she was going to knock him out of her way and when that day did come, she was going to relish it for all its worth.

"Even when I'm tryin' to be serious with ya you turn it into a joke. Nice, Gippal."

"I never said I was joking, I was just stating what I was seeing. You're stressed for a reason you can't quite put your finger on. No need to get aggressive and shove at me like that. I'm not trying to embarrass you, Cid's kid."

Her eyes glinted with hatred at the mention of the word kid. How she hated when he called her Cid's 'kid'. Cid's girl was alright but Cid's _kid_?! The mere thought of it made a sour taste fill her mouth. It was always his way of degrading her without making it too obvious. Well she wasn't going to stand for it. He hadn't been using it lately and she would be damned if she let him start again. Especially now after he knew everything about how she felt. Well almost everything. Some things she kept for herself.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, trying her best to deliver a heart-stopping glare.

Instead she gave him a heart-stopping look that dared him instead of deterring him. A challenge.

"And what exactly," He purred, his nose brushing against hers playfully, attempting to muddy her thought process again, "do you intend to do to make me stop?"

Rikku swallowed, her small nose savoring the warmth of a portion of his body pressed up against hers.

"I hate when you call me that. Don't do it again," She tried again, her breathing becoming a little more sporadic, "Or else."

There. His green light to proceed further.

He snickered, his mouth brushing over hers, "Or else…….what?" He whispered, his hands slipping between her arms and her hips, his fingertips securing themselves on her sides with a teasing glide.

"Or else…or else-" She sputtered, gasping as he gave her chin a small lick.

A tingling sensation shot up her spine and covered her body in goosebumps as she struggled to regain her better judgment. This was no place to do this…Vydran and Brother were next door. What if they needed something?

"No answer, hrmm?" He breathed, giving her hips a slight squeeze before his mouth latched overtop of hers, silencing any protests she was mentally struggling with. All she could think about is the way his mouth felt and tasted extra good whenever it was pressed up against hers. Something so natural and so unreal that it had to be make believe.

And then she'd open her eyes and he'd still be there. It was official…her reality had become far greater than any dream she could concoct. How long had she waited for such a day to come?

"Rikku," He murmured against her mouth, pressing her harder against the wall, his strong build overwhelming her small frame. But in the best of ways. And the way her name sounded coming from his mouth…she wanted to hear it everyday until she passed over to the Farplane.

Instinctively her neck fell to the side and he capitalized immediately, planting open mouthed kisses on the beautiful anatomy she called her body.

"Gippal-"

"Hrmm?"

"I…I haven't ever, er I mean that I've-"

He was more than aware of that fact. It was in the way her eyes bulged whenever someone made a sexual comment, or the way she fidgeted whenever he was wearing something a bit more revealing than his typical attire. If she got hot and bothered by a partially buttoned dress shirt or a tight fitting t-shirt how the hell did she think he felt? She paraded around in a bikini most of the time dammit!

"And you don't have to now," Gippal informed her in his silky voice, his mouth removing itself from her neck.

When had he gotten this patient? Gippal was always so pressed to have things his way that he hadn't let his workers have a week vacation off since…well ever. This was the first time they'd really had a vacation like this. And to make it all the more surprising was that Gippal was known for his sexual prowess. He selected his prey and conquered it, typically within one night. But this…this was new.

"No…please," She pleaded, reaching timidly up to his shoulders and wrapping her hands together around his neck, "-stay."

She watched as his shoulders relaxed and he gave her a bright smile, "You don't haveta tell me twice."

Rikku giggled as he grabbed her hips tighter and threw her away from him, sending her bouncing into the middle of the bed. She cried out in surprise and cackled with laughter once she realized what he had done.

Gippal crawled onto the bed with her, trapping her between the comforter and his broad form, "I'll stay but you might regret it in the morning."

The thief blushed, eyeing his entire build for a moment before locking her gaze with his again, "Well it's a long way off 'till morning."

She watched as his nose wrinkled in amusement, his mouth finding hers yet again.

* * *

**Alright so I know this took a lot longer to post than I said it would and it wasn't as long. I happen to have an excuse, I promise. I've been doing some hardcore physical training lately because I'm going into basic training for the Air Force in the fall and I need to be ready for all that craziness and so I've been going nuts with the exercise craze. Another thing is, I didn't wanna rush it. I wanted it to be a little more depthy. And I hope I did just that. Now let me say this, although I have this story rated M and I have the warning at the beginning of the fic, I'm going to warn you all one more time that way you'll be mentally prepared for the next update. ;) The next chapter will contain explicit sexual content. That's right, it's finally here! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I promise to have it up in a timely manner. I'm not gonna say a certain amount of days because I don't want to disappoint you all if I'm late so just know that it will be up within the next week ok? I hope you enjoyed this chappie. **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	23. Tonight Part I

**Author's Note: It's rated M for a reason. Now here comes one of those reasons. ;)**

_"Hello my beautiful. It seems I just can't stay away. It's been so very long that I've felt anything this strong. Hold my heart like you did an hour ago. I've said all I can say and yet I must be sure you know that I love you. That I need you. I long to hold you in my arms again. I'm so, so sad to ever hurt you. I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before. Please can I have one more…hello?" **-**_Vic Mignogna_, Hello Beautiful_ (Yes, the guy who plays Ed Elric from FMA. He's got the best voice I swear. *love*)

* * *

At first it seemed like they were just going to lie on the bed and stare at one another. Gippal blinked. She followed suite. She was certain the spell would be broken when she opened her eyes again.

She was wrong.

Instead he closed his eye and bent down, kissing her cheek softly. So tender and gentle. So unlike him. Like he was afraid any movement might break her, even though she was the better combatant out of the two of them.

But yet…she rather enjoyed being treated this way. Like she meant something to him. Like when it was all over and done with that he might actually still want something to do with her.

A nagging in the back of her head kept telling her that he was only tricking her into bed. Her heart, however, told her that this was real. That he really wanted this. Wanted her.

Either way, she wanted this to be the route they took. What tomorrow brought, she didn't know. Nor did she care at this exact moment in time. Tonight was about living in the moment. A philosophy she had followed her entire life except for when it came to Gippal. This night, this time, these actions, were going to be different. They were going to be historic.

The bed creaked under their shared weight as he shifted over top of her, his hands sliding underneath her back, gliding upwards to settle on the zipper of her cocktail dress.

His chest pressed against her further, his cheek resting against hers. His breath played at her shoulder as his fingers gripped the latch and tugged it downwards with a hiss. The teeth slowly separating inch by inch, revealing more and more of her bare back.

A light pressure on her shoulder. Then another. Her breath caught when she realized that it was his lips pressing feather-light kisses on her skin. A blush fell over her face as she tried to remain level headed. Too many women, or at least from what she gathered from movies, lost their heads during love making. Making strange noises and begging for more. She wanted to remain half-way responsive, instead of turning into a big pile of goo begging to come. However-

The teeth finally stopped their tugging hiss and grew silent as the zipper reached its stopping point. His hands slid from underneath her, one settling beside her so that he could prop himself up, the other squeezing her hip.

Her uncertain eyes locked with his prominent eye, her blood pounding through her temples as he flashed her one of those lop-sided grins of his. She hated them (or at least she told herself she did. No one should look that damn perfect with such a cocky smirk on their face).

"Hey, Cid's girl-"

Even during this he couldn't keep from calling her that?

A small smile fell over her face, her teeth remaining hidden beneath pink pillows she called her lips.

His nose nudged hers.

He was so gentle. Her heart hummed. No wonder women got so caught up in this act. It was hard not to. The way her head was already spinning…she couldn't imagine what she would feel like once he really started touching her. Finally, touching her. After all this time. And of his own free will.

"-Tell me something."

She swallowed, " …o-okay."

His eye studied her thoroughly for a moment before he took in a deep breath, "Are you afraid?"

Afraid? Of what? Rikku blinked at him shyly, her lack of experience more than evident as she stared at him blankly. So he had been right in calling her virginal on more than one occasion. So he was going to be her first for…everything? Her first friend? Her first enemy? Her first kiss? Her first time? He was going to take it all?

A moment passed. A breath. A heartbeat.

"S-should I be?" She asked timidly, her brows knitting together with concern.

Hesitance swept over his eye like a storm, his mouth even falling open slightly at her innocence. Didn't she even know the basics of sex? Surely Paine had told her a thing or two….probably not. The bitch was so uptight he highly doubted anyone had been able to nail her prude ass. Although now could have been a different story. She had chosen to go off and be with Baralai, the most interest in a man she had ever openly displayed. Maybe she actually smiled every once in a while now. It was official. When he got back to Djose, he was com-sphering the douche to see if he had hit it yet.

"Maybe we shouldn-"

"Gippal, don't try to back out on this now."

He groaned, his temperature rising at her demand. Such a strong willed woman. A woman. Yes. No longer a child. No longer the awkward teenager. A full grown woman with a woman's mind and a woman's needs.

"I just…" '_I'm trying to be sensitive, dammit_!' He mentally chastised, his fingers digging into her hip a bit as he fought with his mental demons.

"I know what I want."

Gippal's attention was immediately returned back to the woman beneath him, her large green eyes looking up at him expectantly.

"But…once you do this you can't ever have it back."

"I know that, Gippal. I'm not a child."

It wasn't that he thought she was. Quite the contrary actually. His body was more than aware that she was very much a blossomed woman. It was her mental state he was worried with. What if he wasn't the right one?

…

Since when did he care so much about this type of thing? Hit it and quit it. That had been his motto. And yet this creature beneath him…had him going against all his own laws.

His brow furrowed, his tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of a way to voice his thoughts. Nothing would be right. Either way it was going to sound childish. Quite the opposite of how he was feeling. He didn't want to hurt her. And from his previous track record, that's all he was good at when it came to her.

"I just don't want you to regret it," He murmured.

Another small smile. And then a light laugh.

"So you don't think you're good enough, is that it?"

Was she teasing him?

His shocked expression only made her laugh further, "I was joking, Gippal. Relax."

She was telling him to relax?! When had the tables been flipped around? He wasn't the virgin here. She was.

…

But he couldn't help but feel like it was his first time. It was a bizarre feeling.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Gippal groused.

Rikku adjusted her body, finding a more comfortable way to lay before she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I'm not going to regret you, Gippal."

His stomach leapt. So outlandish. Why was she reassuring him? Was he really that worried that she wouldn't want him? Who wouldn't? '_Look at me. Who the hell wouldn't wanna tap this?_'

"You have before," The former squad member reminded her, using his spare hand to draw patterns on her arm, watching as goosebumps covered her skin.

She had to concede his point. There had been several times in her life that she had regretted ever even meeting Gippal. Let alone knowing him. But things had changed, hadn't they? She wasn't just wrapped up in the moment…this was something that had been in the making. Something that was natural. Something right.

"Gippal-"

"Hmm?" He breathed, his focus quickly falling from her eyes to her mouth like a starved animal eyed a meal.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

A chuckle. Brief. Fleeting. Quickly silenced by his desire.

He did just that, leaning down and locking his mouth with her own.

* * *

Tamai stared unseeingly at the fire that danced in the center of the campsite. They had been gone for two days now. They'd be back tomorrow, sometime in the evening. Things were just as Gippal had left them…well most things. He was certain that he would notice a certain blonde lacking in his bed.

How this had happened he wasn't certain. All he remembered was helping her with that stupid delivery and now this.

He glanced over at the blonde sleeping in part of his sleeping bag.

Now she was always around. Never leaving his side. And it wasn't that he didn't like the attention, quite the contrary. But it was the fact that the woman he longed to have in that spot happened to be in Luca with the man who could care less about anyone other than himself.

The half Al-Bhed yawned, ruffling his dark spikes. Things never did work out for him.

And now he had this busty Al Bhed woman always vying for his attention.

Since when had things gotten this complicated?

'_I wish they'd hurry up and get back. I need to talk to Rikku-chan_.' He thought blandly, stoking at the fire.

* * *

His hands clasped the sleeves of her cocktail dress, tugging them downwards, off of her small shoulders. Inch by inch revealed more skin, more of her. More of what he had never seen and had always wondered about. Fantasized for.

Just as he was about to expose her breasts, he stopped, pressing a kiss to her collarbone, licking at the various dips he found there.

Rikku clutched at the bed sheets, keeping her outbursts silent for now. This was about control. He finally saw her as a woman, she wasn't about to blow it by her loud, unrestricted cries of approval. Gippal knew the mechanizations of sex. He knew what pleased a woman. She didn't need to add to his ego just yet.

She felt him smile against her skin at her tensed state, his tongue darting out to lick her sweet tasting skin again before pulling the dress all the way down.

A rush of cold air. Exposure. Something she knew was coming and yet she wasn't prepared for. Suddenly she froze. Thoughts jumbled inside her skull. Eyes fluttered shut. Teeth found her lower lip as she tried to hide the creeping flush that was threatening her cheeks.

Instead of opening her eyes to gauge his reaction, she lifted her rump off the surface of the bed, allowing him access to completely dislodge the garment from her small frame.

She held that position for a moment longer before there was more tugging and pulling, her tight fitting dress finally peeling away from her body.

Another rush of cool air to her lower half threatened to take her breath away yet again.

He was silent. Was that a good sign? Oh Machina, she wasn't what he was expecting. She was disappointing.

Her throat swelled as she tried to keep from trembling.

"Look at me," He commanded softly.

She wanted to; she really did. But couldn't find the will to open her embarrassed eyes. Surely he was going to be staring at her, trying to hide that stupid grin of his, and attempt to reassure her that she was decent looking. His look would tell her everything. His eye were exactly what people referred to eyes as: a window to his soul. She could typically read him like a book. Anyone for that matter. Being an observer had definitely worked to her advantage over the years.

Another heartbeat.

"_Look _at me," He told her again, this time a bit more firmly.

Rikku's brows furrowed as she fought with herself, demanding that she keep her eyes sealed shut. But he was wanting to see her. Something he typically didn't demand. So why not humor him?

Slowly, but surely, long lashes lifted. Emerald eyes danced with uncertainty as she took him in. He was knelt in beside her, his upper body covering hers, almost looking protective.

At first all she could see was his eye patch. And then his head shifted, bringing into view his light green eye.

Must to her surprise, he wasn't smiling. No, in fact his face was solemn. Caring? Tender? His eyes held the same sobriety, no traces of humor filled within its depths.

"Don't be embarrassed," He said, his hand reaching up to glide over her tight tummy.

She swallowed again, her throat feeling particularly dry. Again she trembled. Not out of fear, she didn't think, but out of anxiousness. He was so gentle. Nothing at all like the Gippal she teased during the day. Nothing at all like the Gippal she worked for. He was completely different behind closed doors. He was completely different when he was alone; with her. At this, her heart thundered in her chest.

"I can't help it," She finally squeaked out, her voice breaking under her stress.

"I know. Just listen to my voice, alright?" He asked her in a mere whisper. If she hadn't paid attention she would have missed it. With the way he was speaking she would have to strain to listen. At that, she smiled, remembering vaguely that he had something a long time ago when they had been pre-teens about whispering.

* * *

"_I can't hear yoooooooooou, Gippal! Talk louder! Sheesh."_

"_This is loud enough," He had breathed back._

_Rikku's hands instinctively crossed with her agitation, her legs spreading as she did her best to give him her angry face, "I still don't hear what you're saying. How am I ever supposed to know what you said if you keep whispering like you're telling a secret?"_

_At this, the recently injured Gippal, still struggling with his new eye patch at that particular moment, smiled, "It helps you to listen."_

_Blinking stupidly, her mouth fell open with her sincere shock. _

"_What do you mean?" She asked, before really thinking on his statement fully._

_The twelve year-old Gippal groaned, giving her tiny body a small shove as he got to his feet, heading towards their home._

"_Why can't you ever just let it go for what it is? Why do you have to question everything, kid?" He grumbled, kicking sand in his anger._

_Rikku couldn't help the glare that naturally filled her eyes, "I heard what you said, Gippal. I just didn't understand."_

_His shoulders slumped in surrender. There was no just letting her ponder it out and figuring it out for herself. He was going to have to explain himself. As always._

"_You're such a pest," The boy growled, coming back to stand next to her. She watched as he shoved his hands into his white short pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels, "If I whisper…or anyone for that matter, not just me…what do you have to do when someone whispers?"_

_Rikku blinked several times before she raised her finger into the air and threw him a wicked grin, "You lean in closer so you can hear them."_

"_Exactly."_

"_I still don't get it, Giiiiiiippaaaaaal!"_

_At this, he laughed. The first laugh she had gotten that day. He had been pretty moody ever since he had fallen from that hoover and landed on that fried machina drill. He had been pretty unscratched for the most part. Until Cid had pulled the boy to his back, his face coming into view. His right eye…the machina drill must have been sitting just right. And he must have feel just so because the wound was far from pretty. And even the Al Bhed leader found that his stomach was a bit queasy while looking at the young boy's injury. He had been rushed inside immediately, his limp form supported in Cid's strong arms. Luckily the fall had rendered the boy unconscious. They had worked quickly. And thoroughly. But that didn't stop the scream that echoed through the halls of Home when he awoke to one less eye. _

"_I can't see…my right eye…I can't see out of it anymore!"_

"_Gippal, calm down-"_

"_NO, I CAN'T SEE! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME, **PLEASE**!"_

_Rikku had been hovering around in the corners while they tended to Gippal. The tears had continued to fall down her cheeks, only intensifying at hearing his screams. She had to help him. She simply had to._

_She ran forward, Gippal's one good eye wild when he caught sight of her coming towards him._

"_NOT _**HER**_! GET HER AWAY!"_

_Cid spun on his heels and shook his head, nodding to Brother to escort his sister out of there._

_Rikku's tears fell twice as hard as she was forced out. Why couldn't she help him? What was so bad about her helping him? He had screamed for someone to help. Wasn't she a someone? Didn't she count?_

"_-stand?"_

_She coughed, her face turning a shade of crimson, knowing all too well that Gippal was aware of her lack of attention. Gippal rolled his eye, "If you have to try and hear them, what does that mean? You have to listen. Really listen to what they have to say, regardless of how angry you may be. So remember: if someone is whispering, they really want you to listen to them."_

_The young Al Bhed princess' face brightened with her understanding, a bright smile falling into place, "Thanks, Gip! I gotcha now!"_

_He rolled his eye and reached up, ruffling her hair, "Good. Now help me go find some treasure."_

* * *

"I'm listening," She retorted calmly, her fingers digging into the comforter of the hotel room bed further.

He nodded his approval, leaning down to press a kiss to her flat stomach.

"Don't be embarrassed. There's no need. You're-"

'_I'm what?! Please don't leave your sentence looming in midair like that. Please, my heart can't take it!_'

"-grown."

Grown?! That was the best he could come up with?

He pushed her back down when he felt her body begin to tense.

"Let me finish."

She obeyed; reluctantly, of course.

"No longer a girl. A woman. With all the curves and aspects that a man looks for in a woman. Needs in a woman. You are the epitome of the female figure. You're alluring and sweet and tasty," He added with a wry grin, "You are everything I could have expected and so much…more. Just when I think I have you pegged you surprise me. I knew you were something to look at but you're even more of a treat undressed. You're-"

Rikku watched as his head lifted so that he could look at her. Even through his lust-filled gaze she could make out his honesty. He truly felt all those things? Truly?

"-beautiful. Absolute perfection."

Her heart faltered. Perfect? Her? He really thought she was…perfect? He had to be caught up in the moment of it all. Surely he was just adding a little extra sugar to his statement to calm her down.

But still, she couldn't help but smile. All this time she had tried to be what he was looking for and all the while she had been…perfect?

Watching as the emotions on her face switched from uncertainty to that of contentedness, he breathed a sigh of relief. His tongue slipping from inside his mouth to play at her naval, running up her skin to the valley between her very naked breasts. Perfectly shaped. Perfectly Rikku.

His tongue slid over and quickly ran over the pert pebble, flicking over it to only increase its awareness before his lips sealed over it. He nibbled and licked and tweaked and just simply loved each breast.

Rikku's toes curled into the mattress, her legs shaking as she tried to control her moans. It was proving to be rather difficult. Much more difficult than she had originally planned. He was so skilled at what he was doing. How he had gotten to that point, she didn't want to think about. All that mattered was that he was here with her now. Giving her affection that she had longed for.

Just as she felt like her body couldn't alight and further, she felt his hand fall to in between her thighs, squeezing the muscles softly.

"You're shaking," He mentioned casually, his mouth finding her throat again.

It was true. She couldn't stop shaking. She was so eager for all of this that she couldn't contain her small tremors.

"I would never do anything that you wouldn't want me to," He informed her, his thumb latching onto the side of her lacy panties, tugging them downwards slowly. Giving her plenty of time to voice her objections, if there were any.

"I know that," She hummed, her hands fisting as best they could into his short spikes.

"Then trust me."

Trust him?

"I trust you," Rikku offered. She was rather shocked when she heard him laugh.

"No, you want to trust me. There's a difference. I'm telling you to trust me. I'm not going to do anything you wouldn't want me to. If you want me to stop, I'll stop. I'm an asshole sometimes but I'm not a complete pig. I do have respect for women."

Her breath was sucked from her lungs as he kissed her mouth hungrily, her panties quickly joining her cocktail dress on the floor.

"Show me how," She finally offered, her eyes clouding with passion.

"That's what tonight is for," He told her gently, letting her fumble with his belt.

"Tonight?"

Gippal brushed her hair from her face, kissing her temple, "Yes, tonight."

It was strange. She was happy. Very happy. But for some reason, she felt like crying.

* * *

**Alright so as you can all guess, this isn't finished! Haha. I wanted to tease your lemon senses a little before I gave you the rest. And besides, I don't like making you guys wait. That's pure **evil** and I know I don't like it so I don't like to do it to you guys. You all have been so patient and loving with the reviews that I try to keep you all happy. I hope you enjoyed this update. The next should be up rather quickly so keep an eye out for it. Review and lemme know how this one went down for ya. **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	24. Tonight Part II

**Author's Note: I think everyone seemed to thoroughly enjoy the last chapter. I'm so glad! =) I really hope this story is panning out to everyone's Rippal needs. I, for one, am totally wrapped in this story. It's cute, right? As promised, the next update. Rather quickly, right?**

* * *

_"Better never to have met you in my dreams than to wake and reach for hands that are not there." _-- Otomo No Yakamochi

*********

_She was happy. Very happy. But strangely, she felt like crying._

"There's a smile," He mentioned quietly, his warm hands giving the insides of her thighs a squeeze again.

Rikku sighed her approval, her legs shivering in response. Meanwhile, her fingers were busy with his belt. They felt incredibly fat and awkward. Every time she tried to unhitch the belt, she faltered. Luckily he seemed preoccupied enough with her body that he wasn't catching on to her struggle. Was everyone like this their first time?

As she continued to her silent struggle, she decided to give up on his belt. She could try again in a moment. Quickly rearranging her fingertips to latch at the edge of his shirt, she gripped the soft cotton securely and tugged it upwards. At this, she caught sight of a smirk. Instinctively, she returned the gesture. No matter how infuriating those looks could be at times, they were hard to ignore.

With a bit of effort, she finally freed his torso of his t-shirt, tossing it carefully onto the floor with her clothing. A quick glance at his face and then all motions were halted.

Her eyes fell upon his midsection with surprise. She knew he had been a Crimson Squad member. And that he had always been a bit on the athletic side but this was something she hadn't expected. He was toned. Everywhere. And he was smooth.

The puzzled expression on her face caught his interest and immediately he commented without need, "I manscape."

Rikku raised an eyebrow, rather uncertain of the term he had just used, "Manscape?"

His head bobbed his confirmation, "Like, you know how you landscape a terrain to make it look good?"

She nodded.

He grinned. "Like that. Except with me and my body. I _manscape_."

Immediately she giggled, unable to hold back her obvious pleasure at such a statement. That was definitely something she had never heard before. But now that she thought about it…she was rather sure that Tidus would fall under the same category. He was definitely a man but he liked to look perfect. So manscaping would definitely be down his alley.

"Don't cha like it?" He asked with a hint of laughter in his tone.

Like it? She loved it. Of course, egos were playing a part in tonight and he didn't need another boost so-

"It's alright."

He rolled his eye good-naturedly, "Whatever. You can't stop drooling. You're like a hormonal teenager."

The princess gave his arm a light pat, "Look who's talking."

Gippal shrugged his agreement and waited patiently for her to continue. Even though it was her first time he was more than certain that she was aware that having sex involved less clothing.

"Do ya need a hand?" He asked lethargically.

Even when he was getting laid he was arrogant. Why had she expected anything else? Arrogant and Gippal went hand in hand. Usually it was just a cute quirkiness he had about him. But sometimes it could really gnaw at her like a ravenous fiend. Tonight, however, it was working to his advantage. Sure he was being arrogant but slightly so. It was more of a tease. More of a way to keep her calm. Something to keep her tied to this world with him, instead of getting lost in a sea of hormones and uncertainty.

Instead of trying to mask her troubles, she merely gave him a curt nod. Rikku watched in awe at how quickly he could unfasten his belt and even the button and zipper of his pants.

Her breath hitched yet again (something she concluded was going to happen quite a bit during this experience). A perfect V-cut that led straight to the rim of his boxers. Where did his surprises end?

Not that they were specifically surprising to him. He was more than aware of the contours and shapes of his body. The fact that he had such an appreciative audience was definitely something he enjoyed.

Gathering her courage again, she shakily raised her hands to grab the sides of his pants and gave them a slight tug.

This caused him to raise an eyebrow but other than that, he remained silent and virtually uncaring.

Swallowing, she raised her eyes up to meet his again. He wasn't looking at her. He was too busy leaning over to kiss her cheek.

This, she decided, made it a lot easier to continue to undress him. The hot looks he was giving her was a bit more than she knew what to do with. Typically the one that held a stare longer than anyone she had even known, she found that with the tables switched, she didn't exactly feel all too comfortable.

With the boxers in tow, she pulled his pants downward, away from his hip bones. The fabrics slipped from his rear and down around his thighs.

Rikku's teeth sank into her lower lip as she felt him shift his knees, allowing his clothing to pass underneath him rather smoothly.

A few more moves from him and a few more screeches from the bed told her that he had managed to kick his pants, and boxers, to the floor with her clothing.

And that was it. They were completely exposed to one another. The weight of that idea was pressing over her like a brick. There was no going back after this.

This caused an involuntary shiver to shoot down her spine, already adding to her wide array of emotions, all of which were mostly tingly and wanton.

Her fingers found the sheets beside her when she felt him adjust his body, his knees coming to rest in between her own.

His body hovered over hers possessively, his neck still inclined so that his cheek was brushing against hers.

This was it…now or never.

"Hey-"

She gasped at the way that single word cut through her thoughts, his warm breath playing at the ridges of her ear. Hot, inviting, and velvety.

Rikku arched her neck to the side voluntarily, her ear making a prominent appearance to her nighttime lover.

Gippal watched her passion filled form give itself so willingly to his experienced hands. At this, he found pride. But still, above pride, he found worry.

"If you're uncertain-" He continued, kissing her ear lightly, "we can stop. But you need to tell me now."

Now? What was so special about now?

As if reading her mind, his voice dropped low, his teeth nipping her ear this time, giving her a jolt of nerves and excitement, "Because if we don't stop now, I won't be able to later. I'm only a man. Restraint can only be practiced for so long before I snap."

'_If I haven't already_.' He mentally corrected himself, more than sure that if she decided to end this right here and now that he would go into cardiac arrest.

The thief hesitated. He was offering her two options yet again. Him or nothing. It wasn't meant to be so life-changing but she knew all too well what the results would be. Gippal had always been this way. All, or nothing. And she adored that quality. It was something they shared. And it touched her that he was still leaving that decision up to her.

It would work one of two ways. They would continue with this act and see what the morning brought with it. Or they would stop here and he would not only distance himself from her, but he would completely shut down when it came to all things Rikku. It had happened on more than one occasion. More times than she cared to count, or remember, for that matter.

But this was right.

She had known from the start of all of this where she wanted the night to go. Her heart had told her from the very beginning. Gippal was the first and the last man to ever have her like he did. Whether or not he chose to keep her wasn't the issue. It was simple: Gippal had her heart and it was never going to leave. Whether or not he wanted it was another thing entirely.

This was where she wanted to be. This is what she wanted to feel.

"I don't want you to stop," She finally told him after a few brutal minutes of making him wait for an answer.

He could barely contain the automatic split in his face from a huge smile, "You're sure?" Gippal asked again, only out of courtesy.

Rikku nodded, finally making eye contact with the well collected Al Bhed.

What she found was shocking. His eye was soft, warm, and understanding. Did he realize what she was giving him? Did he even care? Surely he realized the weight of this. Only moments before he had confessed that he wanted her. That she was his heart's desire. If only for tonight.

His nose brushed against hers, a content sigh falling from her chest quietly.

"One more question."

She giggled. There was a lot more talking when it came to sex than she expected. But it wasn't a bad thing. She could listen to him talk to her like this forever. If he'd only let her.

…

'_Yeah, that's gonna happen_.' She thought sarcastically.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Protection?"

Ah, the pivotal question. She had wondered if he was going to ask or just assume. Not that she thought him to be completely tactless, but from what she had gathered from the conversations she had heard in Djose when it came to the male workers: protection was not something they valued. Or looked forward to, for that matter.

"I take the pill," She told him matter-of-factly.

Although he was a bit taken aback with that bit of information, he had to mentally admit that it was a relief to know such a thing. But it was a bit unnerving to think of why she could possibly be taking the pill if she had never been sexually active. Had she planned to do this with someone else? Or was it purely medical?

'_Stupid questions to wonder when you're about to get laid._' He reminded himself.

But still, something inside of him growled at the thought of someone else touching her in this way. Touching her, period. She was-

Ignoring his wandering mind, his mouth latched over top of hers again. In a few brief moments had her completely breathless, gasping for air between the kisses.

While he kept her mouth busy, his hands traversed and memorized every bend of her body. Skilled fingers teased her breasts, earning gasps of delight when he gave them a small test squeeze.

Once he had his fill with that, they continued to ride the curves of her body, slipping inside her thighs, rubbing at the warmth he could feel there.

Rikku squeaked in anticipation, his mouth leaving hers to nip at her shoulder.

And then it happened. She felt one of his hands leave her thigh and press up against her sex.

She gasped.

He had a similar reaction. Immediately all the blood that could have been pulsing through his body quickly raced towards his southern half, his arousal pressing up against her as his fingers slid up and down her wet slits.

It was all so much to take in. With one small movement he had completely rendered her speechless and thoughtless. This was an area that she knew little of. Even at her age one would have thought she would be curious. No. She didn't venture to that aspect of her anatomy unless it was needed.

But he seemed to know exactly where to touch and for how long.

She heard him groan a bit as his fingers slipped inside her folds and tested a more than aware nub.

Immediately her eyes shot open and her body tensed out of pleasure.

"Shh, it's alright," He purred, pressing a kiss to her forehead before burying his face into her hair.

His fingers, which had temporarily stopped their task, returned back to swiveling over the bundle of nerves, relishing as it continued to respond to his touch with more and more evidence that he was hitting all the right spots.

His breathing increasing slightly, he was more than proud to glance at her and find that her head was lulled back, her back arching slightly, her fingers buried deep in the sheets. She continued to tense, a rush of pleasure shooting through her again.

Her lower half began to move of its own accord into Gippal's knowing touch. What was going on? It was as if all control had been lost and primal instinct kicked in.

"Please," She whimpered, a puzzled look on her face right after she pleaded with him. What was she asking for?

"Please?" He repeated softly, his fingers increasing their pace just a bit.

Another rush of heat. A tingle of passion. She felt like a teapot, the steam quickly working to the surface, ready to slip past its barrier to freedom.

After watching her hips rock into his minstrations of their own accord, he realized that it would be good to let her come, let her understand what he had in store for her.

Rikku's eyes widened with surprise as his pace increased again, this time triggering all the pent up energy inside of her to combust and release itself. She wanted to scream. She wanted to claw at him for reassurance. She wanted everything and nothing all at once.

But instead, she bit down on her tongue to stifle any and all cries that would have surfaced as she was sent toppling over the edge.

It was such a foreign feeling to her. She could feel her inner workings thundering, grasping for something that was seemingly absent inside. Was it him? Her breathing was slowly returning to normal when she relaxed back into the bed, more than happy with the result he had given her.

Gippal, however, was not pleased.

He removed his digits, licking any and all liquid from them, the beast inside of him roaring at her taste. Sweet and salty at the same time. But 100% her. He had yet to taste a woman who shared her flavor. It was truly a treat.

"_Rikku_," He called to her, watching as she grudgingly opened her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Don't silence yourself."

She shifted, her wet sex pressing against the tip of him purely by accident. But it was enough to jumble his thoughts. It took a few moments before he could recover.

"I want to hear you. I want to know what feels good; that I'm doing a good job," He finished, reaching down to spread her thighs a little more with one of his hands. The other supported his weight overtop of her.

Wide eyed and just a little bit unsure, she nodded. So he wanted her to make those noises? Those noises that seemed to be annoying during a good movie? He wouldn't think less of her, the long time friend that was finally a woman in his eyes?

As if reading her thoughts yet again, a wry grin greeted her, "I want to hear you moan," he informed her, as if it were the most natural thing to say.

And even though she had been brought down from the precipice of suspense and paradise, she found that another jolt of excitement shot through her, heading straight for her sex.

Without looking for guidance, something she couldn't say she would have been able to do, he aligned himself with her and pressed himself at her entrance.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Gippal whispered, "this is going to hurt."

Alarm swarmed her, her eyes shaking in their sockets as his olive colored-one found hers, "But I promise, it won't last long. And I'll make this temporary pain worth it, ok?"

Sexy. There was no other word to describe him right now. '_Or ever_.' She corrected, smiling up at him with acceptance.

Taking her sign to continue with his own sigh of relief this time, he slowly worked himself inside, always careful of her facial expressions. There were several times he stopped so that she could catch her breath and adjust to him. But for the most part, she seemed to take it rather well. Once he had completely submerged himself, he waited again, his brow furrowing in concern as she squeezed her eyes shut and her breathing increased. He knew it hurt. And just knowing that was enough to make him upset. But if she could just make it past this initial pain…just hold on for a few moments with him…he'd make it worth all this discomfort.

She felt like she was on fire. She felt broken and exposed in a whole new sense of the words. It hurt so badly. And she was rather certain she had felt something tear. Or burst. But what?

And then she had felt a warmth slide down her thighs. Had he broken her?

But he waited. This touched her. Gippal could be insensitive at times but he had been nothing but patient with her during this whole experience. He was waiting for the go ahead, all the while planting kisses on any part of her that he could reach, coaxing her into relaxation.

Finally, with her jaw still set, she whispered her go ahead.

Gippal smiled down at her with a longing expression before he began to rock back and forth. It was an easy slide in and out of her. His entire length sheathing inside of her comfortably after a few thrusts to loosen her untouched insides.

For a while it just throbbed and felt like it would fall apart. But then, slowly, the pain beginning to ebb away, his motions turned pleasure-filled.

A few more minutes of this and she was thoroughly enjoying the experience. She had thought that his fingers had felt strange but oddly nice. But this…this was something in its own league entirely.

And just as it had been with his knowledgeable fingers the first time, she felt her temperature begin to spike. More jolts of nerves and excitement were rushing through her all over again.

Again, of their own accord, her hips set out to meet his movements. At first, she was clumsy and completely helpless. But she was a quick learner. As was her body. It didn't take long for body to match his steady pace.

They followed these movements for a while longer, all the while pressure building in their lower stomach, warning them that something was coming. Something big.

Her body began to tense again, her breathing erratic, small mewls of delight escaping her lungs with each movement.

Now that, that was something he liked to hear.

Sweat formed a layer over and between their bodies, heightening their senses further.

"Gippal," She breathed, realizing that the only conscious thing she could form from her mouth was his name. Something that kept her holding onto this world with him, to this moment they were sharing together.

Rikku whimpered with pure desire when she felt his hand leave her hip and slide underneath her to grasp her bottom, angling her so that he could fill her even further. She cried in sheer delight at the way his length pressed against something inside of her. Sending electric currents through her body with each touch.

The ever growing build was happening a lot faster, her muscles tightening. Instinctively she held her breath, realizing that she could feel more if she could hold her breath for a moment.

His thrusts were steadily growing quicker, his breathing a bit accelerated. He could feel it coming. It wouldn't be long now. But he was going to make sure he took her with him, dammit. There was nothing better than to release with your partner. It was the most intimate act he could come to terms with. He hadn't shared such a thing with many women but he was more than certain that he wanted it to happen with her. He wanted that closeness that could only be established with such a finish.

The hand supporting his weight reached up and fisted into her hair, jerking her head backwards slightly. She complied, her throat coming into reach. He growled his approval before planting open mouthed kisses against the skin he found there.

Her fingers held onto his shoulders as if she were afraid to let go. Quickly it was all spiraling out of control.

"Gi-" She moaned, "-ppal."

Just as he had imagined. Just as beautiful and pronounced as he had dreamt it to be.

"That's it," He encouraged, kissing her jaw line, "Don't fight anymore. Just let it go."

Her brows knit together as she did just that, her will to fight this sensation quickly leaving her.

For the second time that night, she came. Her back came farther off the bed this time, her cry of release filling the otherwise silent room.

What a beautiful sound, he concluded, speeding up his pace to ensure the best release she would ever have in her entire life, even if he wouldn't always be the one to give it to her.

Her insides clamped down around him, encouraging him to follow her. And he did just that. After a few more jerky thrusts, he groaned his own release into her shoulder.

And she felt it, a warmth consuming her insides.

They laid there gasping for air, neither one wanting to speak and break the spell. But after they had controlled their breathing and most of the sweat had begun to disappear, Gippal raised his face to study her.

Aside from looking like she would fall asleep on the spot, she seemed like she was more than happy. Flying, was more like it. It stirred something inside of him, seeing her like this. Spent and happy, in his arms. From his touch and actions. It touched him.

Bending down, her pressed a kiss to her mouth on more time before removed himself from her and rolled to lay beside her.

Rikku blew strands of hair from her vision before she turned onto her side, a little surprised to find that he was lying on his back, one arm extended to welcome her to him.

Smiling, she quickly took advantage and snuggled up against his chest. His strong arms closed around her, tucking her head underneath his chin he simply closed his eyes and continued to control his breathing.

There wasn't a need for words. Not this time. And that was saying something. Both of them definitely loved to hear themselves talk but this time…their bodies had done all the talking.

Rikku mentally concluded that she liked speaking to Gippal with only her body. If only this one time.

This was truly something she would treasure her whole life through.

It took only a few minutes, but her breathing evened and her body grew limp in his arms. Content that she was sleeping, and asleep in his arms nonetheless, Gippal decided to follow her into the land of slumber.

And even through the night he held her, strong against his chest. It was the best sleep she'd ever had in her life. It was a dream come true. All through the night he made various appearances in her dream world. That same look of longing and desire evident in his gaze every time she saw him in her land of sooner than she wished, she felt the sun tickling her eyelids.

Rikku woke with a yawn, reaching for him. However, much to her chagrin, he was gone, as were his clothes, and the door that connected the two rooms sealed shut.

* * *

**Alright so how was that? I know it was a bit clumsy sounding but let's face it, your first time isn't exactly mistake-free right? Ha-ha. Granted that Gippal definitely knows his way around a woman, I wanted him to be more sensitive and aware of his partner. I hope this worked for you all. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. I would love to know how this went over for you all.**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	25. And so, with a Heavy Heart

**Author's Note: So the lemony goodness was up to my wonderful Rippal fans' standards? Thank goodness. I love lemons but damn they're hard to write and make them as realistic as possible. And that's what I'm going for in this fic. It can't always be sunshine and banter. There's tears and hate and drama in everyday life. And I wanted Rikku's first time to be something similar to what everyone experiences. Albeit her partner is MORE than experienced, he toned himself down for her. And his connection with her is so much more than just a night of pleasure that he nearly lost his ability to remain focused. I hope I portrayed that just the way it needed to be. Raw, passion filled, and just a bit awkward. ;) Here's the next installment. Please enjoy and review as always to tell me how it worked out for ya. **

* * *

"_I never knew until that moment how bad it could hurt to lose something you never really had_." ~From the television show _The Wonder Years_

_*****_

After she ran her palm over the slightly indented surface of the bed where Gippal's sleeping form had been for a few minutes, she decided that it wasn't going to help anything. He was gone. No amount of reaching or wishing would put him back in bed next to her.

'_Stop thinking so dark. Maybe he got hungry. Or maybe he just wanted to be out of here before Pops and Brother came in to investigate_.'

…

'_That's it_!' She decided with a yawn, stretching her aching limbs. Immediately an empty pain rushed through her lower stomach and inner thighs. Upon moving further she realized her back was hurting, as were her lower arms.

Rikku frowned at this new puzzle, sitting up very slowly to get a full grasp of the damage her body had received.

'_It's official_,' She mused as she rubbed at the back of her neck, '_I feel like I've been run over by a herd of Ronso._'

Slowly the blurriness from sleep began to filter from her vision and brought into sharp focus her naked body. Blushing, although she wasn't quite sure why, she quickly covered herself, casting an unsure glance about the room. Still empty. Why it mattered, she still wasn't able to understand. Gippal had seen every piece of her last night. It wasn't like it would be anything new.

"It's daylight out now, though," She murmured, "the sun can show you the way things really look."

Shrugging the looming darkness of her thoughts from her brain, she slowly planted her naked feet on the cool surface of the wood floor. Grimacing slightly at the shocking difference in temperatures, she headed for her dresser. After rummaging through a few choice outfits, she decided that a black camisole and her typical brown mini-skirt along with her typical boots and scarf would do. They were headed home tonight. There was no need to try and look spectacular. The only person she'd be dressing to impress wouldn't care either way. He'd seen her at her best, and at her worst. It was probably all the same to him now anyways.

Glancing at the cocktail dress that was still in place on the floor, she smiled nostalgically. He had, however, seemed to be rather attracted to that dress. Perhaps keeping it around wouldn't be such a bad idea. With a firm nod, she scampered off to her shower.

* * *

The water was scorching. She had tried to go with a cooler temperature but she didn't feel like she was absolutely clean unless she was scorching her darkened skin. It was truly a foreign feeling.

Was she physically feeling dirty…or mentally? Surely she needed a shower after their experience last night but what was this heavy pull she kept feeling in the back of her head? In her heart?

She swallowed, closing her eyes to let the water glide over her features. Certainly she wasn't tuning into what he was feeling right now…was she? It was true that she was usually very closely connected to those in her life, most of the time realizing something was askew before she was physically told, but this was pushing it a bit far wasn't it?

There was no possible way she could be this connected to Gippal already. Not with the uncertainty of everything in her life when it came to him. One second it was like looking through a mirror, plain as day. And then another it was like she was stuck in the middle of a storm with absolutely no visuals at all. He was a constant anxiety that never seemed to calm no matter how hard she willed it.

They were much in the same except for her emotions. They were a constant. And unfortunately, they were always a constant when it came to him. Sure she could pretend she hated the man. But when the night came and the loneliness of what could be tomorrow pressed over her, she would weep. Or she gave up pretending and would show him just how taken she was with him. Which, typically, worked against her favor. He'd either laugh in her face or use it to her advantage; which usually meant her disadvantage.

The water continued to hiss as it hit the floor of the shower around her, the monotony nearly lulling her into a form of sleep.

Groaning, she scrubbed bubbles into her long pieces of hair, spitting out the soap that had managed to slip into her mouth and nose undetected. She was just overreacting. This was the morning after. She woke up to find her bed empty. Of course anyone would be worried about this type of thing. '_I shouldn't feel this way after my first time, though. That much I __**do **__know._'

Cleaning her hair underneath the shower faucet, she sighed. Hopefully the rest of the day wouldn't be this heavy on her heart.

* * *

If he looked calm and collected, it was a lie. His insides were in a constant turmoil. There were several times that morning that he felt like he was about to spill his insides onto the floor. '_If I were a chick, I'd think I have morning sickness. Shit_.'

But there was still no denying the uneasiness that he was experiencing. It all started the moment he had opened his eyes from slumber. At first he hadn't remembered where he was. The room had looked different than he remembered it looking. And that's when it had crashed down over his senses like a flash grenade. The night before he had-

Slowly his head lulled to the side to look at the woman sleeping next to him, her face serene and nothing short of spectacular. As usual. As the events of the night slowly resurfaced from his memory banks, his eye took in the sight of her naked form rising and falling with a deep sleep.

Swallowing, he assessed the situation further to find that he too was naked. Groaning with fatigue and just a bit of shame, he slowly worked himself free of the bed and the woman's clinging legs and arms. Contrary to how repulsed he seemed to be, he was rather happy to wake to her face. Something he had never had the pleasure of doing before. And something that he would definitely get used to. In a different time and place, of course.

Last night he had promised her nothing short of the world and this morning he felt like the pig he was. Dirty, devious, and a liar. He couldn't give her what he promised her. There was no possible way. Rikku was an exotic beauty that thrived off of adventure and attention. He, however, ran a business. There was nothing exciting about it. It was a guaranteed thing; every single day it was the same. Hell, the last on site accident had been nearly a year ago. His workers were talented and more than aware of their surroundings. Even injuries weren't a luxury he could provide her.

If he pursued this any further, he'd fence in that wild pony that was Rikku. And wild ponies were meant to run. And making such a beautiful creature suffer such a fate was beyond cruel. It was down right unforgivable. And even though she was convinced that he was right for her; she couldn't be more wrong. He knew what he was. What he was capable of. Last night was just a taste of the destruction he would bring into her world. He had too many secrets from his past that would scar her if she were to ever hear them. Her image of him would forever tarnish. He could provide for her, yes. And he would take care of her, of course. But aside from that, she would be lost to a world of loneliness and lies.

That's all he was ever good for. Sex and lies. Add them together and you got him. It was bad when you sickened even yourself. And now he had taken things too far, yet again. Yet again he had failed her.

True, he had been telling her what he felt. What he desired when he had told her that he wanted her. But he was also being selfish. Selfish in wanting her to himself and knowing that she deserved so much more than he could offer. Selfish. Selfish. _Selfish_.

And so he had snuck from her room like a phantom, only pausing to grab his clothing from her floor. He had managed to plant a feather-light kiss on her temple before he had completely exited, sliding the door that separated their rooms shut with a small click. And then he had locked it from his side. He wouldn't let her seek him out. He refused. He wouldn't be able to face her at this point in time anyways. He was too weak. One look from her and he was sure that he would take her to his bed that second. She was far to irresistible to stomach and that had been his downfall last night. He had been fighting with these emotions ever since she had come to work for him in Djose. And during this little excursion it only made it all the worse. He should have stayed back and ran the Machine Faction like normal, instead of wandering off on this endeavor to humor her family, and to see her smile. Damn that smile. It always worked wonders on him. How dare she bewitch him in such a way. No woman should be able to control a man like she could him.

Shaking his head, he removed his eye patch and headed for his own shower, "Dammit. I wish girls still had cooties."

* * *

She was just finishing up getting dressed for the day when a knock sounded at her bedroom door.

"Just a second!" Rikku called musically, shoving her foot into her boot with an annoyed kick. Once her foot was securely enveloped by the leather of her footwear, she hopped up and skipped to her bedroom door.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed as she opened the door, her Brother bum rushing in with a cry of excitement.

"Rikku," He purred, his bright green eyes lined with happiness and adoration for his younger sister, "Goods mornings to yoush as wells. Sleeps good, yesh?"

The youngest nodded, smiling as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a firm squeeze, "I did. How about you?"

Rikku giggled at his stiffness. Brother was all talk. He loved to talk about affection but as soon as it came down to it, he was as prickly as a cactaur. Patting her unsurely on the shoulders, he pulled away, a slight pink on his cheeks.

"Me too."

She poked him in his side before glancing at the empty doorway that lead to the hall, "Where's Pops?"

"Sleepings still."

The princess puffed out her cheeks and cocked an eyebrow, "Still? And Pops is usually early to bed, early to rise."

Brother shrugged, "Is gettings old, noes?"

The wrinkle of her nose and the giggle that sounded from her was more than the proof he needed that she agreed, "That's so wrong, Brother."

He rolled his humor-filled eyes slowly, "Is true."

"Well whaddya say about getting some grub with your sis, then?"

The parting of his mouth and the wetting of his lips told her a definite 'yes'. He, however, simply tilted his head to the side and snorted, "I guess so. You pays?"

Rikku's eyes widened and she smacked him in the shoulder, "You big meanie! You're the man. You should be a gentleman and buy for both of us! Sheesh."

Brother smirked, giving her a playful shove, "I wills. Just of the kidding, yesh?"

She giggled again, "Yeah, yeah. I'll let it go this time. Next time I'm gonna use a dress sphere and kick your butt, ya hear me?"

Pulling his goggles down over his overly sensitive eyes he nodded, waiting for her to leave the room first.

That was one of the things she loved about her outlandish brother. No matter how she felt, one look from him and everything was forgotten. He was truly a multi-colored blessing.

"C'mons! Stop being a lazy Ass Bhed, Rikku! I ams hungrys!"

Her eyes sparked with his insult, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, BROTHER?!"

* * *

Breakfast had been delectable, as had sight seeing. It was nice to just walk and talk with him. And once it was nearing one they decided that a check in would be in order. Cid was probably tearing the hotel apart wondering where his kids had wandered off to. It wouldn't have been the first time. He could have a short fuse sometimes. And he could be completely ignorant of people's feelings other times. But all in all, he was a good man. And a great leader to the Al Bhed.

Slowly the ascended the stairs and stopped in front of the room that Cid was staying in, "Ooohs, knocks on the door and tells him that you ish house keeping."

Rikku's eyes danced with her amusement, "House keeping? What do I say?"

"House keepings! You want me fluff your pillow? I clean now? You want chocolate for pillow?"

The princess held onto her knees as she laughed at Brother's mock of a woman's voice.

"Likes that."

She rolled her eyes, wiping at the tears that had formed at their edges as she returned to her full height, "I don't think I need to say anything. I think you could pull it off easily."

He chuckled deeply, "I ams not a lady."

Rikku's brows shot upwards, "You sure about that? You seemed a little too comfortable talking like a girl."

Understanding quickly flooded his pale face, his eyebrows knitting together with his recognition of the insult, "RIKKU, YOU IS-"

"Could you two kids keep it down? I think you woke up the folks up there in that damn farplane. Sheesh."

Turning back to their father's room, they smiled at seeing him standing there, his arms crossed at the scene before him. It wasn't abnormal to stumble across his offspring bickering with one another. This was just another one of those occasions.

"Pops! You're finally up!"

He yawned, running a gloved palm over his shining bald head, "Yeah. Sorry I slept so late, you two. I wasn't aware that I was so tired. I hope I didn't miss anything."

Rikku and Brother glanced at one another, trying for an air of mystery, before bursting into a round of cackles, "Nope. Not a thing."

Cid stared at them hesitantly for a moment before he smiled, "Well then. How about we all go catch a movie and then think about supper and then to Djose to finish it all up?"

They nodded; Brother a bit more eager than Rikku. At the thought of seeing Gippal she was hesitant and fervent at the same time. Why had he left this morning? Was he the same as last night? Would he be happy to see her? Would things be awkward or would it be as if nothing had happened? If that were the case, should she say anything about it? Seeing as it had been her first time, she wasn't too confident of how to go about the whole thing.

"Where's Gippal?"

The question from her father broke through her mental myriad with a small gasp falling from her lungs. Quickly recovering under the suspicious gazes of her brother and father, she smiled, "Probably still sleepin'. He's always been lazy, remember Pops?"

Cid guffawed, "Indeed I do. That boy could sleep through a reactor explosion if he wanted to."

Brother laughed as well, "Goods for nothings."

The leader of the Al Bhed shook his head, "Definitely not good for nothing. But definitely not good for getting up on time, that's for sure. Rikku, my dear-"

She turned to her dad, a little apprehensive. The questioning air of his tone told her that she would regret being able to hear at all.

"-Would you go and get Gippal? I would like to see his arrogant ass before I have to leave tonight."

Rikku froze, her limbs suddenly forgetting how to move of their own accord. Brother noticed first, giving her arm an experimental pinch, "What's the matters with yoush?"

Cid nodded, giving Rikku a shove towards Gippal's room, "Stop standing there like a lazy daisy and get a move on. Go, go, go!" He demanded, watching as she steadied herself with the help of the wall.

Father and son shared a worried look before heading back into Cid's room to finish packing his things.

Rikku, however, lingered outside of Gippal's door for a while after they had disappeared within their rooms.

* * *

He felt like he had a hangover. Which was impossible, Rikku had been stopped on her return trip with his drink. But there was no mistaking the sickness and throbbing head that he sported today. Along with the self-loathing and sun-hatred. Today was definitely not a good day. And the fact that he would have to come face to face with his nighttime lover sooner or later was more than he cared to process right now.

With a glare at the sphere vision, he took a long swig of vodka. Hell, maybe it would help him face the rest of the day. And her.

A thudding on the other side of his door. His breathing ceased momentarily, waiting for the owner's voice to pour through the wood that separated them.

"Um…Gippal? It's Rikku. Pops and Brother wanna go see a movie before it's time to leave Luca. They wanna know if you're alive in here."

Uncertainty and just a bit of sadness. Her voice couldn't have been more obvious. She was just as torn apart inside as he was. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered to a stop as he placed the shot glass back down on the table and fixed his appearance as much as possible. Why he cared to do such a thing, he didn't wanna really think about.

As he reached the door, he took in a deep breath and slowly unlocked the deadbolt.

"Come on in," He instructed her, taking a few steps away from the door as it swung open.

There she stood, in all her glory. The butterflies that had been silenced only moments earlier quickly resurfaced, sending him on an adrenaline rush. Her eyes were downcast, her braids falling into her face slightly. She was a picture. As she always was. Perhaps because of everything mentally plaguing him today he seemed to notice just how precious and special she truly was.

She lingered in the door way, her fisted hands limply hitting her hips as she tried to think of a way to start a conversation. How did you strike up a convo after what had transpired last night? Shouldn't they be all smiles and blushes? If that were the case, why did she feel so…sad?

"So they wanna see a movie, is that right?"

He was the one to break the choking silence. She lifted her eyes finally, only to take quick notice that he wasn't wearing his eye patch today. And the stare that followed wasn't intentional.

Gippal knew what she was looking at. He had left his eye patch off deliberately. The material was particularly annoying today. And the fact that he found himself under her shocked scrutiny didn't do anything to help his mood. It wasn't like it was much to stare at. It looked just like any other eye when it was closed. The only difference was the large scar that ran up through the middle of his lid and at the side of his eye towards his temple. Really, it could have been a lot worse to look at.

And she couldn't have agreed more. It wasn't anything like she had imagined. He was rather normal looking. And honestly, the difference was remarkable. And immediately she adored it and it softened her. He was so exposed without the patch to protect him. It was a side of him she had never had a privilege of enjoying. Today, however, she finally got to relish this memory. This event would always stay with her.

"It ain't polite to stare, Cid's girl," He grumbled, rubbing at his lame eye angrily. Quickly looking about the room to locate his eye patch, he ignored the look of confusion that passed over her face.

"I…er….I wasn't trying to stare, Gippal. I just…I've never seen you without your…I um…sorry."

What else was there to say? Sorry for staring at your beautiful face? It didn't seem logical, and knowing Gippal, he wouldn't buy it for a second. He was always sensitive when it came to his eye. He felt like a monstrosity. An abnormal freak that shouldn't be gawked at. And she couldn't say that she blamed him, but he was just so…beautiful. It was hard not to stare.

"Yeah, sure. What movie are they wantin' to see?" He asked, attempting to keep the conversation moving. It was hard to act distant when all he wanted to do was close the distance and attack her mouth like a hungry wolf. It took all the discipline he had inside to remain stationary as she fought with her embarrassment.

"I'm not sure. They didn't say. They just wanted us to all go out," Rikku explained, swallowing at the lump in her throat. Mortified. There was no other word for it. He had taken her gaze the wrong way.

Silence.

"Gippal?"

"Hmm?" He breathed, grabbing his eye patch and slipping it over his head and back into its typical spot on his face. Sighing with relief, his wall back in place, he turned to her, really taking her in.

"I don't know…what to say…or do."

"About what?" Playing stupid. Something that usually worked to his advantage during situations like this. This time, however, she seemed outraged.

"About last night. Don't tell me you've forgotten already!"

He sighed, "No, Rikku. I know what you're talking about. What do you wanna talk about?"

She cleared her throat, crossing the room to sit next to him on the bed. "I've never been in this position before," Rikku tried, "I'm not sure how to go about this. What do you do the next day? Are things different now or are they the same? Are we close or are we separated? I'm assuming after what happened that we would be closer, that things would be different for the better, but I have a creeping feeling coming over me whenever I think about it. I thought it was something magical. Something that would seal the deal. I've always wanted you to look at me the way you did last night. I've always dreamed of the way you would touch me if you ever felt the same way about me as I do about you…but yet I'm confused. I'm scared. I'm afraid to know your mindset. And from the look on your face," She whispered, her eyes connecting with his, "I don't know if I wanna know your mind frame. I mean…why did you leave this morning? Why was I alone when I woke up?"

Gippal's heart tore, although his exterior showed no such weakness. He needed to remain calm and sure through this. It was for her good. Not his. No matter how much he would break, he needed to set her free. Fences were not something she should be subjected to. Ever. She needed to roam free. She was far to beautiful to break, especially at his own selfish hands.

"Last night was special, understand? And I hope you'll always remember it and think fondly of that memory. But I need you to know, that nothing between us can happen. We need to stay as we are: memories to one another. Things are far too complicated and I think being an employer and employee doesn't help matters at all. I don't want to make this decision, it's far too heavy. But it must be done. Once we get back to the Machine Faction: I need you to pack your bags and leave. _Please_."

* * *

**Ok so I hope everyone understands Gippal's mind frame during this chapter. It's not meant to make you hate him. It's quite the opposite, honestly. He's trying to be selfless for once. Angsty, of course! Hope you all enjoyed it. It's a little late for Valentine's Day but because of the direction of this update, I don't think it's all too V-Day appropriate. Lol. Review guys! I love hearing from you all!**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	26. Sayanora

**Author's note: Sorry this is so late. I've had a pretty dramatic week with the birth of my niece and training. Just lots of stuff going on. But here is the update, hope you all like this one as much as I do. I'm rather fond of this one, even if it is rather…heartbreaking. ='(**

* * *

_"There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go."- _Author Unknown

_*****_

_Last night was special, understand? And I hope you'll always remember it and think fondly of that memory. But I need you to know that nothing between us can happen. We need to stay as we are: memories to one another. Things are far too complicated and I think being an employer and employee doesn't help matters at all. I don't want to make this decision, it's far too heavy, but it must be done. Once we get back to the Machine Faction: I need you to pack your bags and leave. **Please**."_

Breathe in. Take a breath. But what was breathing? Why was her mind screaming at her to obey this unfamiliar task? Should she know what this technique is? Should she know how to execute this action?

A blink. Still no intake or exhale of air. Just a simple, quiet, corpse-like woman sitting rigidly beside him on the bed. What could he say? Was there anything to say? This was something he had never anticipated. Actually having a connection with this girl. Never in a million years, never in a million years filled with Sin, would he have guessed the excruciating pain in his chest right now. Was that normal during moments like this? Sure, he'd told plenty of women that nothing could happen between them. And they'd either slap him, nod their acceptance, or stalk him until he had to put a restraining order against them. Not that he was afraid of a stalker, it more or less hurt his 'game', as he put it.

He shifted uneasily. This was hurting far more than it should. Now it was clear that he was in deeper than he had originally intended. This was bad. His heart raced, the pieces slowly fraying and splitting away from each other. He was broken and all because he couldn't leave her alone. All because he had let his guard down. All because of her.

Slowly, he tilted his face enough so that he could peer at her through a heavy lidded eye. And immediately he regret it.

Rikku was a mess. And that was putting it lightly. Never before had a woman looked so bewildered and used in the history of Spira. Her back was rigid. Her eyes were glued to the floor, unseeing; unblinking; emotionless; empty. The color had drained from her face, leaving her a grayish color and completely still. Was she even breathing? He glanced down at the hands she kept clasped firmly in her lap, only to find that she was shaking. Attempting to hide and/or control it, but nonetheless shaking.

Deliberately, and just a tad undecidedly, Gippal raised a hand and readied it for her slumped shoulders. But his plans were thwarted when a loud knock sounded and Cid and Brother moseyed inside.

"Oi, you're takin' too long! We started to think you two ran off without us!" Cid exclaimed, throwing a wink at the two. One thing about Cid was for certain; he was a bit clueless at times.

"I wants pizzas!" Brother grumbled. Alright, so Brother followed in his father's footsteps a little too closely. Apparently the machina scrap didn't fall far from the scrap pile.

Neither of the room's occupants made to move. Instead they remained stationary, their eyes locked on the wall opposite of them. This was bad. How were they to explain this one? Gippal attempted to clear his throat, rubbing at his neck, hoping to help his vain effort. It was no use. No words would come. No fixing this. They were up the river without a Shoopuff and they were about to fall over the waterfall. '_Hope the Farplane ain't too crowded._' He mentally wished, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Cid stared at them with agitated eyes. He hated to be ignored. One of his many pet peeves. If things weren't exactly his way he was less than satisfied, or happy. This happened to be another example. Brother glanced at Vydran, quite irresolute what to make of the situation. Surely they hadn't heard them? But even that was hard to believe. Brother and Cid were the loudest Al Bhed known to Bikanel. Not hearing them was an impossibility. Just simply illogical. And highly annoying.

"Is somethings the matter?" Brother finally questioned, taking a step towards his sister.

As if snapping out of her reverie, Rikku planted her feet firmly on the carpeted surface and stood to her full height. Freeing her captive eyes from the wall across the room, she worked her focus to her father and brother. She opened her mouth and closed it again. What was she supposed to say? Was she seriously supposed to go through the day and pretend like everything was okay? And what of the Machine Faction? Was she to leave with her family or wait until they were out of sight to travel to Home knows where? Was she going to be…alone? Always?

Gippal watched as her shaking hands fisted, her knuckles turning white out of determination. Fighting even when she was broken. What an enigma this woman was.

Finally, she spoke, "Vydran? Brother? I'm not feeling very well. Do you think it would be alright if we go ahead and head back to Djose?"

Cid's brows rose with surprise before he finally noticed that she was indeed faded in color and a bit unsteady. She did seem to be swaying where she stood.

"Well of course, pumpkin. We can leave whenever you're ready-"

"Now."

Brother and Cid stared at her stupidly, rather confused at the transpiring event before them. She had been perfectly fine only moments earlier. Why was she so sickly now? Had Gippal been the cause of her sudden ailment?

Cid shook his head internally. Of course not. Gippal had taken excellent care of his daughter since she had been to Djose. Rikku had never once sphered him to complain about her work environment. Every time he had spoken with her she had appeared to be happy and well nourished and accommodated. So surely it was something else. Maybe something she had eaten had thrown her system all out of sorts. The leader of Home nodded towards Brother, who took the gesture immediately. He went to his sister and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, helping her out of Gippal's room to her own. Gippal remained transfixed where he was, not daring to look at Cid. Probably best. If he had made eye contact with the elder man, he was certain that he would have told on himself.

"Be ready in five, Gip. I don't think my girl can wait too much longer."

Gippal grunted his ascent before Cid disappeared from the invisible crime scene. The Machine Faction leader was more than aware of the two bleeding hearts that littered the floor, all the broken pieces beating slowly in a mind-numbing rhythm.

* * *

Tamai was rather bowled over when the hover carrying the long departed quartet came barreling back into Djose, nearly running over a group of workers. He watched as Cid and Brother jumped from the hover and helped Rikku from the vehicle. Worry clutched at his chest as he left his post inside the recruit tent and ran their direction. This was bad. What had happened to Rikku? His Rikku? His longer spikes bounced as he leapt over campfires and railings, finally reaching the hover in what could have possibly been record time. Rikku had her arms draped over the shoulders of her family members lazily, throwing Tamai a meek smile as she was led inside. Quickly his attention fell from the trio working their way inside, to the mute Gippal who had parked the hover and taken his leisurely time in killing the engine and leaving the vehicle.

"Gippal!" Tamai exclaimed, rushing over to his employer. Troubled blue eyes met a solitary, emotionless green one, "What's happened? What's wrong with Rikku?"

No response.

"Is she hurt? Is she sick? Tell me what's wrong with her!" Tamai demanded, this time a little more forcefully.

Silence.

Anger swept through him like a storm, leaving him breathless and quivering, "GIPPAL!" He howled, his hands fisting into his employer's shirt, jerking the dazed man forward, "Tell me what's wrong with her, NOW!"

Gippal stared at him unseeingly, his mouth opening and closing quietly.

Tamai wanted to plow Gippal's face into the stone walkway. This was ridiculous and absolutely pointless. He was getting no where with this. And until he knew what was wrong with her, he had no business walking inside to get in their way. There was nothing more frustrating than an able bodied person just standing there; gawking.

He growled in dissatisfaction as he let go of Gippal's shirt and shoved him away, "What good are you? Something is wrong with her and you're just standing here like a useless blob!"

Suddenly, clarity formed over Gippal's retina, bringing into focus everything in the world. Including Tamai and his anger. Including her. His eyebrows fell together in a scowling appearance, his gaze hard and unforgiving, "Don't touch me like that again or you're going to find out what that blaster in my bedroom can do. Do I make myself clear?"

Tamai continued to glare at Gippal, his resolve unwavering, "Well tell me what's wrong with her then."

"I don't see where that's any of _your _business, halfie."

The half-breed's mouth parted in astonishment. How was it not his business? This woman held his heart. And even though the events of the last few days may complicate, if not completely end their friendship, he still worried. He still cared. He still _loved _her, damn it.

"She's my friend, Gippal. I deserve to know what's happened to her. I thought you were going to look after her. How could you have let this happen?" He spat, his hands clenching and unclenching.

A tear inside his chest. Tamai was right. He was supposed to watch out for her. Protect her, if need be. And instead he had been the one to inflict this massive damage. This damage done to such an extent that there was quite possibly no returning from it. All for her protection, right? He had to keep telling himself that. He was sparing her a life of monotony and disappointment. He was keeping her happy and comfortable in her ways. She would thank him for it one day. One day she would realize the pain he had spared her. Even if he would never be able to bounce back from it, he could take solace in knowing that he had done something that would always keep her sacred and untouched. He had given her freedom. The freedom she so cherished and enjoyed. The freedom she had fought for. Hopefully, with time and a few tears, she would come to understand this.

"She's sick." Plain and simple. It was the truth. A vague truth; but the truth nonetheless.

"Sick? Terribly sick? Should we have a white mage come and take a look at her?"

"She has mastered the white mage sphere grid, Tamai. She's more qualified than any of us to cure any ailments she may have."

"So she's not that bad then?"

"She's just hurt."

Tamai raised an eyebrow, a bit of the puzzle coming together for him, "You just said she was sick."

"She's sick too."

"To her stomach?"

"I think so."

"Where does she hurt?"

"How should I know? I'm not a physician. Nor do I ever plan on being one."

"But you were a squad member. You know the basics of anatomy and fixing problem areas. Where does she hurt?"

"Her chest, I s'pose."

Another piece. It was growing painfully clear. A revelation he didn't want to face but a revelation he must stomach, no matter.

"Her chest? What, pray ask, has made her feel such a way?"

Gippal shrugged nonchalantly. This Tamai fellow certainly asked too many questions. Too many questions that he knew would be a way to flog him with guilt. But as of right now, he didn't care. All the he could really focus on was the woman inside, attempting to pull herself together for her family. For herself. For Spira. One of the great guardians of Spira was broken because of a man. A worthless, selfish man. How awful.

A breath. A whisper. "What have you done to her?"

The damaged Al Bhed businessman turned back to Tamai. So he had figured it out had he? For the most part, apparently.

"This conversation is finished. You are to go back to work immediately, Tamai. I will send a worker to aid you in your progression. Is that understood?"

The half-breed shook his head feverishly, "No. No, you're not getting out of this that easily. You've done something to her. Did you not see her, Gippal? Something is horribly wrong and it's all your fault! And you're not going to do anything to amend the situation? You really _are _a coward."

Never before had he wanted to deck a man this badly as he did right now with Tamai. How dare he! Who was he to judge him on matters that he did not understand? That he could never understand. The glint that passed over Gippal's vision warned the young mechanic that not continuing would be to his advantage.

"Fine. But you're the one who has to live with this, not me," the mechanic warned, stomping off to gather his work tools.

Gippal swallowed; he mentally decided that he should see her one last time before she left. A closure of sorts. Yes…closure. One last chance to look at her. One last time.

* * *

"Really, I can do this, Pops; Brother. I've only got a few more bags to pack and then I'll be out at the hover to join you two."

"But why do you need to leave if you're only sick?"

Rikku avoided their gazes, "I think it's time I come back to Home. This was a nice change but I need to root myself into my birthplace. I do haveta to watch over it at some point in my life. I need to do this."

Cid and Brother nodded weakly, "If that's what you really want, we'll honor your wishes. We'll be waiting for you at the hover," Cid informed her, nudging for Brother to grab most of her baggage before they left. On the way out they passed Gippal, the father and son pair throwing him solemn smiles as they continued towards their transportation.

Gippal sighed. It couldn't have worked out better if he had planned it. Rikku was alone. He could say what he needed to say…if he could. If she let him.

Pausing outside her door, he watched as she quickly scurried through her room and grabbed various accessories and clothing. She was so unorganized. Just the way she had always been. Spontaneous and spicy. Less than thrilled to let this moment pass, he cleared his throat, announcing his presence to her.

She didn't even look up. Instead she simply continued on her schedule, "I said I'd meet you outside. I'm fine, alright?"

Gippal took a hesitant step inside before clearing his throat again, this time a bit louder. He watched as understanding fluttered over her face, a hardness filling her preoccupied eyes immediately, "I'm packing up now. You don't need to supervise me."

He didn't speak, instead he was content to just watch her attempt to ignore him. It wasn't like he was trying to be cruel. It was just that…this was the last time he'd be able to memorize her. As she is.

Continuing her heated cleaning session, she grew increasingly agitated when he continued to watch her. "I'm not going to steal anything, if that's what you're worried about. You aren't a fiend. I can deal without your trivial possessions."

Again, she was reading him wrong. But he had a feeling she didn't give a fiend's behind either way. If only she knew-

"There. I'm finished," She declared, zipping the luggage with a contented sigh. Clapping her hands together, she finally met his eyes. He was leaning against the wall as if he were patiently waiting to be called upon, his heated gaze sealed upon her.

"Don't worry about paying me," Rikku continued, pulling the backpack up and over her shoulders, "I don't want your money."

He continued to gawk at her, a sort of peace surrounding him.

This was her chance. Her chance to really let him have it. But she couldn't find the words she needed to say. He was at her disposal and yet she couldn't deliver the final blow. Why? After all he had done to her. After the way he had used her to simply get his rocks off? Why couldn't she hurt him like he had hurt her? It was only fair! It was only right that he suffer as well! But still she found nothing but silence.

"Alright then, well…this is it then," She murmured, waiting for him to finally speak. Still he remained stoic. And all too perfect. Even after all he had subjected her to…she couldn't help but love the way the light danced over his light blond spikes. Or the way he always stood like he was lazy. Or the way his eye always seemed to be busy with something else but was always focused on you. Or the way he would smile a half grin, looking sloppy and charming all in one go. It was sickening. It was alluring. It was devastating. And it wasn't hers. It would never be hers. It had taken him tainting her for her to realize such a reality. A sad, sad reality.

Whether or not this was a final goodbye, she didn't know. But she knew one thing…things were forever changed. There was no going back to how they had been before. The invisible wall that separated their friendship now would never fall down, not with the way things were going. It took two people to fix a rift that had been formed between them, not just one. And the more she thought on it, the more she concluded that Gippal would never attempt to fix the break in their friendship. The break in them. And if he wasn't going to make the effort, either was she. She was finished being the peacemaker. If he wanted anything to do with her, he knew where to find her.

"Well then…" She muttered again, her face tinting pink as she swept past him, through the door frame and towards the entrance to the temple.

"I guess, good luck with the Machine Faction. With everything. And-"

"_Be careful."_

She froze. The first words she had heard him utter since they had been interrupted in his hotel suite. Be careful? Why…after everything that had transpired, would that be the one thing he wanted to say. No apology? No regrets. Just safe wishes? Rikku set her jaw, biting down the will to scream at the top of her lungs. Gravely, she nodded her head, "You too," the former Machine Faction mechanic grunted out, her electric green eyes sparking with a form of hatred.

Beautiful. Just beautiful. He gave her a curt nod back before she turned back to the door.

"Sayonara, Gippal," Rikku whispered, disappearing out the door. She didn't dare wait to hear his last words, if there were to be any.

The door slammed with a loud bang, causing the candles inside to flicker at the rush of oxygen to their system. Gippal stood quietly, listening for the engine of the hover to kick to life. Once the roar sounded through Djose, he approached the door to the temple and opened it. He leaned against the door frame and watched as it sped away, long pieces of golden mane flowing behind the head of the woman he had let go.

_**"You were eager to see me, don't lie. I know how it is. Women can't stand to be away from me," He teased, his green eye peering at her curiously.**_

She didn't dare glance back. If she caught sight of him, she would surely break down. And breaking down in front of her family was not something she could handle right now.

_**"That's all you ever do is try to make me cry. Do you like watching me cry or something? Does it make you feel more like a man?"**_

Brother covered her hand with his, throwing her a genuine smile of concern and adoration. At least he would always love her. Sibling love, of course, but still, he would love her.

She smiled, turning her attention away from him. The stinging at the back of her eyes were threatening to give her away. She couldn't expose herself, not after she had fought this hard to remain steadfast and unyielding.

_**"I would never do anything that you wouldn't want me to." **_

Gippal rubbed at his chest, his breathing becoming unhitched. The remnants of his heart beating sporadically. She was almost out of sight now. Forever.

_**"I trust you," Rikku offered. She was rather shocked when she heard him laugh.**_

That night with him had been false. He hadn't finally given in to his feelings. He had tricked her.

…

But he had been so gentle. So yielding and responsive to her needs. She swallowed down a sob that had threatened to escape the confines of her chest. Even after all this time…he had simply wanted to be the first to claim her. As he had always had the benefit of doing.

_**"'There ya go, kid. Now you don't haveta spend the rest of your life wondering what a first kiss is like. I spared ya the humiliation.'"**_

Her eyes squeeze together as memories flooded her. Unwelcome memories.

_**She watched as he smiled again, "Are you deaf? Kiss me."**_

Gippal gripped at the doorframe, attempting to steady himself. His knees had suddenly buckled and left him weak and breathless. All that he could make out now was the brake lights from the hover. No more fleeting views of her. No more chances to memorize her permanently into his memory banks. No other chance to be selfish and visually dine on her beauty.

**"**_**Do you think we'll always be…ya know…close?"**_

Rikku's hands clutched into her skin, Brother's hand squeezing hers.

_**At first he remained silent. It could have been for a few seconds, maybe minutes, maybe even hours but eventually he spoke again. **_**"**_**I don't know but I do know one thing-"**_

She was gone.

_**Rikku lifted her swirling eyes to meet with his. She hadn't realized that he had been looking at her this whole time, "What's that?"**_

The princess buried her head into her brother's chest. She had done it…she had left him. The man she loved…she had left behind.

**"**_**I'll always value our friendship. Even if we can't always be close, remember that, alright?"**_

Gippal bowed his head as he headed back inside the temple, "_Sayanora, Rikku_," He breathed to the abandoned room.

* * *

**Ok so TOTALLY ANGSTY! But I think it's needed for the continuation of this story. Review, lemme know how it went! ;)**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	27. Distance

**Author's Note: Alright so you all seemed to enjoy that last update, am I right? I'm glad! I was particularly fond of that one, for some reason. I'm a sucker for flashbacks and all that stuff…you get to see the points you've been through while keeping in contact with the current ultimatum. I'm just weird that way, I s'pose. ;) So here's the next installment; enjoy!**

* * *

"_Don't think I don't think about it. Don't think I don't have regrets. Don't think you don't get to me between the work, and the hurt, and the whiskey. Don't think wonder about coulda been, shoulda been, all worked out. I know what I felt and I know what I said, but don't think I don't think about it._"- Darius Rucker, _Don't Think I don't Think about It_

"_Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go_." -Author Unknown

****

The sands rattled against one another as the sand storm raged outside the safe haven that was Home. This had been the second sand storm this month. She was able to enjoy it from the safety of her room. She had always thoroughly enjoyed watching the sands at work. They were so pleasant to the touch and the brush of naked toes against the warm grains. But when the winds so called for it, they became violent. Almost barbaric as they beat against the small utopia for the Al Bhed; the sands would always tear apart some machina that had been unreachable during the quick uptake of the sands into the air. Almost like a vacuum, they would stir and then seal the fate of all around them in a mere matter of seconds. Luckily she knew the signs that a storm was about to approach and she safely locked herself inside her room. Only once had she been caught out in a sand storm. And it had been terrifying. The gentle grains had turned into blinding weapons of destruction, battering her soft skin with their tiny pricking against her flesh. She had been so blinded by the storm that she had fallen down and simply buried her head in her hands. A machina arm had actually collided with her small skull and gave her a slight concussion. That had been when she was nearly seven though. Vydran had been irate once he had found her. Luckily she had taken a com-sphere with her when she had decided to go out for the day thus making it easier to locate his missing daughter. He had grounded her from going out for a whole week. At the time she had been so angry, giving him dirty looks whenever he would come to check on her, that she hadn't realized that he had simply been scared to death. Without her mother, Cid had become both parents. Loving her enough for her mother and him put together. And Brother…well Brother was Brother. Caring but nonchalant about it.

And so she found herself, with these hazy memories and the entertainment of the storm outside, gazing out the window with a slightly amused expression hinting at her features. The light in her room had been turned down to a mere glow as she sat in the rocking chair and hummed an Al Bhed folk song. She was so absorbed in her thoughts of days passed that she hadn't heard the soft rapping on her door. Nor had she heard the electric hiss as the door opened and allowed her visitor access to her private quarters.

The footsteps were padded as the unknown enterer approached the golden haired woman quietly watching the unfurling storm from her window.

"Rikku? Yoush is hungry, yes?"

Blinking groggily, she tilted her head back to find her brother looming over the backside of her chair, his face unusually strained. But maybe it was just the lighting. He had been so attentive of her since she had come back home that she was feeling just a little on the cherished side. He hadn't pressed her about leaving Djose, unlike her father who just couldn't believe that she would leave such a profitable company. Brother had always cared for her but it seemed like that as of recent he had been stepping up to his brotherly role with an open heart and mind, immediately falling into the protective and attentive brother that she had always dreamed of but had been denied and instead replaced with a goofy, ignoramus that paraded around like he was the long lost genetic link between man and Chocobo. Either way, he seemed older. And he even looked older; more distinguished, rather. His neon green eyes seemed more serious, a tad on the grave side. Almost as if they knew something but kept it hidden within their depths for it to reveal itself of its own accord.

The swirling pupils in her matching eyes gave a spinning illusion as she reached up and patted his hand with hers, "I'm a little hungry. I was just watching the storm. Do you see how strong it is? Glad I'm not out there."

Brother gave the weather outside a sparing glance before he focused on his younger sister yet again, "Come and eats with us."

With another glance out the window, contemplating, Rikku decided that a little sustenance wouldn't hurt her and rolled onto her feet to follow her Brother to their private family eating quarters. Cid was already at the table, gnawing at a piece of bread when the siblings walked in. Doing his best to swallow the large gulp he had in his throat, Cid waved at them to take a seat next to him. Doing as instructed, they took their seats silently. A few gags and slurps of water later, Cid's windpipes were unobstructed and free to use as willed.

"Now, how's my two youngens doin' today? You see that storm out there?" He asked jubilantly, prodding his daughter with his elbow, "I know you were probably up there watchin' it out yer window, am I right?"

Rikku smiled at his keen instinct, bouncing her head up and down with confirmation. Brother simply speared a potato and let them converse. If she was giving any sort of reaction at all he wasn't going to interrupt. She was silent far too much of the time.

"Did ya see anything interesting while watchin' it?" Cid questioned her, feeling much the same as Brother. Any reaction at all out of his once giddy daughter was anything better than stillness. Something had happened to her. He still didn't know what it was but he had a feeling he was drawing close every time he mentioned the Machine Faction or Djose. The grimace that crossed over her was evidence enough that she either felt remorse over her former workplace or guilt.

The small thief tapped her lower lip with her index finger as if deep in thought before smiling slightly, "I kid you not, there was a whole machina unit that went flying past my window."

Brother smirked, "Yoush are lyings."

Rikku squinted her nose and stuck her tongue out at him, "You're just mad because it was _your _machina unit you left outside."

Brother and Cid stilled, their eyes widening at the possibility of such a thing. When it came to Brother, such a reality would not have surprised the elder leader.

"Brother…did you put your machina projects away for the day when you caught smell of the Western winds?"

The captain of the Celsius swallowed at his food with a labored motion. He had been rather sure that he had put them all away. He was nearly finished! And the finished product was to be sent to Kilika for trail patrol that weekend. He wouldn't have time to finish another without giving up three night's worth of sleep.

Rikku watched as her older sibling's fingers tightened around his eating utensil, his already white face whitening under such a possibility. "I could have swores I put it aways, Vydran!" He exclaimed, his voice raising into a near whine.

Cid smacked a hand to his forehead, wincing at the thought of a whole week's worth of labor down the drain, "This is why I'm so happy we have the Djose team. Luckily they seem to be ahead in their production for this month. I'm sure Gippal won't mind selling us a few units for a discounted price."

Brother watched as his sister's face turned a shade of gray, the vegetable she had been hovering in front of her mouth quickly returning to her plate. She then proceeded to push the plate away from her, taking a long swig of her water before clearing her throat and returning to her feet, "I'm not that hungry. May I be excused, Vydran?"

Vydran raised a confused eyebrow, not realizing where the conversation had taken such a turn as to make her lose her appetite. Things had been going so well. They had even accomplished a smile from her this time. Tentatively, he nodded his consent for her to leave.

Rikku bid them goodnight and disappeared from the dining room. Cid spared a glance over at his distressed son, "Brother, next time make sure to put your equipment away before a sand storm. You know better than that. Now I need to make a call to Djose and bother Gippal for an order."

Brother flushed, flicking his food around temperamentally, "Yes, Vydran."

Cid smiled at his son, getting up and placing a hand on his broad shoulders, "You're a good son. I'm proud of you, Brother."

The tattooed Al Bhed looked at his father with his eerie colored neon green eyes and grinned widely, "Thank yoush."

Cid rolled his eyes good naturedly, "It's 'you', Brother. I think since Rikku is back to stay that you should try learning English a bit better."

Brother laughed awkwardly, more than aware that his English was lackluster. But Cid was right. As a child of the leader of Home, being bilingual was a definite plus. But with the way things were going with his sister, learning English was the last thing on his 'to do' list. First thing was first, he needed to hear her laugh again.

* * *

It had been nearly four months since she had left the Machine Faction. Four months of unwelcome memories and harsh tears streaking her face. Four months of regrets, cursing, and longing. Four months of heartbreak. And it wasn't getting any easier. If anything the longer she went, with this distance in between Home and Djose, the longer it was only pouring stronger doses of salt into her open wound. There wasn't a day that her surroundings didn't remind her of her childhood. And there wasn't a day that Djose, the Machine Faction, or Gippal weren't mentioned in casual conversation. And why shouldn't they be? He had done the Al Bhed proud and continued to do so. And she was happy that the Al Bhed had accomplished so much from where they had been considered in society not too long ago. But it hurt nonetheless. He was fresh to her. Every time she blinked she could feel his fingertips ghosting over her skin with a lingering tingle that brought shivers to her spine. Or if the room was silent, she was deafened by the sound of his voice or the music of his laugh. And at night, in the overwhelming emptiness of her bed, she felt him holding her. She could still hear his breathing. The feel of his steady heartbeat under her ear.

Rubbing at the ridge of her nose she yawned, grabbing a book and sitting down. Typically she would go out and train or search for some sort of treasure but with the sand storm delaying and prohibiting all forms of travel outside of thick walls, she decided that a good book would suffice for tonight. At least her mind would be busy. Shifting uneasily, she tried to ignore the feeling of his hand drifting over her bare shoulders.

* * *

"Com transmission, Gippal."

"For me?"

Takeira smiled slightly, crossing her arms under her robust breasts, "It's from Bikanel."

She watched as the look on his face fluttered from dark to that of slight anticipation. Ever since that little brat Rikku had left, suddenly he had been a walking corpse. Friendlier and more forgiving than normally, but a walking corpse all the same. The same night that the princess had left he had moved all of Takeira's stuff into the abandoned room the young warrior had once lived in. And for that she was thankful. She didn't have to explain her feelings for Tamai to Gippal; and Gippal didn't care to hear. Nor did he really give two shits about it. He had wanted time and space to himself and Takeira had been happy to give it to him.

And thus life had continued onward, the Machine Faction nearly doubling its output in the four months of pay raises and health care. Takeira had continued seeing Tamai, who had been much of the same emotionally as Gippal for the first month after Rikku's leaving act. She had known the mechanic had loved the woman but Tamai had since then confessed that he never had a true chance. That her eyes only saw one man and one man alone. And sadly, with a bit of liquid forming in his eyes, he told Takeira that he had not been that man.

She had nodded gravely and pulled him close for comfort. She knew all too well who Rikku loved. She had always loved that man. And as much as she hated to let that man slip from her grasp, she knew she would never be _that _woman to Gippal. As much as the womanizing businessman wanted to deny it, or refuse to see it, he had always had eyes for one woman as well. And this slight stirring of life underneath his cold surface at the mention of Bikanel confirmed as much. Perhaps someone should tell the man he was in love with the princess of Home.

"I'll take it."

Takeira nodded, stiletto heels echoing through the temple as she exited the temple and went in search for her lunch partner.

Swallowing fervently, Gippal tried his best to pace himself as he walked over to the com center and sat down with a sigh to steady his nerves. This was ridiculous. It wasn't going to be her and yet-

Pressing a few keys, he leaned back in the chair and waited for the screen to change from the blue holding screen to the live feed.

"Gippal!"

Those hopes he had been trying to dismiss quickly diminished away to nothing at seeing the leader of Home, Cid, on the other end. Doing his best to recover, he relaxed into his normal slouching position and gave his adoptive father a sly smile, "Cid! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Cid waved and grinned in return, "Ah Gippal, I can't say you're going to particularly like this call but it has to be made nonetheless."

Gippal's fingers laced together as he waited for the question or news Cid was to deliver. Hopefully it wasn't something so grave as to completely ruin his day.

The Home leader panted a bit as he wiped the sweat from his brow and focused back in on Gippal's blank face, "Sorry m'boy. It's been stressful over here with the family."

"Oh?" Gippal questioned, his eyebrows quirking upwards at the mention of the leader's family. What was so stressful?

Cid nodded, "Yeah, Brother keeps delaying our machina output. There was a sand storm today and he forgot his nearly completed models outside. That's what I needed to com you for, Gippy. I need a claw machina complete with a buzz drill. You got one of those handy?"

Bending down and grabbing a sphere tablet, Gippal pressed a few buttons and grunted his confirmation, "We do indeed. We have several that are ready to be shipped out to any interested buyers. How many do you need?"

Vydran loosened his collar, clicking his tongue together in apprehension, "Well it depends on how much yer askin', m'boy. It's not that we don't have the money to fork out for the machina, it's just that we haven't made our deliveries yet and so we still are waiting for our payroll to come in."

Gippal leaned back, the muscles in his neck flexing a bit as he swallowed with his dismay, "Cid, are you asking me how much I want for the machina unit?"

The elder nodded slowly. At this, Gippal snorted, "I wouldn't charge you for a machina unit, Cid."

"Well that's no way to run a busine-"

"No, no. I insist. I'll send a quartet of machina units so that you may send off your quota and have some for storage in case any emergency orders come through that haven't been patched through to the Machine Faction. Deal?"

At this, the leader couldn't help the unsheltered smile of appreciation that covered his face, "You are a good man, Gippal. You don't know how much Home appreciates this."

Gippal shook his head and waved his hand at the leader dismissively, "It's the least I can do after all that you've done for me. You raised me as your won, Cid. I am eternally grateful."

Cid laughed at the compliment, his eyes dodging Gippal's as a slight flush came over his face, "Now, now. Don't go tryin' to embarrass an old man."

At this, Gippal's mouth quirked upwards a tad into what could have been dismissed as a smile, "I would never think of such a thing."

"When do you think the machina units should be here, Gippy?"

"I'll have them sent out express delivery tonight and they should arrive to Home in a day or so. Is that quick enough?"

Cid blinked in amazement, a shocked chuckle passing through his chest, "Well if that ain't service I don't know what is. That sounds wonderful, dear boy."

Gippal and Cid fell silent for a few moments before the younger man in the conversation cleared his throat. He knew he shouldn't ask. He shouldn't want to know, but he couldn't help himself.

"You said your family is stressed right now. Is anything else the matter aside from Brother's forgetfulness?"

If he didn't know any better, the elder would have guessed that he caught a note of sadness in Gippal's voice at the mention of his family. And now that he got a good look at the man, he took quick notice of the dark circle under his eye (the other probably sported such a look but with the eye piece in place, he couldn't quite make it out), and that he had lost quite a bit of weight. Possibly ten to fifteen pounds judging by the way his once form-fitting purplish attire hung about him as if a size or so too big.

Without thinking, he shrugged at his question, "Brother is the same. It's Rikku that I'm particularly puzzled over. The girl hasn't been herself since we left Djose. She's lost some pounds and doesn't really smile or joke around like she used to. Every time we up and ask her she says that she's still not adjusted to Home and that it's just the weather. 'Tween you and me, the weather here has been picturesque except for today. So I think she could just be a little Djose-sick."

The damaged Al Bhed's fingers tightened around each other as he listened intently. She was still upset. He had been hoping that she would have been recovered by now. It wasn't in her DNA to up and mourn in such a way.

"It's almost like someone's gone and went to the Farplane. You don't know what's the matter with her, d'ya Gip?"

Gippal's eye rounded as he quickly, a little too quickly for Cid's expert senses to believe, shook his head, "Nope. I haven't talked to her since she left. I'm sorry to hear she's not adjusting well. Just give her time. It won't be long until she bounces back. She always bounces back. She's Rikku."

He blinked as he heard a whooshing noise coming from the sphere transmission at Home. But from Cid's lack of reaction he realized that perhaps it had only been his hearing and instead he simply dismissed it.

Cid smiled at him before yawning, "Well I wanna thank ya again, Gippal. I'll keep an eye out for those machina units and I'll make sure to com you when they've arrived, 'kay?"

The younger man nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Cid. Tell the family 'hiya' for me, alright? It was nice talkin' to ya. Chat with ya in a few days."

Vydran grinned as he leaned down and ended the transmission.

Gippal slumped back in his chair, rubbing at his forehead with regret. Why had he asked Cid to say 'hiya' to the family for? He knew the leader would do it. If she was having such a hard time adjusting, why would he even consider implementing any traces of him or Djose into her life that didn't need to be there?

"You are an asshole," He scolded himself out loud, flicking the pens that littered the desk absentmindedly as he tried to imagine Cid's girl not laughing, or smile-less. At that thought, his stomach rolled.

* * *

Cid followed much of the same pattern, flicking pieces of paper around the desk he was sitting at. His mind, as well, was elsewhere. The Machine Faction leader wasn't the same either. Was something going around?

"Don't be a fool, Cid," He warned himself, choosing to ignore the growing knot in his stomach. Slowly the pieces were starting to mesh together. Pieces he was both accepting of and just a bit surprised by.

'_It won't be long until she bounces back. She always bounces back. She's Rikku._'

A knowing look came over Cid's face as he let out a content sigh, his face just a bit warm as he spoke, "Now I know something's up. He called her Rikku."

* * *

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop. She had only intended to walk in and apologize to her father about dinner. She had simply shoved her plate out of the way and left without any real explanation of her behavior. It had been rude and just a tad cold. This was her family, the two men that would always love her unconditionally. They didn't need to suffer along with her. It was her pain to bear and hers alone.

And with that thought in mind, she had been persuaded by her constant guilt to seek out her father and apologize for such behavior. Cid wasn't exactly sensitive but he didn't deserve the cool indifference she was currently rewarding every person in Home with.

That's when she had heard it. The conversation between Vydran and the Machine Faction. She had been on the other side of the door when she heard the com devices connecting. With as much quiet as she could muster, she eased the door open and poked her head in slightly. She didn't want to be discovered, nor did she care to explain her spying habits to her father. What a tangled web that would be. And then she had heard it-

"_Gippal!"_

"_Cid! To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his thick, yet always cocky, velvet voice. She closed her eyes and leaned against the doorframe as she tried to picture what he was doing at that moment. How he looked while he was talking.

The more she heard his voice, the longer she lingered. And even though she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop at all, she couldn't help herself. He was like a siren that just wouldn't stop calling out to her.

As the conversation progressed, she felt herself becoming more and more breathless. She shouldn't be here. The longer she lingered, the harder it would be to face the emptiness of her room and the aloneness she felt. She was torturing herself, knew she was doing so, and just couldn't bring herself to end it. To walk away from the temptation.

And the longer she stood there, hearing his all too familiar voice, wishing to hear it drop down to that thick tone he used when he was being raw and intimate with her, that she wished to see his face. Just one look at him.

'_You're going to regret it if you do!_' She silently warned herself, her fingers digging into the wall with all her might, willing herself to simply walk away and live with the nightmares that were bound to ensue after hearing his voice for the first time in months.

'_-You don't know what's the matter with her, d'ya Gip?'_

Finally, all her willpower slipped away and she ignored her screaming voice of reason as she poked her head around the corner slowly, making sure not to draw any attention to herself, chancing a glance inside.

And then, she froze. All of her bodily functions stopped, leaving even the hum of her heart silent as her eyes fell upon him.

He was just as handsome as when she had left Djose. Just as arrogant and good-natured as when she had left him. He did, however, seem to be drastically thinner. At this, she frowned. Apparently he was doing just a bit of suffering as well. Whether or not it was over her lack of attendance, she couldn't be sure. Gippal was very much the business man. If anything in his company was off by the slightest amount, his whole life was ruined. Perhaps things had been a bit fractioned at Djose, causing his noticeable drop in weight and obvious lack of sleep. But aside from those two components, he looked the same. Sounded the same. And even though she couldn't physically do it from her spot around the world from him, she was sure he smelled the same too. Even felt the same as before.

That was it. It was too much, too fast. Her senses all finally kicked back in, rebuking her for her lack of restraint. She jumped from the door and ran away, the door shutting with a 'whooshing' sound. She was going to pay for this tonight. All night she would dream of him and wake to find her bed empty as it always was. She shook her head angrily at her weakness. Any fool would be happy that they had the memory of him at least if they couldn't physically have him. A reality she had always known and chose to ignore. Swallowing, she dragged her heavy feet into the confines of her room. She was Rikku! Guardian, thief, Al-Bhed, woman! She could get through this…if she could just forget him.

And even as she made that resolve, it quickly crumbled as the silence of her room left her with the sound of his haunting laughter.

* * *

**Alright so not too much one on one Rippalness, but I needed to have this chapter set up the next one. I hope you all liked it! Review, lemme know! =)**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	28. Planning

**Author's Note: Gonna have some time pass. All for the good of the whole, trust me. ;) I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love hearing your input, ideas, and feelings. I should have another update before the 17th****, but if not: HAPPY ST. PATTY'S DAY! **

* * *

"_I remember the way you made love to me, like I was all that you could ever see. Did you change your mind? Well I didn't change mine. Now here I am trying to make sense of it all; we were best friends now we don't even talk. You broke my heart, ripped my world apart. I can't get you out of my head. I still feel you in this bed. You left me all alone. You couldn't be more wrong. From falling apart to fighting mad, to wanting you back to not giving a damn; I've felt it all, I've been to the wall. Didn't you know how much I loved you? I gave you everything, every part of me. Didn't you feel it when I touched you? Didn't I rock you when I loved you? Baby tell me didn't you know how much I loved you?"- _Kellie Pickler, _Didn't You Know how much I Loved You?_

_****_

The machina shipment arrived to Bikanel two days after Cid's conversation with Gippal via the com network. And not only had they arrived, but there had been three extras and a few repair machina to help around the sands.

"He's really gone above and beyond the call of simple camaraderie with this one," Cid muttered in disbelief.

Brother rolled his eyes, filling out the completed shipment form, handing it back to the worker from Djose with a grumble.

Rikku stared at the prizes with wide eyes, rather surprised at Gippal's kindness. When she had been in Djose, he had been a prude when it came to his business. Not one gil was given or taken without great care and paperwork. Now he was just giving things away?

"Ain't it nice of Gip, Rikku?" Cid asked his daughter, his dark green eyes sparkling with happiness and just a hint of relief.

She smiled slightly and nodded, "It must be the end of Spira or something."

Brother snorted at her joke. It was well known that the leader of the Machine Faction was a frugal ass. Such acts of good will were few…if nonexistent all together.

Vydran stared at them with a bored expression, "Can't you two ever just take a gift for what it is? Does there always have to be an ulterior motive?"

Bitterness crept up into Rikku's heart, "There's always an ulterior motive. If something is given, something is either taken or expected. It's never that simple, Pops. Never!"

Brother and Cid stopped their current unpacking to stare at the royally upset thief towering over them with shaking palms and labored breathing.

"R-Rikku? What's the matter? What did we say?" Cid questioned.

She clenched her eyes together and shook her head, "Nothing! I'm going to go out and help the excavation crew. "

And before they could get a word in edgewise, she was nearly over a sand dune and out of sight.

The two men blinked at one another, attempting to blink away the fogginess of what had just occured.

* * *

Four days and the delivery unit returned to Djose, "It went smoothly, I take it?"

The elder Al Bhed nodded with a smile, handing the sphere tablet to Gippal with pride, "Rana." ("Here.")

Gippal took the tablet with thanks and skimmed over the information with brief interest before he placed it on his secretary's desk and headed for the outside. He needed to help Porthos and his unit with a particularly difficult new series of machina today and wasting time trying to read between the lines of his delivery report was not something he should be doing right about now. But he found it was exceedingly difficult to lay the tablet aside. He should have known better, honestly. Why in all of Spira would there be anything in the report about her? It was a simple transaction. Were the goods deliver? Yes. Did the delivery party return unscathed? Yes. There was nothing else to find in the details and still he stared. Hard. His eye quivered under the determined gaze he set the technology with.

"You're going to blow a gasket, Gippal. Just sound the word out."

His fingers tightened around the rectangular object as he turned to find Takeira walking towards him, "Tak-"

"Ta-keir-ahhhh. That's right. See, it's easy!" She teased, her long lashes fluttering at him innocently.

"Keep it up," He warned her, dropping the tablet on her desk lazily. Without waiting for any requests she may have, he brushed past her for the door. His fingers were just about to wrap around the handle when she spoke.

"You know if you keep this up not only are you going to shrivel away to nothing, but you're going to go utterly insane."

He stopped.

Noticing his phased stance, she continued, "And that's really saying something because I didn't think idiots could go crazy but apparently you're breaking the mold with that one."

His eyebrows twitched, his face quickly turning from apathetic to infuriated in a mere matter of seconds. She couldn't help but grin. It had to be a Spira record! Typically Gippal was all about teasing and good times but ever since Rikku had left he'd been…this! Listless, quiet, and…understanding! The workers had excellent healthcare, benefits, paid vacations, and dental. Not that those were necessarily bad things; they were just expensive things. Expensive things that cost the company; that put a dent in Gippal's own pocket. At first she had been a little worried that things would implode on him, but instead the workers joined together and now worked harder than ever. In fact they had nearly tripled the company's output in a mere three and a half months! It was unforeseen and completely brilliant. Whether or not he had planned for such a result was beside her. She didn't care either way, all that she knew was that the company was flourishing under his new management techniques and she couldn't have been more happy for the man that would always have a piece of her heart. But this new Gippal…this broken man in front of her…he was somber and far too immersed in his work to be acceptably normal. He was a ghost. A memory of what he had been; what he could have been. Any reaction out of him was something to be cherished; no matter if it were good or bad.

"Don't you have something, or better yet, _someone _to do?" The damaged Al Bhed hissed through a tight jaw, his eye warning her of his foul temperament. She noticed. Of course she noticed. She just didn't care.

"You can huff and puff and fill the air with all the hot gas you want but it's not going to discourage me in the slightest."

"I bet a lack of job or pay would though-"

"Did it just get warmer in here?" She teased, raising an eyebrow at the sheer shock that flashed over his face.

"I'm not spewing hot gas! I'm serious! Keep this up and you're gone-"

"Yeah, well if I go then Tamai goes with me."

He straightened up at the mention of his main mechanic. Tamai had always been a wonder when it came to machina, and ever since Rik -things had changed, he was the main mechanic. The most difficult projects were handed over to the half Al Bhed along with a lot of the commission. After all, such hard work should not go without praise or without pay.

"I could handle it myself," He snubbed back, shoulders straightening.

She shrugged, "I'm not saying you couldn't, Gippal. You're the best Al Bhed in the history of Spira with machina, I would say. But it's hard to run a business and work for that business at the same time. How can you possibly oversee your company and do the hard jobs as well?"

Growling, he flung open the door. A smug look of satisfaction filled her face as she sauntered over to him and placed her hand over top of his, "Gippal, when are you going to rectify this?"

All she could see was his eye patch, but she knew he was thinking. Knew he was wide-eyed underneath all of that.

"Don't you have some paperwork to do?" He finally choked out, shaking her hand from overtop his and quickly immersing himself in sunlight and flashes of blue lightening. She watched as they cast beautiful patterns over his strained face.

She sighed, "I do but that doesn't make this go away, Gippal. Don't think I'm not aware of how much she got to you."

Again, he hesitated.

"The womanizing playboy who hasn't so much as looked at a girl since she came to Djose. Not really. Sure you pretended, but you never carried interest. Hell, I felt it in bed with you. Most of the time if I was lucky enough to lure you into bed you were cold; aloof, and seeking to find my release and my release only. And then there were times, usually nights when you had spent an exceeding amount of time with Rikku, that you came into the bedchamber and touched me and held me in a way that I would have never dreamed of. Tamai is exceedingly passionate and gentle, but that…that was…lo-"

"SHUT IT!" He yelled, turning to point at her like a ridiculed child, "That will be enough! One more word out of you edgewise and I'll make sure you regret it the rest of your life." He lowered his hand, fisted it at his side, and he stalked off to find Porthos.

* * *

She knew he would come. It had been in the estranged look in his eyes when she had stormed off to join the excavation crew that day. She had blown her cover with Brother. He had been suspecting before then; now it was practically crystral clear.

A knock before the automatic door opened.

Rikku continued unbraiding her pieces of hair when he walked in, immersing herself so that she may not suffer the awkwardness so completely.

Brother lingered in the doorway for a moment before he went and sat next to her on the bed.

"Rikku?"

Slowly she raised her pained eyes to his. Emerald met neon green. He was worried. Troubled. And…infuriated?

"I want yoush to be honest withs me."

She swallowed, her heart beginning to race, "Yes, Brother."

He shifted on the bed so that he may fully face her, his hands reaching out to hold hers. Then…he breathed. Just breathed; made no move to speak or question her in any way. He just held his eyes steady with hers and felt her heartbeat through her palms.

They could have sat there for mere seconds, or it could have been for hours. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that there was more speaking between two non-verbal beings occurring than could ever take place in a large dinner hall with overly conversing beings from all corners of the planet. Just breathing, feeling, listening, and looking. And he knew her story. She knew his. It was strange to bond in such a way, but as she continued to 'hear' her brother, she realized that this was the bond she had always wanted. Finally they were two pieces of the same desert. Of the same fruit. They were finally the brother and sister that they portrayed in the movies: close, caring, protective, and unified.

She closed her eyes. He followed. There he could 'see' her pain. Her troubles. And he was confirmed on his questions; his worries.

He cleared his throat. The moment was over already? Sadness filtered through her veins quickly. Before the deep regret had a chance to take root, he squeezed her palms and let her listen to his heartbeat through them for a moment more before he spoke. She didn't want to verbally talk about it. This was enough. This was the most exposed she had ever been with anyone. He couldn't seriously want more than this.

"Rikku-"

Closed eyes squenched together tighter in an effort to ignore his voice and broken trance. He smiled. She was afraid.

"Rikku," He tried again, more firmly.

Shaking her head, she denied him. His fingers put a small amount of pressure over the back of her hands, "Rikku."

"What?" She finally breathed, one eye peeking open.

He smiled again, "Will yoush teach me betters English? I wants to learn forsh Vydran."

…

In turn, with a relief and genuine happiness that she hadn't felt in over four months, Rikku smiled.

* * *

A few more months passed. Three? Or four? More? She had lost count. Actually, she didn't care to count anymore. Counting only signified her weakness and she had sworn ever since her time with Brother that she would no longer count the months that separated her from Djose. Instead she would count down the weeks until Cid's birthday. He was going to be fifty! A milestone in the age bracket. A milestone he wasn't particularly fond of achieving but something he couldn't prolong or delay even if he wanted to.

"I feel like I'm already in the Farplane now! I'm only holding onto the world of the living with just my fingertips."

"It's pretty cold in there, might wanna take a scarf," Rikku told him playfully, giggling as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You aren't even sad that your old man is withering away."

Brother shared a quirky look with his sister before prodding his father in his round stomach, "I would say it's just the opposite of that, Vydran. You look more…filled out than ever."

Cid's mouth fell open at his son's insult, "You know ever since you've practically mastered English, albeit you still have a thick accent, you've been throwing insults at me more and more. Maybe having Rikku teach you wasn't the best idea on my part."

The siblings snickered. Rikku whispered something into her older brother's ears and again the pair laughed. Cid feigned annoyance but in all actuality, he couldn't have been happier. Who cared that he was aging another year? It was another year he had spent with his people; in Spira; with his children. It was a year that he had witnessed Rikku transform from the whiny child of the desert to the beautiful princess she was always meant to be. Although she was still as rambunctious and humerous as she had always been (perhaps a little more so with her renewed love of life), she had grown. No longer the child, but a beautiful woman. No longer the weak thread in the large tapestry of Al Bhed leaders, but the rounded and most magnificent thread in the entire mosaic. She knew better than anyone (aside from the leader of the Machine Faction) the needs, strategies, and calls of war and times of hardship. And she definitely knew better than anyone the joys of prosperity and peace. She was wise beyond her years, albeit she kept this knowledge hidden behind mischievous smirks and childish giggles; but it was there nonetheless. And Brother, although older, had asked his father years ago to let Rikku take leadership over Home before him. He had realized his sister's true potential before anyone else had. And as much as Brother enjoyed being in charge, when it came to the lives and the excelling of his race, he relinquished his stubborn attitude for a ruler who would do far better than him until he had been able to watch her work and study the world a bit more. That day was the day he was the most proud of Brother. And now with his forecoming birthday, he was the most at ease he had ever been in his life.

Brother shrugged at Vydran, elbowing his sister playfully, "Bit off more than he can chew, eh?"

Rikku raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest as she held her father in her sights, "He should have known better."

Cid waved them off with a laugh, "Yeah, yeah. Save the comedy sketch for someone else. I'm serious! I need to figure out what I'm going to do about this huge party you two are throwing for me."

Rikku and Brother smirked, "You're just mad because you'll have to wear that tuxedo that you have in your closet collecting dust and sand particles."

Vydran gave Brother a soft punch to the shoulder, "Smartass."

The tattooed Al Bhed shrugged. Rikku smiled, "Oh c'mon Pops, it's only for one night. It's not everyday that you turn fifty. Or every year for that matter. It's a once in a lifetime feat! It's definitely worth a celebration. A gala! _An event to end all events_."

Cid rolled his eyes, "You two are just impossible."

"Wonder where we got it from," Brother chided.

"Seriously, English is my greatest mistake with you isn't it, Brother?"

Neon green brightened in his odd eyes, "If I can't say it in English, what makes you think I wouldn't just say it in Al Bhed? You're toast either way."

Rikku snickered. _'You're toast_.' That had been a line she had taught him early on in his lessons. Insults and quirky responses were something he had mastered immediately.

Their father couldn't help but laugh at Brother's comeback. The two siblings had become so close in a matter of almost a year that it was uncanny. A good uncanny, but uncanny all the same.

"Alright, if I just give up will you two go easy on me with this party?"

Rikku tapped her lower lip as if pondering thoughtfully. Brother snorted, "No, but it will make it easier on you if you just give us the wheel and let us steer this hover."

Cid sighed, "FINE! Do what you want."

"No expense sparred?" Rikku questioned, her eyes wide with excitement.

The corner of her father's mouth twitched at the mere idea. They weren't bad off financially but when Rikku spent gil, she really spent gil. Whether or not the woman knew it, she had expensive tastes. Probably all of that Spira travel and procuring of ancient treasures she had been able to experience first hand.

"And you don't get to partake in any details," Brother added, nodding at his sister as she made an 'ahhhh' noise.

Cid quickly shook his head, "No. I get to invite certain friends and figure heads from around Spira and I get to approve or veto the dinner plans. Deal?" He asked, holding out both hands to each respective sibling.

They glanced at each other uncertainly before grinning and grabbing their father's hands in a firm shake, "Deal."

Vydran returned the gesture before pulling away and heading towards the bunker to join in the construction of a new addition to the underbelly of Home, "I want one table left open, understand? You two can have complete control over everything else."

They nodded.

"You have two months. Please…don't spoil me," He added, winking at his children before he headed inside.

* * *

"A party for uncle?" Yuna gasped, excitement quickly filling her mismatched eyes.

Rikku nodded eagerly from her position across Spira. Glancing at the background behind Yuna, she took in the gentle breeze and mild sun of Besaid, "Are things good there?"

At this, the former summoner smiled sheepishly, "Mmhmm."

Her younger cousin caught sight of a blush, "Alright missy. Spill it."

Yuna smiled, "You can read me like a book."

Rikku shrugged, "It's a gift. Now tell me."

"We set a date."

"YAHOO! Oh my goodness-"

"You're going to be my maid of honor."

"YES! YES! SHOPPING! OH MY GOODNESS I GET TO THROW THE BACHELO-"

"No bachelorette party."

Rikku fell from her high, "Ahhh? Why not?"

"I don't want one."

"But Yunie-"

"Rikku you know I've never been into that whole…_scene_. I just want a wedding-"

Rikku sighed.

"-_and a honeymoon_."

This caught her attention. Full blooded eyes met partial, "Ahh Yunie, you horn dog! I should have known you aren't as innocent as you pretend to be."

Yuna's mild blush deepened as she toyed with her engagement ring, "Be quiet."

"Ya know Tidus is one lucky guy. Stupid, but lucky."

This brought a look of complete love onto Yuna's face as she glanced to her side. Rikku suspected that the man of topic was off to her right somewhere. Probably badgering Wakka about his Blitz skills.

"I'm the lucky one, Rikku. I got him back. After everything we've been through…all he's done, I've done, you, me and Paine have done…I finally got him back," She touched her heart, breathing deep, "I always felt him _here_. I knew he wasn't gone, not really…ya know?"

Rikku smiled at her cousin, adoration and idolization consuming her swirling pupils, "I know, Yunie."

"I was just about to give up when you told me something."

"Oh?" The younger of the two asked, sipping her coffee. Like she needed caffeine. Cid had tried to have it banished from Home but quickly found that not only was he addicted to the stuff, but the foul moods that quickly spread through Home reminded him that a stimulant in the morning was a good thing. A very good thing.

The two-time heroine of Spira nodded, "Do you remember what you told me?"

"Can't say that I do, cuz."

"We were in Luca. I had been chasing his presence all through the city. All the places we had been, seen, and talked about. I even heard him whistling to me," A bit of sadness crossed over her face, "I had been so close and then it was over. I was left breathless and with a pounding heart. When I returned to you and Paine, you noticed my look. You asked me what was wrong. And I told you. I told you how my heart was racing…how I was striving for air and felt like a fool. And then you said it…I don't know if you were just saying something for me to hear, to hold on to, or if you were being genuine. Either way, it strengthened my resolve. Do you remember?"

Rikku swallowed. Of course she remembered. How could she forget it? But still, attempting to stay ignorant, she shook her head.

Yuna smiled, "You said: 'That's not a dream. Not if your heart's pounding like that…I've felt that way _too_. You and someone you care about are connected somehow. That's what that is.'"

For the first time in almost six months, tears clouded into Rikku's eyes as she nodded, "I remember," She whispered.

Her cousin glanced to her side again, the warm look still on her face as she took in a deep breath, "It pushed me forward. It solidified all my hope that he was real. And that he was out there, waiting for me to find him. He had given his own life for me. It was then, in that moment, that I vowed that I would spend the rest of mine trying to find him if that's what it took. And now…he's here. Real. Solid. And everlasting. You were right, Rikku. _Thank you_," She added.

Rikku nodded numbly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yuna asked, more than aware of the pain and unshed tears in her younger cousin's eyes. It wasn't that she wanted her to hurt. It wasn't that she wanted to open a recently scabbed-over wound. She simply wanted to know. She wanted to have that center with her closest family.

Again, Rikku nodded.

"Who were you talking about? …Who have you felt that with? You're heart pounding, your breathing labored, your dreams stolen by…who was it?"

Silence.

Yuna bowed her head, "I think I know."

The princess of the Al Bhed swallowed, the saliva in her mouth increasing as her body tried to ward off the tears threatening to overtake her.

"_And I'm sorry, Rikku_."

More silence. For a while. Neither spoke, but they could feel the tenseness through the sphere network.

And then, as typical Rikku fashion, the vibrant blonde raised her head, closed her eyes, and smiled as tears slid down her cheeks, "Don't be sorry. Just be glad that it happened, ya know? So Imma mark you and your future hubby and Wakka and family down for a table at Pops' party, 'kay?"

Yuna nodded, "Sounds good. What should we bring?"

Rikku thought for a moment and then shrugged, "Surprise him. Trust me, he's happy with anything that's machina or brightly colored. He's easy to please like me and Brother."

Yuna couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Author's Note: So the time line as of right now has been borderline of ten months. Just so that everyone is on the same page. ;) Hope you liked this one equally as well.**

**Reviews are epic, are you epic? **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	29. RSVPing

**Author's Note: How many of you wanna come to Cid's party? Any takers? XD**

* * *

"_Please forgive me, I know not what I do. Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you. Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through. Please forgive me, I need you like I do. Please believe me, for what I say is true."-_ Bryan Adams, _Please Forgive Me_

****

"How much does that make us?"

"How many so far, Brother. That sounds a bit more smooth."

He nodded, "How many so far?" He corrected himself, glancing at the lists of individuals recorded in the sphere tablet that were in the run to attend Cid's birthday bash.

Rikku's brow wrinkled as she touched a few panels on the screen and waited for the results to load, "Did we think of everyone? Did we do the city by city thing?"

Brother nodded, "It's impossible that we forgot anyone of importance."

She breathed her agreement as she turned back to the sphere tablet and stared at the number, "Vydran is going to have a seizure."

Her elder sibling walked behind her and stooped low so that he may look at the results as well. Aside from a quick intake of air, he remained unchanging in his facial structure, "Home is more than accommodating of that number."

"Yeah but is Pops?"

Brother shrugged, "He doesn't get a say, remember? Except for one table."

Rikku pursed her lips at the mention of the one table. Who could possibly be so important that Cid would want to reserve a specific table just for them? They had already invited the major heads around Spira…minus a certain head of the Machine Faction. And the siblings were resigned to the fact that the Machine Faction was not such a power force in Spira that a certain missing Al Bhed would be noticed among the hoards of people in Bikanel for the week.

"Did you invite Isaaru?" Rikku asked quickly, glancing over a list of names again.

"Shit."

"Brother!"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes before quickly adding the former summoner's name onto the list, "Dona and Bartello…checkola!"

"Are we finished?" Brother groaned, shifting impatiently. As the time spent together increased, it was more and more painfully obvious the exact likenesses the two shared. Her annoyance at her older sibling before had clearly only been self-loathing. Smiling as she noticed such a reality, she pressed a few more buttons and nodded, "I think we can com the invites and wait to see who all wants to get their party on."

Brother smacked his hands together and rubbed them with excitement, "It's been a while since we've had a party on, yes?"

Rikku could only laugh at the strange man. Little did she know that her brother had indeed noticed the missing Al Bhed man. But still, he said nothing.

* * *

Within the next few weeks the rsvp's came in by the boatload, leaving barely any time for Rikku or Brother to have their adventures elsewhere.

"There's a huge Marlboro out there! I wanted to loot it's nasty tentacled-butt!" Rikku whined, flicking a hair band across the room at Brother.

"Stop complaining. This is for Vydran, remember?"

"I'm not complaining you big oaf, I just know he's going to have some kind of canniption when he shows up and all of Spira is there."

"Not all of Spira," Brother breathed heftily, raising an eyebrow at his sister.

Her mouth fell open to protest but quickly she snapped it shut, realizing it was best to let him have this round and concede his point. This was for Vydran, after all. No matter the number they would accommodate them all and it would be spectacular.

"Do you think we should ask Pops about that empty table?" She questioned, rather unsure if she had just mentally been musing over such an option or if she had actually uttered her uncertainty aloud.

Her answer came to both questions when Brother spoke, "No, that's his table. It's to be left untouched and therefore I give no craps about who may or may not be sitting there. It'll just be a bunch of old fogies anyways. No worries."

Rikku giggled at Brother's mention of old fogies, "You're right. So, since it IS a black tie affair, shouldn't we be getting on some coverage for the party? I mean I can show up naked it's just I'm not too sure a lot of people will be all too thrilled about that. Namely Vydran."

Brother's face was a wide arrange of emotions as he envisioned such a possibility, minus his sister's anatomy (that was just disturbing). In the end he laughed, "You would do something like that."

She smirked, "I know. That's what I'm saying, we need to find some clothes or else Imma haveta go in what Momma gave me and I don't need her freakin' out in the Farplane."

Tattooed arms stretched as Brother tried to think of a solution, "The only place I can think of is Cera's place."

Snapping her fingers with that 'a-ha!' moment, she jumped to her feet, "That's perfect! Traditional Al Bhed clothing with a modern world twist. We can be traditional yet daring. My kinda place. Wanna head over there?"

Brother grinned, "Sounds good. Maybe Kinta is working today."

Rikku's face turned devilish as she faced her brother, "Ooooh, a girlfriend?"

"NO!" He snapped back, immediately clamping a tight hold on Rikku's lower arm, "She's a friend."

"Mmmhmm, a girrrrrrrrrlfriend."

Sweat began to form on his brow as he tried to deny any such ideas, "We used to work in the Eastern Desert together. She is just a friend."

"Whom you think is pretty."

"She is pretty, yes. But that doesn't have anything at all to do with-"

"Whom you think is nice-"

"Yes, but I-"

"Whom you think is absolutely adorable-"

"Yes-"

"And sweet-"

"Uh-"

"And funny-"

"Er, I-"

"And just yummy and awesome and just AHH! She's perfect and you totally like her, Brother!"

Dropping his hand in defeat, he ducked his head in hopes that he could hide the broad, and rather goofy grin, that was beginning to form on his lips, "Let's just go."

Rikku's heart leapt for joy. Her brother hadn't been interested in a girl since Yuna…which had been a tad weird. Perhaps he hadn't been aware that the half Al Bhed was indeed his cousin…by blood, no marriage, but blood. Maybe sometime she should tell him and watch him flinch over the news. But until then, she had to marvel at the excitement on her brother's face. It had been far too long since he had been this excited about someone. This absolutely crazy about. She had to meet this girl. If she couldn't have someone to gush over, at least she could help Brother gush over his crush.

* * *

The store wasn't overflowing with patrons on that particular afternoon. Thankfully. Any more questions about the party and she would surely scream bloody murder. Which also meant she would be free to harass her brother as she watched him struggle to keep his calm inside the little boutique.

"Calm down would you? You're making me nervous and I've never even met the girl."

"I don't know how you haven't. You know practically everyone in Spira."

"That's not true! I don't know _everyone_…just most of them."

Brother rolled his eyes and swallowed as he tried to control his heart rate.

"If you keep fidgeting like that she's going to think you're trying to steal something."

"Shut your trap, Rikku!" He growled, giving her small shove towards the women's part of the store.

Taking the hint, she waved him off as she headed towards the formal dresses, a few candidates immediately catching her eye.

Brother, in the meantime, wandered up to the counter and cleared his throat a few times before speaking to the back of the unaware Kinta, "Not too busy today?"

The clerk gave off a very audible gasp of surprise as she spun around, clutching at her chest as her breathing settled, "Brother. Goodness, you startled me! I was so busy fixing the prices on the summer apparel that I didn't even realize that any customers had come into the store."

He smiled, "It's ok. Just me and Rikku."

"Oh, she's home?!"

He nodded, "She's actually been home for nearly eleven months now."

"And she hasn't been in to shop?"

"You apparently don't know her all that well. Rikku is never in shortage of clothes. I wouldn't be surprised if half of the stuff she has hasn't been worn."

Kinta giggled, "That's a woman for you. I don't think I've ever been properly introduced to her. Could you do me the honors?"

Taking in a deep breath, he nodded and held up a finger, buying a moment of hesitance from her, "I can definitely do that if you could do me…a favor."

She blinked, her olive Al Bhed eyes staring at him uncertainly, "Well yeah…is there something you wanted to try on?"

Brother quickly shook his head, "No, no. I already have what I need, this is just a visit for Rikku's sake. It's a favor for me. You see, Vydran's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and it's a black tie affair and I was wanting to know if you would-"

Before he could finish, Kinta was smiling like she had just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar, "Are you asking me to be your date, Brother?"

The pale man flushed with a fierce red as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked elsewhere, "I um-"

"No need to be so shy," The worker cooed, laughing just a bit, "I'd love to."

If she could see past his goggles she would have been able to see his pupils expand in surprise at her acceptance. Finally…a woman interested in him as well?

"When is the party?"

"I'll give you all the details later."

"I need to find a dress then, don't I?"

Brother smiled nervously, all too aware of the tension (the rather delightful tension) between them now as he cleared his throat, "Yes…make sure to let me know what color dress you plan on wearing."

She blinked, "How come?"

"I'd like to match…if that's alright."

Kinta blushed and nodded. Rikku, who was dangerously suspended against a clothes wrack and her tiptoes, couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

"You have no choice in the matter."

"Like hell I don't!"

"You're being childish."

"I don't give a shit. Let me be childish. I'm not going."

"It's very unattractive."

"Look in the mirror, then tell me it's unattractive."

Her eyes widened with anger at his blatant excuse for an insult, "You say that again and you're getting slapped."

"Unattractive."

Just as she had warned, a slap was aimed for his cheek, except effortlessly caught and lowered as he shoved past her, "This is absolutely ridiculous, Gippal! Why wouldn't you go?! Cid asked you himself! He expects you to be there."

"And did you see the way he looked at me? He knows."

"He doesn't know anything."

"I'm sure he does."

"You're paranoid."

"You're a floozy."

She let out a growl of frustration, "Now that you're talking again I think I miss your moody ass being silent."

"Sorry for disappointing you but it's a little difficult to run a business as a mute."

Takeira sighed, "You need to go."

"No."

"Tamai and I were invited, see? We could all go together!" She said, waving her sphere tablet with a blank expression.

Gippal shook his head, "Most definitely not."

"Why are you so damn difficult? He needs to know if you're coming!"

"No he doesn't. And I'm not, so there's his answer."

"You're like his son, Gippal."

"All the more reason why it would be awkward. 'Hi sort-of-dad! I'm here for your party! Oh and I'm the reason your daughter hates all men.' Yeah, that won't go over well."

"He doesn't even know."

"Have you met Cid? He knows."

"Gippal, you need to go anyways. It's his fiftieth birthday, for shit's sake. And since when are you afraid of something like this?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Could have fooled me."

"I don't live my life to prove anything to you, Takeira. Do you understand? Besides, I have a business to run."

"Screw your business for one damn week, Gippal!"

"That's what I said before and look what happened last time?"

"Yeah, and you're not to blame at all for that."

His brow furrowed as he violently slammed a desk drawer shut and ripped open another one in an effort to recover an apparently lost piece of paperwork, "So I'm to blame for everything wrong that happens in Spira?"

Takeira pondered to herself for a moment before picking at her nails lethargically, "Well I mean, look at me! I wasn't like this until the day I met you-"

Straightening his spine, Gippal couldn't help the cynical smirk that captured his mouth, filling not only his face but his eyes, "You spread your legs all by yourself. Don't blame me for it."

"You're impossible and remarkably rude! I don't know why I waste my time with you!"

"I don't either."

Iron-clad eyes met with one another as they had a grueling stare down. Even the sound of the com center ringing with an order from Luca for more machina units couldn't bring to an end the death clash. One thing Gippal and Takeira shared in common was their stubbornness. They would have been there all night if Tamai hadn't wandered in nearly ten minutes later looking for his lover.

-The Next Day-

"You're going."

"Bite me, bitch."

"Such language."

Instead of retorting, he threw up a middle finger and stormed off towards the Chamber of the Fayth. Gippal had always been a haughty man, and well known for his temper, but this was not only new…but she rather liked it. It was challenging. Who needed a punching bag to alleviate stress when she could verbally abuse her employer? It was priceless!

It was strange but something told her that she had to get him to go to that party. '_He'll regret it if he doesn't go. If not for Cid, then for himself.'_

She sighed as she burst the bubble in her gum she had been ardently blowing before he had stalked off. '_If he acts like this when he's in love, I'd hate to see how he acts when he hates someone.'_

-Day Two-

"Budged yet?"

"Shut up Takeira."

"I don't wanna."

"Go put Tamai's cock in your mouth and shut it!"

She smiled.

-Day Three-

"Gippal?"

Silence.

She was close. She just had to keep on it.

-Day Four-

"Hmm?"

A grunt as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

Her canine teeth barred, it wouldn't be long before she could go in for the kill. He was breaking. All she had to do was strike.

-Day Ten-

Alright…so it had taken longer than she had anticipated but now she finally had him where she wanted. Drunk and tired and completely incapable of forming an argument. It was late on a Saturday night. Cid's party was to be in less than two weeks. She had to work quickly.

"Gippal?" She called out to him in her sing-song voice, nearly skipping over to his slumped over form.

"Eh?" He hiccupped, tugging at his eye patch with great impatience and he took another long swig of his rum.

"You know I've been trying to convince you to go to Cid's party for nearly a week and a half now and you keep telling me 'no'. When ya gonna cave?"

"I don't cave, Takeepa-Takinna-Ticktack-Tak…you person."

She rolled her eyes, "I think you will."

"Psssh," He slurred, "Try me."

"Why don't you wanna go?" She questioned, knowing all too well the answer she'd get.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't a bit unclear on some things. Why exactly are you…not speaking with her?"

He shook his seemingly boneless neck, "Person, I don't wanna talk about-"

"Spill it, now."

Sniffing, he made a groaning noise as he swallowed another gulp of the strong drink, "You try to do something selfless and people give you shit for it."

Now that, that caught her attention, "Selfless, how so?"

Gippal's shoulders rolled in what could have been dismissed as a shrug, "You know she's a free spirit, Takeira. She always has been, right? I have no right to break her of that now."

She blinked. He was afraid that he would…trap her? Something in her heart clenched. All this suffering for no reason. Didn't he just realize that no matter where he was, that's where Rikku's spirit was too?

"Gippal-"

He waved her off, slumping to the side, "Nah, don't even go there. I did the right thing. Stop standing there in your high heels…judging me…from your pedestal…of judgments and…breasts."

Takeira's eyes rounded as she processed what he had just attempted to say. And she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from deep within her chest, "My pedestal of judgments and breasts? I wasn't judging you, Gip. I'm just trying to understand your reasoning. If that's really the reason why you won't go, because you were trying to keep her happy, then why can't you go to a simple birthday party? It's for Cid. Hell, you wouldn't have to even talk to her all that much. Just a 'hi, how ya been? Nice to see you too!' And that's it!" '_Not hardly…one look and you'll melt_.' This was needed, however, to convince him. Once he was in Bikanel there would be no backing down. All she had to do was make him see that it was where he needed to be.

Gippal nodded clumsily, "That's true, Tak…person! I wouldn't even have to talk to her all that long…just formalities."

"Exactly!" _'The moment you see her you'll lose your mind._'

He smiled toothily, "I think you have a valid position on this matter, secretary."

She beamed at him, sneaking the nearly empty bottle from his stingy fingers, "See, it won't be that bad now will it? Shall I com Cid tonight with your rsvp?"

Gippal hiccupped, lying his head down on the desk before giving off an intoxicated laugh and a nod, "Ssssssounds good! Do it."

Takeira smirked. Victory.

* * *

**Takeira playing for the good guys? Yeah, that's what I'm saying! ;) **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	30. That's the One

**Author's Note: Drunken Gippal is so much fun to write.**

* * *

"_The distance is nothing; it is only the first step that is difficult." _- Madame Marie du Deffand

****

Slowly a blink ascended his otherwise expressionless face. Had he heard her right?

"Gippal, are you even listening to me?"

He was amazed. How she had managed to best him at a game he had invented, if not invented: reinvented, he wasn't sure. But she had! She had been working too closely with him as of late, maybe she had picked up on such a technique during that time. Damn job, why couldn't he learn how to keep things organized? If he could solve that problem he wouldn't have any need for her or her position. Damn, damn, _damn_!

"Hellooooo? Anyone in there?" She sang, tapping her index finger against his temple for added effect.

In a the blink of an eye, he went from stunned statue to tense tyrant. Takeira's eyes fell in time to see his shoulders square and his hands fist. Swallowing, although still pleased, she pulled away from him and met his stare, "Gippal?"

"How did you do it?" He growled, "Why did you do it? I told you I didn't want to go."

"Do you want me to answer both of those questions or just one?"

"Shut it. I can't believe this. So you RSVPed to Cid that I would, in fact, be delighted to attend his birthday bash?"

Takeira folded her arms and leaned most of her weight onto one leg as she stood defiantly in front of him, "Gippal, like I said, I used the com sphere network and told him you'd be coming last night. So you better get your stuff packed and have anything you need to be finished here done immediately because you have a party to go to."

Shock didn't quite fit what he was feeling. He was sweaty, angry, appalled, breathing sporadically, suffering heart palpitations, bested, slightly amused, betrayed, anxious…it was a bundle of emotions that he just couldn't come to terms with. How dare she!

"You had no right, Takeira! I told you I didn't want to go and yet you continued to shark me about. Why can't you ever just take 'no' for an answer? I swear, I hope no one ever denies you sex because if they do you might just have your way with them anyways."

Takeira snorted, "As if any man would turn me down…as if any man would turn down sex, for that matter. I did have the right, Gippal. You need to go to that party. You have an obligation to Cid. He raised you, dammit. All he's asking is your presence at his fiftieth birthday party. Small talk, presents, wine, and then you're out of there. And you can explore Bikanel for a while when you're there. It's been forever since you've been home. Take advantage."

"I'm not going."

"You know I wouldn't have thought it possible but a woman who's like one hundred, or a hundred and ten pounds, has thoroughly scared you into exhile."

"I'm not submitting to her. Nor am I scared of her, Takeira."

She shrugged, "Trust me, I of all people, would know what I'm talking about. I sit up on my pedestal of judgment and breasts, remember?"

Gippal's eye narrowed with confusion, "What the hell did you just say?"

* * *

Brother grumbled under his breath as he fought with the tie on his tuxedo, "I can't do it rightly!"

"'Right', Brother. You can't do it 'right'," Rikku corrected distractedly, her tongue out and pressed against her upper lip in deep concentration as she tried to correct his error. His huge error. How did someone do something like _this _to a tie? It surely wasn't that difficult to do.

"That's it! I'm making a machina just for tying ties!" Brother howled, rather embarrassed he couldn't accomplish a simple task, but too hungry to even care.

His younger sister sighed, "That wouldn't be too bad in your case. This is crazy! I swear…I think I can see a puppy."

Brother's eyes rounded behind his goggles as he glanced down in horror, "What?! It doesn't look like a puppy, Rikku. Shut it."

She giggled and tugged some more before finally freeing the knotted cloth from itself, sliding it free from Brother's neck, "There. You're free. How about we try again later. The tux looks great, it's just the tie we need to figure out."

"Maybe Vydran will know how to apply one?" Brother speculated, shrugging out of his jacket.

Rikku rolled her eyes, "Highly doubtful. I've only seen him in a tux like three times in his entire life and he always had a clip on tie."

Brother sniggered, "Cheater."

She grinned, "That's Pops. C'mon, I'm starving."

"Wait! We need to check on the seating arrangements one more time."

"Well if you would stop inviting people we wouldn't have to keep rearranging everything now would we?"

Brother grinned at her sheepishly, more than aware that his old Macalania crew would have never wanted to come if he hadn't mentioned the free food, "I didn't want them to feel left out!"

"They wouldn't have even known! You know how they are! They could care less. I swear, ever since Kinta told you she'd come as your date you've been in a wonderland of love and fairies."

"There aren't any fairies in my wonderland, Rikku."

She shrugged, "What about you?"

Thankfully he was wearing goggles or she could have quite possibly been killed by the look he had just given her. Noticing the familiar tensing in his neck, she waved him off, "Joking, Brother. Just joking. Get out of that tux, let's go over the arrangements _again_, and then let's go eat. I'm frickin' starving!"

* * *

He hated her. Nothing could describe it better. Everything about Takeira irked the living hell out of him. How he ever got it up with her was beyond him now. But that didn't solve his problem. Now he was expected to be at Cid's birthday bash and what was worse, he was supposed to be cheerful and casual. How was one supposed to be casual when they were in the same room with the person who they had sent away because they were 'protecting' them?

"Idiot," Gippal growled aloud, more than aware that there were other hidden agendas to why he had sent her away. He had tried to dismiss it as noble. But if he was going to be honest with himself, which he didn't want to be but was going to be nonetheless, he had been rather selfish in sending her away.

Sure, in his head, he was justified. Completely justified. But his heart told him he had been wrong. Either way, he was stuck in attending this party. He was stuck in facing his problems. It had been nearly a year since he had told her to leave. Forced her to abandon his sight. It had been nearly a year since he had broken her heart; and his.

Would a tux really help him blend in, with his mind knowing such a thing? Who knew? It had to be one hell of a tux, though.

* * *

"Oi, Brother!"

If he had not been momentarily silent at that exact moment (he had been cursing aloud at the tie fiasco he was currently submerged in yet again), he would not have heard his father's beckoning call.

Muttering a few choice curse words under his breath, the eldest sibling jogged over to his father's study. Not that there was much to study in there besides broken machina units and a mini-fridge (filled to the brim with left over desserts and beers, more or less). Holding onto the door frame and panting quite a bit more than he should (exercise wasn't sounding like such a bad idea, nowadays), Brother swallowed his labored breathing and strolled into the office, "Yes, Vydran?"

Cid spun around in his office chair and slowly pushed himself to his feet. At first, Brother couldn't tell if this visit was to be cordial, or a punishment. He had been in the office one too many times for scolding procedures and cuts of gil from expeditions. Rarely was he ever invited into the office for a good reason. Cid usually saved his affection for his children outside of the office walls. This was his serious zone, as Brother called it. And you either left with your ass in tact, or you left a shell of the person you once were. There was no in between. Hopefully he would be left with the first option.

"Where ya been all day, Brother? I've been lookin' all over for ya!"

Sweat immediately bunched against Brother's brow as he tried to calm his fluctuating heart rate, "Is that so? I have been busy with my wardrobe options for the party."

"You just throw on a tux, son. What's so hard about that? It ain't airship science."

"I'm not using a clip on tie, Vydran."

Cid blinked, "Pardon?"

Brother took a deliberate step forward, touching his neck to indicate where a tie would be placed, "I'm using an ordinary tie. One you have to do yourself. No clip on luxuries here, Vydran."

A twinge of guilt, and betrayal (who had told?!), shot through Cid before he laughed a bit on the uneasy side, "Well then, I see your conundrum."

Smiling, Brother took an easing step away from his father, "What's this about, sir? Has something happened?"

Cid shrugged, "Not so much that something has happened. It's more that something _will _happen."

Now that had Brother's interest piqued. "Oh?"

Cid nodded, excitement quickly overtaking embarrassment inside his eyes, "Oh yes. It's concerning the party."

Brother spared his father a humble smile. Apparently the elder leader was beginning to warm up to the idea of the gala after all. Acceptance? Possibly. But knowing his father…it had nothing to do with his party at all…it was more of what could become of the festivities, "Well do tell, Vydran. You have me eager now."

The Al Bhed leader wandered over to work desk and pointed at the screen of his com-sphere, "Take a look at this."

Brother waited patiently as his father tapped in a few entry keys and then, after a few loading messages, came a vaguely familiar face. Casting a quick glance out the side of his eyes at his father, he was more than certain what this message was about. Cid only got this excited over a few people in Spira. His children, Yuna and her fiance, and Gippal. Although Gippal did not happen to be the person delivering the message, it was probably Gippal-centered.

The blonde on the other side of the screen gave Cid a sultry smile before flipping her hair over her shoulders playfully, "Master Cid, leader of the wonderful race the Al Bhed, this Takeira reporting in from Djose. I am deeply sorry that I was not able to speak with you in person, but I feel that you have waited far too long for a response from the leader of the Machine Faction, my boss, Gippal. I am aware that the invites to your birthday celebration were sent out nearly two weeks ago, and that the actual party is within the next few weeks as well. And as much planning that goes into a hooplah of an Al Bhed celebration, as I hope and know this one will be, I know that reservations must be made. You must know what you have to work with. And due to an excessive work schedule my employer has found little time to sleep, let alone respond to any type of invitations. But it was within the last fifteen minutes that he informed me that he would indeed be attending your gala. I knew that you would be more than thrilled to hear such news and so I felt that this matter could not wait any longer. We at the Machine Faction look forward to hearing from you, and if it is not before your party, enjoy your days and we will see you on your fiftieth, Master Cid." She threw the camera a wink before leaning forward, exposing cleavage that was more than likely less of a mistake than it was that Brother's entire body was covered in tattoos, and turned off her transmission.

Turning and suddenly showering his son with a shit-eating grin, Cid opened his arms, "Well?! How wonderful is that for a party response?"

Ooooh it felt hot in that small office space suddenly. What had made his father decide that Gippal would be a valuable asset to a party? Why, for once in his damn life, was Gippal not busy out the ass with projects like typical?! Rikku was going to fall into a coma if she heard this news!

Cid reached over and placed an arm around his son's broads shoulders, "Ain't it wonderful, Brother? Gip is actually gonna come. I was startin' to doubt if he'd show there for a while, but he pulled through for yer old man. I think he realizes how big of a deal you and Rikku are making this into. You know, I was a little surprised when I went over your guest list and realized that Gippal wasn't on there. I woulda figured he'd be one of the first ones invited. But to find out that he hadn't been invited, imagine my amazement at such a concept! So I took the liberty of sending him an invite as one of my person guests."

Brother remained stoic. How was he supposed to respond to news like that? It wasn't like he had anything against the man. He had always been a bit on the arrogant side for him, and always had the affections of all the women he'd ever adored without ever trying, but aside from that, nothing. This thing with Rikku was something that was complicated. And typically, if only emotions were to play, it could be sorted out on some level. This was emotional complicated…and physically complicated. He knew. He could tell by the way she recoiled from any sort of stories involving anything touch-oriented. She had always been so blunt about wanting to snog a hottie. Now she wouldn't even joke about such a thing. She'd joke about anything, and everything, else. But not touch. Not love. Not anything that she could have possibly experienced with Gippal. And _had_.

"Spira to Brother, you in there? You gonna give me your opinion or just keep drooling like you have some sort of problem?"

Clearing his throat, Brother straightened his spine, and smiled half-heartedly, "It's very exciting, Vydran. It must have been a mistake that he was not invited. We were making the invitations late into the night. It was an honest mistake."

Cid nodded slowly, his weathered eyes more than aware of the way his son's eyes had rounded the moment he had caught sight of Takeira on the other end of the sphere screen. "Of course, I expected as much. But hey, listen, it's been a while since Rikku has seen Gip so make sure to keep this hush-hush, hear me? I want this a secret. I wanna surprise her. Kinda like a gift to her on my birthday," He made a puzzled face and simply shrugged it off, "It made more sense in my head."

"I'm sure it did," Brother grumbled.

His father gave his son's shoulders a squeeze before yawning, "Well I think I'm gonna turn in, Brother. Take Rikku out tomorrow and find her one of those nice dresses she likes to wear. Make her look like the princess she is, 'kay? See ya in the a.m."

Brother waved goodnight to his father before fiddling with a few stray screws on top of his father's desk. Oh this was bad. This was very bad.

* * *

She laughed lightly as she spun around in the dress, loving the way the mermaid bottom swirled about her ankles, "Is this the dress, Brother?"

He continued to flick at a few feathers on some of the more…gaudy dresses inside the store.

Rikku pursed her lips, stomping her foot impatiently, "Brother!"

Choking on his air, he quickly turned on his heels to face her, "Oh, sorry! I was-"

"Zoning out again! Listen, if you're just gonna fantasize about Kinta the whole time you're helping me out then just leave. I don't need you getting drool on my dress!"

He snorted, "I'm not even thinking about Kinta."

"Well then stop thinking period if it makes you incapable of an opinion. Now, let's try again. What do you think about this one?"

Brother took a step forward and ran his thumb over his lips in thought, "I don't know…it seems to be a little…distracting."

Rikku made a puzzled look before she spun around again and caught sight of the trim catching at her heels. She nodded eagerly and winked, "Good eye, Brother. It's a little too loud and it'll end up killing me if I'm not careful-"

"Yeah, because you're the _epitome _of femininity and grace any other time," He chortled, slumping against a couple of mannequins as she went to try another one. This was going to take forever. But with the weight of what his father had told him, he didn't mind waiting. He didn't know how long he could pretend not to know anything with his sister's keen eye and wondering spirit. She was bound to find out. Why had his father asked him to keep a secret? Was Cid a little more observant than his children gave him credit for?

A loud thud from inside the dressing room roused Brother's dreamy state, "Rikku?"

"Owie!"

He swallowed. How was it possible to injure yourself in the small confines of a dressing room? Arching an eyebrow he realized that if it was at all possible, that Rikku would be the one to accomplish such a feat. "What happened?"

"I zipped my hair up in my dress!"

Brother couldn't help the sneer that captured his face, "Oh?" He asked through muffled laughter, "Are you alright?"

"Shutty, Brother! I can hear you laughing. It's not funny! It about made me go bald!"

"If you watched what you were doing you wouldn't have mishaps like this. Now c'mon, let's see this dress. I'm getting edgy out here."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop yer gripin', I'm comin'."

Brother took a step away from the door, in fear that he would be smacked in the face, and waited for her to emerge.

First came her head, as if she were attempting to sneak into the room, "Ready?"

He crossed his arms lazily, "Been ready."

The youthful smile on her face faded into a mock scowl as she rolled her eyes, "Next time I'm bringing Nahdala with me."

"Yeah, that'll ever happen."

Rikku stuck out her tongue before she edged all the way out and took her place in front of the mirror and her brother, "So?" She asked quietly, her teeth taking purchase in her lower lip as she studied her reflection, "What do you think?"

If he had remembered that he was supposed to be making fun of her, he would have pinched her and told her she looked like a fancy poodle. But…that would have been a lie. A bad one. This dress, no, this dress on her, was marvelous. It wouldn't have looked right on anyone else. This gown was destined to frame Rikku and no one else.

It was simple in nature, but alluring in its simplicity. The v-cut of the gown fell all the way down past her navel, leaving a small trail of skin to set off the aqua tint of the fabric. The shoulders were a tad scrunched, and soft looking. It was open backed, a slit up to her left knee, and a small peek of white lace to offset the entire ensemble. Traces of aqua glitter was scattered throughout the surface of the gown, adding a sparkle to match the one found in her eyes. Aqua against tanned skin, dark green eyes, and golden hair. A glimpse of what could have been perfection, "Brother? Do you like it?"

He swallowed, hoping his effort would find his voice. And yet, he remained speechless.

She turned to face him, her face carrying what would have been taken as a bewildered expression if he had not known her better, "Brother…is it a bit much? I mean I'm not exactly quiet with my choice of clothes and I thought this dress would be best suited to my personality. I mean if I gotta dress like a prissy pants, I should at least be able to have some of my personality in it, right?"

Brother smiled in awe. Her embarrassment had caused her to turn to babbling. Rikku never babbled unless she was nervous. This helped him sober up and shake his head slowly, "N-no, Ku-chan, this is just…you're simply…it's stunning. _You're _stunning. This is _the _dress."

A blush crept along the height of her cheekbones as she buried her busy fingers into the silky fabric of her dress, "You think?"

He nodded quickly, "No doubt in my mind. You can't try any other dresses on. They'll just look ridiculous in comparison."

Rikku smiled, "Brother…you're gushing. Stop being so nice."

Although outlandish to the untrained eye, a smile similar to his sister's spread over his face, "Well get in there and change back into your regular clothes. We're buying this one."

She giggled nervously and she hurried back inside the safe confines of the dressing room as Brother headed towards the check out counter. Even if he wasn't thrilled about Gippal coming to the party, he was more than excited about the look the egotistical Al Bhed would have on his face once he caught sight of Rikku.

A few moments later he heard Rikku running towards the exit, "Did you already pay for it?"

Brother nodded, "Yup. Let's get a move on."

Rikku nudged her brother in the shoulder, a thankful expression on her young face, "I didn't mean it when I said I wanted Nahdala to come next time."

He gave her a light laugh and ruffled her hair, "I don't know why you wouldn't want her to. I sure as hell ain't comin' next time you go shoppin'. I am not a female."

She snorted, "That's never been a question, moron."

Pulling on his goggles, he shrugged, "Just because you can't stand to be away from me doesn't me I should always have suffer."

The small thief punched him in the arm, "You're a jerk."

He grinned, "That's more like it."

* * *

**Ok so this was really late and I sincerely apologize. Yours truly has been battling a nasty case of a cold that has left me stranded in bed for nearly a week. No worries though, I have the next update halfway done so it won't be nearly a long. Hopefully it'll be posted before the holiday! ;) I hope you all enjoyed it, better save your seats for the party because it's in the next update! **

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	31. Fashionably Late of course

**Author's Note: Happy Birthday, Cid!**

* * *

"_It's not hard to find the truth. What is hard is not to run away from it once you have found it." - _Unknown

"_If you ask me how I'm doin', I'd say 'just fine'. But the truth is if you could read my mind: not a day goes by that I don't think of you. After all this time, you're still with me; it's true. Somehow you remain locked so deep inside. Baby, not a day goes by_." - Lonestar, _Not a Day goes By_

_****_

"Stop picking at it!"

"I can't help it! It scratches!"

"It 'itches', Brother."

"Yeah that! It itches. I can't help picking at it."

"Seriously, you touch that tie again I'm gonna stiletto stomp your foot, understand?"

"You think so do you?"

"I _know _so. Now, how do _I _look?"

"So just like that you change the subject to you? Man you're an attention stealer."

"_Hater_."

"_Brat_."

"Thank you. Now, tell me…should I have left the braids in?"

"No."

"Do I look good with wavy hair?"

"You'd look beautiful bald, Ku-chan."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Yes! _Damn_…"

Rikku smiled at his irritation, more than aware of the buttons to press when it came to her brother. In all honesty, she had been trying to lighten his mood. Ever since earlier that day when Kinta had arrived and asked Rikku to help her prepare for the party, he had been on edge. If not sweating profusely and cursing more than normal. Using his temper against herself would help sidetrack him. What better way than to make him think she was a limelight thief?

"Now was that so hard?"

Brother rolled his eyes in annoyance, "With you, everything is difficult."

She shrugged, "Spank you."

"Ku-chan?"

Rikku turned at the suddenly solemn tone in her sibling's voice, "What is it?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Are you…nervous about tonight?"

She smiled, "Of course I am! We want Pops' party to go over fantabulously don't we?"

"Fantabulously?"

"Fantastic and fabulous put together. It's a creation. I haven't taught it to you yet."

Brother's face scrunched together as he whispered the word over and over before he finally mastered it with all of its syllables and nonsense, "I like it."

Rikku giggled, "It's a fun word, right? But seriously, we want the party to rock, don't we? Of course I'm nervous! I wouldn't be a living being if I wasn't."

After studying her for a few brief moments, he concluded that she wasn't nearly as nervous as she should be. As nervous as she would be if she knew what he knew. What he kept hidden from her out of fear of their father. She would murder him if she found out he knew. And knowing Vydran, he'd go and blab to her that they were in cohorts to surprise her. She would distance herself from him…even after all that they had discovered and relished in this whole past year. It was all going to end tonight, wasn't it? In all seriousness, he was a bit unnerved at seeing Kinta tonight. But what really had him dreading the evening was the thought of losing his sister. His best friend. The only person who truly understood him. It would all end tonight. It was disheartening. But because he cared about her, he would put on that pretty little smile and pretend.

"Brother?"

He continued to look at the opposite wall, hoping he would find the answer to his dilemma there. Instead, he found only silence.

"Brother!"

"Hmm?"

"You're dazing, again! Maybe you need some kind of medication."

The uneasy elder sibling struggled with his tuxedo a bit more, looking rather handsome in his attire. Not that he wasn't a looker without the tux, it was just easier to notice when he wasn't half naked and covered in tattoos.

"Do you think it's all ready?"

"Almost," He reassured her, running a hand over his sleeked down Mohawk, "Vydran is waiting for us to escort him to the party."

"Are all the guests already there?"

Brother shrugged, "Who knows. The party starts at eight. We aren't going to delay it because a few choice guests decided to be late."

She smiled, "You're so practical sometimes, Brother."

He swallowed. If only.

* * *

Takeira felt like a million bucks. And with a man like Tamai leading her through the halls of Home towards the main feast room where the party was to be held, why shouldn't she? Her good humor had nothing to do with her looks this time. Even a shallow woman could take a day off and have a moment of depth and perception. And this happened to be just that. She wore a rose pink dress, leaving her legs and shoulders more than exposed for any who cared to look. Her long hair was hoisted off her shoulders into a loose party do, her make up light. She was rather dressed down, in all honesty, but she felt like she could pass as royalty tonight. Things were finally coming together. Tamai was here. He loved her. She loved him. And if it seemed like things couldn't get any better, they had. Gippal was in Bikanel and he was coming to the party. It was priceless and she just couldn't wait to get inside. Cid had no idea how much of a milestone his birthday truly was going to be.

* * *

"I feel like a fat guy in a suit!"

"You are a fat guy in a suit, Vydran," Brother purred, straightening his father's jacket before stepping away to get a final look with Rikku.

"Well…do I pass?" Cid questioned, watching his kids with careful eyes.

Rikku gave him a wink, along with a thumbs up; Brother grunted a 'yes'. Cid smiled, "Fantastic! You know, at first, I was a little apprehensive about this party thing, but I gotta say, I'm pretty curious to see who all is going to be there."

Brother caught his father's mischievous eyes briefly, noticing the hidden agenda deep within the pupils. Ifrit! Was he gonna make it so obvious that even Rikku noticed or could he just keep his mouth shut and let things unfold? The less implications that Brother was involved, the better.

Rikku smiled, "Well I'm a little curious as to who you invited, Pops. I thought Brother and I had invited all of Spira."

Cid put his arms around his children and squeezed, "Almost everyone. You'll see when we get in, ok? You two ready?"

"I was born ready!" The princess exclaimed.

Brother merely cringed.

* * *

"I'm out of place!"

"You're always out of place, silly."

A roll of deep blue eyes was her answer. She simply snickered, "I'm only teasing. Here, stop fidgeting, you look handsome!"

"You have to say that!"

Yuna snickered again, "No I don't. I could say that you take more time on your hair than I do and that it worries me, but I don't!"

Tidus' mouth fell open in surprise at her boldness, his fingers automatically reaching up to touch his side-swept blond spikes, "I-I do n-not!"

She smiled up at him, rolling onto her tip toes so she could press a kiss to his mouth, "Listen to me, 'kay? You look handsome. You need to get used to it anyway."

Tidus let out a long sigh, realizing the weight of her last sentence, "I know, I just hate when I can't see-"

"Your legs? Your midsection? Any part of your body lower than your neck?"

He beamed at her, "You make me sound self-centered."

Yuna shrugged, "Sometimes, but it's alright. I love you anyways."

Wrapping an arm around her lower back, he pulled her body snug against his as he nuzzled the side of her neck, "Yeah." His version of returning the statement.

"Eh Shiva, could you two take it outside or something? There's children in here, ya?"

Immediately, Yuna felt Tidus smile against her neck and lift a lid to peep at Wakka, "Don't hate on us just because your love life has taken a hit with the gift of a child."

Lulu sighed, "If you two are going to just nag each other the entire time we're at the party, you can just wait back in the rooms."

Wakka threw Tidus a lasting glare before turning back to his wife, "Sorry, they just always grope each other like horny dogs or something."

Yuna blushed, "We do not!"

Lulu waved off Yuna's quick anger, "It's not a big deal. You're young. You're in love. Wakka's jealous."

Tidus snorted with laughter. Wakka simply fumed with silent anger.

"Just sit down, would you?" Lulu commanded the entire party, the seats screeching as they took their spots. The feast room was already packed to the brim with people.

"Cid is rather popular, is he not?" She questioned quietly.

Tidus leaned back, resisting the urge to prop his feet up on the table, thanks to the help with a warning look from Yuna, "I haven't seen the old coot in years."

"You're lucky, the last time I actually seen him he was trying to turn Za-" Yuna stopped short. He would surely be less than happy to hear about how Cid had wanted to turn Zanarkand into a tourist attraction. He was pissy about Zanarkand anyways. It was his curse word. His Pandora's box.

Luckily, he hadn't been giving the conversation much attention, instead busying himself with his tie.

"Is it time yet? I'm starving, ya?!" Wakka groaned, his mouth watering at the sight of the large birthday cake in front of the entire room.

"Fat ass," Tidus whispered, smiling.

"Hey, I heard that!" Wakka growled, spinning around to stare at the younger man.

Lulu and Yuna sighed in unison.

* * *

Rikku, Brother, and Cid took in a deep, calming breath before opening the doors to the feast area. They were greeted with a loud round of applause and a couple of whooping sounds which Rikku was sure had come from Tidus. Even if he wasn't fond of her Vydran, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to cause a scene.

Rikku and Brother simply stared at the large reception. They mentally knew the number of guests that would be attending the gala tonight, but knowing and seeing were two different things entirely. It was overwhelming. It took great care to distinguish between where one face ended and another one began. It was a sea of nothing but bright dresses and black tuxes.

"This is all for you, Pops," She told him with a hearty smile.

He nodded eagerly, "It kinda takes away from my focus of turning half a century old."

Brother smirked, "You always make it sound worse than it really is."

Cid shrugged, "Dilly dally. It's time for the party. Let's take to our seats, shall we?"

The children nodded, following their father respectfully, waving at various faces they knew. Brother took great pride as he sat next to Kinta, his face tinting pink as she reached out and touched his forearm, "Don't you look dashing?"

Rikku wriggled her eyebrows at her brother as she plopped down next to Cid, who had taken his spot in between his children. Three seats were left open.

She frowned. Who was to be so important that they had a seat with her father and then not show up to the party on time? It was ridiculous! Her narrowed green eyes widened when a tanned hand grabbed a hold of one of the backs of the chairs, "I'm sorry for my tardiness. It was more difficult to traverse from Bevelle to here. A lot more than I had intended," Baralai informed them in his soft tone.

Yuna smiled at Rikku from her spot across the table, almost as if understanding what Rikku had been so irritated about. Tidus simply spun the olive in his margarita around on the table. Lulu and Wakka, who happened to be seated at the table behind them, whispered quietly to each other.

Then a lacy black glove pulled at the chair next to Baralai. Suddenly the atmosphere fell into a tenseness that Rikku hadn't known since she had left the Gullwings. Since Paine had gone to Bevelle. The moody warrior sat down next to her lover, red eyes meeting with Yuna's first, then Rikku's.

"Ever the same," She murmured in her odd way of greeting.

Baralai settled in next to her, smiling to Nooj who sat to the Praetor's right, "You look uncomfortable old friend."

Nooj grunted something as he shifted his metal leg, "You look happy, Baralai. Care to share?"

Baralai's tanned skin tinted red for a moment before he leaned his head towards Paine, their conversation kept in a whisper; their faces serene and unmistakably in love.

"Hmm, why's he late?" Cid muttered aloud to himself, staring at the empty seat to Paine's left. The seat that separated Yuna from Paine. The only unoccupied seat in all of the party.

Rikku swallowed. The heads of the table went from Kinta, to Brother, to Cid, to her, to Nooj (who happened to be flying solo. What had happened with Leblanc?), to Baralai, to Paine, the omniscient empty seat, Yunie, and then Tidus. The heads of Spira. The saviors of Spira. Minus Kinta. If her calculations were correct, the empty seat would belong to-

Comprehension slowly dawned, as did panic. How could Pops have done this? Behind her back? Why? Nearly spinning out of her seat, Rikku whipped around to look at her father with pleading eyes, "Vydran?"

Bushy brown brows shot upwards as he took a drink of his wine, "What is it, Rikku?"

Brother leaned back so that he may watch his sister. So she had finally figured it out? His body immediately cooled as he waited for her eyes to find his. This was bad. This was such an unsteady subject that he didn't know if she would destroy the party or if she would simply act civil to the best of her ability. Either way it left him with a sinking feeling. He glanced around the room, quickly mapping out an escape route in case he needed to rush to the restroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Rikku?" Cid tried again, his large hands covering his daughter's that had managed to fist into the decorative throw they had placed on the surface of each table.

The occupants of the table slowly lifted their eyes to the unfolding situation, curiosity soaring through all of their veins. Especially Tidus. Anytime he got a chance to see Rikku have a mini-freak out was worth it. She was so similar to him in many aspects that it was like watching a mirror. But as soon as a tear found her eyes, he'd make sure he'd find whoever was responsible. She was like his long-lost sister. They had better keep themselves in check. Anything that hurt Rikku, hurt Yuna. And if Yuna was hurt, then it was game on.

She bounced up and down in her seat as she fought back the urge to scream and sob and yell and vomit and sing her excitement to the heavens. It was too much at one time. How long had it been…nearly a year?

"You look like you're gonna hurl, sweetie," Cid commented, dabbing his dinner cloth into his cool drink and padding it against her forehead.

Brother hated being distanced from her. He should be the one comforting her. He should be the one apologizing for not telling her. This was his fault. He knew. She had deserved to know. She shouldn't have to be submitted to this kind of torture, albeit his father didn't have the slightest idea to the cause of her upset. But still!

Taking a quick sweep of her surroundings, all the eyes of the feast hall centered on her, she grimaced. This was her father's night and she was turning it into a worry-session. No, she would handle this. And besides, it was nearly 8:15 pm and the seat was still empty. Perhaps he had decided not to come.

_'And why would he? He doesn't wanna see you. He sent you away, remember? Not even your father's birthday would bring him to Bikanel. Why would the chance to see you be any different?_' She lowered her gaze, taking a calming breath, "I'm fine, Pops. Just a little shaky. I haven't ate a thing all day. Must be catchin' up to me," She told him, throwing in a wink for good measure.

Cid lowered his hand cautiously, watching for a moment more before nodding, "Alright, dear. If you need anything just elbow me, got it?"

She nodded slowly, taking a long drink of her water to help steady the remaining tizzy left in her system.

No, he wasn't going to show. It was an empty seat. Closely resembling her heart. Empty without Gippal.

This time, she downed her wine.

* * *

Those pills weren't helping at all. He still felt like he could run up the wall and have the adrenaline to walk on the ceiling. Jumping up and down, using a breathing exercise, he stared at the entrance to the feast hall. This was bad. Oh so bad. Oaka had said that they would calm him down. These damn pills weren't doing a thing!

And this white tuxedo just wasn't working for him either. All the normal black ones had been rented out in Luca, leaving only bright colors and a few white ones left to look at. And to make it worse, he had been forced to buy it. The only way he would be able to rent it was if he could return it in the condition he had taken it from the store. A trip to Bikanel, the land of sand, would not leave the tuxedo in the same condition. It would be an off-white once he got back to the main-lands of Spira. So he had been forced to fork out major gil for a tuxedo that looked fine, but made him feel like a fish out of water.

As if he didn't have enough to make him feel uncomfortable to begin with.

Sighing, he straightened his red tie, the only color in the entire ensemble. '_Just walk in there and act normal. This is for Cid. This is for Cid._'

There was a round of laughter from inside. It was nearing 8:30 pm. Fashionably late. Nice.

Closing his good eye, he wet his lips. '_This is for Cid…I wonder what she looks like. Will she have a date? I swear if there's a guy there with her I'm gonna_-'

His eye snapped open once he realized the direction his thoughts were taking him. '_This is for Cid._' He thought one final time before reaching for the door handle.

Tightening his fingers around the handle, he gave a firm pull with his shoulder and creaked the door open slowly. Quickly he took an observant glance inside, sighing in relief when no one seemed to notice the opening of the door.

A group of performers were in the middle of the floor, diverting everyone's attention. Sparks of lightning and billows of fire were spiraling into the air as the circus-like act continued. '_Great. There better not be any clowns. I hate those bastards_.'

Squeezing in with only enough room so that he may fit inside, he shut the door behind him silently. He glanced around the room and frowned. How was he supposed to find his seat?

"Sir?"

He spun around to find a hostess stepping towards him, her dark brown eyes bright as she took him in. Humor? Infatuation? Neither? Damn he hated this tux.

"Do you need help finding your seat?"

Gippal nodded, keeping his lips in a firm line.

She smiled at him brightly, making a movement for him to follow her. Grudgingly he did so, hugging the wall as they continued to navigate the room without so much as a set of eyes watching them. Maybe he could sneak in and have a seat without so much as a word from Cid. They could save that for after the dinner.

The hostess stepped between two tables and stopped just short of the main table. He spotted Cid immediately, as well as Baralai and Nooj. Of course Brother. Yuna and that blitz star of hers. And then-

He froze in his spot by the wall, his eye falling upon a very beautiful and very preoccupied princess of the Al Bhed.

"Right here sir."

Cid blinked and turned around to see what the commotion was about. Suddenly a huge grin plastered onto his mouth, "Gip, my boy!"

The mane of blonde was sent into a frenzy of waves and light as she spun her head around. Her long lashes fluttered as she tried to adjust her vision. His mouth parted as if to speak, but instead he found only silence. Her eyes found his. A heartbeat. A charge of electricity. Breathing ceased. As did all thinking. All that was left were the two of them and the soft hum of their increasing heartbeats.

It was there, in that moment, that he realized that not only had he been selfish, but he had been a coward. And to make it worse, no matter how many times a day he thought of her, he had denied himself; them, something wonderful. After all the time apart she had always been with him. Locked within the confines of his mind and heart. And apparently, from the way she was looking at him, he had been the same for her.

"Rybbo Pendrtyo, Cid. E's cunno vun so mydahacc. Ed duug sa y frema du veht so fyo. Pid E's rana huf." (Happy Birthday, Cid. I'm sorry for my lateness. It took me a while to find my way. But I'm here now).

* * *

**Ooooooh I'm excited for the next chapter. I think you're all gonna like it! Only a few more chapters and the story is over. -sniffle- I'm so glad you've all enjoyed it as much as I have. Happy Easter to all those who celebrate it! =)**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	32. Cid's Words of Wisdom

**Author's Note: If I could give all of you who guessed the end of the last update correctly some sort of prize, I totally would. You all caught on to my little crypt of a message at the end. =) Well done. & I know that I took forever to load this update. It's because I took a two week hiatus that I hadn't originally intended to take. I didn't wanna write something that I wasn't particularly fond of, so I took time off to refresh my mind. Hope no one is too upset! **

* * *

"_But I never told you what I should have said. I just held it in. And now, I miss everything about you. I can't believe that I still want you (I never knew; I never should have walked away); after all the things we've been through."- _Colbie Caillat, _I Never Told You_

****

"Well I accept that well thought out apology. C'mon and take a seat Gip! It's about time ya got here! I was startin' to think you ditched my big birthday bash."

Gippal continued to nod and make grunting noises at all the appropriate times as he continued to 'converse' with Cid. But Cid had nothing to offer him visually as his daughter did.

When had her hair gotten so long? It was clear down to the low of her back, brushing her butt in an alluring sway. And she looked so much more…mature. He had been nervous before entering this overcrowded room; but now, with her before him, he found a sense of peace he had long forgotten.

Fumbling with the back of his chair, he less-than-smoothly pulled his seat out and flopped down onto the cushion.

"Got something you're eyeing, Gippal?"

The startled Al Bhed, with all the effort he could muster, turned to look at the person who had spoken to him. _Paine_.

His brows fell down as he gave her an indifferent stare. He had learned in his long history with the cold woman it was best to be on the chilled side. The less animation, the better. As much as was possible, he pushed away all signs that he had been delighted to see anyone in particular, "Just wonderin' when Cid got around to make this many 'friends'," He muttered, giving her an up and down glance.

Paine raised a brow. About as far as her emotional displays went. It was truly a rare occasion for her to smile. Although he was rather sure that Baralai got most of those, "You sound like a jealous school boy, Gippal. Sad that Cid has more friends than you?"

He snorted, "I'm much happier having genuine friends than having hundreds of people in one room who are simply trying to kiss my ass."

"SHH!" Yuna shushed, prodding Gippal in his shoulder.

Paine turned her focus back to the entertainment, "Either way, I doubt that you're that interested in the guests at the party."

"Oh?" He questioned, attempting to do much of the same technique.

She gave a dark chuckle, "Yes, I think it's more of a _family _affair."

Vegnagun be _damned _she was observant. He had been in the room for less than two minutes and she already knew what he was about. Years of not seeing one another and she could still unnerve him like a brooding school teacher that had just found the gum he had stuck under the desk. '_That __**one **__time! That was __**it**__. Damn cranky-ass old woman_.'

"Bite me, Paine."

Another chuckle at his expense and all focus turned towards the front to watch the show yet again. And if he had been at all interested in the performance, he would have been delighted. There was plenty of use with dress spheres and state-of-the-art machina that his company had built, but it was missing a key factor. And it happened to be sitting a little too far away. Or a little too close. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. The thought of her being so dangerously close left him out of breath. But the idea of her being clear across the table, looking as lovely as ever, made his blood warm with desire.

Damn it was hot in this room. Too many people; too much body heat; alcohol didn't help; plus the pyros from the show. Could someone just turn a damn fan on? He felt like he was on fire! How strange. Maybe those pills were starting to kick in…but from what he gathered he was supposed to be feeling quite the opposite of this.

What luck he had…what luck indeed.

* * *

The prickling at the center of her neck simply wouldn't leave, no matter how much she shifted or held her breath. And what made it worse was that it would lower down her spine and tickle her entire body with a quick rush of chill and excitement. This was what it was like in his presence. She had nearly forgotten (not forgotten, purposefully ignored). This is what it felt like when his gaze was on her. The mere idea sent another chill through her and caused her heart to pitter patter at an ungodly rate.

This was not good. Not at all. All this time she had spent working on herself, her character, her ambitions, her nerve, her heart; and he comes in and breaks it all with just the sound of his voice. Just a quick glance her direction. He hadn't even acted like he had noticed her! And she had been gawking at him like a little girl with a crush. How foolish! She just wanted to run. Run away. But with her luck she'd trip. No…it was a guarantee. These heels were far too high and the dress far too long for a scathe-free disappearance. And besides…this was Vydran's party. The party she and Brother had planned tirelessly over for months on end! He deserved his time in the limelight. It wouldn't be long before he turned his position over to her (although she didn't know if she'd be quite ready to settle down to Bikanel when that time came), and retire.

Not to mention this room felt a lot smaller than it had originally. Who was he to show up knowing all too well the history they had together?

'_He's here for Pops.'_

It was meant to be a calming notion. Instead it only made things worse. Her heart fell through her feet and to the floor (figuratively, of course). She was being childish. She knew as much. And still the nagging feeling persisted. Rikku wanted to jump to her feet and tell him to leave. That he was unwelcome. But it would be a lie on many levels. Levels she didn't want to ponder right now.

CRACK!

She let out a quiet gasp of surprise as the lights suddenly flashed to life and smoke coursed through the center of the room as the performers took their well-deserved bows and offered their birthday wishes to the man of the hour; then leaving.

And now it was time for dinner. Not that she felt like eating. And she had already downed her wine when she had caught sight of Gippal. Turning back around in their seats, the guests all smiled in delight at the meals that were being laid before them. Simply mouth-watering grilled Chocobo with lovely greens and glazes that left even the most skilled cook in the room in awe.

Cid stood and spread his arms wide, a cheery expression on his friendly face, "Well this would be the time when I would make a speech but I'm too damn hungry! So everyone, dig in! Eat to yer heart's content and make sure to save room for some cake, ya hear?"

"HERE, HERE!" The room shouted back, the sounds of scraping silverware and the buzz of conversations following soon afterwards.

Brother cleared his throat as he took a quick assessment of the main dining table.

Everyone seemed to be comfortable enough. Paine and Baralai were huddled in their own little world; silver strands of hair from the two owner's heads mixing together as their foreheads touched. Since when was the Praetor so open about displays of affection? Brother would have taken the soft-spoken man for manners in public, all lust left for the bedroom. Apparently he had been terribly mistaken about that.

Nooj seemed rather transfixed with spearing his grilled Chocobo just in case the once-feathered beast could still somehow be alive.

Kintah was munching happily on a piece of salad, her eyes closed as she simply listened to her surroundings and savored.

Yuna was happily feeding a bite of Chocobo to Tidus, who seemed to be rather repulsed by the mere idea of eating the friendly bird, "I helped raise them at that stable, Yuna! I can't eat this!"

And then Gippal…he was silently, head down and face a mask, pushing around his food with his eating utensil. It was clear that the only thing the Machine Faction leader would be eating tonight would be his thoughts. That was a meal big enough to keep him full for weeks. Then his sister-

He swallowed, hoping to find everything alright. She was sitting rigidly in place, a smile in place. A smile? Brother's brows fell into a straight line as he studied her. Something was up. He glanced at her wine glass and took note that it was empty…for the second time that evening. Something, aside from the obvious, was wrong. He hadn't expected a smile on her face. Was she really trying to go above and beyond to cover her emotions?

He sighed. She was doing a horrible job. If she thought a grin would discourage any thoughts Gippal had, to prove the egotistical Al Bhed wrong, then she was definitely not going to win. And from the looks of Gippal's state…she didn't need to try. He was already suffering. Apparently the trip up here had been more than difficult for him.

"Is something the matter, Brother?" Kintah asked gently, leaning over the table so that she may hear any whispers he may offer in reply.

He shook his head before stabbing at his own meal. What was it that he hoped to accomplish in the middle of a large gathering and during meal time of all times? Rikku would be alright until after the party…wouldn't she? And then after he was certain she was decent, he'd hunt down Gippal.

There's nothing worse than a protective brother knowing a little too much than he should concerning his sister's romantic (or former romantic) relations.

* * *

This was much harder than he had planned. Or dreamed it would ever be. How was it that this _woman _had so much power over him?

"You haven't touched your wine, Gippal. Everything alright? I know how much you like your drinks," Paine mused, her brows shooting upwards as she took a sip of her own poison.

His blood boiled, "I'm not thirsty."

"You looked like you were panting when you first got here. Are you sure?"

He wanted to slam his fist onto the table and just make a scene. This was too much to take. Not only was his body in an utter meltdown, but his mind and heart were at war with one another, and to make it worse, he had a nosy memory from his past prodding him for answers he'd rather not give.

"Yes I'm sure Paine! Mind your own business!"

She snickered a bit before leaning towards her lover yet again. She would have simply ignored Gippal but this opportunity was just too good to pass up.

The main table buzzed with its own conversations. Yuna and Tidus, Paine and Baralai all participating with Cid in a rather animated talk about Zanarkand (much to Tidus' chagrin).

It was when the conversation turned towards the subject of state-of-the-art machina that Cid turned towards his daughter and then Gippal. They were silent and much too absorbed in their dinner plates.

"So…Gip, my boy, how goes the business?"

'_If I just make it through dinner, and offer my congratulations to Cid, I won't have to stay for the social hour that's gonna follow. I can get out of this scrape-free.'_

Gippal nodded slightly.

'_Do I really wanna leave without sayin' somethin'? …Will she wanna talk to me? Ifrit, she looks damn gorgeous. I wonder if she even cares that I'm here?'_

Cid raised an eyebrow out of suspicion. Never before had he seen the Machine Faction leader in such a state. He was always so aware of his surroundings (almost annoyingly so at times).

He turned towards his daughter. And she had been perfectly happy and calm before the party. Now she looked like she wanted to disappear.

He cleared his throat. There it was, his answer. So things _had _taken a turn in Djose. But had it seriously been so bad that the two couldn't even converse like they used to?

And then it hit him. Glancing around the room, he took quick inventory of everyone's plates and smiled. This was going to work out perfectly. Clearing his throat, he got to his feet yet again and raised his wine glass, hitting the glass gently with a butter knife, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

The room slowly hummed to a silence as Cid waited for his permission to continue. Rikku peeked up at her father through hooded lashes, not daring to look more than she needed to. One glance at Gippal would deliver the final blow. She was barely holding herself together as it was. She had helped save Spira on two separate occasions! Her life had nearly been lost a countless numbers of times. This man should not hurt her in a way that an enemy's blade could not! It was not logical. It was improbable. It was frightening.

"Ah, well seeing as we've all just had quite a weighing meal, I see it fitting to go to the next room and take part in some dancing. What better way to burn off all those calories?" He teased, the women in the room giggling as well. Most of the men seemed to be a bit clueless as to why they needed to burn off calories. But with the wine flowing and the sound of the Moonflow band seeping in through the thick walls, how could they say no?

Silverware rattled, chairs screeched, and women whispered their excitement to one another as slowly everyone trickled from the feast hall and headed next door to take part in the festivities.

Tidus got to his feet, holding his hand down to his fianceé, "I don't understand it. I thought there was gonna be cake!"

Yuna giggled, squeezing his hand lovingly as she hooked her arm into his, "I'm sure there will be. Just stay positive. Besides, here's a chance for us to warm up for the wedding."

If he wasn't so tan she would have taken his sudden stiffness and quivering eyes to be signs of a flush.

"Just a few spins around the dance floor?"

Tidus stuck out his lower lip in an attempt to pout, his dark blue eyes taking in the sight of Wakka turning a greenish color.

"C'mon! Let's get a move on! We need to find a good spot!"

Yuna let out a yelp as he tugged on her arm and urged her into a sprint, "What are you-? I thought you didn't want to do it!"

He grinned back at her, "I suddenly had inspiration hit me. I need to figure this stuff out for our big day. And besides, I want a front row seat to watch that tubby thing waddle around the dance floor."

She glanced over at the less-than-graceful Wakka practically being dragged next door. She giggled, "You're so bad!"

Paine and Baralai, wordlessly, followed the summoner and her dream. Nooj was next, prodding for Gippal to come along with him since they were the only two males who had gone against bringing a date.

Gippal started to glance Rikku's direction, but thought better of it, and followed his friend next door. Brother lingered beside his sister, reaching towards her when his father grabbed a hold of Brother's forearm and smiled, "No worries, son. I'll escort Ku-chan into the dance hall. You and your lil' lady head on ahead."

Brother swallowed nervously, his eyes meeting his sister's. She looked like she had just been captured by an enemy. But still, she smiled and waved him off. Kintah grinned at Rikku, then took her spot next to Brother, "If you don't want to dance, I'll understand."

He turned to her, leading them towards the festivities next door. If he didn't know better, he would have thought she sounded disappointed, "I love to dance."

Immediately her bright green eyes widened with excitement, "Really?! Most guys hate it!"

Brother smiled. All that time on board the Celcius had definitely worked in his favor when relating to women, "Perhaps I'm the exception?"

Kintah pursed her lips as she studied him, "Perhaps…"

Cid watched carefully, making more than certain that only his daughter was left in his company, "Well," He murmured, turning towards her and helping her up with his hands guiding her elbow, "We don't want to miss the fun now do we?"

Rikku smiled at her father slightly, a little unnerved by his sudden need to be alone with her. Had she offended him in her lack of participation at dinner? Surely he knew what it was like to harvest a heavy mind.

"I don't feel much like dancing," She admitted glumly.

Vydran slowly walked her towards the door, making sure to draw this out as much need be, "I quite understand, Rikku. It's truly embarrassing sometimes. The situations we find ourselves in can be so screwed and unworldly that it's hard to stomach them. Sometimes we would rather sulk in bed and wither away than face what could be beyond our bedroom door. But think of what we miss while we remain frozen in time. Bonds are forged; memories created; and life continued while we cower in fear of what could be. All because we cannot face the pressure our pride has put upon us. And what fun is living if we cannot enjoy embarrassment from time to time? It makes for a good laugh and nostalgia later, does it not?"

The princess listened intently, her eyes searching the floor avidly as they entered the hall, "But Pops…what if the embarrassment can't be owned? What if the embarrassment refuses to level with you? What else is there to do except go about life with that fear of that stubborn memory?"

Cid smiled thoughtfully. So it was of a greater depth than he had originally planned. '_About damn time! These two, I swear_.'

Cid busied his eyes with the brilliant tapestries that covered the walls of Home, his own bit of nostalgia hitting him. There was on in the center of the room that was crested with the symbol of his family, patterns of gold and silver ensconcing the crest like a lover. That tapestry was one that he had received as a gift from his wife. '"_All the great leaders of Bikanel have their crest hanging from the rafters of Home. Why not you, Cid? You are truly a wonderful leader. The Al Bhed are lucky to share the man that I have_."'

"Listen to me, ok?"

Rikku lifted her eyes to meet his. She nodded bravely. This look of absolute determination sparked more memories of a much younger princess of Bikanel seeking her father's advice.

He smiled, "There is nothing that will ever take away the past. I'm sure if there was a way to turn back the clock, we, the Al Bhed, would have created such a machina. But sadly, it doesn't exist. Nor will it ever. What is it you say, Ku-chan? About memories?"

"They're nice but that's all they are."

Vydran winked, "That's the one. It's true. And that's the very reason a time travel device will never be made. Or truly mastered. How is it fair to replay life when you learn so much from the mistakes that you do make? The memories that you do forge? The decisions you do make? Don't be afraid of how the situation will turn out. Take it for what it is: an adventure. You know all about those, dear. Approach this as you do anything else: with an eager spirit and open heart."

Her nose wrinkled, her head tilting to the side as she continued to ponder his lecture. "Hey…Pops?"

"Hmm?"

They entered the dance hall, the lights barely shinning inside the large room. Candles and sparkles from the chandelier cast an eerie, yet calming glow to the room. The couples who were dancing all appeared to be floating. And those that remained to the side, chattering and drinking, seemed like beautiful paintings. It was rather unreal. Squeezing her father's hand, she turned to him, raising her chin with pride and determination yet again, "We are talking about dancing…right?"

Cid's eyes sparked with humor and wisdom that even _he _had to offer, "Why of course, Rikku. What else do you think we could possibly be discussing?"

Her bubbly demeanor immediately spread over her face like water rushing over a desert plane. It was something spectacular to behold. He was lucky that he had such a joy of seeing such things often throughout her life. Even times when they weren't on the best of terms. His daughter was definitely something.

"Now," Cid said softly, "The room is already a bustle with dancing couples but I think you can find someone to take as a partner, can you not?"

Rikku's mouth fell open at his boldness, "I er…I don't know…I wouldn't really feel all that comfortable asking someone to-"

"Gippal isn't dancing. I'm sure he's pretty accustomed to dancing. **GIPPAL**!"

Her heart halted in its tracks as Cid waved for the startled Al Bhed man over, "Gip, my boy. Don't you think you've kept Nooj's company enough tonight? Surely you can catch up with him after the party?"

Gippal swallowed. He didn't dare look at her. She was too close. Looking into those eyes at such a close range would cripple him. Possibly literally.

"Er well I-"

"_Rikku_!"

She let out a cry of surprise, her hand latching onto her father's tuxedo for encouragement as she turned to find the source of her name's origin, "Yes?"

Green met blue. A hand extended towards her, "May I?"

Cid and Gippal watched in slow motion as Rikku took the hand of the fellow party guest. "Who is that?" Cid asked, a bit more harshly than he intended.

Gippal's eye narrowed in on the man's broad shoulders, a hot venom spreading through his stomach like wild fire. If he could have turned green with jealousy, he would have.

"I feel like I've seen him before," Cid continued.

"You have seen him before, Cid."

"Oh?"

Cid watched as Gippal's hands fisted at his sides, knuckles quickly turning white under his grip, "That's the man I introduced you to in Djose."

"Oh yes! I didn't even see him lurking about. What was his name again? Tommy?"

"Tamai," Gippal snarled. He had no right to be jealous. He had been avoiding Rikku the entire night. He hadn't spoken one word to her. He hadn't made one gesture. Nothing. He had been pretending as if she hadn't been there, out of fear; yet again. But still-

Cid shrugged, giving Gippal's shoulder a squeeze, "Good thing there's more than one chance for a dance, eh m'boy?"

Gippal locked his eye with Cid's, the leader conveying his message loud and clear.

The Machine Faction leader nodded.

And then, Cid squeezed his shoulder again, "But I know how impatient of a man I am. I don't think I'd wait for the next dance. You never know how much of a difference one little song in someone's arms can do."

Then he headed towards the punch bowl, several guests greeting him boisterously.

"Well are you just going to stand there and seethe or are you going to do something about it?"

He turned. She smiled.

"Takeira."

* * *

**OK! So the next update is nearly finished now! I promise you guys won't have to worry about another disappearance on my part. I just didn't wanna rush this. This story deserves devotion and creativity and I wanted to do just that. So no more hiatuses. I got my creative juices going strong again. Time to get Rippal goin'! ;) **

**Much Love,**

**~Nikki~**


	33. The Power of Passion

**Author's Note: I'm glad the last chapter went over so well. It's definitely a breath of fresh air when people truly enjoy your view point of a certain story. I truly thank all of you. =) Now, next chapter, yes?**

* * *

"_Nothing great in the world has been accomplished without passion." _-Hebbel

_****_

_Cid shrugged, giving Gippal's shoulder a squeeze, "Good thing there's more than one chance for a dance, eh m'boy?"_

The secretary shook her head with silent laughter as she approached her employer, her dangerously formed hips speaking to all the men in the room with a deafening song of temptation.

"You know, Gippal," She mulled, stopping short of the less than focused man, "jealousy doesn't suit you all that well."

Jealousy. His peeve.

"I'm not jealous of anything. Since when are you an expert when it comes to me, Takeira? You forget your place. Just because we aren't in Djose doesn't mean I don't hold the right to fire your ass and send you packin'!"

Takeira sighed, "Tsk, tsk. We really need to work on that mouth of yours, Gippal. No wonder Rikku ran off to Tamai so easily."

His eye rounded, "What are you-"

She raised an eyebrow, holding out her hand in expectance, "I may pretend to be a blonde, but I'm a woman. And we're _damn _observant. And ever since we were little there's been one thing about you that's always been blatantly _obvious_."

"Oh yeah? And what's that, madam?" He grumbled, snatching her hand like an embarrassed teenager.

Takeira followed him to the dance floor, her amusement at his expense more than evident, "Why Rikku, of course."

His hand, the one guiding them in their uncomfortable exchange, squeezed hers roughly, "Silence is golden."

"Coming from the man who never gets tired of hearing himself talk."

The Moonflow band changed their tempo, increasing the pace of the jubilant dance. The mystical creatures did their best to join into the festivities with their own sways and rhythmic taping of their feet and tails.

"You wanted to dance with me to insult me the entire time?"

At this she shook her head, "Gippal, are you even aware of the way Tamai feels about Rikku? Are you even aware that he makes her smile when she feels downtrodden? Are you aware that just one trip around the dance floor in his arms could take her away from you forever?"

Was that so? Quickly he scanned the room for the subject couple. At first he couldn't spot them, and was rather worried they had left, when he caught sight of them laughing and smiling on the opposite side of the room.

His friend's mouth found a genuine smile as he eyed the two across the way.

"Wait a minute, "Gippal drawled, turning back to his own dance partner, "if all you say is true, why are you letting him dance with her? Don't you love him, Takeira?"

Instantly her eyes widened and her teeth bared in a hiss of warning, "Don't use the L-word!" She smacked him in his chest to add to her demand, "I have a reputation to uphold."

He rolled his eye, "Most women try to discard the label of 'slut'."

"Gippal!" She snapped.

"Alright! Damn. I was just sayin'-"

"I'm gonna give you two options: you either stop being a prick and listen to what I have to say, or you can keep this up; piss me off; and lose Rikku. Which is it?"

His gaze narrowed in on hers.

As if she had to ask.

Her long hair fanned out as they spun around the dance floor, "Now tell me Gippal…what _exactly _are you doing?"

* * *

Surreal was the only way to word this experience. First Gippal's arrival and now Tamai? She should be shrieking insanity while boarding herself inside of her room. Instead she was spinning around the room in Tamai's strong hands. Happily, to be specific. It had been far too long since she had last laid eyes upon the strangely colored Al Bhed man.

"You're quiet."

She flushed, a guilty grin finding her face, "Just thinkin'."

"About?"

"…All of this."

"I have a feeling you aren't meaning the party, Rikku-chan."

Rikku shifted her eyes upward to find his sealed upon her. She had an inkling they had been locked on her since they had started dancing. Perhaps even before then.

"How do you do that?"

His lips tightened, his head tilting to the side in curiosity, "Do what?"

"Always know what I'm thinking."

At this he gave her a lazy shrug. _Shiva_, she hadn't realized how much she had truly missed Tamai. Just one of his quirks that she had memorized and grown rather fond of that she had been deprived of this last year. How sad.

"I'm very attune to you, Rikku. There's rarely a time that I can't tell what's bothering you."

Rikku couldn't help but giggle. No man had been so adamant about paying attention to her like Tamai had (ever since day one).

"In fact, the only time I couldn't read you was right before you suddenly left Djose."

Again, her eyes met his . Green filled with guilt and regret; blue all-too-ready to forgive.

"Of course I didn't really have a chance to read you. You left quickly; you left without telling me 'goodbye'."

Redness filled the whites in her eyes as she tried to hold back tears.

"Oh Tamai-"

"Don't cry."

"B-but I-"

"I never want to see you cry. Especially if I cause it."

"But you were my truest friend and I didn't even tell you 'thank you' or explain why I was leaving."

"I knew time would bring you into my life again, Rikku-chan. You owe me no explanation. I crave nothing more than your company."

"But Tamai-" She tried again.

"I didn't ask you to dance to make you feel guilty. I asked you to dance because you're nothing short of stunning and my hands ached to hold you."

Her swirled pupils appeared to spin at his bluntness.

They shared in their dance silently for a few more rounds before she heard the most delightful sound. Her partner laughed.

A smile that fueled from his enjoyment was what she gave in return, "What's so funny?"

Black spikes (longer than she remembered) nodded to their right where a very flustered (and borderline of becoming sick) Wakka clung to a pole as he attempted to steady his breathing. "You're friend isn't so cut out for dancing."

Rikku giggled, catching herself in a childish snort before she nodded, "It's all that daddy fat he's packed on."

"Perhaps you're right," Tamai speculated aloud, pulling her tight against him as the music slowed and all humor left the room. Instead heavy feelings of contentment and adoration fell upon her soul like a stone.

"I'm glad you came, Tamai."

"I am as well."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Always."

Rikku gave him a smart grin, her face serene as she looked up at him, "How did you get to be such a great guy?"

It was his turn to flush, "Do not hold delusions concening me, Rikku. I am very flawed; quite human. I am nothing but flesh covering sins and desires. As with anyone. It's just how you view a person. You either accept them as imperfect as they are, or you don't. There is no in between when it comes to the heart. The heart knows no reasoning; only what it desires. You cannot control it. Nor can you change it. It's just a matter of honing this emotion. This frenzy of self that manifests into heartache more quickly than the blink of an eye can end a war."

She sighed, "You're right. It seems like my heart has led me down many roads. And yet they all end with me tired and a bit more defeated every time."

At this, he smiled; his white teeth glittering in the darkness, "Perhaps you're focusing too much on the outcome. I find it more interesting and desirable to relish in the journey. The destination is not so great if one enjoys traveling."

Since when had Tamai gotten so philosophical?

"I s'pose you're right, Tamai."

Again, he gave her a shrug, "Or terribly mistaken. We'll never know for sure. Some questions have no answers. And I'm not alright with that, but I accept it."

Her arms tightened around his neck. It was comfortable with him. Calming and acceptable. And yet-

"I don't get it."

"What, Rikku?" He asked quietly, his cheek resting against the top of her golden hair.

"You have everything I'm looking for. So why do I…?" She left the rest of her question a mystery. Although Tamai didn't need to hear the rest. He knew what it regarded.

He bent his head so that he could kiss her mane, "And there's one of those questions that doesn't seem to have an answer. Sadly."

* * *

"Tell her what you told me," Takeira growled sourly.

For the longest of times she had dreamed of such a confession from Gippal. But now she realized that she was just going to have to accept that such words would never be for her. Ever.

"She's going to laugh at me," He whined.

"Probably. But since when does that discourage you?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. Now, get over there! The song will be over any minute!"

Gippal snorted, "I think you're taking that 'one trip around the dance floor' thing a little too seriously."

Takeira glanced to the side for a moment before turning back to her employer and batting her long lashes at him, "Is that so? Well then you better take a look for yourself. And just so you know, they've gone around the dance floor far more than just once."

Jerking around violently, Gippal's vision fell upon a very snug dancing set speaking with fervor quietly to one another. Rikku had her head tilted upwards blissfully; Tamai's head was inclined towards hers hungrily. It was like an invisible force was pulling them towards one another. One false move and they'd no longer be two separate individuals, but one whole entity connected at the mouth. '_Bastard_.'

"Go!" Takeira barked, giving him a shove.

Like he needed encouragement.

* * *

Gathering what was left of his nerves (and his sanity), the Machine Faction founder navigated his way through the throngs of awkward couples.

"Hey, watch it buddy!" An offended older man huffed as Gippal shoved past him.

Paying him, nor anyone else any heed, he continued on his race against the clock.

"_You have everything I'm looking for. So why do I…?"_

"_And there's one of those questions that doesn't seem to have an answer. Sadly."_

His resolve fluttered; along with his heart. Had he heart right? She wanted-? No! All pre-imagined entrances left him as he straightened his back and planted his feet as if he were preparing for a battle.

This was it. After one year of not speaking; touching; seeing; nothing. This was when it would all be broken. He could think of no better way to catch her attention, or to break the spell.

Keeping his voice level, and his tone calm; he spoke, "…Cid's girl."

* * *

Cid stood near the entrance, close to a rather winded Brother.

"Where is your date, son?"

"Bathroom."

"She seems to rather enjoy dancing."

Brother gulped at the air, bracing his hands upon his knees, "Appears that way."

"You know Brother, I _personally _invited Gippal here tonight."

Timidly, Brother looked up at his father. Knowing eyes gleamed back at him. '_Caught_.'

"Vydran, E'd cunno." (Father, I'm sorry).

Cid shook his head, "Apologies should not be given when they are not needed, m'boy. I've always known something would happen with those two eventually. I just never expected for it to cause such a rift. They won't even talk to one another. Right now, anyways."

"He sent her away."

Vydran nodded, "I figured as much."

Brother's temper flared, "You're telling me that such a thing does not outrage you? He used your daughter, _my sister_, for his own desires and then banished her like a whore!"

"Of course it would… if I took it for what it _appears to be _instead of what it _is."_

The younger male returned to his full height, "Explain!" Brother demanded a little too quickly. His face paled as stern eyes warned him of his attitude. Recovering; Brother bowed his head submissively, "Please Vydran," He corrected, "help me understand."

Cid nodded, "It appears just as you said. And it appears that way to your sister as well. But what of the rest of the story? Gippal has a voice and thoughts and feelings as well. One thing I know after practically raising the boy is that when it comes to Ku-chan, everything he does is genuine. He does as he sees fit. In fact, you remember when you were all kids and Rikku had been stung by a desert wasp?"

"A little vague, Father."

He smiled, "Well, she was crying hysterics in the desert and if you all didn't get home before the dark, then there would have been little chance of finding you before day break and you all would have frozen. The desert does not distinguish between its victims. It simply _is_."

"Oh yeah! I remember that night! Gippal yelled at her. Threatened her," Brother grumbled.

Cid smiled, "That's right. You told me that he said, 'Cid's kid, if you don't stop cryin' and get up, then we're just gonna leave you here and let the fiends eat you up.'"

"He did! He made her cry even harder."

"But she got up and made it back safe and sound, did she not?"

Brother blinked, "…She did. We all did."

"Exactly. But my point is that it appeared like he was being insensitive and selfish by yelling at her. When it really was his way of motivating her. Urging her home so that you would all be safe and warm. Gippal pretends to be a heartless bastard but he's rather considerate when all is said and done."

"So you're saying he did the right thing in this situation?" Brother questioned skeptically. He just couldn't believe that all this suffering was necessary.

His father laughed mirthfully, "I'm not saying that exactly. He definitely went about this the wrong way, but then again, fear clouds our judgment."

"Fear?"

Cid smiled at his son, pulling him close with one arm for a hug, "Tell me you see it too, Brother. It's deafening the way those two scream for one another without even opening their mouths."

"Are you saying that he-"

Vydran winked at his son, "Besides son, be thankful for the way things have come to pass. Gippal asking Rikku to leave has stirred a chain of events that have changed all our lives."

Again, Brother blinked, "Vydran?"

Cid squeezed his son's shoulders, "Rikku came home. You and her are closer than any brother and sister that I have ever seen. Our family has healed. The Al Bhed family has returned to normal, as well as excavations and machine productions. They've increased greatly since you and your sister have been overseeing them. She has grown and found herself in all of this. As have you. Hell, Gippal and I have as well. But even with all that, the greatest event is that my children have found happiness. And I'm not saying Gippal's actions are what caused it all, nor that they wouldn't have happened eventually, but he definitely helped speed the process up a bit."

Brother watched his sister dance with the Djose worker, "And what of him, Vydran?"

His father sighed, "A skilled worker. An honest, loving, and friendly young man. Not to mention decent to look upon. But yet he's all wrong for Rikku."

The son's brows wrinkled with uncertainty, "How so?"

Cid pointed, "See your sister? She's smiling; even laughing. She's relaxed and she truly loves that Tamai fellow, although not in the way he loves her. But I see no current."

"Current? Like water?"

"No, son, electrical. Now, watch. Gippal's finally taking my advice. He's approaching your sister."

Brother watched avidly as Gippal stopped just short of the couple and spoke. Rikku's back grew tense and she slowly turned around on her heels. Their eyes met.

"Ahhh," Cid breathed, his face reddened with excitement, "There it is. I swear, they could light this whole room and blow all the fuses with that electricity flowing between them."

Brother returned the smile, "How did you get so good at these types of things, Vydran?"

The Home leader closed his eyes and sighed, "There are many things in life that are uncertain. But nothing can ever change _that_."

"What is _that_, exactly?"

"Passion, my son. Men fight wars because of passion. Or, more commonly referred to as love. That, Brother, is love in its purest form."

* * *

**PS- Yes there's PS this time. I wrote a drabble for my livejournal/ the Rippal comm and I thought you all might like to read it at as well. It concerns our favorite Al Bheds. xD It has nothing to do with this story, or its plot. Just another Rippal read. Enjoy!**

_**"Steam"**_

Midnight rendezvous, every night, was something she came to enjoy and strive for. Each night she prayed that when the dawn crept into the bed chamber and warned them that a new day was upon them, that he would stay. Simply remain in the bed with her and entertain their bodies with an encore. Was that so much to wish for; dream for? But Gippal, as he had always been, was an inconstant force in her life. He'd leave her angry and as numb as an unchanging desert for months; sometimes even years. And then he'd burst back into her life like a typhoon; completely throwing all of her world into despair, anxiousness, excitement, and that four little word that she didn't dare speak out loud for fear of jinxing any chances of his return.

He was almost like steam. A warmth that was undeniable, and pleasant to breathe in and dream about, but unattainable. Steam could not be captured for her benefit. No, it drifted towards the sky and disappeared without a moment's thought. Gippal was steam. She, however, was a solid. Always there and always the same. Journeys throughout Spira would not change that. She would always be the same Rikku. And he would always be a drifting presence that left her lonely and shattered.

* * *

**Sooooo?! Whatcha think?!?!? =D I'm excited for the next chapter! Reviews are loooove! Love me? ;)**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	34. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: Ok, so! Hmmm….I realize the last chapter was a tad odd. And I'm thankful that some of you pointed that out to me. I hope this one makes up for that royal fluke on my part. =)**

* * *

"_Love can't always be perfect. Love is just love." _-Massimo, _The Wedding Planner_

"…_Cid's girl."_

Had she heard right? Of its own accord, her back straightened and all sense of calm fled her body. Slowly, she spun around on her heels to face the source of the voice. Her eyes found his. And all was lost.

She had heard stories of such a meeting many times in her life. Although she hadn't ever seen such a thing unraveling in her own life. However that had only been because the man she had always dreamt as her lover had always shown nothing but disinterest upon her. And now…were things different? Or…was this simply him keeping face in the presence of her father and all of Spira?

The thought made her anger brew like a sudden outbreak of fire and brimstone. Instantly her eyes hardened, and her jaw set. The gall of him. After all this time the best he could muster up is, 'Cid's girl'?!

She should slap him. Curse him for showing his face. Damn him for haunting her nightmares. Despise him for contaminating her memories. Cry to him because now, with him standing before her, she realizes just how much he holds her in the palm of his hands. The treacherous puppet master with the grin of sadistic pleasures plastered onto his face.

Thoughts slam through her like a wild river current. And just as she is about to choose an answer, he uncoiled his hand and held it out to her expectantly. Determination is lost; answers are forgotten.

Was he asking her to-

"Just one. If ya wanna."

So unrefined. She wants to smile. She shouldn't; but she does. Yet she refrains. Instead she remained silent; indifferent.

Tamai stiffened next to her. She had been dancing with him. He deserves her loyalty. And yet-

Slowly, her hand released Tamai's and she reached towards the large hand extended towards her like a long lost friend; waiting patiently for a reunion that had been delayed for far too long.

Gippal's raised his brows slightly as she moves towards him. She has yet to speak, but she has yet to refuse as well. His heart races; she's considering him. After all this time, she's still considering.

Again, he decides to remind her, "Only if you wanna."

Rikku swallowed; her mouth parting as she wets her lips. One dance couldn't hurt. Besides, Tamai would still be here when she finished, wouldn't he? Tamai would always love her.

She frowned at her thoughts. Never before had she used anyone for her own selfish reasons. She wouldn't start now. Rikku from Bikanel was not like that. Nor would she ever be. Slowly; decidedly, she turned back to Tamai and nods, "Is that alright with you?"

The half Al Bhed remained stoic; unmoving, "Yes."

Rikku smiled at him thankfully, turning back to Gippal just as slowly. His palm is still outstretched towards her. He has yet to move. Or to be discouraged. He's waiting. Gippal is waiting.

Gippal is waiting for _her_.

His head tilts to the side. Even when he's being sincere he looks arrogant. She couldn't stop herself.

She smiled.

His heart beat against his ribcage with a ferocity that he wasn't aware that he had. Her hand hovered over his. He catches sight of her small fingers shaking slightly. His brow furrows in thought. They are shaking because of him.

Rikku sucked in a calming breath and simultaneously placed her hand into his. His reaction is immediate. His fingers curl around her hand instinctively. Immediately, hers stop shaking.

For a moment, nothing is said. For a moment, they are breathing. Breathing each other.

The princess of Bikanel shifted her eyes to his. He is already looking at her. Her fingers begin to shake again.

His hand squeezes hers reassuringly. Rikku grows breathless as he smiles awkwardly. Without words he calms her. She smiled on the inside. He's just as nervous. Perhaps one dance wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Takeira approached Tamai like a stalking cat. She wasn't sure whether she should speak first, or simply approach his side and let him make the first strike.

He stood oddly to the side, his eyes unmoving as he stared at the spot _she _had been standing on. His skin prickled with the remaining traces of her fingertips playing against his skin. His breathing slowed.

Takeira raised her chin in an attempt to keep herself prideful. But the sight of his yearning for someone other than her made the lioness inside of her roar in disdain.

Tamai glanced at her from the sides of his eyes. She blinked at him. He seemed…angry.

"What is it, Tamai?"

Something bristles through him. She isn't sure whether it's friendly, deadly, or remorseful. Takeira took in her own breath for courage, "What did she say?"

"Nothing at all."

She wanted to smile out of victory. Instead she remains somber, "Oh?"

He nodded curtly, "You lied to me, Takeira."

The secretary froze. Lied? How? She hadn't even been around when he had been talking to-

Tamai faced her fully, his tall form towering over her, "That's right. You lied to me."

She fidgeted slightly, tossing her long hair over her shoulders dramatically, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

The mechanic cocked an eyebrow, his light blue eyes spearing hers, "About that old-style, romantic poetic-type speech. You lied."

Takeira's eyes widen. The corners of her mouth twitch. She mustn't smile!

He rolled his eyes, "You said that women love when you talk to them like that! That it shows how much you love them! She just looked constipated by the whole thing!"

Takeira snorted in response, "Tamai, I-"

"You were trying to contaminate my attempt to appeal to her heart. You made me out to be a schmuck!"

She shrugged, "You're the one who's slow enough to actually think I would give you advice on how to land a girl!"

He growled in response, "You said you would help me. Instead you sabotaged me."

"Who's the schmuck for even listening to me? And sabotage is such a strooong word-" She asked gently, humor filling her eyes.

"You sabotaged me."

"Yeah, I sabotaged you."

He remained quiet, his eyes focused on the opposite wall angrily. Defeated.

"You shouldn't pretend to help someone when you're actually plotting against them," He grumbled.

Takeira smiled, taking a step towards him. Her hand found the bend of his arm and locked itself in, "I couldn't very well let someone take you away."

He stared at her in disbelief, "Why would you even want to be with someone like me? I just tried to win back the woman I lo-" Tamai stopped short. He swallowed, "-appreciate."

She breathed deep, locking her arms around his neck as he locked himself into position as well, taking their own turn to dance.

"You know what, Tamai?"

He shook his head, his bright eyes searching hers eagerly.

"I wanted to give you a chance. I wanted you to at least try to be with the person who you love."

She felt him grow tense under her hold. She smiled, "Don't worry, I know you love her. You've always loved her. And why not?" Takeira pondered aloud, "She's faaaaar friendlier than I could ever be. She cares about everyone she comes into contact with. She's not a damsel in distress by far. The woman has helped saved the world on more than one occasion. I'm sure that if something rose to break this Calm again, she'd be there at the front of the opposition. And she's beautiful, in her own right. I don't blame you. I'm not any of those things…except beautiful. I know I have that part down."

He wrinkled his nose in delight as she batted her long lashes at him playfully. He knew she knew she was beautiful, but she wasn't nearly as confident about herself as she played off to be.

"And who am I to say that you don't deserve a chance at the one person you are truly in love with?"

Tamai turned his gaze away from her with thought. His eyes followed the dancing couples unseeingly, "But what of you, Takeira? If it had worked out…where would that leave you?"

She too studied the laughing couples swaying about the dance floor, "I'm not sure where that would leave me. But I know that it would have left you happy."

"You woulda sacrificed your own happiness for mine?"

Takeira reached up and turned his face back to her, her mouth pressing against his lightly before she settled her cheek against his, "Isn't that what you just did for Rikku?"

Tamai simply breathed.

* * *

He led her towards the back of the room. It was far less crowded and far less lighted. As soon as the line between the party and privacy was crossed, she immediately grew anxious. Nervous? She couldn't decide. Ever since he had arrived in Bikanel she had been a flurry of emotions that she couldn't quite name. They were always on the borderline of upset, apprehensive, and happy. Even though she shouldn't be. He was the one who sent her away. She shouldn't accept him back like a love-sick puppy. No, this was her chance to finally stand her ground. He no longer held her employment in his hand. He was no longer on his turf. This was Bikanel. Her family ran this continent. This was where she belonged. This was her world.

With that thought in mind, she returned her focus back to the man beside her. He remained silent, yet thoughtful. Gippal thoughtful? Hmm, that was a new concept.

Just as they neared a wall with an omniscient window hanging in the middle, he turned to her. His head was ducked, his blond spikes greeted her instead of a solitary green eye.

Not exactly the way she would have thought he would greet her. Gippal was usually so charismatic and full of himself that such a humbling stance caught her completely off guard.

How was she supposed to react to that? Silence? A smug little remark? Should she just walk away? …No, he had clearly brought her here for a purpose. He had said something about dancing. And yet they were motionless. But still, she felt dizzy. What peculiar feelings he brought out of her.

With this thick quiet surrounding them, her nerves immediately kicked back in and she began to shiver with anticipation. And here she had thought she had completely recovered over all things Gippal.

She nearly let out a shriek of surprise when she felt a slight squeeze on her fingers.

Rikku glanced down and caught sight of his fingers wrapped around hers, putting pressure on her limbs to remind her that he was indeed there, more than aware of the silence she was currently struggling with.

"Gi-"

She cut herself off. No more was she going to be the one to make the effort. He had brought her over here. He could be the one to speak first.

"-ppal."

Rikku blinked as his head finally lifted so that his vision could reconnect with hers, "Gippal. Forget how to say it so quickly?"

'_As if_,' the thief thought to herself, keeping her face expressionless as he straightened his spine and cleared his throat.

"You've done a great job with the party, Cid's girl."

She nodded dully. Pleasantries. How lovely. And here she had been thinking he might actually want to-

"One that I hadn't been invited to, I see."

Rikku blinked a few times before furrowing her brow darkly, "You got invited, you whiner."

"By your father."

"You were one of his guests of honor."

"But I didn't receive an invitation from you and Brother as Takeira and Tamai had. Why is that?"

"Because we knew Vydran was going to invite you-"

"Yeaaaah, bullshit. The look on your face when I got here told me quite the opposite. You look like you'd seen a ghost."

Rikku's brow began to glisten with the beginnings of sweat. This wasn't at all how this should be going!

"Hey! You're the one who's s'posed to be on trial here!"

Gippal's face remained passive as Rikku's temper quickly flared out of control.

"I don't know where you get off thinking you can come here and start pointing fingers. If anyone should be mad, it should be me!"

He fixed his eye patch absentmindedly, his focus on the other couples instead of her face, as she continued on.

"I mean…Gippal, you don't seem to realize the mess you've made. Everything was alright and then you went and…" She shook her head; disheartened. There was no point. No amount of screaming and pointing fingers would ever change the fact that things had happened, and the past was now the past. Digging would only make the scarred over wound fresh again. Why not let it stay the way it was? A nasty mark that would always be branded onto her skin?

"Are you done?"

Just when her fight was about to fizzle out of her, his little question sparked a new round of resentment that nearly devoured her whole, "No, I'm not done! Someone needs to put you in your place-"

"Stop trying to argue," He murmured.

"I'm not trying to argue! I'm telling you how it is, Gippal! You're such a-"

"Stop trying to pick a fight with me."

Her eyes widened, her face wild and discontent, "Excuse me?! I'll pick a fight with you if I so choose! I-"

"If you pick a fight with me…if you argue with me…you won't have a chance to hear what I have to say."

"I don't _want _to hear what you have to say," She lied, her teeth grinding against each other as she suppressed urges to scream.

"Alright…I'll let you say what you need to say if you give me the chance to voice my thoughts as well."

Rikku glanced down at her hand still safely enveloped in his own. Groaning, and thinking of nothing better to upset him, she tore her hand free of his and crossed her arms defensively around her chest, "I'm not negotiating with you!"

At this, for the first time since Djose, he smiled lopsidedly, "You're being childish."

"I learned from the best. Besides, I have the right to be childish, I think."

"I never said you didn't-"

"_Machina_, Gippal! Why do you always…have to…" Her retort fell short when she finally computed that he wasn't even attempting to argue with her. He was seriously trying to hear her out…for the first time in their long history of being…whatever they were, he was listening. He was listening to _her_.

Rikku held him in her sights, her mouth opening to speak, yet finding no voice. She stared on as he tilted his head again, his spikes catching the flicker of the candles against the wall and the whisper of moonlight snaking through the window pane. If she hadn't been so angry and thrown off by his tactics, she would have been happy to admire him for what he was. Aside from his obvious injuries and scars from war and many years of mechanical mishaps, he was truly a rare breed of Al Bhed. A rare breed of human. Something to behold no matter who you were.

"I'm tryin' to do the right thing here, Cid's girl. Go ahead and speak yer piece."

Her throat constricted as she watched him breathe, his chorded neck mesmerizing her as he swallowed, patiently waiting for her to continue. The small things about Gippal she had pushed away from her mind when she had deliberately forgotten him.

"I will!" She snapped back sharply, a bead of sweat rolling down her left temple.

She didn't move to wipe it away. Such actions would call notice to the nervous drop of water. He would not be allowed to know that he had undermined her defenses. Too bad he was already aware.

"I know you will," He retorted back just as harshly, his focus towards the left half of her face.

Rikku's body sounded an alarm as he pulled out his red handkerchief that had been laying dormant in the pocket of his white tuxedo. Her knees began to quake as he raised his hand towards her temple.

Sucking in a ragged breath, she closed her eyes and waited to feel his touch, although stunted through the cloth, against her face.

It never came.

After a few spare moments, Rikku slowly peeled her eyes open to find him oddly standing with the cloth extended towards her, "Here, you're sweating. You can use this."

She stared at his face then his hand, and then back to his face. He had been about to…hadn't he?

Rikku shook her head and wiped the droplet away with the back of her hand.

Rolling his eye, he tucked the cloth back into place and things returned to the way they had been.

"Go ahead," Gippal prodded her, placing a bored hand onto his hip and shifting his weight to one side.

She wanted to smack him. Why did he have to look so put off by the idea of her voicing her feelings? Why did he have to be so nonchalant about the whole ordeal? Didn't this upset him just as much as it upset her?

…

Why did he have to look so damn good when she was trying to be mad at him?!

"I'll speak when I'm ready!"

He chuckled slightly, "Well then you must always be ready because you're always yappin'."

The princess' mouth fell slightly ajar. No he hadn't!

"Like you're one to talk, socket brain!"

"Ah ah ah, no name calling."

"I'll call you whatever I want! And you're a socket brain!"

"What else?"

"A jerk! An insensitive moron who never knows what he has in front of him because he's too busy gawking at himself in the mirror!"

"And?"

"I can't stand it! I don't know how anyone can tolerate you! It's beyond my grasp of thought, that's for sure! Even Shuyin seemed charming compared to you!"

Gippal remained quiet as she continued on, her mouth flying at an ungodly pace. There just seemed to be a never-ending list of things and insults to throw his direction. He smiled.

She stomped a finely decorated foot, her long hair whipping about her face like a snake, "What's so amusing?"

"You're gettin' all worked up and all I'm doin' is just standin' here."

"I can't help it! Just looking at you makes me wanna scream!"

"Why…just say what you're trying so hard not to."

"Because you did all of that to me and you know that I love you, You…you…big…you big meanie!"

Gippal's eye flashed with a tint of excitement as he let her sentence sink in.

Rikku's shoulders slumped and she hid her face behind locks of blonde, "And I feel stupid for ever giving you the time of day."

He shifted, taking a step towards her, "May I speak now?"

She nodded her head meekly, her eyes stinging with the warnings of tears. Tears she hadn't shed over him in months. Not deliberately anyways.

"Look at me."

She refused. It would only break her further. All her work had been for nothing. With one look he had crumbled the foundation she had built. One more look and she would fall along with it.

"Hey…" Gippal soothed, his tone falling down to a husky whisper. This was to be for her ears and her ears alone.

"Rikku….I'm sorry."

* * *

**I'm thinking there's going to be….3-4 more chapters. Like I said, it's almost over!!!! =( Makes me sad but I've really enjoyed the trip with all of you! It's been a blast! & I'm glad you all enjoyed that little drabble I posted at the end of the last update. It was a bit random but I rather liked it so I'm glad you all did as well. =)**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	35. Clocks

**Author's Note: You guys, I swear that I'm NOT a liar. I didn't want to take this much time to post an update but I've been having MAJOR personal life issues. My sister has been in the hospital for the past week and a half and it's just been a major ordeal. I've been watching my niece (who is 3 months) that entire time. And it's impossible to write a fic with a baby in one arm; screaming, I might add. Plus I've been cardio training for a while and it's rendered me a bit…worn. But here's the update. Next chapter will be the last! =(**

* * *

"_As amid the hectic music and cocktail talk, she hears the caustic ticking of the clock."- _Sylvia Plath

_**Tick.**_

"Time for cake!"

The room nearly trampled in upon itself as Brother tapped his fork against a wine glass and made a loud movement to indicate that the dining room was open and ready for any and all visitors to partake in the ritual of the Happy Birthday cake.

"_Rikku….I'm sorry."_

Yuna glanced over her shoulder at Rikku. Her younger cousin seemed to be in a trance. And the man in front of her seemed to be the cause of it all.

Instantly a flooding of protectiveness washed over her. Hadn't he already done enough to her?

"C'mon Yuna!" Tidus said in that boyish tone of his. A tone that all but drowned her in love. That had been one of the first things she had noticed about her guardian. Aside from his outlandish attire and bright blue eyes…his voice. It was so innocent. Something that he was far from. A walking oxymoron if she had ever seen one.

_Perfection._

"I wanna get Rikku first. Will you hold a sec?"

Tidus' searched her face imploringly. As much as he cared about the fair-headed Al Bhed, he was far more concerned about the marble cake in the other room.

His fiancee, however, would not budge.

Sighing; admitting his defeat, he nodded, "Alright. Hurry up! I don't want a middle piece! I want a corner! They have more icing!"

Giggling a bit to herself, Yuna navigated her way through the thinning crowd. Even if it wasn't nearly as brash as Rikku's many volunteer efforts of her life for Yuna's, it would still spare her cousin an emotional death.

Her throat constricted as she tried to think of a way to respond to that. How could you respond to that? It wasn't like he was asking for some sort of answer. It was a statement. An apology. He knew what he had done. And he was…trying to…

His eye found hers. She was unmoving and completely bewildered. Had she been expecting something else? Surely she thought more of him than what she was acting like now. He was a heartless son of a bitch sometimes, but he would never…intentionally break someone's heart…especially hers. If her heart broke…

Shaking her head, she silently attempted to make sense of it all.

As the beaded necklace around her neck clanked against itself, tears joined the air as she continued to shake her head. Again. And again. And again.

Denying him?

Accepting him?

Uncertainty? Which was it?

**Tock.**

"Listen…I didn't come here to-"

"Rikku!"

The former lovers froze. A skip of their unified heartbeats. Both turned slowly to find the High Summoner Yuna waving at them (Rikku); drawing in far too quickly.

His moment was going to be stolen. This could be the only time that he could clear the air. At least make everything acceptable. No longer dead; nonexistent. Even if he couldn't have her…he wanted her forgiveness.

"No," He whispered, glancing at Yuna one last time before grabbing a hold of Rikku's hand.

The small Al Bhed woman yelped in surprise as he squeezed her hand a tad roughly, "Gippal, what are you-"

"In ten minutes, meet me outside."

She raised an eyebrow, completely confused by it all. Did he owe Yuna money or something? He was fleeing the scene like he had just taken an old woman's pocket bag.

He glanced at Yuna before turning back to Rikku. He said nothing as his eyes held hers briefly. Then he released her hand and glided off.

'_Outside? Where outside! This is a desert! Oh that big idiot!_' "Gippal!"

But he was gone.

* * *

Yuna reached Rikku, her face a puzzle of concern and uncertainty.

"Um…didn't you have a counterpart?"

Rikku nodded, "He just up and left."

Yuna looked at her cousin timidly, "It was because of me…wasn't it?"

The younger of the two smiled up at her too-caring relative, "I think he just wants to talk to me alone. It had nothing to do with you."

"Can I ask you something?"

The princess nodded.

The High Summoner, from a life left far behind, tilted her head; her layered hair framing her curious face, "What did he…say?"

Rikku stiffened. She wasn't even sure what was going on so how was she supposed to tell Yuna?

"Rikku!"

A hush fell over the two as Tidus came bouncing towards them, his blond-shaggy hair catching every glimmer of light from the candles in the room, "I don't wanna break up the meeting but I'm telling ya, they're serving that cake and I don't do middle pieces. Can we chit chat about this in a bit?"

Yuna glanced at Rikku and searched her eyes for her answer.

Rikku smiled, "Sounds good. Let's grab some sweets!"

Tidus snatched a hold of Yuna and pulled her close, "Got mine."

The thief rolled her eyes as Yuna giggled, "You're so corny."

He shrugged, leaning towards Rikku so that only he and the thief were part of the conversation, "Maybe I am…but I have mine. Where's yours?"

**Tick.**

Her eyes rounded as she stared at him in disbelief, "Tidus, you-"

For the first time, in a long time, his eyes were grave. The last time he had seen such gravity was when he had witnessed Seymour seal his union to his beloved with a kiss. Determination. Seriousness. Warning. And hope all melded into one solid stare.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all that she had to figure out what she was going to say to him. Fully prepare herself for what was to come. This was it. The turning point.

* * *

_Where _exactly did he expect her to meet him? This was outrageous. No details of where they were to rendezvous. This landscape was not a place to get lost in. Ever. Death would be your punishment. Period.

Rikku's brow furrowed as she spun around, glancing in every direction for blond spikes and a smug face. Nothing.

Where would he go to meet her? Somewhere they both knew?

…

"GIPPAL!" She howled at the night sky, the stars twinkling at her mockingly. They reminded her of his eyes.

No answer.

The former guardian sighed, scratching at her scalp out of frustration. Gippal was such a strange package. Perhaps it was that factor that kept her coming back to him. Like a drug. A fix.

She smiled.

There was certainly no better high than being with him…for the most part. No drug would be able to make her heart flutter and falter the way just one look could from him.

No drug could make her feel like somersaulting through Spira without so much as a moment's break. His smile could.

Alcohol could not make her feel as tipsy and silly as his laughter did.

Withdrawals could never make her sweat and breath erratically like a touch from his fingertips could.

And hunger for drugs were nothing compared to her hunger for him. A hunger that was devouring her from the inside out. If she kept up at this rate, she would be eaten alive.

**Tock.**

Spinning around to take in the landscape, she let her shoulders sag and her head bow slightly. He was no where in sight. Not even a sign that he had been this way.

"Where would he go?" She wondered aloud, pressing her tongue to her upper lip as she thought thoroughly on all the possible spots he would want to meet her.

"Somewhere we both know," Rikku told herself, slowly aligning the pieces.

…

Then it hit her. Like a wave of sand nearly drowning her.

Snapping her fingers with her revelation, she did her best to hightail it towards the special spot. Although high heels were making it rather difficult to do as much.

* * *

The moon's rays barely reached here. This was a dark place. But she found that spotting him standing amongst the sand and stars that it was rather easy to see him. And the fact that she had felt his aura the moment she had rounded the corner helped her make the deduction as well.

"Gippal."

He had been staring up at the sky. And he continued to do so even after she called his name, "C'mere."

Panting, and removing her heels, she padded over the soft sand to stand at his side, "I couldn't find you at first."

"Oh?"

"You didn't tell me where to meet you!"

His gaze remained on the night sky, "And what made you decide to come here?"

Rikku looked at his profile thoughtfully, a slight blush threatening to tint her cheeks, "Because this is where you saved me."

**Tick.**

"I remember."

She nodded, following suite, joining him in his adoration of the universe, "Do you remember why I was out here that night?"

"No," He answered softly, the stars dancing in his eye. Moments like these made her remember exactly why she couldn't stay away from him. Moments like these reminded her of the young boy that had stolen her heart the day he had come into her life. Moments like these rendered her breathless.

" I had ran away. Pops had told me that I couldn't run that new machina unit…the XZ9000, remember that one?"

"I do."

"And I was upset because Pops always told me 'no'. He always let Brother have his way. You and Brother, to be more precise. You were like the second son he'd never had. And so I told him that I hated him and ran away."

She grew quiet, wriggling her toes in the cooling sand of Bikanel, "I didn't pay attention to the changes in the air. The smells. The sounds. The calmness. I ran straight outside without caring."

This sand, so dormant and beautiful, had turned to death in an instant.

"Then it happened. A sandstorm. _The _sandstorm."

"Mmhmm," Gippal breathed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his tux.

Rikku watched his profile again. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he listened patiently. Patiently! This man never ceased to amaze her. Times like these made her wonder if she was the reason they had never…

"I was crying. I screamed. I clung to the side of Home for dear life. I couldn't see well enough to make a run for the doors. Besides…with the way the winds were whipping over the dunes, I would have been lucky if I didn't blow away with the sands. And then I heard it."

A slight smile pulled at the sides of his mouth as he bowed his head and closed his eye.

"'_Cid's girl! What the hell is your problem? If this storm doesn't kill ya, I'm goin' to!'"_

"I was kinda pissed."

Rikku giggled, "Kinda? You wanted to beat the snot outta me!"

"You deserved it."

"You came alone, Gippal. You could have died looking for me."

"I knew you wouldn't be that far. You were never really fast. I could always outrun you."

She rolled her eyes, snorting at his ego, "I could take you anytime, Gippal."

"So that's why you chose to come to this spot in particular?"

**Tock.**

Rikku nodded, turning to face him fully now, "Yeah, it is. _Gippal_? Why did _you _choose this spot?"

He turned to face her, his face passive. Then he shrugged lazily, "I dunno. Just seemed like a good spot to me."

Her mouth fell open as she reached out to swat at his shoulder, "You big jerk!"

Gippal laughed, shaking his head, "It's a joke, Cid's girl. Calm down."

"You don't call me Rikku, anymore."

Immediately, his eye grew stern and his face solemn, "I haven't earned it yet."

'_Earned it?_'

Shifting uncomfortably under his newfound (and rather intense) interest in her face. She could take Gippal staring, but when he stared at her like _that_, it left her feeling lightheaded and quite a bit silly.

Gippal watched her visibly argue internally with herself. He always knew when she did because she'd purse out her lips and her brow would furrow as if she were trying to ponder the meaning of life. It was endearing. He remembered fondly the first time he had ever seen such an expression on her face. It had been the very first time he had set eyes on her, honestly.

"'_Ku-chan! Look at what we have here! His name is Gippal. He's going to be staying with us from now on. Doesn't that sound like a good time?'" Cid asked with a smile._

_The young (then double-eyed Gippal) glanced over to find a small tow-headed girl with a machina glove on one hand, and a blanket in the other. Her hair was terribly light blonde, practically white. And her eyes were wide and all too big for her face. _

_She remained quiet as hard eyes took him in for all that he was. He felt like he was naked, the way she was staring at him. _

"'_No.'"_

_Gippal's mouth fell open as he threw his head back so that he could look at his newly adoptive father, Cid. The leader of Home. The Al Bhed's example in the world of Spira._

_Cid simply smiled and walked over to his daughter, bending down so that he could mess up her hair, "'Ku-chan, he doesn't have a family. He'll be sad. You don't want him to be sad, d'ya? Brother said he doesn't mind.'"_

"'_You'll love him more,'" Child Rikku whispered, averting her gaze from her father's._

_The patriarch simply chuckled lightly, "'I'll love him;yes. But there's no one quite like you, Rikku. You're daddy's little girl. You always will be.'"_

_Four words that seemed to hold the world in their value. Instantly her face brightened and the sparks in her machina glove cast a light blue glow about her face as she nodded with determination, "'I'll teach him how to be a real Al Bhed, Pops.'"_

_Cid pressed a kiss to the top of her head and returned to his full height, "'Why don't you take him out to the machina station and let him get a feel for the equipment. I have a feeling that this one has some major potential there.'"_

"Gippal, don't look at me like that."

**Tick.**

"Like what?"

"You know what you're doing," She murmured, sounding a tad on the breathless side, "We're wasting valuable time. You asked me here for a reason. Now's your chance to talk. I suggest you don't waste it."

Always the leader. And always a woman who knew what she wanted. He wanted to smirk. But seeing as she was already on the distressed side, he refrained.

"Do you remember what I told you in there? When I apologized?"

"I heard you."

"I'm glad. And I don't expect an answer. Nor do I really deserve one. I realize this. That's not what I came here for-"

"You came for Vydran's party."

Gippal cocked an eyebrow. He appeared insulted, "-If you really think that's why I came here, then I have no reason to speak with you."

**Tick.**

Rikku lifted her eyes so that she could look at him. She had known why he had come here. But if her long history with the former squad member had taught her anything, it was to never assume when it came to his intentions. He was unpredictable. Like a storm. Unforgiving and tyrannical, and sometimes lasting for days. Sometimes subsiding just as quickly as it had appeared. Dark and beautiful at the same time. Gippal was an everlasting tempest that could not be tamed. And she didn't want to tame him. To break him.

…

Her eyes widened as she reached out and snatched at his forearm, jerking his hand free of his pants' pocket, "Gippal…how would you describe me?"

"Eh?" He questioned, looking a tad on the skittish side at her sudden boldness.

"Describe me."

"I don't see how this-"

"Just do it!" She snapped, her face urgent.

Swallowing, he took in a deep breath and stepped towards her, "Wild. Free. Infuriating. Loyal. Quirky. Very quirky. Intelligent, at times."

"Gippal!"

"Kidding! Ok um…brave. Unspoiled. Adventurous. Natural. Unbound."

Rikku couldn't help but smile, her lower lip trembling with an onslaught of emotions, "Gippal…can I ask you something?"

**Tick.**

"I thought I was supposed to be the one talking? Valuable time, remember?"

"I know…this doesn't count towards your time limit."

"Alright."

"In Djose-"

"Cid's girl, I really don't want to-"

"You came to apologize didn't you?"

"I did."

"Alright so stop your belly-aching. This is important. Did you…when you slept with me…what did you feel afterwards?"

He wanted to face palm himself. This wasn't exactly how he wanted his apology to go. References to sexual situations with her only made him aware of how much his body was…out of practice.

"Do we have to do this?"

"If you want me to even consider forgiving you have to tell me what you felt afterwards."

Sighing in agitation, he tilted his head to the side, "I don't know, Cid's girl. It was strange."

Strange. Inwardly, her heart leapt with excitement.

"Gippal…strange isn't the word."

"I don't know how else to describe it. Strange. Unusual."

"Unusual is better. How was it unusual?"

The elder of the two Al Bhed scratched at the back of his head, immediately wishing that he could stop the flushing of his face and the rapid increase of his heart rate. He had been more than aware of how beautiful she looked tonight…but this quiet setting and all this talk of sex made him…anxious.

"I…I was sated."

"No you weren't sated. Er, well, I mean you were…but you…Gippal," She whispered, walking towards him and placing her hand on his chest. She could almost feel his heart leap under her touch and it made hers swell at the mere thought, "You…Gippal, you were happy. You…sent me away because you were scared, didn't you?"

He modified his stance distressingly, "That's not the point-"

"It is! You described me as unbounded. Gippal…were you afraid that you would change me?"

"I'm not sure I like the direction of this-"

"No, Gip…better question. Were you afraid of how you felt about me? Were you afraid that it would drown me?"

"I'm going inside, Cid's girl."

"No, not before you answer me. I've waited all this time and I deserve some honest answers, dammit!" She snarled, squeezing his hand with a ferocity that made him flinch.

After a few calming breaths and sporadic beats of their hearts, she continued, "Gippal…"

**Tick.**

"…Yes?"

**Tock.**

…

**Tick.**

"…are you in love with me?"

**Tock.**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Like I said, next chapter is the last! =( Hope you all have loved it like I have.**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	36. And it Ends

**Author's Note: And so the end has finally come.**

* * *

"_Your task is not to seek love, but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it_."- Rumi

"_Until now, Madam Leonowens, I did not understand the supposition that a man could be satisfied with only one woman_."- King Mongkut, _Anna and the King_

…

"_I'm going inside, Cid's girl."_

"_No, not before you answer me. I've waited all this time and I deserve some honest answers, dammit!" She snarled, squeezing his hand with a ferocity that made him flinch._

_After a few calming breaths and sporadic beats of their hearts, she continued, "Gippal…"_

_**Tick.**_

"…_Yes?"_

_**Tock.**_

…

_**Tick.**_

"…_are you in love with me?"_

_**Tock.**_

…

Brother paced back and forth inside the great hall. He had long finished off his cake and wine. And Kintah had been asked to dance by Buddy, which Brother found no qualms over letting him take her. So he was left to do what he hated the most. Worry. Think. Devise terrible outcomes of what his sister might have in store for him. And worry some more.

How could a simple birthday party turn into such a scandal?

"Brother…are you alright?"

His eyes rounded, and immediately he flailed his arms before him, and spun around to find Yuna looking at him with concerned eyes. He loved those eyes. At one point the had been convinced that he loved her for more than she was.

And then-

He glanced over her shoulder to see the shaggy-haired blond man she had spent nearly two years looking for. A man whom he had battled in an effort to rescue Yuna in Macalania. This man-

Dark blue eyes met with unusual Al Bhed green. A skip in time.

The dream-made-real then smiled, raising his wine glass to Brother, before pressing it against his lips and drinking.

A drink to him? A drink of camaraderie?

"Brother?"

He turned his focus back to Yuna. He gave her a once-over again before he relaxed in his tuxedo. That man…he truly was something special, wasn't he?

"I'm fine, Yuna."

"You look worried. Is it about Rikku?"

He would be a liar if he said he wasn't worried about Rikku. More or less. How she would feel after tonight? What they were talking about? Would she forgive him? Would she forgive her own brother for his lack of voice when she needed it most?

Brother smiled softly, "Ku-chan can take care of herself, yes?"

Yuna tilted her head and offered her own smile in return, "That's right."

* * *

She's beautiful. But she didn't mean anything to him. Not one thing. A good lay. A nice pair of legs to wrap around his hips. A nice neck to bruise and claim. A juicy set of lips to call out his name. Sex. Nothing more than sex.

That's what he wanted to believe.

From the moment he had broke into puberty he had been aware of her. Hell, he had been aware of her before then. But then he had been unsure. All he had known was that he had enjoyed her company. Her smile. He liked making her smile when they were children.

And once his sexual awareness had settled in, that didn't change. As it did for most teenage boys. Once they realized that women could be used for something for their own fun, then the use for companionship left.

His had only grown greater. More in depth. More demanding.

The faith he had in himself, however, had waived. The thoughts and dreams he had of his adoptive father's daughter left him feeling dirty and ungrateful. He should be protecting her from men like him. Men that wanted to hear her wriggle beneath them as they had their way with her.

Men that wanted to use that body to reach their own utopia. He…had fallen into the majority. After all they had been through, he had failed her. And so the wall was formed. A wall that spared her from him, and spared him from the pain of longing.

His innate desires were taken out upon various women, all of whom he felt horrible about afterwards, and the beast was silenced. Whenever he found himself in conversation with the princess of Bikanel, he was temporarily sated. But still…there was never a time when he didn't want some sort of reaction from the girl.

And that sick sense of pride continued to grow as they did.

But the more they went through life together, the more he realized what that smile did to him. Not only did his sexual prowess come to life under the wake of that smile…but something else. Something rare and frightening.

There was a point in his life where he was certain that he hated her smile. And thus went to every extreme that he could to pester and annoy her. Sometimes even hurt her.

It worked. The smile faded. Warm green eyes fizzled away to cold emerald stone whenever they spoke. And harsh language was the reward of it all. He had been called a bastard a so many times that he was sure it was a new record for Spira.

And still…whenever he caught sight of her smiling in someone else's company, or heard the mirthful sound of her childish laughter…he found himself slipping.

That was when Takeira became more than just a mere acquaintance.

Takeira became his loophole. And she fell for it. Hell, Bikanel's golden girl fell for it as well. The looks he received because of the company he kept was nothing short of brutal.

Then he left. He had needed to leave. Bikanel felt smaller and smaller with each passing day. The leader's daughter wouldn't leave his conscious alone. Or his subconscious. He needed to go and he needed to as soon as possible.

And he had.

The Crimson Squad helped to turn him into the man that he had longed to be. Efficient. Courageous. Curious. Multi-talented. Ambidextrous. Determined. Medically aware. And independent. That Gippal had been the epitome of what he had wanted to be.

Unfortunately, things changed. And they changed quickly.

He was sent to Djose after leaving the Crimson Squad. Spira was free of Sin. He and his comrades were split. And thus he went to Djose as another branch of Bikanel's machina business. The Machine Faction was formed. A faction free of praetor's and war. Free of religion and unnecessary death. The Machine Faction was the neutral power in a world bent on tearing everything apart by recognizing with a certain side. Unbound by any oppression. The members were liberated to follow what they chose, or whomever they chose. The former temple was a safe-haven: emancipated of thoughts, feelings, distractions, and pain.

Or so he had thought.

"_We want to dig. We were told you are the person we needed to speak with."_

There were three of them. One he had been separated from in the Crimson Squad; the recorder: Paine. The other was none other than the former High Summoner herself: Yuna. And then, sticking to the shadows as much as possible was: _her_.

That day threw everything into turmoil. He was dragged into a war. He had to give a speech. How he hated speeches, regardless of how charismatic people claimed him to be.

And suddenly, it was over. Everything returned to the Eternal Calm and all was right with Spira. But…things had become different ever since that day he had laid eyes on her in the temple. He couldn't help but fall back into old habits of pestering her as soon as he had seen her. Always keeping her at a distance. It had worked thus far. But machina! What time had done for her. The last time he had seen her she had still been short and squared. No curves. Her hair had been short. Her choice of attire less than flattering.

But that day…that day he seen what he had always suspected her to be. A lioness. An alluring temptress; for certain. An elongated torso. Hair that fell to her mid-back. Exposing clothes. And a sense of maturity that he never thought she would possess. At first he hadn't been certain it was her.

Until he caught it…the reaction to a remark he had made to her about the two of them having been 'quite the couple'. She had shoved at him, but then bowed her head and smiled shyly. That smile.

_Her smile_.

He had been done for on that day; he now realized.

"_I'm certain you have no qualms about her coming to Djose to work, right? She's a hard worker, my Rikku. She'll do the Machine Faction proud. Whaddya say?" _

'No' would have been a better choice of words. But of course not. He blurted out 'yes' faster than some wedding-crazed girlfriend to a marriage proposal.

Thus she had come to Djose. Everything was sent into a whirlwind of distortion almost immediately.

At first he had done well in keeping his distance with her. Even taking her time away for a personal holiday to invite Takeira to work for him. His shield from the storm.

However, even the thickest of shields fail. Takeira had failed him.

The more time he spent with his past lover, the more he found himself drifting back to Cid's girl. The more he went of his way to make sure he said something to her. No matter her reaction.

Curious wasn't even the beginning of what was needed to describe her. Every time he thought he had discouraged her, she came back from another angle. An angle that made him realize, all the more, how weak she made him.

This woman, regardless of how delicious she appeared; and how much she genuinely made him smile, was off limits. A woman destined to be a leader was not someone he was allowed to touch. His dirty Al Bhed blood shouldn't even be a factor. An adoptive 'sibling' as Cid had referred to him. He shouldn't even consider her in the way he had been.

But those moments when she was trapped beneath him, or when the alcohol was dancing inside his veins, made him realize that he didn't want to say 'no'. That being a good guy was terribly overrated. These overpowering feelings often made themselves known whenever that half Al Bhed mechanic had his grubby paws on her. Where did he get that sense of entitlement? If anyone was allowed to touch her, it should be him! He had been with her since they were in their early childhood. That dork mechanic didn't have the right. No, not one bit. She wasn't some sort of play thing that was to be shared. She belonged to-

-Not him. Not Gippal.

There wasn't a single day…a single hour; no, a single minute that he didn't have to constantly remind himself of that. She did not belong to him.

But…did he want her to be his?

No…he was a ladies man. Having such feelings towards one woman in particular was preposterous. Feelings that would never be justified. No matter how they were dissected. She was destined for great things. He would always be a leader of the Machine Faction. A business manager. She would lead their people.

She didn't belong to him.

He set her free after a night of monstrous mistakes had taken place. And then the true suffering came. Suffering that was self-inflicted. Suffering that was necessary.

Her absence made him strangely aware of just how big the Djose shore was. And just how lonely he truly felt. Even the joys he had taken with machina prior to her stay was an inconvenience to him. The robotic pieces of advancement were nothing more than shells of what Spira wished to replace for human work. The mere idea, no matter how glorious, sickened him.

No one person could be replaced or forgotten. No matter how hard the world tried. No matter how hard _he _tried.

Food held no interest for him. Sex was nonexistent. Drinking became more than just a relaxing end to his day. Humor became senseless.

The only thing that mattered in the end was his business. And their production. That was it.

Until he received the com transmission from the leader of Home himself: Cid.

And now…he found himself here. Eyes (he still wanted to believe he had two) locked with hers. Hands growing cold. The cool desert wind making a mess of his perfectly attentive spikes. Time standing completely and utterly still.

After all they had been through…

His eye fell down to her toes and studied them. They were wriggling the sand between themselves. When she had been eight years old, she had been jumping from bed to bed and missed once. The next thing he knew, she was screaming at the top of her small lungs.

She had missed and landed on her toes. The bruises were immediate. The embarrassment was as well.

"_Go ahead and poke fun, Gippal. I know you want to." _

Instead he had gone to the kitchen and returned with ice wrapped in a cloth and pressed it against her toes.

But where else had those toes been? What other adventures had they been on?

Up her long legs, past her luscious hips, to her flat stomach.

They had gone swimming when they she was thirteen once. She had been sunbathing. He had been swimming. After he had been more than satisfied with the amount of water exposure he had subjected himself to, he joined her on the land. The towel she was sprawled out upon housed the both of them. She didn't say anything to him when he sat down. So he held his hand over her taunt stomach and let the cool water fall down onto its surface. He watched as it glistened and soaked into the tanned skin.

"_Mmm, that feels good."_

Up past her breasts and shoulders to her neck. Always tilted to the side whenever she was looking at him. Like she couldn't quite figure him out. He decided, then and there, that he always wanted that. Because the way it made her hair fall and her mouth part. It was worth her being at her wit's end.

Past her chin to her parted lips. Those lips held such passion for any and everything they said. They held such passion in everything they experienced. From jokes to demands; orders to requests; questions to answers; peace to ecstasy. And those lips could say his name in such a way that he had been considering the prospect of her being a siren; bewitching him every time she spoke.

Up to her nose. Cute and wrinkled with fun most of the time.

To her eyes. Bright green eyes that were innocent and all-knowing rolled into one beautiful package. Always sparkling with excitement. True to the core.

But…what all had these eyes seen? Would he ever really know? Had he ever truly known those eyes? Ever?

And finally, her hair. Long and elegant. Her hair is what blonde should look like: spun gold.

"Gippal?"

This woman, so familiar and yet so unfamiliar to him. There had been a time when he knew her like the back of his hand. And now…even after all they had been through, he realized that he didn't know hardly anything about her.

"What's your favorite color, Cid's girl?"

"Eh?" She blinked stupidly, brows slowly furrowing together as she realized he answered her oh-so-important question with a rather senseless one of his own. Typical Gippal.

He turned his gaze away from her so he could look at the stars again, "That's a pretty simple question. Surely it has an answer."

"It does have an answer," She said quickly, "but you can't answer my question with your own question! That's not fair!"

"Questions don't have rules."

"They should! We'll be here all night if you have your way!" Rikku groaned, kicking sand at his pant leg.

"Tell me."

"I don't know…blue, I guess."

"What are you afraid of?"

Her mouth made an O-shape as she stared at him. Was he seriously going to ask her questions until she didn't want an answer any more?

"Gippal, this is-"

"Do you want to see Spira again? What's your favorite memory? Are you worried about whether or not you'll make a good leader? What's your biggest secret? Who did you want to marry when you were little? Who's your best friend? What's your favorite weapon? Would you journey for two years to find the person you love? What's your favorite drink? Do you have nightmares a lot? How often do you cry? When is something too much? How-"

"Gippal!"

He stopped, bowing his head.

The racing of her heart nearly overpowered her ability to think as she tried to make sense of everything he was asking her, "What is all of this?"

"Those kinds of questions are important, Cid's girl. It's what you need to ask to know a person. Ask me an important question. Any question. I'll give you an answer."

She raised her head in determination and walked to stand in front of him. She flicked him in the forehead and caused him to look at her, "What the hell?"

"Are you in love with me?"

Gippal stared at her in disbelief, "But…you don't know anything about-"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. If you can answer that one question, all the others will fall into place."

"You're serious?"

Rikku nodded, "Because if you do, then I have all the time in the world to figure that stuff out. If you don't, then the answers don't really matter, now do they?"

It made sense. But such a vague question. There could be so many answers. All of which could be wrong. Or right. What answer was she looking for? A simple one? Or one that was extravagant. A blunt answer or a vague one?

"Well? Answer me!" She demanded, bright green eyes searching his wildly.

He knew his answer.

"I-"

"Ku-chan! Gip! Get your asses in here! There's going to be a sandstorm soon. You don't wanna be caught up in it, now do ya? I think not! Besides, we're about to have a dance competition. Come watch your old man break his hip!" Cid exclaimed, waving at them to come inside.

Rikku's heart fell. She was never going to get her answer was she?

Gippal moved past her, his fingertips brushing over hers as he went towards the building.

No! After all this time…she had waited so long and she still didn't have an answer. She was never going to get one was she?

"Gippal-" Rikku breathed as he walked ahead of her, the smell of his cologne filling her senses and rendering her completely useless as she tried to think of something to say. Something to take them back to that moment.

"Did ya hear me? Now you two!" Cid demanded, crossing his arms impatiently.

Gippal stopped, keeping his back to her, "Ya wanna know somethin'?"

Another damn question! Once she was the leader of Home, she was going to do away with them. Seriously, they were annoying!

She remained quiet. Indulging him in these questions would only prompt more and until she got her answer, she had no interest in knowing any of the other answers.

He smiled to himself as glanced over his shoulder, "My favorite color is red."

What. The. Hell?

The look of pure confusion and bewilderment that met him made him smile on the inside as well. It was then and there that he realized that he could be happy with only _one woman _the rest of this life.

"O-ok," She murmured.

"What?"

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for?"

"Isn't it though?"

She glanced down to find a hand extended towards her behind him. _What_?

"My favorite color is red. My favorite number is twenty-two-"

"Gippal?"

"Didn't you just say: '_if you do, then I have all the time in the world to figure that stuff out. If you don't, then the answers don't really matter_'?"

Her eyes widened at what he was hinting at, "I-I did."

"So do you have your answer?"

Rikku slowly reached out and let her fingertips graze against his palm before sliding her fingers into place with his. Without warning, he pulled her forward and spun her to stand in front of him, "W-what-"

She was silenced by the light pressure of his mouth upon hers.

Happiness. _Pure happiness_.

He pulled away far quicker than she wished, his nose brushing against hers playfully, "So like I said-" He drawled, pulling her with him as they headed towards the inside.

Cid couldn't help but smile the goofiest of grins at the sight he had just witnessed. _About time, _he thought as he closed the doors behind them_._

"-my favorite color is red."

She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. _Red._

Red suited him.

* * *

**AND THAT'S IT! What do you think? I don't really see Gippal saying that outloud. Or saying it all. Possibly at some point but I think he'd be more of a guy who shows her, ya know? Or tells her in a vague way. Hence his allusion to his favorite color. She wouldn't need to know that if he didn't, in fact, love her, yes? =) I'm considering an epilogue for this fic but I'm not completely sure on it yet. So don't like be looking for it…but at the same time, don't dismiss it. I hope you all enjoyed it like I have. I am sincerely grateful for all the readers and reviewers through these past months. And for your patience and support. I hope life treats all of you well and hopefully I'll see you all again soon! =)**

**Much love,**

**~Nikki~**


	37. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I wasn't gonna do an epilogue because I really liked the end chapter but hey...we can always use more Rippal goodness, right? It's short but epilogues aren't supposed to be lengthy. So enjoy the wrapping up of this fic. ;)**

* * *

Blast it all to the Farplane and back again! Why did it have to be so itchy? And hot out? Why was it always so darn hot?

"Don't fidget!" A whisper drifted towards her from her cousin's mouth, in an attempt to sound harsh but sounding more nervous than anything.

"Why today of all days?"

"We planned this a long time ago. Besaid is always hot, Rikku."

"But the dresses are so…itchy!"

"Oi! Listen here…you mess up my wedding, Imma make sure you never live to see one of your own, got it?" Tidus hissed, leaning over his bride-to-be's shoulders.

Yuna smiled up at him and giggled, "Now, now."

"Get on with it!" Rikku growled, shaking her hips in an attempt to itch her lower back.

A loud whistle rang through the crowd of silent observers, piercing everyone's ears at its shrillness.

The small Al Bhed's eyes widened as she glanced at the Praetor.

"_A wedding and an exotic dance. I need to go to these things more often!" _

Tidus couldn't suppress the low chuckle that reverberated through his chest as he simply shook his head. What was the use? Everyone was just as silly as he was. Why he expected it to be any different on his wedding day was beyond him.

* * *

Cid elbowed Gippal with a glare, "What the hell is wrong with you, m'boy? I'm sittin' right here!"

Gippal ruffled his spikes in an attempt to look bashful, "D'aw, c'mon Cid. You haveta admit…it's hard to miss her up there, right in front of everyone, shakin' what your dear wife gave her."

Brother rolled his eyes, "You are ridiculous."

"I wish you couldn't speak English so well," Gippal shot back.

"I'd tell you the same thing in Al Bhed. Just shut up and watch Yuna's wedding. You're ruining it for her."

The Machine Faction leader sighed, "Fine."

His light colored eye wandered back up to the ceremony yet again in process before his attention wandered over to the blonde Al Bhed woman glancing out the sides of her eyes at him.

He wrinkled his nose and threw her a wink. '_I see you._'

Rikku's face immediately brightened as she fought back the urge to giggle again.

Gippal sighed, loosening his decorative tie. He hated weddings…but-

"Kiss the bride."

Tidus turned to Yuna and watched the sheer thrill of what was to come sparkle across her discolored irises. Reaching up, he touched her cheek, brushing a strand of curled brown hair behind her ear, before he leaned down and pressed his mouth overtop of hers.

Yuna's arms settled against his shoulders as she returned the seal with a smile she couldn't quite swallow. This was it. She was finally married and finally with the man she had spent all the time loving and searching for. Finally, she could have her story mix with his.

Everyone cheered.

Rikku tossed her flowers into the air with a whoop of 'hurray'.

The audience clapped.

The Al Bhed heir looked towards her family, including the young businessman, her eyes locking with his for a long, exhilarating moment.

Gippal tilted his head.

He really did hate weddings.

However-

…

He could easily see that dorky woman of his in a white dress someday.

Yes.

He could very easily see it.


End file.
